Elemental Fury Saga
by Sousuke Tenki
Summary: Two months after Drago's defeat, a rider appears on what looks like to be a Night Fury, but she is colored red instead of jet black. The rider and dragon come seeking an alliance, but are also interested in Toothless and power within him. The ancient power within him will help fulfill a prophecy the two seek to stop: Ragnarok. [Hiatus to finish the last arc]
1. Arc 1: Prophecies and Allies Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use them please ask me first. Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
__**Words typed like this are narration by Hiccup**_

* * *

Before Dawn

_**This is Berk. It has been nearly two months since Drago was defeated and things are just starting to seem normal.**_

A blue and yellow Deadly Nadder swoops down and grabs a sheep with a painted target on it and then flies into the air with it in her claws. Astrid yells at the top of her lungs while Stormfly holds onto the sheep while they continue to race.

_**The races continue as a form of relaxation here, though as the chief I don't participate as much. Our homes and village are still being rebuilt,**_

Astrid scored the sheep while the other riders try to catch up to her from behind. Snotlout was behind Astrid as she scored with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with Fishlegs behind Snotlout. Gobber was at the sheep launcher with the black sheep ready for the signal.

_**But still after all the recent events sometimes can be too much for everyone, including myself. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the new chief of Berk, who is trying to live up to my father's legacy.**_

Hiccup raised his hand and the final lap horn was blown.

"Have a nice flight," Gobber said just before he pulled the lever and launched the black sheep into the air. Both Snotlout and Astrid flew towards the sheep but it was taken away by Tuffnut.

Ruffnut cheered and head-butted her twin. "Yeah, who's the best team here!" Barf and Belch did a quick spin under Stormfly and Hookfang before shooting out in front of them.

"Come on girl, we can't let those two beat us now," Astrid said to encourage Stormfly. Stormfly caught up to the Zippleback but the twins had already dropped the black sheep over their basket to score. Astrid jumped from Stormfly and grabbed the sheep before it went into Ruff and Tuff's basket.

_**That amazing woman there is my fiancée and soon to be future chieftess of Berk, Astrid Hofferson. Best warrior of the island and second best dragon trainer behind me. Life can't get any better for Berk.**_

Astrid somersaulted off of the platform and onto Stormfly as the dragon began a loop over the platform. Astrid threw the sheep into her bin and screamed loudly as the horn sounded her victory.

"Astrid is the winner!" Hiccup announced proudly as he watched his future wife take a lap around the stands. Stormfly flew up and Astrid jumped off of her to move towards Hiccup. They embraced each other and then shared a kiss. "Great flying out there milady," Hiccup said with his classic smirk.

"Thanks babe," Astrid replied before she leaned up and kissed his lips again.

The villagers started to leave the racing arena and head back into the town to continue their rebuilding efforts. Hiccup ordered that the Great Hall be used as temporary shelter for those that had lost homes during the battle against Drago. Defense was the primary concern for Hiccup for even if Drago was defeated, there were other unknown people that could have the same intentions as Drago. _A chief protects his own, _Hiccup thought as he followed the others. Hiccup missed his father, but knew he had to move forward for the sake of his people. Though little did Hiccup know his tribe was being watched from high above...

_**Or at least that is what I thought. From this point forward our world began to change, the brief period of calm was about to be shattered...**_

A mysterious figure sat a top of his dragon while he watched through his spyglass. "What do you say girl?" He asked as he patted the red, yellow and orange dragon underneath him.

The dragon purred as they hovered between the ground below and the sun above them. The pair had been observing the island for nearly two weeks. The underside of the dragon was yellow and they utilized this to help them blend into the sky with the sun above them. They duo paid close attention to the direction of the wind and keep their scent from drifting close to the island. The man's suit of armor was covered in the same color scales as his dragon to help him blend into his dragon.

"Yeah, they seem to be the best chance for a larger alliance and hopefully finding the other Elemental Furies. Let us head back to our camp and let you replenish your energy before we visit them tomorrow," the man said.

The dragon trilled before she turned and headed away from Berk, towards Dragon Island.

"Oh and Razor, don't try to frighten the Fury down there, he'll be shocked as it is to see you and how different you are from him," the man said as the dragon shook its head and flew off at an incredible speed.

Below Toothless heard the unmistakable sound of what would be another Night Fury, but it was flying away from him. He glanced up and saw nothing, no black spots. Even the other Night Fury's scent had seemed to disappear. He pondered, but continued to walk beside Hiccup as they arrived back in the village and began rebuilding and fortifying Berk from what had happened and what may happen in the future.


	2. A New Dawn

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

A New Dawn

Berk

It was nearly dawn on Berk, and Hiccup was sleeping soundly in his room when the roof began to creak and moan from Toothless jumping up and down on it. Hiccup groaned at the ritual wake up he received every day. _That darn dragon won't let me sleep in I swear, _Hiccup thought as Toothless came in through the window. Toothless quickly bounded over to Hiccup and nuzzled his rider's side as Hiccup rubbed under Toothless' chin.

"You like routine don't you bud, always waking me up just before dawn so we can eat and get our flight in," Hiccup said to Toothless as the dragon gave him a gummy smile. "Just once I'd like to sleep in, you useless reptile." Those last words gave them both a chuckle as Hiccup moved to get out of bed and put his prosthetic leg on so he could get the flight with Toothless in and then get started on his duties.

Valka was already up and cooking some breakfast for her family. Even though she lost Stoick so soon after reuniting with him, she still had her son that she could be a mother to finally. She turned as she heard the sounds of the stairs creaking from both Hiccup and Toothless coming down them.

"Good Morning Hiccup," she said before looking at Toothless. "Good Morning Toothless."

Toothless warbled and purred at Valka as Hiccup responded back, "Morning mom. You know sometimes I wish dragons didn't have to be so stuck in a routine, you know? I'd love to sleep in just once."

Valka laughed as she put breakfast in front of Hiccup and then tossed a few fish on the floor for Toothless. "They love doing the same things in the morning, especially if it is something they love. They do that to make sure they are feeling good at least once in the day, just in case the day is horrible," she said as she sat down across from Hiccup and started to eat her breakfast.

"So son, what is on the agenda for today for you?" she asked even though she knew what it most likely entailed._ It would be a flight with Toothless, then the morning meeting to help organize the final repairs and upgrades to the village, then help with those duties, next it would be lunch with Astrid in the cove, in the afternoon the grievances of the villagers would be heard by him and acted on, and finally dinner and work at the forge until he came home to sleep, _she thought.

Valka smirked as she heard her son nearly repeat everything she already knew he would be doing with just a couple of things added in. "What's with that smirk mom? Am I in too much like my dragon and in a routine?" Hiccup asked in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Whatever gave you that idea my son?" she responded back with a similar tone before both of them laughed.

Toothless listened while they ate and nudged Hiccup softly on his leg, as he looked up at him with his large green eyes. "Okay bud, we'll get going. I know how you like the early morning sun on you while we fly," Hiccup said as he got up from the table. "Thank you for the meal mom, but you can let Astrid come over and cook, I do need to get use to her cooking. We are going to be married in two months."

"Oh I know that dear, but can't a mother cook a few meals for the son she swore she would never see again for a little while longer?" Valka asked as she grabbed his dish as Toothless bounded right out the front door, ready for his flight. The first rays of sunlight began to filter into the house as she moved towards the kitchen.

"I appreciated it mom. If my duties keeps me busy again maybe the two of you could cook dinner for me tonight?" Hiccup said as he made his way into the kitchen and gave her a big hug. "I know Astrid would love to get to know you more since you returned to Berk and what better way than feeding the chief," he said with a smirk before letting her go. Valka kissed his forehead before turning back to the small sink to clean up

"You better get going, don't want Toothless to drag you out again," she said.

"I'll see you later mom." Hiccup picked up his mask from the hook near the door and put it over his head. He quickly got onto Toothless, who was waiting for him eagerly. "Alright bud, let's start the day off right." Toothless warbled and nodded in agreeance before bolting up into the sky.

Near the sea stacks at a nearby island

Hiccup enjoyed the flight more than usual as the cool air rushed past as him and his best friend flew around the sea stacks. Both of them were taking this moment to relax when a familiar sound was heard above them. A red blur dove in front of them then slowly glided up to their level. The pair stared in shock at what they saw before them.

It was a red Night Fury with yellow and orange accents on its underside and along its sleek body. The rider on its back wore a suit of armor that seemed to have been made with the shimmering crimson scales of the red Night Fury. The rider had no visible weapons on him that Hiccup could see, but he was on guard from the unknown intentions of these two.

"Greetings there, it is a fine day for flying I must say," said the mysterious person "I come to talk only, but what do you say we have a race first to test out our dragons? No tricks, I swear, and the loser will go first in telling their story." He raised his hands in the air above him to show he wasn't going to do them any harm.

The red Night Fury warbled to its rider, **"Do you really have to do this Åsmund? I mean, the last time you did you had arrows shot and axes thrown at you from the shoreline." **

Toothless knew what the other Fury had said, but he got a shock a few moments later.

"You know this is the way I do things Razor, always the optimist. Plus unlike the others he's riding a dragon," the strange rider answered.

Toothless was shocked because it wasn't just a simple guess at what needed to be said, but the correct words that answered the question the dragon asked of its rider. Toothless warbled and growled slightly up to Hiccup before he calmed down as Hiccup patted the side of his head.

"So a race to see who has the better Night Fury. Though I do have to say, I never thought a Night Fury could be red," Hiccup calmly stated, thinking nothing of the response the other rider gave to the strange Night Fury.

"Oh, so that is what you call your variety of Fury here, I wondered that ever since…" the rider stopped and then looked at the man in front of him and finished his sentence differently. "Actually we call her a Fire Fury, but if you want to learn more," the rider then pointed in the direction to Berk. "Let's race back to your village, but not just a straight race. Razor here is sick of doing straight lines so she would prefer a few turns and maneuvers. Plus it would help you better compare our two dragons because I see it in your eyes that you're curious."

The rider read Hiccup like a book even though he couldn't see his facial expressions. Hiccup smiled under his helmet then said, "Okay a race it is, around Berk and finishing above the Great Hall." Hiccup then pointed to the sea stacks ahead and an arch there, "That is the start, we fly together and once we are under it we begin the race. Fly around the coastline of Berk, weave around the sea stacks, and then end with a spiral around the mountain above the Hall. Do you agree?"

"I agree and my name is Åsmund, you'll get the rest later but maybe sooner if you win." Åsmund said as he patted Razors' head. "Let's show them what we are made of girl."

"**Oh I haven't raced in a while, time to show you what I can do," Razor** said to Toothless in a series of warbles and growls to Hiccup's ears.

"**Oh I'm going to beat you, I'm the fastest there is and I don't care that you look like me, 'Fire Fury', you won't be able to match me," Toothless** responded.

Åsmund smiled underneath his mask. _Oh I like this Night Fury already, has a lot of fight and spunk in him. I wonder what he's been through to be that confident, _Åsmund thought as the two glided towards the arch.

Toothless and Razor kept apart by mere feet with their long wingspans as they continued to take small jabs at each other with words in their language. Hiccup wondered what those two were saying but what made him more interested was the fact that he could hear laughter coming from Åsmund at odd points during the dragons' conversation.

_Can he understand them?_ Hiccup wondered before he looked forward and concentrated on the race that was about to occur. Both pairs crossed the archway and the high pitched whistle of the two Furies began as both shot forward at their top speeds.

* * *

A/N: And there we go, the start of my series with loads of back story to be told and plenty of Hiccup and Toothless in the story as well. Please Read and Review and let me know if there is anything that you'd recommend for possible layout changes. The story is basically written and I know where I need to go and end, but if you have suggestions please let me know.


	3. A Race of Furies

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

I want to say thank you to my First Reviewer, **Moonchaser the Night Fury**, next I want to say thank you to everyone that has viewed my first two entries into this story and those that have followed and favorited it as well. It really does mean a lot to know that I have a story that interests people. Lastly, I will start doing updates only on Wednesdays from here on out and I may do some double chapters on those days as well. Without further ado, here is the next chapter in the Elemental Fury Saga.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Race of Furies

Seastacks around Berk

Both pairs of riders and dragons were mere blurs in the sky as they darted between sea stacks. Both Furies were intent on winning just to show up the other, but in reality Razor was just having fun. _I haven't done something like this in a couple lunar cycles, it feels good to just let loose again like Åsmund and I do back home._ Razor thought before she gave a joyous roar while cutting through the sea stacks.

Toothless worked with Hiccup to keep up the speed and Hiccup focused intensely on flying as they banked around a cliff to go around the south side of the island. Åsmund knew there was a difference even from his observations from the past couple of weeks. He had seen that this Night Fury required his rider to fly, but only just noticed more closely today that the rider has control of one half of the fin.

_These two are a part of each other, more so than Razor and I. They have to work together at an almost instant reaction or sheer disaster can happen,_ Åsmund thought, helping to steer Razor slightly. _I have to say, I thought Razor and I were amazing together. These two could be something else if he could hear his dragon._ Åsmund then leaned down more into Razor to let him drag her less through the air and turns.

The lead was changing constantly by the second as it depended on the turn or angle of the two. _Time to show her what I can do and how tight I can make these turns, _Toothless thought then extended his spinal fins to bank tighter. Hiccup knew what Toothless had done as he felt the two of them turning even tighter around in the curves. Razor smirked to herself and knew this trick already and decided to let him think he has her beat. Toothless and Hiccup began to form a lead, one dragon length and slowly pulling away until Razor and Åsmund started to catch up.

_Time to surprise this guy some more, _ Razor thought as she too extended her spinal fins and used some of her elemental power to speed herself up. Her back, spinal fins and forehead glowed a deep red. She and Åsmund then started to catch up and pull even with the other two riders, before stopping her use of her powers. Razor looked over at the other pair to see the look on their faces but they didn't flinch or look, they were set on winning and made her even more excited.

The two pairs of dragons and riders continued to race fiercely around the coastline before both shot upward quickly as the mountain where Gothi lived came into view. They then got in close to the mountain at the top and began the final stretch towards the hall as they spiraled around the mountain, now it plain view to everyone in the village.

Berk

Astrid heard the tell tail sounds of the Night Fury and looked up to see if she could see Hiccup and Toothless. _He's showing off again, I love it when he does that, _she thought as she looked up. It wasn't until Hiccup and Åsmund rounded the last bend around Berk and started to spiral around the Mountain above the hall that she noticed there were two set of riders and dragons. Astrid started to run towards the Great Hall continuing to watch the two seemingly race. _Okay Hiccup, you have got some explaining to do about this guy._ She thought just before arriving at the Great Hall.

Åsmund and Razor were enjoying themselves and they knew that this other pair was enjoying themselves too. They both just felt it radiating from them and that is what they wanted, they wanted an ally that could enjoy themselves just as much as being serious. As both dragons and riders rounded the mountain for the last time, they dived down to be the first to go past the Hall. Nearly at the same time, both Furies opened their wings to catch the air and land themselves in front of the hall.

**"Oh Odin, what a rush to finally let loose,"** Razor said as she shuddered with Åsmund in the saddle still, **"You can definitely handle your own. It's an honor to finally meet someone that can match me, would I please have the honor of knowing your name and your riders' name?" **Razor asked.

**"My rider is called Hiccup and he calls me Toothless, he is the chief of this village and I am the Alpha of the dragons here."** Toothless replied with as he panted slightly having not done a race like that since before Drago's attack. **"I only have one question, how does your rider know our language?"** Toothless finished with.

Razor looked at him and gave him a smirk. **"That is for Åsmund to tell, I have a feeling we are going to be here for a while. It is an honor to meet you Toothless and your human Hiccup,"** Razor said as Åsmund got out of the saddle.

"I haven't felt this charged in many weeks, glad I recommended it." Åsmund said as he got off Razor and patted her softly on the head. Astrid came up to Hiccup and Toothless and asked, "Okay Hiccup, who's this guy and why am I seeing a Red Night Fury?"

"Well Milady, his name is Åsmund and that is a 'Fire Fury' according to him and she is named Razor." Hiccup responded with as he got off Toothless and switched his leg to his walking leg. Valka too came running up through the crowd and gasped at the sight of the Fire Fury. She had never seen something like this, though had heard of it from the Great Bewilderbeast. She calmly moved forward to the new man that looked like his dragon and asked, "May I?" as she nodded toward Razor.

**"She seems much like you from when you were younger, very inquisitive."** Razor said looking at Åsmund to which he responded to both of them with, "As long as you show respect, then yes."

He took off his helmet as Valka moved closer to Razor. Without his helmet, he reveals his deep black hair with strands of silver on the right front side of his face. "My full name is Åsmund Ostberg, this is my companion and friend Razor the Fire Fury. I'm 3rd in line to be chief, and leader of the Exploration and Diplomacy group of the Dragon Guard at Dragon City." He said as the crowd that had gathered slowly murmured amongst them as he made his first announcement of his title. Åsmund then knelt down onto a single knee with his head lowered to the chief in front of him. "I come in peace and seek to forge an alliance, pass on and gain knowledge and trade deals with you and your people chief." He then stood up from his previous position and smiled.

Hiccup was shocked by his title, how he knew he was the chief and the reason for his arrival. He was about to say something when Astrid stopped him and got in front of him, "I think you need some rest after your race and travels and Hiccup here needs to get back to his chief duties" Astrid said a little precaution since everything that happened two months ago.

"I agree and understand. Chief Hiccup, is there a place where I can get food and rest up?" He said then turned to look at Valka looking over every inch of Razors' body, taking note of small minor difference between Razor and Toothless.

Hiccup then spoke, "An honor to meet you Åsmund. As you heard I am Hiccup, but my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and this is my companion and best friend, Toothless the Night Fury." He paused for a moment, pointed at his mother near Razor and then continued, "That is my mother, Valka. Mother could you please help settle in our guest. If you'll excuse me Åsmund there are many things to discuss and I'm thinking it would be better to do over dinner as I have much that needs to be done today in rebuilding."

Åsmund nodded and went over to Razor as Valka continued walking around Razor. Valka seemingly didn't hear what her chief said but he wasn't surprised especially with how much she enjoyed looking over Razor. **"She is very, very much like you Åsmund. I also have no doubt that he is the same as her and you,"** Razor said causing Åsmund to smile to her then simply nodded. He didn't want to reveal too much yet, that would be at dinner more than likely.

"Mrs. Haddock, could you please show me where I can rest and eat please. I'd like to recover a bit more comfortably before speaking with your son this evening," he said as she then took notice, looking at Hiccup.

"Oh sorry, it's just I've never seen one before. I've heard of them, but never seen them before, never thought the legends to be true." Her last words were said softly but Razor had heard them but didn't think much on it. "Come let me take you to our home, there is so much I would like to ask about your Fire Fury," she said as the crowd opened up to let the trio through to get partly settled in.

Hiccup turned to everyone in the village, "Alright, everyone go back to your business. I'll call a meeting at the great hall after I've had a talk with him," he shouted as he began being a chief again. Astrid couldn't help, but stare at Åsmund a little longer, worried about him and worried for her future husband.

"Babe, can I be there when you talk with him?" Astrid asked as she turned back to look at him and thought, _Even if he says no, I'm going to be there anyways._

"Why wouldn't you be?" Hiccup replied with before hugging her tightly in his arms. "Can't leave out the most important woman in my life in some negotiations and pacts, you keep me grounded and on point." He released her and smiled at her with his signature smile and made her love him even more.

"Okay babe," she said then kissed his cheek, "I need to get to the academy, as it's my turn for teaching. I'll see you tonight."

She quickly ran off towards the academy and Hiccup then started with his chief duties. Toothless couldn't help but look at Razor and wonder if she was like him, possibly the last of his kind. She seemed like a dragon and he hoped to be good friends with her like the other dragons around the village. He turned away from her and then thought of something and wondered as she walked away. _It seemed like she wasn't fazed by my Alpha status or powers. It didn't even seem like she was even possibly submitting to my aura. What is she, is she possibly like a queen?_ Toothless thought to himself before he turned back to look at her again.

* * *

A/N: So there we go everyone, now I hope that I have peaked your interest now in Razor and Åsmund even more now. They are the leads in the story but Hiccup and Toothless play a great role in it as well.

Something I'm going to clarify now in my thoughts about Valka. Since she spent so much time with dragons and in the presence of the Great Bewilderbeast, that she can mostly understand dragonese as a second language. Also that since she was in the presence of him, he was able to give her knowledge on some of the dragons as well, I mean how else would she know about the spinal fins of a Night Fury when there are so few of them or they are in hiding. She has learned secrets of dragons but she had to learn them from either finding out by accident or being told by the dragons themselves and since the Bewilderbeast is the king of dragons; he knows the most of all the dragons in the world. Just my thoughts on the subject as this will come into play later.


	4. A Mother's Concern

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

It's Wednesday and here is the next installment of Elemental Fury Saga: Prophecies and Allies Story Arc. Last we saw, Åsmund and Razor revealed their intentions and were being brought back to Hiccup's House by Valka. Again thank you to **Moonchaser the Night Fury** for his review of the last chapter and thank you to **Turtlefarts27** for my second unique reviewer :). I hope that I can get more from other people as well, I'll take all input as long as it isn't flaming. Thank you to everyone that viewed the last chapter, which were 47 different visitors. Let's see where things go from here.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Mother's concern

Nearing the Haddock Household

Valka knew that she only need to settle him into their home but she was determined to find out more about Åsmund before he spoke to her son. She calmly guided him towards the house where Cloudjumper landed in front of the house.

Cloudjumper's eyes narrowed, noticing Razor behind Åsmund. He then spread out his four wings to make himself look bigger to possibly frighten Razor. Valka came up and rubbed under Cloudjumper's chin, "They are guests from somewhere unknown and have business with my son, the chief," she began saying before she turned and looked at Åsmund and Razor, "And hopefully no evil intentions, so for now just watch them."

Åsmund knew she didn't trust him and she had all the reason to not trust him, strange person, Fire Fury and then pronouncing to the village his intentions. She's very smart and knows how to read the situation better than the chief. Åsmund thought before he turned to Cloudjumper and bowed slightly. "Impressive dragon species, never seen his kind before, but know about them." He said to break the tension slightly before he turned to Razor. "Razor, I think Mrs. Haddock wishes a word with me before I speak to the chief tonight," He said calmly, "Please make yourself useful for the village if she is allowed to do that." His last words partly directed at Valka and Cloudjumper.

**"Hmph, she can help but only if the Alpha allows it."** Cloudjumper said to Razor and Valka, not thinking that Åsmund could understand him.

"Toothless as far as I know doesn't have a problem with her, considering we ended our race in a tie. So I think your Alpha will allow it." Åsmund said to Cloudjumper.

Cloudjumper looked as shocked as Toothless when he first started to notice it. "Yes, I speak Dragonese and understand you very well. Razor can elaborate on it more to you and your Alpha, while I assume Valka here wishes to know more about my intentions." He finished saying as he stuffed his helmet into one of the saddlebags on Razor.

**"I trust you know what you are doing? I mean, yes this is farther than what we've gotten with most of the others around here, but you know I worry about you Åsmund."** Razor stated as Åsmund then gave her a reassuring pat on the forehead.

"I know what I have seen and I trust these folks more than the other tribes." Åsmund said in a soft and peaceful voice to Razor. She quickly nuzzled into his midriff as she was worried but knew to trust him.

Valka continued to watch the scene before her, gauging this man carefully. Her winters of isolation still very fresh and her distrust of most people still there. This man though, he understood Dragonese and dragons just as much as her, maybe even better, but that still didn't make him trustworthy. Cloudjumper and Razor moved away from the house while Valka escorted Åsmund into the home. He began to remove his armor suit and she took notice that it was slightly similar to Hiccups but also mixed in more dragon into it then her sons. Most of the armor just strapped onto his body, with a set of red leggings, tunic and shoes underneath all the armor.

"No doubt you have questions, I could tell when I saw you that you were different." Åsmund stated as he pulled a chair from the table and took a seat.

"That I do Åsmund, I still don't trust people too well unlike my son," Valka spoke calmly, sitting across from him, "But what worries me more is that you show up here on an Elemental Fury that shouldn't accept humans in any form or even exist as I thought most of the Night Furies died off."

Åsmund sighed and nodded, "So I've heard. Both the Queen and Sea King of my island said the same thing. They always said a Fire Fury would rather kill than even accept another of their species to get close to them." He slowly rubbed his head and continued a little after he took a big breath. "Razor was no different than what they said but she became different after we met. She still has that fire inside of her, the drive to be the best, to not accept others, never too trusting and more stubborn than any Viking or human." He started saying before Valka stopped him. "That I can feel, she is an Elemental Fury, but what I want to know really is how she trusts you and why?"

Åsmund knew this would come up and he began to tell his tale of how he met Razor, the trust they developed and the realization that both of them were destined for something more. It took that one chance encounter with her and since that day they have been inseparable. He talked to Valka about the war and devastation that his clan came from before sailing off to the west, the founding of their village called Valaden and the renewed war that started with the dragons on their new island a century ago. He spoke with Valka for a couple of hours briefly about the last 8 winters of his life, the ending of the war, the defeat of the raiders, the new friendship forged between humans and dragons and finally his couple of winters among the Queen and Sea King of their island where he began to understand dragons more, but most of all the trust that Razor gave him after ending the war.

"Razor has been special since the day we met, but after the war ended; we were so close that she trusted me with something." He said to Valka calmly before he took a deep breath and spoke while looking at his right hand, "She trusted me with most of the knowledge of dragons and all of their speech. She must have seen something in me from the first time we met that she knew she was going to do it."

8 years ago at the Ostberg home

Razor was gazing up at the stars while on her riders' family home. _Could he really be the one I hear stories about and have memories of from the previous Fire Fury memories? The one of the few Soothers that can calm an Elemental Fury by just his presence? I never felt any need to attack him the day I saw him, all the rage and hatred inside of me vanished._ She thought; crawling in through Åsmunds' window and moving towards him.

_I trust him so much and I know he trusts me now but maybe he can trust me more if he could understand me. He basically understands me with just my movements and expressions; but could we bond even further if he could truly understand what I am saying?_ Razor thought as she then shook her head side to side. _My instincts say to not do it that the dragon language or history are for us only. That we should never reveal it to humans that seemingly always want to kill us. But Åsmund, he's so different than the rest, what if there are others that are like him that learn to trust us._

Razor contemplated for nearly thirty minutes beside Åsmunds' bed before she made her decision. She uncovered the hand that was closest to her and put her head against it. _I'll know here shortly if what I did was right because if he doesn't survive then he isn't who I thought he was or if he changes because of this than I need to disappear or take care of it somehow._ She thought before she began to raise her temperature at where Razor had Åsmunds' hand rested on her forehead. The temperature continued to rise as her magic began to flow into Åsmunds' arm and body.

Åsmund never flinched or groaned during the process, his breathing quickened slightly. Razor focused on the process, giving him millenniums worth of information and knowledge that she had been granted by being an Elemental Fury. Please let him be the one and please let him find others like him as well. She thought as she finished the process and checked on him. He was still breathing and still had a heartbeat when she put her head on his chest to listen. Now all she could do was wait and hope that when he woke up that nothing will change.

Present day Berk, Haddock Household

Åsmund then held out his hand and showed a burn mark left on his hand from that time. The mark looked like a curled up Fury on his palm but was more commonly known as the Strike class symbol in Book of Dragons. "I was left with this on my hand and from that moment forward, I understood almost everything about dragons," he said a little sadly. "I didn't want to be important, never wanted to be chief at home, just wanted to protect my people and be normal. Yes that seems weird after becoming the trusted partner of a Fire Fury, the supposedly meanest Elemental Fury of them all, but I was happy to be normal."

Then he smiled at his hand and said, "I've never been happier though since then, no matter what I've been through with Razor or what is ahead for us. I've never been this happy and I wouldn't have it any other way."

His last words is what Valka knew she wanted to hear. She rose and went over to his side, "I was worried about what I had seen, after spending twenty winters of my life with a Sea King, or as we call them Bewilderbeasts, that told me many of the secrets and history of dragons. I worried that what I was seeing was the other story he told, the one of destruction and flames burning the world." Her hand came down on his shoulder and her final words before she went to get him some food and water were, "But I know now that it isn't and that you and my son will get along quite well."

* * *

A/N: There we go folks, more insight into Åsmund and how he knows Dragonese and a bit into Razor as well. Next chapter we'll flip over to the dragon side of things and see how things go with Razor and meeting the other dragons in the flock and how she handles Cloudjumper. Also I have the next 3 chapters done, I will post the next chapter early if I get 5 reviews before next Wednesday, 5/13/15. If that happens, then on 5/13 it will be a double chapter post. So what do you guys and gals think, let me know.


	5. Fear of the Unknown

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Alright so I've gotten myself a couple of beta readers and one has already helped with this one while the other is going back from the beginning. So I'll start uploading corrected versions of the previous chapters as I get them. These two beta readers will be helping me all the way through the entire saga. They have all of my current chapters to date and will be getting new ones as I finish them.

To my reviewers, thank you for the kind words and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story throughout the entire saga. Only one new reviewer and they were a guest, **ultraflamer5000**.

So without further ado, here is the next chapter in the Elemental Fury Saga and next week will be a double release with two chapters.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Fear of the Unknown

Berk

Cloudjumper walked beside Razor as they moved towards where the majority of the dragons had gathered. Toothless was just finishing giving out the instructions for the day to all the dragons in the flock, delegating out duties to the first four dragons trained after him. **"Alpha, we have another that wishes to help."** Cloudjumper spoke as the two of them arrived after most of the dragons had left. The dragons that remained started to speak amongst themselves making comments, **"Fire Fury…" "Is she an Elemental Fury?" "Is this the end for us?"** Were just some of the things said before Toothless gave a fierce roar that quieted everyone down. **"When I know more I will call a gathering, for right now she is a guest and any rumors will be silenced right now!"** Toothless yelled as the rest of the dragons bowed and left to do their duties. Toothless turned and glared at Cloudjumper, **"And stop calling me Alpha, I have a name you know and no, Alpha Toothless either just Toothless."**

_Good to know that this Alpha has control over his flock even though he is a Night Fury and not a Sea King. And that the power and responsibility hasn't gone to his head, glad he is still very humble._ Razor thought as she walked over to Toothless. **"Yes, Al…err I mean Toothless. Her rider is having a talk with Valka right now and he…"** Cloudjumper started to say before Razor interjected, **"I want to help with the rebuilding and give you a bit of an explanation if possible Toothless. I know you probably have a few questions for me no doubt."** She said then turned to glare at Cloudjumper. **"And I can speak for myself, thank you."** Cloudjumper sneered and gave a low growl. _Never knew another dragon that could get under Cloudjumper's skin beside me._ Toothless thought as he moved towards Razor and Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper stepped forward and then, **"A word Toothless,"** he said as he continued to walk and said louder as he turned and looked at Razor, **"In private."** Razor knew this behavior, she gotten it many times before from dragons that knew of the legends around the Fire Fury and the other Elemental Furies. She simply nodded and turned around. **"I'll go behind that building and wait, Toothless."** She announced and slowly moved away from the two as they walked a bit further away.

Once Cloudjumper thought they were far enough away he began to talk quietly, **"I don't trust this Fire Fury, and that's because of the legends I've heard from the old Sea King that you met. I don't know which of these legends she'll bring about but I refuse to have her alone with you for fear of your life."** Toothless laughed and looked back at Cloudjumper who was sneering. **"I get your concern, but Razor and her rider Åsmund had multiple times where they could have done something already. We were out flying and they stopped in front of us to challenge us to a race. She never fired and I don't know what an Elemental Fury is anyways, so I'm curious about her and what she is." **Toothless said as he then sat down on his hind legs. **"Tell me briefly what an Elemental Fury is Cloudjumper and then go check on Valka, that is an order."** Cloudjumper huffed and looked over his shoulder to where Razor was then looked back to Toothless. **"An Elemental Fury is a dragon of your species that is imbued with the full power of one of five elements. All of the Elemental Furies have quick tempers and usually never associate with anyone. The Fire Fury is the fiercest of them all, no dragon has ever survived being seen by one. I don't know how or why she is so friendly but I worry that her rider controls her by magic somehow." **_So I'm not the last of my kind like I thought or have been told. That must mean there are more out there._ Toothless thought then pondered what Cloudjumper said. He trusted his words even though he only knew him briefly. He was wise beyond anything and Toothless respected that but sometimes he wonders if he exaggerates too much. **"Thank you Cloudjumper, I will keep my guard up then but please no more sneers or growls at her. At this time we have no reason to suspect anything,"** Toothless said then waved his front out at Cloudjumper, **"Now go check on Valka, I would think you'd be more concerned about her more than Razor."** Cloudjumper bowed then started to leave but said, **"Valka can handle herself, she lived with dragons for twenty winters. If she can't handle a human, then I don't know how she survived with us."**

Razor sat patiently until Cloudjumper came by and said, **"Toothless will speak with you now but I'm keeping an eye on you, I fear the legends more because I don't know which you will bring or if you are under the influence of magic."** He then continued to walk away as Razor came out from behind the building and looked at him as he left then shook her head. _Always the same wherever I go, I hope Toothless isn't that scared though I would think our race showed something about me more than a legend tale._ She thought as she started to move towards Toothless.

Toothless watched her reactions to Cloudjumper and he shook his head. _Stubborn Cloudjumper,_ Toothless thought as Razor came up and sat down in front of him. **"I hope he didn't bother you too much, he prefers the flock to stay constant and is weary of strangers."** Toothless explained as Razor just shrugged and answered. **"I'm used to it by now after other dragons hear I'm an Elemental Fury, they always seem to fear me because they don't know what it means. Sometimes it's hard but usually I let it slide and prefer actions to show who I am." **She said, **"That is why I'm here to help with anything you need. I don't know why you are rebuilding but I'd like to help in whatever way I can." **Toothless smiled his gummy smile and she chuckled. **"Now I see how you got your name, but then again I can do the same."** She laughed again and after she finished, she smiled to him, "**Humans, I can never understand their naming convention at times."** **"You are definitely not how Cloudjumper said you should be. You're supposed to be the most feared of these Elemental Furies but yet, you are as peaceful as me,"** Toothless said as he got off his hind legs and moved towards her, **"And you are so independent even around me, an Alpha. You make me curious, so instead of rebuilding you can join me for some hunting possibly so I can hear your story."** He stated as he motioned for her to come with him. Razor followed behind him, taking a closer look at his false fin. _I wonder how this happened and how this affected him and his rider._ She thought before she spoke, **"I'd like to learn more about you, your rider and your fin if you don't mind me asking."** She asked softly before he stopped for a moment. **"That is a long tale to tell and I think you wouldn't want to know about it. Plus if we are hunting, we need to keep quiet so stories would have to be for later."** Toothless said and even though he forgave Hiccup for everything, it was the rest of the story, the more recent story that he still felt ashamed for and didn't want to talk about yet. **"Come I need to head to the forge to get another fin, why don't you start first and tell me more about the Elemental Furies and how you met your rider?"** He said trying to change the subject.

Razor wasn't oblivious to the subject change, but knew it must be either difficult to talk about what happened or something else recently. **"Well I'll say that until eight winters ago, I was exactly how an Elemental Fury should be. I had a territory, no dragon ever came into it and if they did, they died. I hated humans as much as I did other dragons."** She began but it could be heard in her voice that she was ashamed of it, but then continued, **"Then everything changed when Åsmund wandered into my territory. Instead of killing him or feeling rage, I was calm for the first time in my life as an Elemental Fury, it was like the cloud of rage disappeared. I was also curious for the first time about a human and so was he towards me. That day was the beginning of this life I have now, my travels with Åsmund and what we are trying to do. I've never been so happy in my life and I'm so glad that it is how it is now. There is more to it but I think Åsmund tells it much better than I could ever do."** She ended with that and her tone of speech changed to that of what it was before. Toothless was even more curious now than he was when she began talking, but before he could ask they arrived at the forge where Hiccup was working with building some more upgrades for the defenses.

Gobber's Forge

"Hey bud, I see you have our guest with you. Showing her around?" Hiccup asked as he pulled away from the forge. Toothless showed his fin and then to Razor to give him the idea. **"Must be hard when your rider doesn't understand you, I hope we can help with that eventually."** Razor said to Toothless to which he replied with, **"We've been like this for five winters, even if he never understands me fully. I'm still happy with how we are."** "Oh so you want to go flying yourself with our guest. First time you've wanted the automated one since I gave it to you at Snoggletog just after beating the Red Death. Guess this is important, but I've made some improvements to the new one so it should work a lot better and weigh less." Hiccup said as he grabbed the latest model of the auto tail and moved over to remove the tail he used to fly Toothless with and puts on the auto tail. Toothless then tested it to make sure it worked then turned and left with Razor. "Don't forget, come back before dinner Toothless. We need to listen to this alliance proposal and trade deal." Hiccup said. **"So what are we going to hunt Toothless? Though if it is what I think it is we'll be going for fish."** Razor said and smiled as she got ready to take off. Toothless took off before Razor did and started to head for the forest and spoke once she got into the air with him. **"No, the hunt is an excuse. It's time we talk so we are going to where it all began for me."**

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you guys and gals think? I know I'm adding things into the mythos of How to Train Your Dragon, but I am also doing this as a way to explain something in particular. It will become clearer as future chapters come out. I'll announce who the Beta Readers as once everything is done and over with, but they both are a great help to me. As always, reviews are great and if you have questions don't hesitate to ask.


	6. Toothless' Story Part 1

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you for the new review by** yesboss21**, also thank you for the new followers **yesboss21,** **Thedemonfury and PuppyQueenandKittenOverlord**, and the new favorites from **yesboss21**, **ivanganev1992 and ****PuppyQueenandKittenOverlord**. Finally the stats for the previous chapter, 40 views and 34 unique visitors, that seems to be the constant for my chapters. I'm pleased with it for being my first fan fiction, do I wish it could be more, yes, but I'm happy with what I got. I never expected it as a new writer.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Toothless' Story Part 1

Forest near Berk

Toothless landed at the spot he was first caught and waited for Razor to land. Once she landed he started to speak, **"This is where it began, well it really began in Berk but here is good. Five winters ago, I wasn't myself; I was under the control of an evil queen that we called the Red Death. She controlled all the dragons in the nest and had them raiding the Viking villages. My duty was to destroy the defenses in the villages to let the others raid for food."** He said as he walked around slightly, smelling the ground to find where he crashed. **"That was until one night, I became tangled in a bola net fired by a human. I crash landed around here, hitting a few rocks on my way down before falling unconscious due to the pain. I don't know how long I was out, for I didn't regain my senses until I felt something on my body. As I opened my eyes, I saw that it was a skinny human."** He paused and looked at Razor, wondering what she was thinking. **"I laid there tangled in his rope, unable to move as he held a small dagger in his hands. I watched there helplessly as he raised it up, saying 'I'm going to kill you, I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!' I saw him raise it higher and resigned myself to death and closed my eyes. All I knew at the time was humans were our enemies and we could never trust them. They would kill us given the chance is what the queen told us."** He paced around slightly and then continued through the forest going towards where he would end up landing later in the cove with Razor following him. **"I waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead I heard something that I couldn't believe. The human was cutting the ropes, he was setting me free. His prize, his way into being a Viking and he was letting me go."** As they neared the cove he stopped again and finished the first part with somber words. **"Once free, I pinned him down and stared at him. 'If he isn't going to kill me then I would end him' is what was going through my mind when I became freed but while gazing at him, I saw the same fear in him that I had just experienced. I reared up and roared at him and then left, trying to fly away but finding that I couldn't. At least not very well at all and I ended up crashing down here in this cove. This is where everything started to change for me and the human that I now call my best friend and other half, Hiccup."**

Cove

Toothless turned and jumped down into the cove with Razor behind him. She looked around at the peaceful location with its high stone walls and an interior pond. _A rough start for the two, but things must have gotten better between them. Especially with how well the two act together now,_ she thought as Toothless moved to the edge of the pond and sat down. She slowly walked over towards him and copied his action a few feet away from him. She watched as he stared into the motionless water and looked at his reflection before continuing. **"I struggled all night and day to get out of this cove. I kept trying to fly out but I couldn't get over those walls. I laid by this pond when I heard something fall from the ledge over there."** He then looked up to the spot where he saw Hiccup that day and smiled. **"I saw the same human that set me free, the one that downed me. I stared at him while he looked down into my eyes. I was weary as he left and again rested thinking 'I will never get out here. I am going to die.'" **He turned his gaze over to Razor who sat there listening intently. He didn't know why but he moved closer to her slightly. **"The next day around mid-sun, the human came back but this time he brought a cod with him. Ever nervous of what the human could be doing, I came down from a pile of rocks and slowly moved towards him until I noticed the same dagger from before. I growled and backed up until he pulled it out and dropped it to the ground. I motioned for it to be thrown away and he complied. It landed in the pond and I relaxed a bit more." **He continued with as he padded at the water. **"That was the time he gave me my name, because as I opened my mouth to accept his offering, my teeth were retracted back into my gums. I brought them out and snatched the fish away and swallowed it down. Oh, it was so tasty and I moved towards him sniffing him for another but he didn't have anymore."**

Razor couldn't believe what she was hearing. The confrontation was almost exactly like it was for her and Åsmund, but Åsmund had given off a stronger presence than Hiccup. Toothless moved away from the pond and headed towards the large tree that had roots growing down the side of the walls. He scorched the ground in a large circle and laid down, smiling. Razor did the same thing but her breath produced more heat than his to keep her warmer. **"Toothless… so far from what you've said it is…"** she began with until Toothless cut her off. **"Yes, it is hard for any dragon to believe, but since we are similar, it's not that hard for you to believe. Though what I did next was something that, I guess you could consider, a spur of the moment. I regurgitated half of the fish I ate and gave it to him. Oh the look on his face was hilarious now that I think about it but it was a jester of thanks that he didn't know about."** Razor laughed at the thought as she knew what would follow. **"Hiccup ate and swallowed the fish, as you were suggesting to him. I did the same with Åsmund the second day after he brought me food. Swore he was going to bring back up what he ate shortly after he swallowed."**

Toothless smiled and nodded, **"Hiccup was the same way, but he smiled afterwards and I mimicked it, causing a curious look to spread on his face. He then extended his hand out towards me but I growled, not ready for that as I still didn't trust him. I was calm up until he moved his hand out and then something snapped back into my head not to trust him." **He rubbed the side of his head with his claw to scratch an itch and then rested his head on the ground as he continued. **"He tried to touch me shortly afterwards by coming close to me but then he moved away to a rock to rest. He stayed here the entire day with me. As dusk was nearing and I woke up, I saw him doing something. He had a stick in his hand and was scratching the ground with it. I was curious. That fear from earlier was gone again and I came up behind him, watching as he continued scratching the dirt with the stick. It turned out that he was drawing me, so I decided to draw too once he finished. I ripped a tree out of the ground and started to draw lines all around him, don't know what I was drawing but I think I was trying to draw him." **

Razor chuckled and laughed at the sight it must have been, a fellow Fury trying to draw. **"What? I have great skill, and it looked like him, mostly. He got up to look at it and touched one of my lines though. I growled until he stepped off of it, then he did it again. It didn't happen again after that though, he started moving throughout the lines and was unknowingly moving towards me. He finally came near where I was sitting and stared up at me in both fear and curiosity. He took a couple steps back and raised his hand again while looking at me, I sneered and gave a low growl, compelling him to stop." **Toothless paused for a while, that scene pictured vividly in his mind as he recalled every moment of that time with great detail. _I remember it like it happened just moments ago, I remember the scent in the air, the way this place looked, everything from that time is forever etched into my memory._ Toothless thought a while more before he continued, **"Then he turned his head away and put his hand out again. My thoughts were changed in that moment. He was giving me his trust. He trusted me to do whatever I wanted to next. I was torn as I sat there for a moment, I leaned in for a second and stopped but then I finally moved in while closing my eyes. I too trusted him at that moment and let him touch me on my head just above my nose. As I touched him, I took in his scent forever claiming the new friend I had made, a human friend."** Toothless then stood up and stretched his limbs as he looked in the sky. **"Every day after that he visited, bringing food and eventually giving me my flight back albeit with him riding me, but that was fine. I mean he was keeping me alive and helping me to return to the skies. Our first real flight together was… well, harrowing after nearly crashing a couple of times we had a major problem."**

Razor looked up with him and smiled as she thought of her first flight with Åsmund. _We really are similar in many ways, even if our situations were very different, _she thought as she stood up. **"He somehow got free from the saddle on me during a climb and I lost control. I relied on him to keep my fin open and steer it so without him, I couldn't fly. We plummeted towards the ground, him trying to get back onto me while I tried to stabilize myself so he could get back on. He finally made it and I opened my wings gliding down towards some sea stacks. He had a sheet of paper he called a 'Cheat Sheet' to help him work my tail, but he threw it away and we went on instinct. We flew tight between all the stacks, never hitting anything and stayed close to the sea. He knew exactly what I needed just as I was needing it. That was when we became each other's halves and I knew that I would protect him and he would protect me. We got out and I heard him do his roar or now that I know it, a cheer. I too celebrated, launching a plasma blast out in front of us and gliding through the warming fire."**

Toothless put his paw onto his mouth and laughed as he remembered what he saw afterwards on Hiccup's face. **"That's when I found out that humans aren't exactly fireproof like us. His look was funny but he wasn't hurt. Though in turn he found out we aren't so fireproof on the inside as a Terrible Terror tried to take a fish of mine. I blew a small blast into him when he was going to release his fire at me. It didn't kill him, but made it did make him uncomfortable."** Toothless smiled at the humor of it as he motioned with his head that he wanted to fly. The two of them took off into the air and slowly made their way towards Berk again. Toothless was nearing where he'd end his tale for the day as all he wanted to do was tell her how they became so close. Also he wanted to leave the cove as Astrid and Hiccup would no doubt arrive soon to have their lunch.

* * *

A/N: So as you see, I went a different route with retelling HTTYD, I wanted to give it through Toothless' eyes. It's been done before but I watched the movie several times with the particular scenes to feel out how Toothless had to be feeling and thinking. The small stutter in his movement into Hiccup's hand, his bit of ego when it came to the drawing, the elation he had to have when he ate the first first and then too the small humor after the fact of some of the events as well.


	7. Toothless' Story Part 2

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Since this is a double release, no extra notes for anyone sorry. But check the notes at the bottom.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Toothless's Story Part 2

Berk Dragon Academy

The two of them landed near the entrance of the academy and Toothless smiled at how it looks now, recalling its original purpose. **"This is the dragon academy where others learn to trust dragons, but it wasn't always this. It was originally where the Vikings learned how to kill dragons and the final exam would be the death of a dragon by the best student in the dragon training class."** His voice choked slightly as he said those last words but he quickly continued on with his story. **"Hiccup learned a lot of things that dragons disliked or made them calm through me and used this knowledge to become top of his class all without harming a single dragon. At least, that's what I understood after the fact but then he was chosen for the final test, where he had to fight a dragon and kill it."** Toothless walked around to the spot he remembered breaking in. **"Apparently we were going to leave and never return but plans changed when a person, his soon-to-be mate, Astrid discovered us. He showed here that we are not 'mindless beasts' and we found the queen at the nest during a flight, but instead of letting her run to the village and tell everyone, he stopped her and he did the final test. There he tried to show them all that dragons aren't what they seemed to be but his father…"**

Toothless paused at the last word as memories of what he did to him clouded his memory. Razor looked and wondered what was wrong before Toothless continued quickly. **"He was stubborn, probably more stubborn than Hiccup. He caused the Monstrous Nightmare to fall into control the Queen with a loud slam of his hammer and it started to attack Hiccup. They had him locked in with it as it was a battle to the death for either side. I heard him scream all the way back in the cove and knew he was in trouble. Somehow, I managed to pull myself out of the cove and ran here as quick as I could. I needed to save him, I couldn't bare him not being alive."** He looked at the part of the academy where the metal cage use to be. **"All around this place used to be a metal net that kept the dragons inside of this arena. I blasted it open and dove in even though I knew that I couldn't fly, so I could defend Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare. He tried to get me to leave after I saved him, but I got captured and put into a cage. The next thing I knew, I was muzzled and locked on a boat used to guide the Vikings to the nest by his own father."**

Razor noticed this was a painful memory with how Toothless carried himself. His head, which had been help up in fondness a while ago, now fell almost to the ground as his steps had lost their sense of cheerful grace. **"Listen Toothless, you don't need to say anymore. You can tell me more of the story later, if you want. You don't have to continue if it's too painful for you," **Razor said as she came up behind him, gently placing one of her paws on his back.

"**No, the story is almost over so I'll finish it quickly and we can go meet up with our riders and I'll listen to Åsmund's story," **he insisted as he looked at her with very dilated eyes almost as if he was ready to cry. **"Once I got the Vikings to the Dragon's nest, I was left on the ship as they prepared to fight the Queen. I shouldn't have to say how large a queen is since you said there is one near you."** Razor nodded and commented, **"Yes she is quite large, but our queen is a nice, fair and just."** Toothless smiled and then continued, **"Yes, well as you know, humans are no match against a queen, no matter how many of them there are. They broke open the side of the mountain, causing all the dragons to flee the nest until she burst out of the mountain." **Toothless looked out from the academy to the sea in the direction of the nest. Razor knew that direction; she had seen the bones of the queen while she and Åsmund stayed there while in the archipelago. As Toothless continued the story, she began to picture the entire fight as he described it.

"**As she came out, one of the first things she did was destroy the catapults there that they had set up. Then she lit most of the fleet they brought on fire including the ship I was on. All hope seemed lost until Hiccup and his friends, the first set of riders from Berk after him, flew in on the four dragons that were previously locked up in the Academy. They began to distract the queen while Hiccup came to find me."** His words became prideful as he knew Hiccup needed him at that moment. **"He tried to free me, he got my muzzle off but he couldn't break the chains or open the lock because he was physically weaker than normal Vikings. As his friends were distracting the queen, she turned and stepped on the boat causing me to sink into the water with it since I was still locked in the contraption. Hiccup swam down and tried to free me, but he still couldn't bust the chains and started running out of air."** Toothless thought of that moment intently. **"In that moment, I was absolutely terrified. There I was, unable to do anything as he began dying right in front of me in his efforts to save me. A few seconds later, he got pulled up to the surface. I didn't know what caused him to be pulled away. Underwater and alone, I thought I was going to die until a person I didn't expect came to my rescue, his father. I looked at him with anger in my eyes, because he was the reason both of us were in this situation, but to my shock, he broke open the device around my neck and freed me. I knew he changed at that moment probably after seeing his son coming to his rescue on the other dragons and then risking his life to come save me. I grabbed hold of him and quickly shot out of the water."**

Razor noticed something as the climax of the story was building. She felt an inner power that had not fully awakened yet show up. _Could he be one?_ She thought as he then continued the story while moving towards the village. **"I moved my head to get Hiccup on my back, not to get him out of there but to end the Red Death's life. Her reign of evil needed to be stopped and I needed Hiccup to do it. He got on and then I heard his father say 'I'm sorry, for everything.' Now I knew he had changed and things could be better for him, but first we needed to end the queen before we could cross that bridge."** His voice became laced with pride and humbleness as he continued his tale during those courageous moments. **"We took off into the sky, soaring high then proceeding to dive bomb her as Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, were being sucked towards the Queen's mouth. I sent a plasma blast at the side of the queen's mouth. This caused her to stop what she was doing, but also caused Astrid to fall off her dragon. We did a quick turn around and I grabbed her, setting her down on the ground as we took off. It was up to Hiccup and I to fight the queen. I didn't know of his plants during those moments, but I trusted him to see us through."**

Berk – Nearing the Haddock household

"**We flew high into the sky again and came down onto her with another powerful blast. The queen unfurled her gargantuan wings for the first time in centuries and began to fly after us. We weaved through sea stacks as she broke through them behind us."** Toothless continued, almost bringing his story to a close. **"Hiccup told me to get into the clouds to cover ourselves and hide our attacks. She was right behind us but once we reached the clouds, she lost us. We circled her quickly and I sent volley after volley of my plasma blasts into her wings to put holes in them. Every shot taken was directed by Hiccup with my full trust in him."** Toothless moved behind the household and sat down looking out to the ocean. **"Growing frustrated, she breathed fire all around us and my tail caught fire. With time against us, Hiccup told me to dive and we did. We dove as fast as I could while the tail continued to burn up as we continued diving through the clouds. His words were simple and I knew what he was wanting me to do. 'Hold, Toothless…. NOW!' Upon his command, I turned in mid-air to face the queen who was readying her fire breath as gas began gathering in the back of her throat."** Razor thought about Toothless' earlier comment, "N_ot so fireproof on the inside."_ **"I shot my blast shortly thereafter and ignited her gas. Just as I did, we breached the clouds and she saw how close we were to the ground. She knew if she didn't not slow down her speed, she would not be able to stop herself from crashing. She unfurled her wings, but my blasts put too many holes in her wings and they began to rip open due to her high speed. She was done for, she couldn't stop, and her wings were useless."** Toothless's tone changed as this last part started, **"She crashed into the ground and a huge fireball started to form. We tried flying up along her back and spines in an effort to escape the blast. We were doing well until my tail completely burnt off. Before we knew, the queen's tail smashed itself against us. I was sent upwards and Hiccup was sent sideways away from me as the fireball grew in size. I flapped my wings as hard as I could to get down to him, for I knew he would not survive the rising flames. In my mind, all I could think was, 'I need to protect him, he isn't fireproof, I have to wrap myself around him.' I managed to grab him in time before the flames consumed him and when we impacted with the ground, the pain nearly knocked me unconscious."**

Toothless lowered his head and let out an audible sigh. **"I lay there groaning in pain as his father called for him until I opened my eyes and I saw him on his knees blaming himself for the apparent loss of his son. When he muttered a chocked 'I'm so sorry,' I opened my wings to reveal his son, still alive but at a cost."** Toothless turned to Razor glints of sadness in his eyes, **"You've seen his left leg I take it, the one that is not flesh. That was the cost of our victory: his left leg. His father was happy that he was alive but I felt so bad because I couldn't save all of him." **Razor came up to Toothless and crooned her head against his neck, nuzzling him. Toothless didn't know what to do, here he was, telling his story about his rider, and the most feared Elemental Fury was there consoling him like a little hatchling. _How did her Human make her this calm? Especially after she said she had no qualms killing dragons that got into her territory in the past, but now she seems like any normal Night Fury._ He thought before he finished his story, **"We came home to Berk and so did the rest of the dragons. I stayed by Hiccup's side until he woke up about a week later, greeted with the sight of me and his artificial leg. When he saw what our victory had cost him, I knew what he was feeling, since I had lost a part of myself as well. All while nearly losing a part I had just gained. As he tried taking steps with his new leg, I caught him before he could fall and walked by his side as we crossed the room towards the front door. Although his loss also pained me, I was happy because I didn't lose anymore of him. That short journey presented two begins, both losing something precious only to regain it and something more through the bonds of friendship and trust. My friend and other half was not dead and in that moment, I vowed that I would never let something like that happen to him again. The Vikings and dragons stopped the war and worked on mending our past differences because of my Hiccup. That is the story of how Hiccup and I bonded together."**

Razor continued to rub against his neck before she wrapped a wing around him. **"I can see how you two bonded now, I think you two are amazing. Soon you'll hear more of my story."** She turned her head and looked at Åsmund looking at the two of them. **"Come let us relax before dinner, my human's story will be interesting. Toothless, you did all you could, you are a strong dragon and you have a large heart. I'm glad I'm meeting you like I am now and not previously." **She licked his cheek before she moved away towards the house. Toothless looked shocked as he turned and watched her move away. _I really don't know how to read her at all_. He thought before following her towards the house. Valka smiled at the scene and knew things would be fine after her long talk with Åsmund, hearing his whole story and what he is trying to do. _Hiccup will have to make a decision and I hope he chooses correctly. It will be a treacherous path no matter what he picks but if what Åsmund thinks is correct, he'll need all the help that he can get._ With these thoughts rolling through her mind, she started to prepare dinner.

* * *

A/N: What could Razor be sensing in him? Just going to tease that out until the reveal. If you guess it correctly, I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'll give you a paragraph somewhere from within the next chapter. Have a great time reading.


	8. Quest Revealed

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use them please ask me first.

So here we are, the next chapter in our story but let us take some time to reflect on the double post last week. So stats, Toothless' Story Part 1 got 30 views and 23 visitors and Toothless' Story Part 2 got 42 views and 37 visitors. Which makes me curious, how can Part 2 get more views and visitors than Part 1? It doesn't make sense but since it is Toothless' story, which is the first movie, most know what it is about. Special thanks to the new followers, **HappyPup1, AnoymousZzzZz** and **thearizona** so thank you for the new support and as always, thank you to all of my current followers and favorite followers as well.

Another thank you goes out to **thearizona** for also giving me a review and in a PM with me got the question right at the end of Chapter 6 so they got a special preview of Chapter 7 along with something else that hasn't been fully developed yet. Also big special thanks goes out to my two Beta Readers that are helping me to make this story better with each and every chapter. Now without further ado, here comes our next installment of our duo Åsmund and Razor in the Elemental Fury Saga. (I'm giving up on calling them chapters, it will just now be titles :) )

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Quest Revealed

Haddock Household

Åsmund watched the small exchange between Razor and Toothless before Razor walked towards the house. He then looked at Valka and asked, "Do Razor and I have time for a quick flight before Hiccup arrives?" "For the short time I've been with my son, he'll most likely be late, so yes, you'll have time." She replied as Åsmund turned his gaze back to Razor. "Come on girl, we're going for a quick flight." He said as he moved towards her before Valka stepped into the house. Razor lowered herself down slightly to let Åsmund get into the saddle, and then quickly took off into the sky above Berk. Razor decided where they were going, wanting to show him the cove to let him feel the presence around it. **"I take it you want to talk about what I've heard and my actions?"** Razor asked as she slowly descended down into the cove. "Yes I do," he replied with quickly.

Cove

As Åsmund slid off of Razor, he immediately felt the energy of the events that occurred here in the past. **"This is where the two began their bonding and did what we did. You can feel it, can't you Åsmund?"** Razor asked as she watched him as he slowly circled the area. "Yes I can, the gifts our Sea King and Queen bestowed on us are amazing. I can sense their bonding and it is very similar to ours." Åsmund stated as he looked down near a rock and put his hand on the ground. **"Toothless, from what I've felt, is in the precursor stage of becoming an Elemental Fury. I feel he will be the Lightning Fury, the only one missing, but I think his bonding and something else is hindering the normally quick process,"** Razor stated as she moved towards Åsmund, **"From my experience and the knowledge we've gained, this transition from precursor to full Elemental Fury should only take two weeks. Instead it feels like it's been inside him for many winters. He had probably just entered the precursor stage just before the raid where he would eventually meet Hiccup. The eventual bonding Toothless did with Hiccup and the subsequent events that I don't know about may have slowed the process down. Since the process is taking a lot longer than what it should, I think ultimately, that his transition process will be a lot less hectic than normal. The fast change into an Elemental Fury and the sudden shock of the power is what causes us to become clouded with rage, hatred and anger, a kind of bloodlust as you humans call it, I think."**

Åsmund took in what she was saying and then grabbed the dirt in his hand, "Hiccup is very much like me it seems, one of the few that can calm down an Elemental Fury. He just doesn't realize that he is one or even knows about the Elemental Furies," he explained calmly as he let the dirt slowly pour from his hand. "I'm not going to rush him into anything, I will tell him our tale, explain the elemental furies and a bit of the prophecy that our elder told the two of us. I still worry about the part with you the most Razor but I know you can handle it." His last few words made her think on the part about her. _The Elemental Fury that I bond with the most will decide the future of the world. Out of the 4 others, three can lead to Ragnarok, while the other one will have a permanent positive effect on the world._ **"I know Åsmund, I understand I can't be just bonding with any elemental fury, but Toothless isn't one right now and I was just comforting him after listening to part of his story."** She said while lowering her head until Åsmund came back over to her and smiled. "I know, I listened to the last part and I understand. I have felt no feelings of ill intent in him but it feels like he's blocking something out. A recent event that is clouding over him and that event, I think, is the key to know where to search for the other Furies or how he'll be as an Elemental Fury. I don't want you to come out and ask about it as he needs to accept it on his own terms. We cannot force anything, always remember that," he commented as he leaned his forehead against Razor's. The calmness flowed through the both of them through their bond and their mission. **"Yes, I know Åsmund and thank you for being there for me," **she said before she gave him a playful lick across the face. **"Come we need to head back so we can tell our tale and explain things."** Åsmund smiled and got back onto Razor and they flew quickly out of the cove and back towards Berk.

Hiccup Household

Shortly after the two guests left for a quick flight, Toothless was greeted with questions by Cloudjumper. Toothless rolled his eyes slightly as it was all questions about Razor and if she had used magic on him in any way. Toothless pushed those questions away with a simple answer of **"She did nothing to me, I felt nothing invading my mind and she is acting just like a normal dragon."** After stating this to Cloudjumper, he entered the house as the front door opened. Toothless smiled and bounded at the door as it opened to reveal Hiccup and Astrid. "Hey there bud, good to see you too. Did you have a good time with our guest?" Hiccup asked to which Toothless nodded and purred as Hiccup gave him a scratch. "There anything I can help with Mrs. Haddock?" Astrid asked as she moved into the kitchen with Valka. "I could use the help my dear, as I'm not the greatest chef so I'd like to make something that doesn't kill our guests and chief." Valka smiled and chuckled as Hiccup laughed as well. "Mom, your cooking hasn't killed me in the last two months so I doubt that you'd kill our guest or me now." Hiccup started to remove his flight suit and took it upstairs quickly. Cloudjumper watched from the window to the living room as he was far too big to be inside the house.

"You know it will get crowded in here if both Razor and Toothless joined us. Maybe they should wait outside and listen from there." Astrid stated as Hiccup had just returned from upstairs. "Sounds like a good idea, milady. It's usually crowded in here with the three of us and Toothless, so adding another person and dragon will definitely test our space limit." Hiccup acknowledged before he came over and patted Toothless on the head, "Sorry bud, but it might be better if the dragons stayed outside. You can listen from the window, since I think we both should hear whatever it is they're going to say." Toothless warbled in complaint but complied with the request, going out the front door to stay away from Cloudjumper, who was at the back.

Razor and Åsmund landed in front of the house as Toothless came out. "Let me guess Toothless, they need more room for us so you got kicked out?" Åsmund asked him. **"It's usually full with the three in there now and myself, so the addition of another human and a dragon, they think it's best if we stayed outside and listened in instead of crowding everyone." **Toothless told Åsmund to which he nodded and looked at Razor. "I'll bring you out some fish before I eat." Razor nodded and smiled as he went into the household.

Åsmund came in and gathered a few large fish for the dragons, including for Cloudjumper. He first took out some fish to Toothless and Razor, then circled the house to Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper stared at him and tried to figure out his motives as Åsmund set the fish near him. "I know you can search my mind, as it's a trait your species possesses, so I'll let you come to your own conclusion about my intentions," Åsmund said as he closed his eyes. Cloudjumper became weary at the human's offer, but decided to look into Åsmund's mind. He saw everything Åsmund has seen and learned, including the many prophecies pertaining to the Elemental Furies that even he didn't know about. **"Very interesting, though I'm still keeping an eye on the situation. Also, I doubt Toothless is what you think he is. I would have felt it if he was one,"** Cloudjumper said as he finished looking into Åsmund's mind. Åsmund replied softly, "Not many can feel one even in the precursor stage, Hel I didn't feel it both while observing the island before making my presence known and before Razor said something. Even when she told me, I barely felt it and even then I really have to focus on it." Finished with his explanation, Åsmund bid Cloudjumper a good meal and moved inside to join the other three.

Once back inside the four of them ate their dinner and at its conclusion, Hiccup turned his attention to their guest. "So what is it you want to tell us, I'm curious as to what you want in an alliance and what we could benefit from it," he said as he crossed his arms and looked at Åsmund. "But most of all I'm curious about your Fire Fury. How did you two met and what you really are here for? If it were simply offering an alliance, you would have sailed here and not flown." Åsmund smiled, knowing that Hiccup would catch on quickly. "You're right, I'm not here just for an alliance or trade, though that is one of the reasons. I'll tell you the story of myself and Razor here shortly but onto the pressing matter at hand. The other reasons I'm here are to find others that are similar to myself and locate the other Elemental Furies in order to prevent the inevitable: Ragnarök."

* * *

A/N: So now the truth begins to emerge about our guests, Razor and Åsmund. So with Toothless being revealed as a possible Elemental Fury, do you think that he will be born like Razor was with hatred or do you think that he will be fine because he has his other half Hiccup with him to calm him? Also what else is there to being an Elemental Fury? Find out more as Åsmund reveals more of Razor and his past and the legends surrounding the Elemental Furies in the next installment. Also decided to give a small preview for everyone of the next chapter. It comes from somewhere in the next installment and this is pre-beta reader look:

Preview of "Fire Fury and Dragon City"

Meanwhile Razor was shivering in fear as the tale was being told, the images popping into her mind of that time. **"No… that's not me…"** She spoke softly as the memories grew more intense. **"I'm not like that anymore."**


	9. Fire Fury and Dragon City

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

So sorry about the delay, one of my Beta Readers has been busy and is finishing school for the semester so they were a bit late in giving me this chapter. Though I did tell them that I'll wait for a while to allow them to get ahead by a few chapters before I start posting again, but I'm not going to delay this installment more than what I have already. Stats on the last installment which was posted May 27th, 72 Views and 68 Visitors with **thearizona** giving me another review. Thank you to the newest follower and person to favorite my story: **Wintersnowing**.

Thank you all that do read this and I have also added in a third Beta Reader so now there are 3 other sets of eyes on the story to make it better. Don't forget to read and review, I welcome all criticism and thoughts.

Oh something to think about, I just had an idea pop into my head for maybe a How to Train Your Dragon and Jurassic World mixed universe. What do you think about that?

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Fire Fury and Dragon City

Haddock Household

Ragnarök, the end of everything Vikings know and the rebirth of the world. Åsmund spoke of it easily as if he knew when this would take place. "Ragnarök?! You speak as if it is coming soon? How do you know it may be coming?" Astrid asked as she was a bit angered by the reveal on what the true purpose was for Åsmund's arrival, or at least what she thought it was. Åsmund looked at her with a stern look in his eyes, not unnoticed by the others. _He's serious about this, _all the humans thought. "To tell the tale, I need to tell an even older one that involves what both Razor and I have learned in the past eight years. The knowledge we've gained from different sources leads us to believe that it is near, but our sources also tell us it is possible to stop it before it can ever happen." Åsmund said as he held the attention of the five that didn't know the tale. "Let's start with the Elemental Furies, what they are, how they came about and why they are so feared by other dragons." He started as he took a swig of the mead from his tankard.

"There are five different types Elemental Furies, which are Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning. Each are imbued with the full power of that single element and each Elemental Fury is born from a Night Fury." Åsmund began with as both Astrid and Hiccup gasped in shock while Valka simply stayed silent. Hiccup noticed this and asked his mother, "Did you know these types of Night Furies existed?" She replied with, "I heard the stories from the Great Bewilderbeast, or Sea King as Åsmund calls them, but even he only took them as legend and not fact. I truly thought Toothless was the last of his kind as there hasn't been any other sighting during my twenty years with dragons. Toothless was the only Night Fury I had seen or knew about until I saw Razor today and realized she was an Elemental Fury." She admitted, giving her son a strained look. "So there are other Night Furies out there? Wait then that means he's not alone. There may be more of his kid!" Hiccup said with a bit of happiness in his voice and a slight smile at the end. When Åsmund raised his hand with a neutral look however, the smile slowly vanished. "That may be very possible Hiccup, but there is a problem that I'm going to explain here about the Elemental Furies and the reason why Night Furies are so very, very rare." Razor's head slumped out of the window that she listening as Åsmund prepared himself to tell about her greatly hated truth about Elemental Furies. She pressed her ear flaps against her head and tried to make herself smaller. Toothless took notice of this action and put a wing around her as he knew what was coming next would be hard for her to hear.

"An Elemental Fury is born at random, usually when they have been over exposed to one of the five elements. It can happen before they are hatched or at some point in their life, but only one Elemental Fury of each type can exist at any time. When a Night Fury begins the transformation into an Elemental Fury, they enter into a process called the precursor stage. This happens after the Night Fury has been exposed to their given element enough to awaken the power inside of them. This stage is very short, only lasting close to two weeks, but after that the Elemental Fury is born." Åsmund explained as he glanced towards the window to see if Razor was there. To his relief, he saw that she had slipped out of sight. Åsmund knew she was hiding so she could avoid hearing the grim details. "The change occurs when a sudden burst of energy is sent out from the Night Fury that is being reborn as an Elemental Fury. Although the newly born Elemental Fury is powerful, there is a great drawback to this. The problem that Razor and I have discovered with this process is that the change from a Night Fury to an Elemental Fury is too quick for the dragon to handle. After the transformation, the new Elemental Fury is filled with great rage and hatred and most dragons in the area of the newly born Elemental Fury are killed immediately from the sudden release of energy, but the rest suffer a worse fate." Åsmund lowered his head and clenched his hands together as he recalled the brief memory that Razor had given him about her rebirth. "During this time, the new Elemental Fury, blinded by these emotions, kills all dragons, humans and creatures within the area they deem as their territory. Nothing is spared, not even the family or friends of the Elemental Fury."

Hearing this part of the tale sent Razor shivering in fear as the images and emotions she experienced in those moments flashed through her mind. **"No… that's not me…"** She began to softly mutter as the memories grew more intense. **"I'm not like that anymore."** Toothless couldn't believe what he was seeing. The once calm and proud dragon he had spent the day with was now cowering in fear of her past. She had spoken ill about it before taking shame with it earlier, but now it was as if she was reliving that time once again. He then nuzzled against the top of her head, not saying a word as her shivers slowly died away. Words didn't need to be said by either of them as they took a moment to relax.

"They…slaughter everything?" Hiccup asked as Astrid tightly gripped his arm, a bit frightened of the Fire Fury listening outside the window. "Yes, but in their defense, they don't know what is happening or why it's taking place. Imagine yourself so angry or mad that you don't remember anything you do and you don't know is why you are suddenly so filled with rage. The only thing you can do to distract from your pain is lash out at anything and hope that something will calm you down. That is what an Elemental Fury experiences when they are born. That is how they begin the start of their new life: in solitude and never letting anything get near them ever. The animals all know the boundaries of an Elemental Furies Territory, but some still wonder in and are then never seen again." Åsmund elaborated. At this point Astrid spoke up, "But what about Razor? She does not seem anything like that. What caused her to be so calm?"

Åsmund nodded, "Yes, the reason Razor is so calm and acts like a regular Night Fury now is because she has found the thing that can calm the rage. Legends say that creatures or objects of unknown origin that would be able to calm a single Elemental Fury when they come into contact. That is what Razor explained to me and the gift she gave confirmed it as well. I was her calming channel or Soother. I took the rage and hatred away, giving her a chance to take back control of herself and learn to grow used to her powers. Each Elemental Fury has one out there, something or someone that can push away their hatred long enough to allow them to become who they wish to be. Once calmed, they are forever calm until they die." Åsmund finished, noticing that Toothless was missing from the window as well, no doubt helping Razor stay connected to the present as the flashbacks took over her.

"No longer controlled by her rage, Razor was able to be herself for the first time in who knows how long, since even she could not remember when the process started for her. After Razor calmed down when she saw me for the first time, she and I became instantly curious of each other. As we began to understand each other, we found that despite being different species, we were not all dissimilar. Both she and I began feeling comfortable with each other, which eventually lead us to trust in the other, despite the fact that she was the creature that I had been constantly told never to go near as it meant certain death. That day was full of chances for us: the chance meeting for the first time when she was enraged, the very random chance that I was her Soother, and the unseen chance that both of us were curious enough about each other to ignore the difference in our species. With all these chances between us lining up almost perfectly, we became friends that day and have been ever since."

Astrid noticed something about his gaze and that led her to wonder if there was more to the story. "So that is the explanation of how an Elemental Fury is born and how you met Razor, but what about your village? How did you change the way your village thought about her and other dragons?" She asked, feeling that the other pair's situation had to be similar to Hiccup's story of defeating an evil queen dragon. "Surely you had raids constantly in your village like we used to have here." "We actually did not have raids, instead from what has been told is that we began to slaughter the dragons upon landing on the island away from where we started the village, thus starting a new war." Åsmund said as he hung his head slightly again.

"We came from the far northeastern part of this archipelago about 100 years ago. We were constantly being raided by not just dragons, but pirates, raiders, slavers and other filth of the world. My great, great grandfather decided that in order to save the village, they had to leave. The majority of the island left in the midst of a great raid while some men and my great, great grandfather stayed behind so that the rest of the village could get away safely." Åsmund told as he nearly finished his tankard and continued, "They sailed west for nearly a month when they came upon an island. They started to build a new village which they called Valaden, but had to quickly halt the build process when more dragons appeared." "Valaden? I thought you were from Dragon City?" Hiccup asked. Åsmund smiled and said, "We renamed it after the war ended and peace had been established, but that comes later in the story. Back to where we were. The people feared the dragons' appearance meant they were going to be subject to more raids like the ones they experienced back home, so they began attacking them. It turned out later that they were simply migrating back to the island after having their babies on their hatchery island. So a new war was started for no reason at all. Although to the villagers' defense, they didn't know about the migration reason until after the war ended."

Razor wanted so much to be in there at his moment, to help Åsmund through this. She knew the story well but every time it was retold it was painful for both of them. Toothless thought for a moment on this story so far. _It seems that Vikings are stubborn no matter where they are from, but then you have the kind souls like Åsmund and Hiccup that lead the way forward._ He looked over at Razor as he moved a little closer to her while keeping his wing around her. _Maybe the two of us aren't so different after all. Both of us have had hardships, but hers by far is worse than mine._ Razor rested her head on the sill of the window and glanced up at Toothless, giving him a weak smile. She thought, S_o much more needs to be told and I wonder if it will change how Toothless looks at me after he hears it._

Åsmund continued telling about the war the people went through at the time, nearly presenting a mirror image on how it was for Berk during those similar years. Eventually, he reached the point in the story where he confronted Razor and the pair found out he was her Soother. He paused at this point as his throat became parched from speaking so long about his tales. Valka brought over some more drink and he relieved his uncomfortable throat with a grateful nod. "So now that I've caught up to where I met Razor, it is time to talk about how the war ended, the founding of Dragon City, my time spent with our Queen and Sea King and the prophecies I have been told. Though, maybe that might be too much to take in for one night. Prophecies maybe better for tomorrow morning so," Åsmund paused for a moment before finishing with, "Tonight I will give our thoughts on Toothless and the power that is within him."

* * *

A/N: So if you haven't guessed what I'm hinting at with Toothless, than you'll get your answer next week. Now for a small sneak peak at next weeks installment and I'm not revealing much with it:

"It would explain your increased power after protecting me from the Alpha, and how you were able to take on the Alpha and win," he said, recalling that day when they went up against Drago. "Listen bud," he began, compelling Toothless to turn his head so that their eyes could meet. "No matter what Åsmund or Razor says about Elemental Furies or what those prophecies he talks of contain, know that I'm with you forever. I'll be beside you always, because you're my best friend and together, we're an unbeatable team."


	10. Asmund's and Razor's Beginnings

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use them please ask me first.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Åsmund's and Razor's Beginning

Haddock Household

Hiccup looked at Astrid, then over at Toothless, who turned and looked at Razor and then back to Åsmund. "What do you mean his power within him? Are you saying he's going to become an Elemental Fury?" Hiccup asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Please calm down Hiccup, I'll explain really quickly what Razor felt after spending a day with Toothless." Åsmund said as he adjusted in the chair. "After spending a day with him, Razor noticed something is indeed within him. An Elemental Fury can feel the presence of another one, and they can also feel them when they're in the precursor stage. That is what she felt in Toothless today, but his stage is strange according to her. She said it felt like he has been in the precursor for many years and he should have turned years ago, but something stopped him or has extremely slowed down the process within him." He explained and then looked at Toothless. "She thinks at some point in time, he'll probably become the Lightning Fury. The thing is though, he may already have found his Soother," he said before turning to Hiccup, "That is you, Hiccup."

Toothless looked at Razor who hadn't changed her expression since the announcement from Åsmund. **"Do you really think that? That I may end up becoming like you?"** Toothless asked Razor to which she looked to him and replied, **"Yes, but with your extended precursor stage and already knowing Hiccup is your Soother, I think you won't be born with the burning rage other Elemental Furies feel when they start out. I have no doubt that you will never be how I was when I became an Elemental Fury."** She finished calmly before moving out from his wing, turning to walk away. With this revelation now finally open in the air, she figured he would no longer wish to be near her. **"Wait,"** Toothless called out before she got too far away. ** "Listen Razor, you don't need to go. Let me hear everything else from Åsmund first. I'm not scared of what I may become, but please don't shut me out thinking I'm mad at you."** She simply nodded then came back to the window and looked back inside, where everyone was sitting quietly for a few moments.

Åsmund let the information sink in, noticing the two dragons outside having a conversation on their own. "Hiccup, this is a lot to process and I wanted to wait to tell you until I told my story, but you need to hear the rest of my story as well. I'll tell you this last thing though that Razor thinks about Toothless. This extended precursor stage may not have ever been seen or heard of before, but it may also be a blessing. Since it is lasting a lot longer, he won't become an Elemental Fury filled with rage because he is already filled with calmness from his Soother at least that is what we believe." Åsmund added, making a move to continue on. Before he could however, Hiccup put a hand up towards Åsmund, effectively silencing the other rider. "Give me a while to think about what you said, then you can continue. I just need some fresh air really quick." Hiccup explained as he got up from the table and walked outside, motioning for Toothless to join him. As the both of them walked out of sight, Åsmund looked down and let out a loud sigh. "Will he be alright?" he asked softly, to which Astrid commented, "Well you did just tell him his best friend is going to become an Elemental Fury." "Yes, but from the energy I felt between the two of them, I know Hiccup can calm Toothless whenever the process does happen. I don't even know if it will continue at any point. We've never heard of a precursor stage lasting longer than two weeks." Åsmund admitted to her. Astrid turned and looked to the door that Hiccup had just left through and softly whispered, "Hiccup…"

Town Plaza

Hiccup and Toothless sat down on the ground at the center feeding station as the villagers and dragons slowly finished up their daily activities. A few cast them a curious look before quickly returning to their task, trusting that their chief and the Alpha dragon would speak out if they needed help. The pair tuned out the other beings' movements as they slowly sank into their shared world of thoughts. Toothless put his head on Hiccup's lap and let him idly stroke his head. After a while, Hiccup finally broke the silence. "So bud, it turns out you're an Elemental Fury." Hiccup stated, looking back down at Toothless as Toothless nuzzled into his lap. "It would explain your increased power after protecting me from the Alpha, and how you were able to take on the Alpha and win," he said, recalling that day when they went up against Drago. "Listen bud," he began, compelling Toothless to turn his head so that their eyes could meet. "No matter what Åsmund or Razor says about Elemental Furies or what those prophecies he talks of contain, know that I'm with you forever. I'll be beside you always, because you're my best friend and together, we're an unbeatable team." Approving of his rider's words and sentiment, Toothless responded by purring and nuzzling into Hiccup more. After a few minutes, Hiccup said to Toothless, "I guess, we should hear the rest of their story now. Maybe it will help better explain things." Toothless got off Hiccup's lap and they walked back towards their home.

Haddock Household

Hiccup reentered the house and took his seat again and spoke. "Åsmund, I agree that it is a lot to take in, but I need to understand this more before I make a decision. So please tell me about you and Razor, your bonding, what you've done and what you are hoping to accomplish by telling me all this." Outside Toothless came beside Razor, saying, **"Listen Razor, despite what you may think, I'm not going to treat you differently just because of your past. These confessions actually explain quite a few things that have happened recently, but I won't lie and say I'm not worried about what it all means."** **"I'd be shocked if you weren't, considering everything that has been said so far about me. Also thank you for not… well, shutting me out or pushing me away. You're an amazing Night Fury and I hope to become great friends and allies with you."** Razor responded, looking back inside the house. Toothless then nuzzled into the crock of her neck, then said, **"You're welcome Razor, I'm glad to have met you and I have no doubt I will become friends with you."**

Åsmund took another drink and then he continued on with his tale. "So as I said, eight years ago Razor and I met. She became calm as soon as she had seen me and her personality came forth. We both crept towards each other like curious animals seeing something for the first time. We came right near each other, and I put my hand out slowly towards her." Åsmund said as he began to smile, "Razor never reacted any different than before and then my hand touched her head right above her nose and she nuzzled into it. I think both you and I eventually came to the same conclusion when this happened to both of us." "Everything we knew about them was wrong." Hiccup answered, smiling as he remembered that time with Toothless. At this point, he noticed that Toothless and Razor were sitting close to each other in the window, with Razor's head resting on the sill and Toothless' wing wrapped around her with his head next to hers. "Yes, well I didn't know if she understood me so I asked if she could understand me. She nodded. I later found out that Elemental Furies know basic human language and eventually will be able to understand everything that a human says. That's why she can understand everything I say now, and before you ask how I know how I understand dragons as if they were speaking like humans, that will come up in the story."

"I asked her if she had a name and when she shook her head 'no', I offered her one. She immediately refused my first suggestion. Mind you I was thinking she was a male so it made sense she would reject that choice. After correcting me about that little detail, I named her Razor due to the sharpness of her teeth and the feeling of her scales at the time." Åsmund then looked out at Razor and smiled when he saw the two Furies sitting so close together, looking actually sort of cute. "Once I named her, I told her I had to leave but I wanted to see her again. I promised her I would go to the spot where we met every night until she no longer wanted to see me. That's when my double life started. I spent the day in my village doing training and working in the smiths shop, and at night I went out and spent that time with Razor. We played together, and she started to understand my language more and I was able understand what she meant with her gestures and expressions. Much like how you and Toothless communicate right now Hiccup." Hiccup smiled at the comment, though he did wonder about this gift Åsmund talked about that appeared to let him fully communicate with dragons. He let him continue his story however, holding on to Astrid's hand as they listened together.

"This continued with Razor and I for about two months when I decided to see how much she trusted me. I knew she trusted me, but I wasn't sure how much she had placed in me. I wanted to fly on her so I secretly made a saddle and then brought it out to her one night." Åsmund suddenly started laughing, most likely remembering his first time trying to fly on a dragon, much less a Night Fury turned Elemental Fury. "Oh it was hilarious, trying to get it on her as she was being very playful that day, but I finally got it on her. We then went on our first flight, which turned out to be just as amazing as I had hoped." "Oh I know. I remember my first real flight with Toothless, though it didn't quite go exactly as we had planned." Hiccup commented, hearing a laugh come from the window. His belief that it was Toothless would have been proven false if he had looked over to the sill.

"**Oh if only Hiccup knew that you have already told me about that flight. I bet he would be very embarrassed. I still wish I could have seen that first flight,"** Razor said to Toothless as she continued laughing. Toothless then covered his mouth to keep from laughing along with her but he eventually lost the strength to hold his amusement back. "Razor seems to know about it. I guess she has already been told what had happened. So I guess you know now too, huh?" Hiccup asked inquisitively. "Actually I don't. I know Razor received the story of how you and Toothless bonded, but she only told me the important part of how you two bonded and where." Åsmund answered, turning back to the people in the room and noticing the smiles on their faces.

"So let's continue my story then, well since I was the blacksmith apprentice, I made a suit of armor for myself, though it was leather and with some metal in some areas for extra protection. I figured I would wear it whenever I went flying with Razor so that if we came across something dangerous I wouldn't be so exposed. I finished my suit in secret because I didn't want to be swamped for orders if you know what I mean." Åsmund took another drink from his tankard and then continued. "Then it happened, the event that helped to make things change. It wasn't a pleasant event though. About two days after I finished my suit I was out flying on Razor during the day since I had gotten the day off. Razor did most of the flying as I was mostly along for the ride. Her coloring made great camouflage because she put herself between the sun and the ground and all you would see was a spec of yellow that you'd think was just sunlight," he stated as he elaborated why they weren't immediately seen by any of the villagers. "As we were flying, I saw something at sea that looked like dozens of ships heading towards the island. I told Razor we need to check those ships out so we flew out a bit further so I could use my spyglass to spy on them. When we got close enough to make out their sails, I saw that they were raiders. Although I had seen them, I know my people wouldn't even know they were coming."

"Wait, why wasn't your village watching the sea?" Astrid asked, "Most of our dragon raids came from the direction of the sea when they raided us." "Well for us, the dragon raids came from the interior of the island, so we were more focused on watching the island more than the sea. I told Razor to fly back to our spot as fast as she could and not be seen because I needed to figure out what to do." Åsmund suddenly let out a laugh and put his hand on his head. "Oh I was so stupid when I said that. I never knew how fast a Fire Fury or the Fury species could go when they need to and she dive bombed quickly back to the island. Needless to say, the village heard the shrill of her diving but lucky for us, they never saw her." Outside Razor's scales got a little redder around her face, noticeable only because of the heat lightly radiating from them. **"Are you embarrassed?"** Toothless asked as he nudged her with his snout. **"Maybe, I just didn't know what to do at the time. He said fast, so I went fast, though I will admit it felt really great to go that fast again,"** Razor replied back to Toothless. **"Don't tell me you never went all out when he told you to go fast now, Mister Big Alpha,"** she said teasingly, to which she was rewarded with his big gummy smile which only made her laugh more.

Åsmund heard the conversation going on outside and smiled, "So after I landed, I snuck back into my village to get my armor, I still had a few things I wanted to add before taking it flying, and helmet along with a sword and shield. Once I grabbed everything I needed, I started to run out of the village to get back to Razor when I heard the first warning cry. 'Raiders!'"

* * *

Author's Note: So instead of putting everything up in the beginning I'm going to start saying my thanks and such down here. First off, three people added this story to their favorite stories and I wish to say thank you to **thearizona, warrive52 **&amp; **takobells.** Next, thank you **thearizona** for the review and to put this out there for everyone that does read this; I don't care about the numbers of how much this story gets read or reviewed. I appreciate all the kind words and criticism I get for my story. I am writing because it helps me remove stress from the day of work. Knowing that folks are enjoying the story is what helps me the most. I put the numbers out there to just show what I get, but it doesn't matter. I have my core group of fans it seems and if I get more, I'm just happier. These are the numbers of the last installment, 58 Views and 44 Visitors.

Any questions you ask in reviews will start getting answered here unless they reveal too much plot to which I'll say **"SPOILERS"** and get you all waiting to read the next chapter. I do plan on having a short break between Arcs to allow my Betas to get ahead on the new arcs just in case something comes up for them and they are unable to give me a chapter a week. Lastly, the story is growing on me immensely and I really do enjoy writing it because it helps me do something that I can't do at work and that is being creative. I have plans in store that I can't wait to come out. Be prepared for a lot to be revealed in the next few chapters and I can't wait to hear what everyone has to say about it.

There is a poll up on my profile, please check it out and vote. Not going to tell you why I need it, but you'll see in a future arc.

Also just a heads up, things are going to get hectic for a while for me. So expect some delays possibly, due to various reasons.

Preview of next Chapter (Pre-Beta fixes; Also Spoilers for HTTYD 2):

_She hates this story I can tell, she is strong for putting up with it being told. We both have things we doubt ourselves for letting happen to our rider, but I can never forgive myself for what I did to Hiccup's father,_ Toothless thought to himself as he kept comforting her.


	11. The First Raid of Valaden

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Story Word Count: 2,794

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

The First Raid of Valaden

Haddock Household

Åsmund cringed as he thought more about that day, the day he took many lives to save more of his own. The day he rode out on a dragon in front of everyone even if they didn't know it was him. He rubbed his face slightly and started to continue his story with a question to Hiccup. "Hiccup, if given a chance to save your family, friends and village, would you take a life even if all you knew about the attacker was that they were harming your kin?" Hiccup took in the question and thought about everything that happened here in the recent months. The fact that Drago only wanted war and if he listened to his father, then his father might be alive now. The last part gave Hiccup a moment to pause before he answered, "I once thought I could change a person's views by talking them out or showing them other sides to their opinions, always thought I could. Then something happened that made a small change in me. I still would try to give peace a chance but if they were harming the people I love and care for, then maybe I would harm them." He squeezed Astrid's hand and looked at her then his mother and finally to Toothless. "I can tell you are shaken by what you are about to tell us Åsmund, if you want we can stop here." Hiccup suggested. He almost didn't want to continue and hear what was next but Åsmund spoke up quickly. "No, I need to get through this. It is one of two events that I hate to talk about the most, but it is who I am and is what you need to hear."

He looked over at Razor and then continued his story, "I'll tell you this first: I did not want Razor to attack anybody while I was riding her to save the town. When I came back to her with my gear and set it down, she had some fear in her eyes as I came with the weapon and armor. I came up to her and said 'My village is being attacked, I need your help. You don't have to do anything besides fly, I just need your help to save my family, friends and kinsmen.' Although she still seemed to appear uneasy, she gave me an affirmative nod." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I armored up, put on my helmet to hide my identity and got on Razor. As we were ready to fly out, I told her, 'You don't have to share in this burden, Razor. Let me take the full weight of it. Let them see that you are good. No attacking unless I say something. Understood?' She again gave me a simple nod before we took off into the sky and flew quickly to my village."

Åsmund looked up at the roof of the home and picturing that day in vivid detail. Razor hid her head under Toothless's wing, remembering that terrible and bloody day as well. "Even though they were raiders that were taking and killing my kinsmen, I will never forget the faces. Every face of a person I killed that day and others like them are forever etched in my mind." He paused for a moment, clenching his fists. "You know as a Viking, I should be okay with death, but I'm not. I hate it. I despise taking a life, especially if I have a chance to save that life somehow. For those raiders though, I didn't care about them because they needed to die. To this day, however, as much as I needed to take their lives in order to protect those that I loved, I still have not been able to completely forgive myself."

Åsmund grabbed his tankard and took a long drink. When he finished, he took a deep breath and continued while visualizing the battlefield.

Flashback – 8 years ago - First Raid of Valaden

Åsmund and Razor flew high above the battlefield and surveyed the situation. It was chaos down below and they needed to quickly find a place to start their assault. Åsmund's eyes first looked at the front lines thinking that it was the best option until he saw a real target on the shoreline. From his height, he made out Raiders holding women and children in their arms, ready to steal them away from their home. He raised his sword and pointed out to the boats. "Razor there, dive down there now!" He exclaimed loudly. Razor followed the direction of the sword and knew what he wanted. She folded her wings in tightly and began her dive towards the boats. _"Åsmund, I know you said for me not to share this burden with you, but I must do it. You can't do this alone,"_ Razor thought as she flattened her ear flaps against her skull. She opened her maw slightly as she gathered gas at the back of her throat, ignited it and expelled it near the small row boats.

Åsmund focused on the action in front of him as the sea started to come closer. He could hear the telltale shrill and whistle of Razor as they got closer. He smiled to himself as he watched Razor fire near the boats causing the Raiders to panic. Razor extended her wings out to pull out of her dive and buzzed the offending Raider boats and moved out to sea. On the mainland, the villagers watched in awe between their attacks as the rider and dragon flew out to the main ships attacking them. They saw the dragon fired two more shots out to the ships out on the sea and watched as the sea vessels exploded, scorched wood raining down on the water. Razor flapped her wings and pulled skyward after her attack while Åsmund looked around at where to go next. "Land by the boats. We have to save my people from getting taken," Åsmund hastily spoke as Razor banked around and headed to the shoreline.

Razor landed on the wet sand with a thunderous thud and smacked three raiders away from her tail. "Attack who I point at only Razor. They are the people that need to perish," Åsmund exclaimed as he quickly dismounted Razor and charged in front of her. The scent of burnt flesh mixed with smoke and salty air infiltrated his nostrils, but he pressed forward past the sickening smell. Raiders and villagers alike screamed as the pair charged down the beach. Åsmund's sword pointed out raider after raider and Razor responded in kind with slashes of her claws at the men. No longer the Raider's prime focus, the women and children managed to escape from their captors and didn't waste any time in retreating back to the village. A few women stayed behind to save those still locked in the Raiders' grips while the rest grabbed whoever couldn't run on their own and jetted off. Once they were sure no one in the village was still captured, the remaining women fell back as well.

With the villagers now on their way to safety, Asmund and Razor no longer had to worry about accidently attacking his people and resumed their assault on the raiders. Åsmund slayed a few raiders that got too close or were out of Razor's attack range. One raider got past the both of them and was about to strike Åsmund in the back. Razor spotted it quickly and lashed out at the man. She gored him through his midsection but she didn't hit only him. She wouldn't know until later, but she had struck her rider and friend, Åsmund, as well. Bodies lay on the beach behind the two as they assaulted the raiders and protected the villagers. Åsmund then saw his father coming at him with his brother, uncle and cousin around him as well as a few of the women who had just escaped. Åsmund yelled to Razor as he moved towards her, "Burn the ground, but don't hit those four coming at us from the village. They are family Razor." He mounted Razor quickly and she leapt into the air while burning the beach with her dragons' fire.

Present Day – Haddock Household

Åsmund was shaking as he spoke softly, "We moved to another part of the village and continued to defend the village and everyone in it. When the raiders started to fully leave, we knew it was time for us to go as well." He relaxed a little bit as he was nearing the end of the raid, "So we took off as arrows and bolas were being shot and thrown at us. First, we flew up high first into the light of the sun so we could appear to disappear before we landed back near where we left from. I dismounted, shaking with blood all over Razor and I. I quickly got all my armor off but left the saddle on Razor as I told her, 'Two days, give me two days before we meet again. I promise to be back here in two days, promise me you'll come back Razor,' she nodded and I ran back to the village. As I returned, I didn't know I was greatly injured and bleeding severely."

He looked over at Razor who was getting licked on her head by Toothless, before he continued on. "Upon sneaking back into the village, I saw my father and started calling out to him, but I fell to the ground from my wound as he saw me approach. Apparently, my armor was not enough to protect me because I had received many slashes to my back during the attack. In the chaos of everything, however, I did not feel any pain until the adrenaline had faded out in that moment. I spent the rest of the day in the healers hut, gaining my strength back." He thought about the scars staining his back and the knowledge of Razor's self-inflicted guilt for not being able to protect him at that time. "I woke up in the late evening to my brother and sister watching over me. They were so happy when I woke up, but quickly begged me to move slowly when I stated 'I need to talk to someone.' When they asked who I needed to see so urgently, I told them I needed to see father. They looked at me in shock and disbelief as I usually never wanted to talk to our father. I was always the independent son who enjoyed being in the forge and wanted to keep my distance from him. My older brother, the chief's heir, went to get our father. When both of them came back, my father was happy that I was alive. After he made sure I was okay, I shocked all of them when asked if I could sit in on the next council meeting. I didn't want to make a decision, just wanted to observe the proceedings."

"If I may," Valka quietly interrupted. "Can I suggest a small break for some drinks and give everyone time to gain some composure before you continue on, Åsmund?" Looking around at his audience, who had not drunken much since he began his story, Åsmund nodded in agreement. "Sure, the raid is over and there isn't much to say about the council meeting. After that is more training but also the time that Razor brought me around the island to meet the other dragons, showing them that humans aren't as bad as they thought."

Åsmund got up and walked out the front door and looked over to right to face the two Furies. **"Razor, you'll be alright. Åsmund is taking a break so let's go get some water." **Toothless suggested Razor. She finally brought her head out from under his wing and looked up at Åsmund. **"Åsmund…"** Razor started to say before he stopped her, saying, "I know what you are going to say and you know my answer. Now go and get a drink with Toothless." Razor simply nodded, still feeling regret for not protecting him that day and a few other times as well. The two dragons walked off into the dark village to the nearest fountain to get water.

Water Fountain

Toothless and Razor arrived at the fountain and began to drink from it slowly. Razor was still feeling down from the story as the beginning still resonated negatively in her mind. **"Razor, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It happens, it's happened a few times with Hiccup and I. Though one time, I…"** Toothless paused for a moment before Razor came over to him, put her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her wings around him. **"Just be quiet you silly Night Fury and just be here for a moment for me,"** she softly commanded. Toothless quickly complied, licking at her neck gently to sooth her. _She hates this story, I can tell. She is strong for listening to everything as it's told. We both doubt ourselves for letting things happen to our rider. I do not believe I can ever forgive myself for what I did to Hiccup's father._ Toothless thought to himself as he kept comforting her. Razor breathed slowly as Toothless helped her relax. Feeling more like herself, she took her wings away from him and then licked his neck and upper back once in gratitude. **"Thank you,"** she said sincerely. **"We probably need to get back to hear more of the story."** Toothless nodded in response and the two of them started to walk back to Hiccup's House

Outside Hiccup's House – Just after the Furies left

Åsmund turned around and looked at Hiccup and Astrid holding each other close as Valka was getting ale for everyone still in the house. Åsmund turned away and caught sight of Cloudjumper. Thinking over it for a second, he walked towards the dragon and tried not to let the reptile's stare intimidate him. When they were at an acceptable distance, Cloudjumper asked, **"You'd slay your own kind to keep those close to you alive. What if Hiccup's decision puts you at odds with each other?"** Cloudjumper asked as he stared at Åsmund. "I would hope he wouldn't, but if he decides to not aid me then I'd hope we'd both be reasonable enough people not to fight. He is much like me, I can see it in his heart. When we were both young, we probably would have been the best of friends if we lived together on the same island. He likes to work on things at the forge more than wanting to lead." Åsmund started with before continuing, "But unlike me, who will never be chief, he was thrust into the role it seems. He's still unsure of what to do and what is the best for his village, but he's smart and he'll make whatever decision is right for the village and dragons and that is all I can ask for." Åsmund finished as he turned and looked at the house. **"Hmm, you are full of surprises Åsmund. Maybe you aren't that bad. Until I have reason enough to trust you, I will not and will caution Toothless on doing so as well. That also includes your Razor as well."**

Åsmund smiled and put his hand out towards Cloudjumper, "You sound just like my brother, wise beyond his age, cautious at every turn, but also willing to trust if shown that you can be trusted. May I have the honor of touching you, the dragon that reminds me so much of my brother while I'm in this distant land?" Cloudjumper found himself taken back at the request and didn't know how to respond. Åsmund made a request that seemed so far out of place to him, but also was the most sincere he's ever heard a human speak. **"Not tonight, maybe in the future when I think you've earned it."** Cloudjumper answered, walking back around to the back of the house where he was before. _Cloudjumper would have been the perfect dragon for my brother if they had met. They are so alike it isn't funny,_ Åsmund thought turning around and seeing the two Furies come back to the house. He made his way inside, noticing Astrid and Hiccup sharing a quick kiss before sitting down in his seat. He took a drink from the tankard and asked, "So are we ready to continue?"

The three Berkians gave each other a thoughtful look before reaching a conclusion. Once they focused their attention back to Åsmund, Astrid answered, "We're ready. Please go on with your story."

* * *

Author's Note: First thank you for being patient everyone. I now have at least a months worth of updates from my Betas and will be updating again every Wednesday. Also please vote in my poll, you can choose up to two selections now, as this will help me decide something happening in the final arc. And before we get further into EFS stuff, just wanted to announce I do have a new Fan Fiction up as well that I started writing and am collaborating with **Foxmorgorth**. It is a crossover of Jurassic Park and HTTYD called Draconic World. Go check it out. It only has a few chapters out but it will be updated as I finish chapters and such.

So we have just seen part of the life that Åsmund has gone through. He is very much more "Viking" like than Hiccup, but at the same time similar. The part in the beginning where Åsmund asks Hiccup that question, I think the answer that Hiccup gave, given where we are in the timeline, is probably the most Hiccup answer I could come up with. What do you think? Also if you could go to my poll on my profile and answer my question. This will help me out towards the end of my story.

Stats and Thank you time: First thank you to the following people for following my story since I last updated: **starkiller91, MysteriousQuillPen,** **NightsAnger, Revanhun, cbrown0925 **and **moonmunirah97.** Thank you to **AssassinSasha15** and **TheNightfurys** for running the full gambit of follow and favorite. Thank you to **NightsAnger and Cyber Drakonian** for adding it to their favorite story list. Thank you to **thearizona, ****1Mici1, ****MysteriousQuillPen **and **NightsAnger (Guest)** for the reviews of the chapter. Again feel free to review and ask questions, I'll answer them down here.

My final set of thank yous will now go out to my Betas. My Beta Readers are amazing folks and have helped to bring out this story even more. So without further ado, thank you to **Moonchaser the Night Fury and Deer Flower**. They have been helping me since Chapter 5, according to Fan Fiction, and to my latest Beta, **Thorongil82**. Thor hasn't given me anything yet, but his suggestions will be incorporated in as I receive them.

Last here are the stats for the last installment 51 Views and 41 Visitors in the first week of its release, total now is 79 Views and 65 Visitors.

**MysteriousQuillPen:** HAHA, they are trying to come once a week. I'm just waiting on Betas for their suggestions.

**TheNightfurys:** Thank for those words, it does mean a lot to me.

**1Mici1:** Everyone has an opinion on which stories are better and it's fine, but I thank you for the compliments on my story as well. I actually do read "The Shapeless" and it is a good story as well.

I gave my answer to **NightsAnger (Guest)** that reviewed, but I'll give it to everyone as well:

"I do agree that OCs, depending on the story, can be OP. I know mine does seem that way and that is really because he's had his own adventure that he's having to tell Hiccup and his crew. His adventure is now intersecting with Hiccup's and they will be a part of it. I do plan on balancing things out heavily come the final arc. Even in this arc, even though I'm heavily exploring Åsmund and Razor right now, it is because they need to have their story and some background given to Hiccup. I doubt Hiccup would agree to anything Åsmund asked unless he learned more about him. Once their story is told, it will be time to start balancing things out and in fact several future chapters will involve Hiccup and Razor working together in a task. With which camp I'm in for the leg. If they never made the sequel, it could really be either camp I could go in. With the sequel and the conversation Hiccup has with his mother, I'm more in line with the camp that Toothless bit Hiccup's leg to pull him into his wings to save him. I mean Hiccup did say "He got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me could you, you just had to make it even. So.. Peg Leg." To me that says that Toothless saved him from the flames at the cost of ruining Hiccup's leg and him losing it." Search Youtube for the HTTYD 2 clip "He's Beautiful" for the above quote.

**Revanhun** gave me a private review of EFS and he brought up some good points that I will say I'm correcting now in my future writing. I've been doing way too much exposition, basically lots of telling but not enough showing. So in this chapter in order to break the massive amounts of "telling", I threw in a flash back to "show" part of the raid through Asmund's eyes in the past and bring some action to a rather dull "telling" exposition.

Preview of next chapter (Pre-Beta Reader):

"She was happy that the village was opening up, but I told her, 'We need to get the dragons on our side now to make true peace happen. I want to visit other dragons and show them that humans are not bad.'"


	12. The Beginnings of Peace

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

The Beginnings of Peace

Haddock Household

"My family became shocked at my sudden interest in the affairs of the village. When they asked about it, I said, 'I need to learn because who knows what may happen at the next raid. What if Jaeger or Alec died? I would be thrust into second in line or if both died I'd be next in line. I need to be prepared just in case something happens,' was what I told them." Åsmund smirked as he added, "Of course, it was a lie. The next time my village was attacked, I'd be there defending it as the dragon rider, but I had to give an excuse. I needed to hear what the council was going to do about me, the dragon rider. The meeting was the next day and I was allowed to sit in as the council agreed that I should know how the village operates, just in case." Both human and dragon audience around listened closely as they sensed the story take on an influential shift.

"At the meeting they discussed how to deal with the possible future attacks by these raiders but someone brought up the dragon rider saying, 'I doubt these fools will come back soon after seeing how much damage this person did with his dragon. He seems more like an ally than an enemy.' This caused an uproar in the hall until my father silenced them. Now this is a man who has grown up hating and fearing dragons all his life. What he didn't expect was a human riding on a dragon and defending his village." Åsmund played with his hair a bit and smiled, "The real shocker came when he stated, 'I don't know who this Rider is, but he gave no ilk towards us. He ran from anyone in the village and only attacked the raiders. If he appears again, don't attack but capture him after the raid so we may find out what his intentions are. If he does attack us without provocation, then he will be considered an enemy and treated as a traitor.' Those words gave me hope that I could change their minds. The rest of the meeting turned to discussing the rebuilding and how to better prepare for raiders, something that hasn't been needed in nearly a century." He paused to take a drink and smiled to himself, "Yea my dad is different. He bucked tradition the moment he saw the rider not kill any of his kinsmen and trust in his dragon, just as the dragon seemed to trust the rider. My dad must have thought how unstoppable we could be if dragons and Vikings decided to work together, especially if dragons allowed Vikings to ride on their backs. I didn't question him about his full thoughts on the subject though, because I didn't want to solidify or argue against his idea if I was right."

Åsmund stretched his arms upward and groaned loudly as he adjusted himself in the chair. "So the following day I rested, but in reality I snuck out of the village again. I had a promise to keep to Razor, so I went to where I had left my gear and found her there laying down waiting for me. She was happy to see me, but immediately became sad when she smelt the dried blood from my back wound. To comfort her, I told her what the villages said about our help and my father's decision concerning the two of us. She was happy that the village was opening up but I told her, 'We need to get the dragons on our side now in order to make true peace happen. I want to visit other dragons and show them that humans are not bad.' Razor's eyes widened as I revealed to her my plan to gain the trust of the other dragons. Later, she would tell me that it was at that moment, she sensed I was destined for more than just ending the war." He glanced over at Razor who was making a toothy grin at him with Toothless nudging her.

"**So tell me, how worried were you really about showing him to other dragons, especially with the war going on?"** Toothless asked Razor to which she replied, **"Horribly terrified, I mean I was the strongest dragon on the island, but I can only defend him for so long. The way he planned to show his trust was amazing though and it worked. Wait until you hear about it."**

"I'll tell you this, I was scared about meeting the other dragons. Several times I thought I was crazy for even thinking of it," Åsmund commented. "But I had to end the distrust and hostility between our groups. I also told Razor that we needed to train together, practice more flying, more strategy to help us defend ourselves against dragons and people as well. So for two months, we practiced and I began to upgrade my armor and the saddle. Something I found out is that elemental furies extrude large amounts of their element out against anything that is next to them for long periods of time. My original saddle was scorched on the parts that were against Razor after two days. I had to quickly figure out how to protect it, myself or something else that would be in contact to her for long periods of time." Hiccup smirked and looked at Åsmund's armor before saying to Åsmund, "Let me guess, her scales." Åsmund clapped his hands together a few times then said enthusiastically, "Yes my smart young man, her scales. As she shed them I sewed them into the new saddle and eventually my armor. I had to upgrade my armor at night so people wouldn't know what I was doing. During that time, I would do a quick morning patrol with Razor, work at the smith from the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon, disappear at mid-afternoon to train with Razor, come back at night to sit in on the village meetings, then go either back out at night to be with Razor or upgrade my armor."

"Every seven days, we visited new parts of the island in order to meet new dragons. To show them I meant no harm while visiting, I threw down a sword and shield, told Razor to melt them down in front of them and then I removed my armor to show I had nothing else that could harm them. Then I would lay down on the ground, let Razor stand on top of me with a paw on my chest and placed her mouth with her teeth out over my head showing that I trusted her not to kill me." Åsmund said explaining the show to them. The Berk residents looked at each other confused but amazed that he would go so far to show dragons that he was different.

"**He is a very brave man to do that Razor. I know I would be shocked if he did that in front of me. It must have taken a lot of trust on his part. There's no doubt the dragons would agree to listen to him after that display,"** Toothless said to Razor, rubbing his head against her affectionately. Razor then smiled, and then nuzzled back into Toothless to say, **"Yes and that is why I believe in what we are trying to do because he trusts me with his life as much as I trust him with mine."**

"After showing them that I could be trusted, Razor began to speak on my behalf. Since I didn't know what she was saying at the time, I had to trust her. Many apparently agreed to her words and said they would not attack again and hoped that once I changed the humans mind that they too would find humans that they could trust." Åsmund took a pause for a quick refreshment and then continued as the last part of his story came into his memory.

8 years ago – Last raid of Valaden

Åsmund and Razor flew on the Eastern Coast of their island and scanned the horizon for ships, flying out far enough to avoid being spotted from the new shore towers. Åsmund was the first to see familiar sails returning in the distance: Raiders. He reached down and patted Razor on the head and then pointed in the distance. "It looks like they are coming back Razor. Today is the day we've been preparing for Razor. Let's show the village that we are their ally and that dragons are not their enemies," Åsmund confidently told his partner. Razor warbled and cooed in response to him. Unbeknownst to him, Razor had said, **"And tonight, I hope to give you something in return if the outcome is what we want."**

Razor turned in mid-air and dove back towards the Village. Åsmund leaned forward against Razor's body as the whistle started to howl from her dive. She pointed her nose at the town plaza and smirked as she was ready for this day. Both she and Åsmund had trained hard and they're at their peak right now and these Raiders were going to find out the hard way. Razor's eyes focused on the village coming up below them and noticed a small crowd that gather near the plaza. She unfurled her wings and slowed her descent to a hover right over the plaza and the well. Åsmund noticed his father protectively move near where they hovered. Åsmund shouted in a deep voice to mask his identity, "Raiders are over the horizon. Prepare to defend. I will aid you in your defense and once this battle is over, I shall return here and reveal myself to everyone."

Åsmund's father, Jaakko, stared wide eyed at the rider. "I greatly accept your offer and thank you for aiding in our time of need," Jaakko said to the rider before he turned to the villagers and shouted loudly, "Prepare for the Raiders and do not harm the rider and his dragon. That is the chiefs' orders, now go spread the word." Villagers spread out from the plaza and started spread the word to the rest of the villagers. Åsmund and Razor took up to the sky, using the sunlight as camouflage against the Raiders' eyes. They watched as the four raider ships began to slowly get closer to shoreline. Once they began to disembark on small ships from the main ships, Razor and Åsmund began their plan. The small ships finally landed on the shore and became under assault by the villagers. Razor, with Åsmund pressing himself against her back, dove onto the main ships at sea. Razor roared loudly to announce their presence on the field and blew up two ships with two empowered shots. Åsmund hunched down closer to her back as she performed a barrel roll to dodge arrows fired towards them. The sounds of battle roared behind them as Razor fired upon and sank the second to last ship. She performed a vertical half split-S maneuver and flew towards the island. "Are you ready Razor? Let's take out these raiders quickly," Åsmund proudly said to his friend under him. Razor smirked and warbled happily as she grabbed two raiders on the way to the beach. She then landed hard on the beach with them still in her talons and killed them instantly. Åsmund quickly dismounted from Razor and the two nodded to each other before going their own separate ways to help with the battle.

After about half an hour, the raiders were reduced to only a select survivors that were near the reunited Åsmund and Razor. The men cowered in fear and shrunk closer to the ground once Åsmund pointed his sword at them. "You may return to your ship, but I have a message for your leader," Åsmund threatened the raiders as they shook their head up and down in frightened acknowledgement, "This Island is protected by my Dragon and I. The next time any of you dare to come back, you will be killed even quicker than your unfortunate comrades, for I shall train more to be like me. Now return to your ship and spread the word that if you return, there will be no survivors to tell anyone about it." The scared men screamed loudly as Razor growled at them. They stumbled back into their boat and quickly rowed out to sea.

Åsmund patted Razor's chin and smiled, "We did it girl. Now let's see what happens next." Åsmund mounted onto Razor's back and she flew back towards the plaza as many of the villagers were already gathered. They spread open an area to let the rider and his dragon land. Jaakko waited alongside his brother, Ranvir, Jaakko's son and Åsmund's brother, Jaeger, and finally Alec, Ranvir's son and Åsmund's cousin, for the rider. Åsmund dismounted from Razor and got another profound 'Thank you' from his father.

Present Day – Haddock Household

Åsmund calmly got up from the chair and moved over to Razor, gently petting her head as his hands gave of a small shake. "I was scared at that moment, even though I heard my father stated he would not harm us at that meeting, I didn't know if he'd keep his promise. I turned and told Razor, 'If there is trouble fly away.' She shook her head 'no,' at my order. She was going to stay at my side. Feeling slightly more confident, I took off my helmet and turned around to reveal who I was. As everyone stared speechless at me, I turned to my dad and greeted, 'Hi Father.'"

"I take it your family didn't know how to respond to something like that," Hiccup spoke up, remember the time he tried to show the village the same thing, and nearly getting himself killed.

"My family and the whole village was shocked, though my father immediately started to put the pieces together. I spoke loudly to everyone there, 'Everything we thought about dragons is wrong, I've been around most of this island over the last five months, meeting the majority of the dragons. All of them wish peace and have agreed to not attack the village until I establish peace here. That is why the dragons have not attacked for these months and why we have had peace with them. Please, I know everyone doesn't have the same views as I do, but look: I made friends with a Fire Fury, the most feared dragon that we know of and she trusts me with her life and I trust her with mine. Please, just give them a chance, let me show you just how friendly they can be.'" As Åsmund recounted that day, tears started to form in his eyes, "There was a pause that seemed to go on forever. I waited and then got the answer I could only dream of; the entire village erupting in a loud cheer. That was the day my father agreed to end our war, with most of the village cheering in agreement. Razor was happy that day too. She roared in excitement and sent plasma blasts into the air with her joy as my family tightly hugged me."

Razor looked up at Åsmund as he finished before licked him across his face. Åsmund chuckled and wiped the saliva off of him, "You know that is disgusting Razor but thanks, it was a great day." Laughs were heard behind him as Toothless joined in licking him as well. "Oh god, double Fury kisses…Bleh." He wiped off the new saliva and then turned back to the humans who were still laughing. "It was the beginning of a new life for the village, but it wasn't the end of the story. It was only the beginning." Åsmund elaborated, walking back to the table to get a drink. He was ready to reveal the true meaning of him and Razor coming to Berk.

* * *

Author's Notes: So we now have peace on Asmund's island, but as you can tell Asmund and Razor know that sometimes killing is necessary based on the situation. Asmund does have emotions but he hides it very well and there are good reasons. Now ahead, stats for the previous chapter:

Story Word Count 2790, Total Visitors 51, and Total Views 76. No new followers or favorites, think that is a first for me.

Now the reviews:

TheNightfurys - Sorry, feeding is once a week sorry. I don't have a lot back from Betas, who are all great people as well, but as I do get things back from them I'll post as quick as possible.

thearizona - Cloudjumper, I see as the wise old owl. It seems like he could easily be in charge of a flock or be an adviser. Which I think is what his role should be under an Alpha. He has more life experience and such he would be cautious about many things.

NightsAnger - You'll just have to wait and see how things work out for Asmund. He may surprise you hehe.

Preview of next chapter (Beta approved):

"From my travels to other Sea Kings and Queens, I found similar reasons. I also heard from the Water Fury and his mate…" Åsmund quickly got interrupted by everyone in front of him. "So you found another Elemental Fury, what did he say? What was he like? You found more Night Furies?" They all asked in quick succession as Åsmund was hearing the Furies conversation as well.


	13. Destiny and Prophecy

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Destiny and Prophecy

Haddock Household

"So now you know how I made peace between my people and dragons, but that is only the start. You see that night is when I was given the gift by Razor to be able to understand dragons and how I understand a lot of their history." He said as he pulled off his right glove, showing the Fury mark burned into his skin and showed it to Hiccup and Astrid. "That is how you are able to speak Dragonese? It doesn't make sense." Astrid said a little confused. "No, this is the product of the process that was done that night. While I slept, Razor came in and pressed her forehead against my hand. She then funneled some of her elemental power into her forehead and then into my body giving me the ability to understand the dragon's language and most of their history." He put his glove back on, continuing, "According to her, it was the last test to see who I really was. There were three results that could happen. First, I could die during the process. If I did, she admitted she would ended up killing herself as she couldn't live without me, though I've managed to talk her out of ever thinking about doing that. The second was I would become mad with power with knowing what I knew and would try to destroy the world. Thankfully that didn't happen and even if it did, I feel my brother would have stopped me. The final option, which ended up happening, was that I would help become a bridge in uniting dragons and humans together more and help keep peace between them."

Åsmund's demeanor changed slightly, becoming slightly more firm with what he was about to talk about. "Five years ago, the Village was renamed to Dragon City and we started to incorporate much of the eastern side of the island. This gained the attention of the dragon Queen and Sea King that resided on the island. They sent a dragon was sent to Razor and I, requesting our presence so they could see what my intentions were for themselves. I told my father and he said I should go to continue the peace. We left the next day and came to where we were directed. Before the both of them, I felt exposed as it seemed like they were reading my mind. In fact, they were doing just that."

Valka stood up and spoke, "Wait, the Great Bewilderbeast never did that with me." "Yes, but you were brought to him by Cloudjumper because he felt the dragon soul within you. You said yourself that Cloudjumper took you away because you thought he felt it would be better for you." Åsmund retorted back but then added afterwards, "Imagine this, your son and Astrid here are leaders of this tribe. They hear stories and tales of a man in a nearby island uniting clans that have been at war for many years. What do you think their first concern would be? I would think it would be to their people. Would this man would bring war and devastation or would he be an ally? I think they would use any means to get that information. The Queen and Sea King, they couldn't trust my words so they had to see my heart and to do that, they had to go through my mind." Valka calmed down after that and thought what Åsmund had said. _He is right, I was just allowed in without question because they didn't need to see where I stood. They knew I was who I am because they felt it._

"So after reading my intentions they spoke of two things that I could do, both options favoring them and us at the same time. The choices were, I could leave there and continue in peace with dragons and humans until the end of days or stay with them for two years, learning more about dragons and uncover what they had seen in me and what it could bring for the world. I was curious about what they had seen in me, but I was more curious about dragons." Åsmund said as he looked at Razor. "I decided and wanted to stay, but I needed two days to tell my family and village. They agreed and I left for home."

"So during these two years, is that when you found out about Ragnarök?" Hiccup asked to which he got a simple reply. "Yes, I spent those two years learning everything about dragons from both the Sea King and Queen." Åsmund started with and then explained what the two of them went through, "I learned how to prevent from being read by any other Sea King or Queen, how to bring out latent powers in many dragons if they resided in them, and how I could feel out other Soothers. The major things we learned of were the several prophecies that surround the five Elemental Furies and Ragnarök and how Razor and I could stop it possibly."

Hiccup looked over to Razor and Toothless and then back to back to Åsmund. "Why does it have to be you and her? Surely it isn't that specific?" He asked as Åsmund looked down at the table. "One of the prophecies does involve a Female Fire Elemental Fury, which was the last one we learned. The first and most important part of the prophecy starts when all five Elemental Furies exist at the same time, with a Female Fire Elemental Fury. They shall gather at the site of a dead evil queen, and there they will fight a great darkness that will be reborn from the dead queen. This darkness will fight the Furies to decide if the end of days shall occur sooner or later. If the darkness wins, Ragnarök will begin in mere weeks, starting with Fimbulwinter. If the darkness loses, Ragnarök will be delayed heavily but how long will depend on the Fire Fury. By years end the Fire Fury must choose one of the remaining Elemental Furies to bond with and her decision will either stop Ragnarök, cause it to be delayed even further or happen soon. If the battle is won but the Fire Fury dies, Ragnarök will be delayed until another Female Fire Fury comes to exist."

Razor looked away from Toothless as the prophecies were told. **"Why you? Do you know why?"** Toothless asked as he kept his wing around her. **"Something to do with the 'fires of rebirth' and needing the Element of Fire to give more life to the world. The reason it can't be a male Fire Fury is because they are all unable to reproduce, while other males Elemental Furies can,"** she answered softly to him. Toothless looked at her and wondered, _Is this why she seemingly is being so friendly with me? Or are these her own feelings towards me?_

Seeming to read his mind, she said, **"I don't know what I'm feeling towards you Toothless, I don't know what it is. It's not because you are going to become the Lightning Fury. It's something else that I can't explain."** Toothless didn't understand but he felt the same way, saying, **"Razor, I hope that maybe we can find out together, but let us take it slow. I too have this weird feeling like I know you from somewhere or somehow, I just don't know what to make of it."** Razor put her head under Toothless's chin while he rested his chin on her head feeling her warmth even more.

"So what does this all mean in the end, why does a Female Fire Fury matter?" Valka asked as she knew there had to be a reason.

"From my travels to other Sea Kings and Queens, I found similar reasons. I also heard from the Water Fury and his mate…" He quickly got interrupted by everyone in front of him. "So you found another Elemental Fury, what did he say? What was he like? You found more Night Furies?" They all asked in quick succession as Åsmund was hearing the Furies conversation as well. **"You've met another Elemental Fury? Wait that means that you may have found more Night furies and his mate must be a Night Fury as well."** Toothless quickly said to which Razor looked at him and nodded before she spoke. **"Yes, but there was more information that we got from him that made us hasten trying to find the other Elemental Furies. He told us that all of them were in existence except for the Lightning Fury.**"

"To answer both of your questions and the dragons questions at the same time, let me talk about him. First, he was already calmed by his mate, she was his Soother. She recognized him becoming an Elemental Fury and took him away on a flight, claiming it was a hunting trip. She didn't want her colony to be killed so she had to trick him by luring him away and trapping in a cave. He broke free a few days later and was an Elemental Fury of Water. She was scared of him at first, but was relieved when he calmed immediately after seeing her." Åsmund said then took another drink from the tankard.

"Back to what I was going to say, male Fire Furies are unable to reproduce even if they have a mate, while other male Elemental Furies can if they have one. The other thing is that something inside a female Fire Fury makes it so that she can bring in a new line of dragons that can keep the world safe or even bring back the world after Ragnarök." Åsmund explained to them as he then realized he forgot something important about Elemental Furies that will change things. "Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Cloudjumper and Toothless…" He said as all of them turned to look at them from where they were. "There are three things that I forgot to tell you about Elemental Furies, all of which are critical and need to be said right now before it's too late. First, each Elemental Fury can sense another one when they are somewhat near to each other. This is so they know if all five are in existence and could be called on for the end of days. Second, whenever an Elemental Fury is born, they are also given the knowledge and memories of all previous versions of the Elemental Fury that came before them."

Toothless looked at Razor and she answered his question before he could even ask it. **"I'm the ninth Elemental Fury of Fire. I possess all of the previous ones memories. I know if they were calmed, who their Soother was, how they died and every…"** Toothless nuzzled her to stop her from saying what he thought she was going to say. **"Don't say it, I figured as much,"** he simply said as she put her head under his chin. "The third and most important thing about Elemental Furies is that they are required to be in their element for at least a day every month or suffer extreme consequences. If they are not given that day, they become weaker as it gets closer to the end of the month time. About two days before the end of the month, they begin to die. Once the month has passed and they have not gotten any energy from their element or if they used up all of their element power, they perish."

* * *

Story Stats: 86 Views and 65 Visitors for the previous chapter at time of publishing. 1861 Words for this chapter.

Thank you to **Summer Knight** and **keiko689** for following my story. Thank you to **KeyBlade132** for the story favorite. Thanks to **moonLight117, ** and **Gunkey **for the Favorite and Follow for the story.

Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. Also any questions you ask, I will answer personally with a PM and put the answer in the next installment.

Review answering:

**NightsAnger**: Asmund had a life event that happened 2 years ago that made him shut himself down and focus completely on the task at hand. That event and the person he encountered at that event will make an appearance in the story later on, but you'll just have to wait to find out about it.

**thearizona**: His backstory is basically done, only a small talk about his time with the King and Queen as you read in this chapter but more about the prophecy. Things are now going to be only in the present from here forward except for something that gets revealed, hope it will be a pleasant surprise. You are confusing it with another story, but Asmund's ancestors village was destroyed a hundred years ago and they sailed to where they reside now. The island is very much like Iceland in today's world. So picture that island when I talk about things.

Small Preview of the next chapter (Beta Approved):

**"Oh sorry, just thinking about well, Toothless." **Razor admitted to him as she started to curl up onto herself. "You really have been acting differently since we came here and revealed ourselves to them. Is there something you haven't told me?" Åsmund asked as Razor lowered her head.


	14. The Truth in the Past

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Story Stats: 91 Views and 71 Visitors for the previous chapter at time of publishing. 2767 Words for this chapter.

Thank you to **The Dark Wyvern** for following my story. Thanks to **rafaael20, ST Lemonfury **and **KitKatLove96** for the Favorite and Follow for the story.

Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. Also any questions you ask, I will answer personally with a PM and put the answer in the next installment.

Alright so we come upon a new installment and let's dive right into somethings. First I have used two names from a 90s movie based on a late 80s animated TV series. If you can figure out the two names and what Movie they came from, I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. More than what the others would get. Really it shouldn't be hard, but you never know.

Alright time for review responses:

KitKatLove96: Thank you for the kind words, it is my first fanfiction and I'm getting a lot of experience with writing it and moving onto other projects as well. Look out for a future Fiction between Foxmorgorth and I as I have joined him with supersandman86 and Rumbling Night Cutter with their Marvel Cinematic Universe fanfictions. Be sure to check out "The Iron Fury" and "The Tangled Flynn" before seeing my work later with Foxmorgorth in the Thor rendition. Oh and schedule is every Wednesday for releases. :)

thearizona: Yes the other two Elemental Furies are the Air and Earth. We'll see the Earth soon and eventually we'll meet the Air. Yes the final battle will be on Dragon Island where Hiccup and Toothless fought the Red Death. I'm not going to reveal much on what is to come but I know I've just opened a big can of worms with this chapter I just posted lol.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

The Truth in the Past

Haddock Household

Toothless then looked at Razor and then looked at Hiccup, who stared back at him. "So how do they have to be in their element?" Hiccup asked Åsmund. "For Razor, she has to lie in a heat source, it could be lava or a raging fire for a few hours. I let her do that at least twice a week to make sure she is always in her element. On our island, we have volcanoes so it's easy for her to recharge in her element. I used the dormant volcano close to here to let her keep in her element before we revealed ourselves to you."

Hiccup stood up as he heard this, "You used the old Dragon Nest?" Åsmund nodded slowly, "It was the only source of ready heat that allowed us easy camp in the archipelago these last few months. We also saw the corpse of the dead queen there and figured a battle happened there. After seeing her bones and feeling the evil radiate from her remains, we now know where the meeting of the battle will be." Åsmund said then continued, "So back to what I was saying, four of the elemental furies have it easy with getting with their elements. The Lightning Furies aren't as fortunate. They need to be struck by lightning for several hours to be within their element and storms aren't always very prevalent during certain times of the year. So the rarest or I should say the Elemental Fury that dies the most is the Lightning Fury. Don't worry, though. I may have figured out a possible way to deal with it whenever Toothless becomes it, and it isn't a condition of an alliance. I will freely give you the information." Hiccup looked at Åsmund thinking, _He could have very well made it as ransom for being an ally but yet he would give up an advantage so readily. Unless he's hoping to use this kind gesture as a way of making the alliance happen a lot easier than if he didn't give it or made it a requirement._

"Okay what is the catch?" Hiccup asked straight at Åsmund. "The only catch is that you take care of Toothless. I know you are his Soother, or at least I can feel it. When I was with the Water Fury, I felt the Soother's power in his mate. I feel the same thing inside of you and I want you to be ready for when he changes because he will." Åsmund stated as he looked at Toothless. "I think the two of you have the best chance of staying together until you both die of old age." Åsmund smirked and turned to Hiccup as he then stood up as well. "All I give is my knowledge of what I know and how to keep him alive and in return, I ask for nothing." He walked over towards the door of the house and Razor moved towards it to meet him, walking away from Toothless. "I don't expect you to give me any answer Hiccup, I never came here to force you into anything. I only came to open your eyes and to protect your other half. Razor and I will be heading back to the old Dragon Nest. We will return in a week after we explore more of the region, apparently the Earth Fury is nearby as well and maybe their Soother too." Åsmund finished as he went to put his armor on, but was quickly stopped by Astrid grabbing his arm.

"Why?" Astrid asked softly. When he didn't immediately answer, she spoke up louder, "You don't seem real and any other Viking would have used what you know against Hiccup. You come here, show yourself, explain your story, reveal a lot, and now you're just going to leave." Hiccup walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Åsmund looked at the couple and sighed. "Listen, I have never been a person who takes advantage of any situation. When I gained the power to talk to dragons, did I abuse it? No. When I defended my Village for a second time, I was called a hero by many and they wanted me to be the next chief." He paused for a moment, looking over at Razor, "In truth, I'm not even an heir anymore. I gave it up so I could save the world so Razor and I can be together for as long as possible. When I see you and Toothless, I want the same for you bot." Astrid looked at Åsmund and finally let go of his arm and looked at Hiccup before she held him tightly. She whispered something softly that Hiccup heard and he looked at Åsmund. "Give me two days Åsmund, but don't leave yet." Hiccup offered as he looked at Toothless. "Please, I think you have much to give to the both of us and I want to know more." Åsmund looked at everyone there from dragon to human and looked at their faces. "Fine, but just know tomorrow morning I'm taking Razor back to the volcano for a while to let her be in her element. I would like to learn why you are rebuilding as well, but it has been a long night and I am tired." Hiccup nodded, "You can stay here in my home if you need a place to stay." Åsmund started to put on the majority of his armor and looked at Hiccup. "No, the woods is fine with me, I enjoy nature and being in Razor's wings more than a bed now a days." Åsmund explained as he strapped his armor on and left the house with Razor leaving Toothless where he stood and seemed a little perplexed.

Toothless looked at Razor as the conversation between Hiccup and Åsmund continued. He then walked over towards her and said, **"You two are really something else, even after telling us everything you would just walk away? Even from me?"** Toothless asked as Razor turned to face him. **"Toothless, there is more that you don't know and you'll learn it soon enough. Hel, there are things I don't even know about myself that I want to find out, but I follow Åsmund. If I could I would stay to learn more about you and help you through what is to come. You are something to me and I want more of that but…"** Razor stopped mid-sentence and darted over to Toothless. She touched her nose to his before she pulled back and licked down his jawline to his neck near his back where she nestled her neck against his. Toothless stood still as he felt embarrassed. A flicker of a memory immediately popped into his head from before he was under the Red Death's control. _Why does her action feel so familiar? _Toothless thought as Razor pulled away, **"I just don't know what yet," **she finished. She gave Toothless one more look before following Åsmund into the woods. Toothless put his paw on his lips and then down to his shoulder, continuing to stare at Razor as he tried to remember more about his past prior to the Red Death.

Berk's Forest at Åsmund's Camp

"Razor you need to get some sleep, no doubt they will have questions tomorrow and I'll need your help with it as you need to answer the questions that the dragons will ask." Åsmund said as he doused the fire that Razor made for them. She blankly stared out away from the camp towards the village. "Razor?" Åsmund asked. It wasn't until he called her a second time that she snapped out of her thoughts. **"Oh sorry, just thinking about well, Toothless." ** Razor admitted to him as she started to curl up onto herself. "You really have been acting differently since we came here and revealed ourselves to them. Is there something you haven't told me?" Åsmund asked as Razor lowered her head.

**"I can't shake the thought that I somehow know Toothless. It's like he's in part of my memory that is still missing and it's an important part. I've never truly been able to recover who I was before I became the Fire Fury; it's all a blur."** Razor explained to Åsmund as he then came up over to her and put his right hand on her head. "You know I can help recover them," He said softly before she shook her head to his statement. **"I need to find out on my own and right now, Toothless seems like the best bet. I can't help but think that this is destined somehow, meeting him and having things feel right when I'm near him." **Åsmund nodded as Razor opened up her wing and let Åsmund come up near her as she wrapped him up in her wings. **"We both need sleep, hopefully tomorrow things will be clearer for me."** She told her rider as she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes as well and they both drifted into a deep slumber.

Razor's Dream - Night Fury Colony on Eydísný[1] – 18 years ago

"**Tokka….Elise…. Where could those two have gone?"** A female Night Fury said as she tries to find the two through scent but unable to find them. She runs by a large field of grass that smells horrible to her and keeps going and screaming, **"TOKKKAA! ELISE!"**

Elise looks out of the grass as the nursery Night Fury ran by. **"Okay I think the coast is clear, come Tokka, let's go check out the volcano."** She said as she darted out from the grass followed by a younger Night Fury. **"Still don't think we should be doing this, remember what our Nurse mother's said 'The volcano is off limits' and I'd rather not make them mad."** Tokka stated adamantly as he followed Elise heading deeper into the forest towards the Volcano. **"Oh come now, you've been curious since a year ago."** She teased the two year old Night Fury, **"Besides, we'll go see it and then get back in before they find out."**

They continued through the forest until they came to a clearing. From up ahead, they could see a red light coming from the direction of the volcano. Elise was entranced by the sight before her and even the smell. She found herself loving the smell for some reason. Tokka shook his head as the smells of the volcano hit his nostrils, the smell feeling weird to him. **"Okay, I see it, can we just go home now?"** Tokka asked. He shook his head again when Elise slowly began to move towards the light, curious to see the molten rock she'd heard about in the five years of her life. Tokka crept out slowly with her but stayed back a few steps. **"Elise, come on please. I think this is far enough,"** Tokka pleaded to convince her to change her direction. She replied to him, **"But we aren't even close enough to see anything really. We aren't that far come on."** Elise then darted forward quickly in quick leaps towards the edge of the rocks. Tokka chased after her, breathing in the more of the toxic fumes.

Elise stood at the edge and was amazed by the sight, her blue eyes fascinated by the molten rock in front of her. **"Tokka this is amazing,"** she said. She didn't hear him say anything in response, but was too focused on the sight in front of her to wonder why. When she heard coughing behind her, however, she turned to look in time to see him collapse on the ground. **"TOKKA!"** She screamed before running back to him and nudging his chest as he continued to cough heavily. She tried to get herself underneath him to try to move him but without his help it was useless. Elise looked at Tokka as he continued to struggle breathing. **"This is my fault. I brought you here,"** she said softly as her eyes began to water slightly, **"I killed him, the one Night Fury I considered a friend and was close to. Please someone, anyone please help me save him."** A tear fell from her eye and onto Tokka as she called out for help. A blinding light appeared around her and Tokka from above and she started to look around wondering what was going on.

Before her stood two humans, appearing as if they were ready for combat. One figure held a large hammer and the other was equipped with a spear and shield. "Fear not one of the great creatures of Midgard. Odin and his son, Thor, wish to help you. In return, we seek your help." Elise looked at them in disbelief as Thor bent down and took Tokka into his arms. A third human stood up beside them, holding no weapon. **"What do you need help with? Why me? And what of Tokka?"** Elise asked frantically, she watching Tokka intently as he lay limp in Thor's arms. "I see that you care for this young dragon, one that could be love," the female human said, "I should know, I am Freyja."

"Elise, Ragnarök is growing ever closer and we need two vanguards to help stop it. A prophecy you may not have heard of states that when a female Elemental Fury of Fire is born, that she and the other Furies will fight to stop Ragnarök from happening. You, my dear, are that Elemental Fury of Fire. In exchange for your help, we will save Tokka. However, you will not see him again for a very long time and he may not even remember you, ever. Those are the conditions of becoming our vanguard," Odin explained to Elise as she looked around at the three humans, the light still surrounding them all.

"**If I agree, can I at least say goodbye to him before you take him."** Elise asked, hoping that she could at least have that. Odin nodded his head. "I agree to that but my dear Night Fury, do you agree to my terms? You may be alone once you are reborn for a long time, knowing nothing but death and anger until your Soother comes. You will forget who you are once reborn and filled with rage and may never truly be Elise ever again. Tokka himself will go through a tough life as well, forgetting you and he will eventually become our Vanguard as well after going through much misfortune. If you agree to that, then yes Tokka will be saved."

Elise only thought for a second before screaming to them, **"Yes, I'll become your Vanguard! Please don't let Tokka die! Save him. He's a strong Night Fury, and I'll find him again and make him remember even if he or I can't!"** Elise's eyes were filled with determination to find him again after everything is done. Freya waved her hands over Tokka and he began to breathe again as Thor brought him down to Elise. **"Elise, umm… what's going on?" **Tokka asked as he looked around before his paws touched the ground. Elise ran up to him and put her nose softly against his as she wrapped her small wings around him as best she could. She then licked down his jawline and then rested her head in the crook of his neck. **"Be quiet you silly Night Fury and comfort me."** Elise ordered weakly as she began to cry knowing that he will be leaving soon. Tokka nuzzled against her not sure why she needed it and wondered who these humans were and why they were there. **"Listen Tokka," **she began softly. ** "You were dying. I made a deal with these three to save you, but I won't be able to see you for a long time."** Her eyes soon began flowing with more tears. **"So please take care of yourself and I'll find you. I promise we'll meet again, no matter how long it takes!"** Tokka didn't know what she meant, still too delirious to fully comprehend what was happening. As he looked at her, Thor reached over and touched the young Night Fury on the head, causing him to pass out in front of the female dragon. He gently picked up the unconscious Night Fury back up into his arms and flew off from the island. Elise's eyes never left sight of the leaving pair until she too passed out by Odin touching her head.

Reality - Åsmund's Camp in the Forest (Present Day)

Razor's eyes shot open suddenly as the dream ended, **"Tokka…"** she said softly in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Special Notes and Preview:

For those wondering the age of Razor/Elise, she is 23 during the present time during Elemental Fury Saga (EFS) and thus 5 years old when she gets chosen to be the Fire Fury. So at 5 years old, she became the Fire Fury we now see in EFS. Her appearance hasn't changed since the day she was reborn. The other small Night Fury in the dream, Tokka, is 2 years old at the time of what happens.

[1] Eydísný is my best attempt at making a norse word. There are two separate words in the islands name. First is Eydís which is derived from the Old Norse elements ey "good fortune" or "island" and dís "goddess". While ný is Norwegian for New. So the translation I'm going for is New Goddess Island. Again I maybe wrong, but that is what I was going for.

Preview of Next Chapter (New Beta Approved):

Before they arrived at the cave, Toothless had flickers of his memory return to him. They were during his time with the Red Death and the name Tokka came up a few times. The possibility of this dragon being an associate with the Red Death made him upset. Now he needed to know why, the name sounded familiar to him.


	15. Who are we?

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

I have a new Beta for my series and he's helping a lot. Really gets into what is going on with it. His name is **Revanhun**, great guy and has his own amazing story set in the future of the HTTYD universe with Night Furies :) Also pester him to keep writing his story =P

Thank you to **Riverat73** for following.

Answering Reviews:

**thearizona:** Yes you won, you got my references :) I'm an 80s kid at heart and that was one of my favorite shows in the day. It slowly starts to click for Toothless, but in the wrong way, you'll see this chapter. Lore of the Elemental Furies (EF) states that as long as one is in existence or in precursor stage, a soother is chosen. If Soother dies before meeting the EF, then a new one is selected that hopefully will interact with said EF to sooth them. Only thing I'll say about Soothers and EFs

**Riverat73:** Thank you for the kind words, I'll take any criticism or questions you may have as well and will answer them too.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Who are we?

Åsmund's Camp

Razor uncovered Åsmund from her wing and got up slowly so he didn't wake up. She grabbed two furs from the saddle bag on the ground with her mouth and covered Åsmund with them. He was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't easily be woken up by her movements. Razor looked at him and smiled after she thought he looked well covered to deal with the cold night before she turned and slowly walked towards Berk. _Tokka. I'm beginning to remember my past, but why now? What makes this place so important?_ She thought as she slowly moved through the forest but stopped as she reached the edge of it. She gazed into the village and tried to locate Toothless. _Toothless has to be the reason I'm remembering, but why would he spur this? In the years since Åsmund has calmed me, I have never dreamed of my past nor have I remembered any of it prior to my rebirth._ She contemplated to herself as she crept towards the Hiccup's household.

Gobber's Forge

As everyone settled down to sleep, Hiccup found himself unable to succumb to slumber as Åsmund's tales and explanations raced through his head. Finally giving up on sleep, he snuck out of the house and headed down to the forge. Toothless, having a little more luck in sleeping, woke up when he sensed his rider leave and quietly accompanied Hiccup. Once the pair reached the forge, Hiccup immediately headed toward his section of the shop, managing to avoid and dodge the numerous tools and works-in-progress that hung around. Toothless hung around the entrance for a moment before moving to the back of the forge, finding a comfortable spot to fall back to sleep. Hiccup gave his friend a passing smile, but immediately refocused his attention once the coals started to heat up. Selecting a project he believed would help focus his thoughts, Hiccup quickly found himself falling into the familiar routine. His body slowly relaxed from tension and his thoughts no longer raced out of his control.

Heading out from the forest, Razor picked up the sounds of the forge going and wondered who else would be up at this hour of night. When she approached from the to the front of the shop and saw Hiccup, she knew that Toothless must be near. Hiccup caught the Fire Fury in his peripheral vision and halted his work. "Guess someone else couldn't sleep," he said, carefully laying down his tools and walking towards her. Razor grinned slightly and moved towards Hiccup before she sat down on her hind legs. _It's been many years since I've had to communicate with someone that doesn't speak Dragonese, _she thought before something in her head clicked, _I can write the runes like Åsmund showed me. It would make things easier._

Hiccup, nearing Razor, noticed her using a claw to write runes in the soil. "So Åsmund taught you those? Oh and hello to you too." Hiccup said as Razor then nodded. "I might have to teach Toothless this. It might make things easier for us to communicate." Razor wiped away her previous words and then started to write on the ground again. Hiccup read them out loud once she was finished, "'Difficult and needs time, having Åsmund understand helps.' That I would have to agree with Razor, though Toothless and I get by well enough. Five almost six years like this, we understand each other very easily now. So why are you here?" Hiccup asked as he sat down on the ground.

Razor cleared off the old runes and began to write, it was short and Hiccup wondered after he read it. "Dream about the past? You mean your past?" She nodded quickly, clearing the ground again and wrote down her next words. 'I may know Toothless from the past,' Hiccup read and then took a surprised look at Razor. "But if you do, then that means you were from the same colony, but that doesn't make sense. Åsmund said you killed your colony and if that happened then Toothless shouldn't be here." Hiccup told to her, which she responded to, 'Long Story. Don't know it all.' _Could she really know something about his past? No she couldn't, Toothless said all he remembers is the clouded mind when he was in the Red Death's service. He can't remember much._ "You're trying to put together your past too?" Hiccup asked as Razor lowered her head and nodded slowly. "So both of you are alike in that aspect it seems, I hope both of you will succeed." Hiccup said as he got up off the ground, "He's sleeping around back."

Razor wrote down 'Thank you' to Hiccup before she too got up and walked quietly around the Forge. There she saw Toothless, curled up amongst himself as she would normally do. She lay down gently near him and just looked upon him as she readied herself for slumber, thinking about her dream. _Why can't I just get a clear answer from the gods? They separated us and made us forget ourselves and I want us back if you are really Tokka, Toothless._ She thought as she rested her head down onto her front paws until sleep took over her body again.

Finishing up his project, Hiccup found himself feeling more in control of his thoughts. Placing everything in their proper places and making sure the forge wasn't in danger of catching fire, he went around the back to see what the Furies were up to. "Toothless, Razor," he whispered, turning over the final corner. He let out a small smile when he caught sight of them next to each, deep in sleep. Deciding not to disturb them, he turned toward his home and began the trek up, intending on catching at least an hour or two of sleep before morning shows itself.

Just before dawn, Toothless woke up and noticed that Razor was near him, where she wasn't there when he fell asleep. _I wonder why she is here and not with Åsmund. Did something happen last night?_ He thought as he opened his mouth and yawned a bit loudly. Razor stirred and slowly opened her eyelids and let her eyes focusing to notice that Toothless was awake. "**Good morning Toothless,"** she said as she lifted her head up and stretched her neck, **"I'm sorry if I am close but I talked with Hiccup last night."**

**"How did you talk to him, he doesn't understand you or does he now?"** Toothless asked in a surprised tone, wondering if she gave Hiccup the ability to understand dragons, while he stretched out his body. Razor looked at him and knew that her words were a bit startling and corrected herself, **"I spoke with him by scraping runes on the ground, Åsmund taught me them shortly after we first met. It helped a little but it was difficult to still talk to him. I could have been more accurate, I'm sorry for the confusion."** She got up and looked at him still confused by her dream.

**"Toothless, do you remember your past?"** Razor asked inquisitively, needing to know if anything was coming back to him as well. Toothless stopped his walk towards Hiccup's house and turned towards her and asked, **"Why the sudden interest?"** She paused for a moment and thought, _Should I tell him about my dream? How it was the first one ever about my past since changing? Should I tell him that his presence his helping me to remember? _ **"I ask because Toothless,"** she drew quiet as she gathered her thoughts, **"I think somehow being around you has helped me to remember. Last night I dreamed about my past, at least I'm sure it was, for the first time ever. I remember myself and another Night Fury, he was three years younger than me sneaking off to see a volcano. His name was Tokka."** She stopped there not wanting to say more but looked at him for any reaction to this. Toothless's ears perked for some reason at the name and he asked, **"Did Tokka die or something?"**

Razor worried even more but knew that it had to be said, **"Yes and no. It's complicated, the reason is because… because,"** she stuttered and worried even more now. Her body shook softly as her mind became conflicted with her new information. Toothless came over to her and sat in front of her, then put his head under her chin. **"It scares you don't it? Not knowing yourself, at least your past self,"** he said softly as he stayed there. _Toothless…why do you make me feel this way?_ Razor thought as she shut her eyes. **"Promise me to not speak of this to any other dragon, please."** She asks softly, still quivering at the thought of what may happen next. Toothless pulled out from under her chin and said, **"Let's go, I know a cave that no one uses for anything and Cloudjumper doesn't know about it either."** Relief flooded her body as she stopped shaking and nodded her head before she followed after Toothless. Dawn slowly started to break as the two left the village.

Åsmund's camp

Dawn broke and Åsmund felt the rays of light fall on him as dawn broke, which usually signaled that Razor was waking him up. He opened his eyes and when he didn't see her, he worried slightly. _Where could she have gone?_ His mind wondered as he got out from under the furs. Hmm, s_he covered me so she knew she wasn't coming back right away. I need to get to the village._ He got up from the ground and darted towards the village quickly, wondering where he could find her.

Hidden Cave

Before they arrived at the cave, Toothless had flickers of his memory return to him. They were during his time with the Red Death and the name Tokka came up a few times. The possibility of this dragon being an associate with the Red Death made him upset. Now he needed to know why, the name sounded familiar to him. The memories of the Red Death sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn't help but let out an angered huff. Toothless motioned for Razor to go in first. Once she was in he blocked the entrance and making sure no one was around, he opened his wings up to cover most of the entrance and then demanded with the Alpha dominance in his voice to get his answers, **"You're going to explain this dream to me in every detail and tell me why that name, Tokka, sounds familiar."** Razor looked at Toothless and backtracked a little, thinking, _if he's Tokka, then he's really changed. Odin said he would be a Vanguard and he's showing that strength now._ She then started to explain the dream to Toothless in every detail that was current in her mind. She never told him her past name and explained it in the singular tense, but did reveal that she believed he is Tokka.

Toothless's demeanor changed as the story came to an end, understanding why this meant so much for her. **"Razor, I have no idea about my past either. I don't know if I'm Tokka like you think I am. I've only known myself after I met Hiccup, prior to that I was under the influence of the Evil Queen. Never had a name or identity, only knowing servitude," **he stated as he curled his wings back to his body, **"I'm sorry for coming off as aggressive, but the name does sound familiar somehow. Don't know if I've heard it before and you saying it spurred my remembrance, but in the end, I'll help you as it seems he is important to you."**

Razor came up to him and nuzzled his neck line slowly. She didn't reveal the dream's goodbye in detail because she feared how Toothless would react to it. **"I'm sorry for being secretive about this. I just don't know what to do anymore. Knowing that Tokka is alive somewhere, I want to find him. There are three more Elemental Furies out there, you being one of them, that could be him. You fit the age, though right now I might just be jumping to conclusions." **Razor mumbled sadly as she pulled back from him and continued her words, **"You are a great Night Fury, probably even more so than my Tokka, but I really hope that you are him. May we leave now, Toothless? Åsmund must be worried about me by now. I've never left his side before in the middle of the night."** Toothless moved to the side and walked with her back towards the village. _She is having a hard time dealing with these new memories. I wish I could help more than just being here. Then again, I don't know what she is to me as I too am having a hard time processing everything she's done here recently._ Toothless thought as the two made their way towards the village and Hiccup's residence.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Story Word Length - 2183

Last Chapter: 76 Views and 61 Visitors

Sneak Peek at next Chapter (Beta Approved):

**"Listen Åsmund, she's going through a lot right now and the last thing you need to do is upset her more,"** Toothless started with as he began to arch his back up more, **"you can be angry with her later but right now you need to back off and calm down."** Toothless brought out his teeth as he was protecting Razor.


	16. A Tale of Loss and Darkness

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Current Chapter Length - 2180 Words

**Everyone that comes here please, go to my profile and vote in my poll. I'm giving it to the people to decide who may die or may get severely injured in the future of the series. So please vote ASAP so I can work on adding in the future. #1 dies while #2 will get severely injured. Poll will close in one month.**

Thank you to **Dragon Lord Draco, Nixxon Mysterio and fernfury** for giving my story a follow and favorite; thank you to **PMC LoveFury and spyrofan34** for the Author favorite; thank you to **spyrofan34** for the Story favorite; thank you to **Prime's Daughter and TheLadyAssassin4678**for following the story.

Answering Reviews:

**thearizona:** What can I say, you ask very good questions and for the purpose of everyone reading, they will be vague. Toothless will not change this arc, so look for it in one of the two future arcs. Lastly, for everyone, Try all of them for your second question.

**TheNightfurys: **The element Lightning was chosen because during that time they had no concept of electricity or static being the same thing. So when you think of Lightning think about mythology with the Norse and who they thinking Lightning comes from. He's already been referenced in the story ;)

**Dragon Lord Draco:** I thank you for your compliment. I'm glad I can make some folks really enjoy my story and it is a long way from being finished.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

A Tale of Loss and Darkness

Haddock Household

Åsmund came up to the household and looked around for Razor, thinking she'd be there with Toothless. He was panting slightly, having sprinted from the forest to the household in his need to find answers. When he didn't see her, he rapped his fist hard on the door to wake the owners up. He was panting slightly as he had sprinted from the forest to the household and needed to find answers. Valka was up already and trying to make breakfast when Åsmund arrived. She opened the door and quickly got why he was here, "Razor is missing and I can't find her," were the words out of his mouth. Valka let him in and told him, "Sit down and I'll get Cloudjumper to look for her." Åsmund quickly replied harshly, "I'm sorry but no, I can already tell she doesn't like Cloudjumper and seeing him would probably make her nervous or agitated," he stated, managing to catch his breath. "It has to do with Toothless, I know it. She hasn't been the same since we arrived and told our tale."

Hearing the conversation, Hiccup came down from upstairs and looked at the situation before he answered, "She visited me early this morning while I was at the forge. We spoke briefly about why she was up." Those last words produced looks of bewilderment from his mother, which he explained, "She wrote runes on the ground to talk to him, for which I must say Åsmund I'm impressed you taught her that." He finished walking down the stairs and moved towards the table, continuing his words, "She was looking for Toothless to discuss a dream she had about her past but he was asleep at the back of forge. When I left before dawn, they were both sleeping near each other and that is the last I saw of them. Most likely they went off for a walk. For now come and sit Åsmund, I think it is time for us to talk about why we are rebuilding. Toothless will not harm her and they'll either come here or to the Great Hall for breakfast." Hiccup then walked over to the table and pulled a chair out as he looked at Åsmund's expression. Åsmund was visibly angry that Razor disappeared and wanted to find the reason for her sudden disappearance, but he relented and released his anger. He quickly took the seat offered to him and folded his arms together in front of him on his chest, "Alright, but be quick about it. I want to know what Razor remembered."

Valka moved into the kitchen to finish making breakfast, adding another serving for the extra mouth. Hiccup yawned slightly and then started the tale of Drago Bludvist, "So all this started about two lunar cycles ago. I was out exploring new lands when Astrid flew out to me after winning the latest dragon race our village started and we were… discussing some things about the future. During our conversation, we caught sight of smoke in the distance and decided to fly out to see what was going on. We came upon an outpost covered in ice, but not normal ice. It was jagged and spiked, like something made it." Åsmund immediately thought of a Sea King, but didn't say anything in an effort to speed up this story. "While we were scouting around the ice, Astrid and Stormfly got caught in some nets. Toothless and I immediately went back and rescued them from a group of men. Turns out they were dragon trappers working for someone named Drago Bludvist. One of them, Eret, son of Eret, mentioned that Drago hired them to capture dragons and accused us of creating the ice with the help of another dragon rider. When they tried capturing Toothless and Stormfly, Astrid's dragon, again, we managed to escape, with Eret shouting after us," Hiccup said as his mother set breakfast in front of him and went over to offer food to Åsmund. Åsmund put up his hand and shook his head 'no', not planning on staying long, if possible.

"So we came back and I went to tell my father about what Eret said about the dragon army. At first, he wasn't listening to me but when I mentioned Drago, he immediately ordered the village to be closed off and prepare for war. When I suggested we could try talking to Drago, my father quickly dismissed that idea. Turns out, winters back, Drago arrived to a chiefs' assembly and told them that he could deal with their dragon problem, claiming he could control the dragons. Although they were looking for possible solutions to the dragon problem, they laughed at him because they didn't believe his claim. As he left, he burned down the building with one of the dragons he controlled. Everyone who was there perished, except for my father who managed to escape." Hiccup took a bite of his food to compose himself for a moment, recalling the recent events that killed his father.

"Even after what my father told me, I still suggested we could reason with him, make him change his views on dragons. Looking back, I should have listened to him, but I was stubborn and truly believed I could change Drago's mind." Valka came and sat beside her son and wrapped and arm around him as he spoke. "So we, Astrid and I, found Eret again and said we wanted to go see Drago. My dad came and stopped us, however. I flew off on Toothless because I was angry that my dad was stopping me. It turned into a bit of a blessing though, since it reunited me my long lost mother." Hiccup said as Åsmund looked at Valka, realizing that it was only just a short time as she said earlier. "We met her Bewilderbeast, a kind and gentle Alpha, and she started to show me the secrets of many of the dragons in her sanctuary. She also reunited with my Father and her husband after twenty winters. It was a short reunion, though and… it's still tough to talk about," Hiccup's voice faltered slightly as he neared the part he hated the most. "After my father arrived, having 'rescued' me and finding his wife, Drago attacked the sanctuary. He had his dragon army, but we had our dragons as well as my friends, that had been caught by Drago apparently. What we didn't expect was him having a Bewilderbeast under his control. He forced his to challenge Valka's and the two dragons fought while we took care of the opposing side. The fight reached its end when Drago's killed ours and started to take control of all the dragons, as well as Toothless."

Tears began to form as Hiccup stopped for a moment, taking in a few breaths to calm himself. "While under control of the other Alpha, Toothless stalked toward me with narrow slit eyes and was preparing to shoot me with his blast. My father, who had seen what was happening, ran down and pushed me away, taking Toothless' full blast to his chest. After the Alpha released Toothless, I shut him out when he tried communicating with me. Even though Toothless didn't know what he was doing, I still blamed him. I was prepared to continue shutting him out when my mother insisted that it was Drago's fault, not his. By the time I realized that he needed me in that moment, Drago took him away to attack Berk, leaving us to deal with the loss of my father and chief."

Valka patted Hiccup's shoulder as he stayed quiet and turned to Åsmund. "Good dragons under the control of bad people…do bad things," she quoted to Åsmund, "That is what I told Hiccup and made him realize that Toothless wasn't in control of himself and he had to forgive him." _The same human and Night Fury that dealt with an evil queen and then an Evil King under the influence of a power hungry man, this can't be any sort of coincidence. These two are a threat to someone. It must be Loki and his plans for Ragnarok._ Åsmund thought as Hiccup continued his story, "So we got back to Berk on the backs of baby dragons, since they listen to no one, including an Alpha. I broke Toothless out of the Bewilderbeast's control with the help of my friends. At one point I thought I was dead, along with Toothless, as we both got encased in an ice blast by the Alpha. Something happened, though. Toothless became powerful and broke us out of the ice and he was glowing blue on his spinal fins, back, forehead and inside of his mouth." Hiccup cheered up from this and then looked at Åsmund, "I don't know if that is the Elemental Fury power from deep within but even if it's not, he saved me and the rest of the dragons by defeating Drago's Alpha with those abilities. Toothless even blew one of the tusks off completely during that fight. "

Åsmund nodded and looked behind him to look out the window to see if Razor returned, but was met with empty air. "This explains a lot really and in truth, you may have brought it out unknowingly. Just by putting yourself in danger helped him to unlock his power. Razor glows like that in the same areas when we have to use her Elemental power, granted it's a deep red, not blue," he said, catching a hint of the red he had been waiting for. "And if you'll excuse me, Razor is back and we need to have a talk." Åsmund got up from the chair and quickly went out the front door.

Outside Hiccup's House

_Oh no, he's mad. I've never seen him mad before._ Razor thought as she cowered a bit as Toothless walked in front of her after noticing her stance change. Toothless bent down low and followed where her focus was. When he saw that it was Åsmund approaching with an aggressive stride, he extended his wing to demonstrate dominance. **"Listen Åsmund, she's going through a lot right now and the last thing you need to do is upset her more,"** Toothless started, arching his back up more, **"you can be angry with her later, but right now you need to back off and calm down."** Toothless brought out his teeth, clearly stating how far he would go in protecting Razor. Åsmund stopped and looked at the sight, _something must be going on that needs to be answered but I'll wait. Last thing I need is my partner to hate me and another Night Fury ready to do the same._ "Fine, but Razor we need to discuss it at some point. Just give me some time to calm down. When you are ready Razor I'll be at the forge." Åsmund said with some anger still laced in his voice, as he left to go to the forge while the villagers, both human and dragon, went over the display they had just seen.

Cloudjumper quickly thought over the scene and huffed to himself at Toothless defense of her, but he had to admit, she was acting strange from earlier. _She was so confident and head strong yesterday even with the story being told. I don't like how close Toothless and her were getting but now I wonder what this means. _Cloudjumper flew over towards Toothless, who had altered his stance, while Åsmund left to the forge. Toothless turned in time to see Cloudjumper land behind him and spoke up quickly before the other could say anything, **"Don't you start either, as both of us have had a trying morning. Call a meeting of the dragons in an hour once I've calmed down. I'll explain things to them."** Cloudjumper simply nodded and flew up into the sky to spread the word.

Toothless slowly backed out of his stance and turned to Razor. **"Sorry about that but you need time to yourself and I didn't want you dealing with Åsmund right now. Go eat and think some more. I guess I'll see you this evening for more tales I hope?"** Toothless asked Razor before he pushed his head against the underside of her chin.

**"Thank you again Toothless, I hope that we do have more time to talk about stories. Åsmund and I are planning on going back to Dragon Island so I can get some of my Elemental powers back, so hopefully he'll have calmed down by then." **Razor replied calmly as she nuzzled against Toothless before taking off and flying towards the forest. _I need time to think alone, and maybe Toothless' cove will calm me some,_ she thought as she spiraled down into the cove.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Previous Chapter Stats: 119 Views and 86 Visitors

Again please, go to my profile and vote in my poll. I'm giving it to the people to decide who may die or may get severely injured in the future of the series. So please vote ASAP so I can work on adding in the future. #1 dies while #2 will get severely injured. Poll will close in 1 month.

Sneak Peak at next Chapter (Betas approved):

**"You witch! You hide and then threaten the one Night Fury I want to find again! Wherever you are, I'll find and kill you!"** Razor screamed and snarled, sensing that the woman still occupied the cavern with her.


	17. Hel Cometh

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Current Chapter Length - 3397 words

Thank you to **aaronbrogdale08** for the Story follow and favorite; Thank you to **medinabees13** for the full follow and favorite of the story and myself as an author.

Also come on folks, vote already. It closes in 3 weeks and I'm going to keep the results hidden now so you won't know who dies until the final arc. Yes I'm evil like that. If you can't vote, then PM me your choose between these 5 and you can choose up to 2 from the list: Eret, Heather, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout.

Review answers:

**TheNightfurys:** Haha, glad you are enjoying the story, things are about to get serious towards the end of this chapter here and for the next several chapters. Be prepared for a crazy road ahead as we welcome a villain to the story in this chapter.

**Dragon Lord Draco:** Oh thank you, that's because the climax of the arc is approaching and things are about ready to start going crazy. Be prepared for a wild ride starting at the end of this chapter.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Hel cometh

Behind Great Hall

Toothless came around behind the hall where most of the dragons were waiting for him. Cloudjumper had gathered all the dragons as he had asked and was sitting and waiting for Toothless to arrive. Once Toothless sat down near Cloudjumper, he roared out to silence every dragon there. **"As you all have heard, I've called this meeting to discuss Razor, the Elemental Fury of Fire or Fire Fury,"** he started as he looked around the area at all the dragons, **"Her rider, Åsmund spent much of last night talking to Hiccup and explained a lot of things and many things that I had never heard of. I am here to tell you most of the important matters, what it means for us, and how we will proceed."** Some dragons started murmuring with each other, wondering what was going to be done, when Cloudjumper quickly roared to silence the gathering.

Toothless looked around before he spoke out again, **"At this point in time, there is nothing to fear from the two of them. Razor is indeed an Elemental Fury, but her Rider is her Soother and thus she acts like a normal Night Fury like myself. They are here to make an alliance with their town that is much like Berk and do a possible trade deal. So everyone will treat her with respect, along with her rider or you will have to deal with either myself or Cloudjumper. We will continue to rebuild as usual, please carry on with your duties and be friendly to our guests. Everyone may leave."** Toothless finished and waited for everyone to leave except for the original ridden dragons and Cloudjumper. Once it was only the six of them, they continued with another meeting in private. ** "All of you, I'm trusting with this information. It stays between us only."** Toothless said as the other dragons nodded in agreement.** "Apparently, the extra power that I obtained to defeat the Alpha was in response to me transitioning into the Elemental Fury of Lightning. Also it seems that Hiccup is something called a Soother and can bring the rage of my transformation so I don't go crazy as an Elemental Fury. I don't know if it is true, but at this time I don't want this getting out until we are certain."** All of the dragons nodded again and then left to deal with the day. Stormfly hung back a little bit and nuzzled against her friend, **"You'll be fine Toothless. Hopefully, Åsmund is right about Hiccup being your Soother and we won't have chaos happening after your rebirth."** He nodded to her words of concern and watched her leave with the rest.

Cloudjumper made a motion to leave when Toothless stopped him. ** "What is it Toothless?"** Cloudjumper inquired as Toothless looked at him, **"Cloudjumper, right now there is something trying to come out inside of me that I am unsure about and it is not the Elemental Powers. I'm unsure of something from my past and I think it may very well involve Razor." ** Toothless sat down on his hinds legs and looked up into the air before he finished, **"I believe her and don't at the same time. For all the time I was with the Red Death, my memory has been affected. I can't remember anything prior to Hiccup and I want to know everything about myself, but I don't want to find out that I'm someone else." ** Cloudjumper came up beside his friend and Alpha, then responding to Toothless with, "**You are still you even if you find out about your past Toothless. Nothing will change that." ** Toothless took in the simple answer and thought over it before revealing to Cloudjumper the events of this morning. **"Razor seems to be remembering her past and it seems to be changing her. I don't know if it is shock or her trying to process things but she is changing more now. So I'm worried about what may happen with me." **

Toothless lowered his head and turned to leave the area only to see that Hiccup was standing there waiting for him. "Come on bud, we have some work to do at the forge. I need your help with something." Hiccup said, waiting for Toothless to come beside him so they could walk together.

Forge

Åsmund looked around the forge as Gobber arrived to start his duties. The man gave the foreigner a curious look, before shrugging with indifference. "So y'r dat fella dat showed up 'ere for da treaty," Gobber said as he looked around the forge for one of his other hands, "Da name is Gobber, wat can I do for ya laddie?"

Åsmund smiled at Gobber as he responded, "Just looking around. I miss the forge back at my home so being here helps me relax after this morning. There anything I can help with? I don't mind working while I'm here waiting." Gobber looked a little surprised but he wouldn't not turn down extra help, "Well if 'ou be offerin' den show me whacha can do?" He said before Åsmund looked at the stockpile of Gronckle iron and decided to make a spear. "What do you think about a spear head? It's small so I won't use much resources, but at least I can show you my skills." Åsmund asked Gobber, whom nodded back, "Alright laddie, show me wat ya got." He kept his armor on since it offered him greater heat resistance and got the Gronckle iron into the forge and started to pump the bellows to heat it up. He kept turning the metal as it heated up when he noticed Hiccup and Toothless coming towards the shop. "Gobber can you tell Hiccup and Toothless that I'll need a hand along with you for some of the work?" Åsmund asked loudly to Gobber as he worked to heat up the iron more. Gobber gave an agreeing grin as he went out and greeted the two leaders. Although the man couldn't hear them from his spot next to the bellows, he could tell from Gobber's posture that he was delegating his question.

Still working to heat up the Gronckle Iron, Åsmund sensed the three enter the small building. "So Åsmund, what you need us for?" Hiccup asked as Toothless sat and wondered what he was needed for in this project. "Toothless, I need you by my side helping to heat up the Gronckle Iron more, Gobber and Hiccup, I need you at the anvil ready to hammer out a shape when I put the steel there," Åsmund ordered as he looked through his helmet, "Also if you could Gobber, get me some charcoal that I can throw into the forge shortly." Hiccup and Gobber looked at each other, wondering what this steel he was talking about, while Toothless moved closer to the furnace. Hiccup changed into an apron and got some gloves on so they can work on the steel, whatever it was, once Åsmund was ready for it.

**"So what do you need me to do exactly?"** Toothless asked as Åsmund furiously pumped the bellows to get more air into the furnace. "What I need you to do is add in your own dragon fire into the furnace, directly on the iron. I need it white hot." In that moment, Gobber appeared beside him with a box of charcoal. "Here ya go laddie. Don't know wat you're doin' with dat, you need da iron pure for swords." Gobber commented as he went to change to his hammer hand. "Usually yes, but by adding some charcoal into the iron, it will become a lot stronger and harder," he explained as Toothless started to breath his fire into the furnace in short bursts as Åsmund stopped pumping the bellows to look at the iron.

"Alright Toothless, keep it up but when I throw a piece of charcoal in, I need you to blast it with a small shot to break it into dust over the iron," Åsmund instructed as he grabbed a piece of the charcoal. Toothless looked and nodded as he watched for Åsmund to throw it into the furnace, letting out the needed blast once the piece was over the iron. Shards of the charcoal that fell onto the iron and seeped into it as the heat continued heating the materials. "Great, now keep up the heat, almost there." Åsmund said as Toothless started to add more heat, causing smoke to pour out the top of the furnace. Åsmund threw in another piece of charcoal and Toothless repeated the action and then heated the iron until it became white hot.

"Alright, we have a short time to get this into the initial shape. We are making a spearhead, a rather large one, so the size I need is about half the length of the anvil and nearly the width of it at the middle part of the head, point at the far end and half the width of the anvil towards the end of it. I'm counting on you two to hammer this out quickly. Once hammered it goes back in for heat." Åsmund explained. Hiccup and Gobber nodded to him waiting for the iron. "Toothless step back as I move this out but once it goes back in, heat it back up again." Toothless nodded and moved back as Åsmund swung the white hot metal bar onto the anvil. Gobber and Hiccup quickly started to hammer out the shape Åsmund wanted. Åsmund watched the two work very hard and quick at this as he counted in his head. When it got into the shape he wanted quicker than he expected, he smiled under his helmet. "Okay, time to reheat," he announced. The other two smiths backed off as Åsmund moved the metal back into the furnace with Toothless beginning to reheat it.

They repeated the same process two more times before Åsmund then quenched the spearhead in a cold water bath that was made after the first time he put it back in the furnace. The spearhead quickly cooled and caused the bath to go to a boil quickly with loud pops and sizzles. He pulled out the spearhead and looked at it before he brought it over to the grindstone and started to sharpen it quickly while it was still warm. The blade held hints of wavy patterns black and what looked to be purple lines along its surface. Once he had sharpened it, he smiled and asked, "Any Gronckle iron poles? I want to meld it into one to make a nice polearm."

Hiccup went and grabbed one he was saving for another project but gave it to Åsmund, who quickly moved it to the furnace. "Toothless keep heating up the end here. Hiccup, bring the spearhead to the pole so we can get them heated and weld them together." Once Toothless had heated up the pole to his liking, Åsmund punched the small blade through the pole's end with the help of Hiccup. About three hours after starting the project, Åsmund looked at their finished blade and smiled.

"Well gentlemen and dragon, you now have yourself a Dragon City Guard spear. The tip is made from what we call Fire Fury Steel. Most dragons I've tried to make this kind of metal with can't get it hot enough for the charcoal to easily get absorbed into Gronckle iron," Åsmund started to explain to everyone there, "Razor could but since it seems either of our Night Furies can do it, it's probably more accurate to call it Fury Steel. It is harder than, can hold an edge better and can even cut through Gronckle iron." Åsmund then stepped outside the forge and felt the spear in his hands and started to spin it to check its weight compared with its center of gravity. "Yes, a mighty fine weapon and I miss having one at my side."

At that moment, Razor came out from the forest and approached the group standing at the forge. **"I see you are trying to show off again Åsmund. I'm ready to go recharge and talk with you and I hope you are not as mad as you were earlier,"** she commented, watching her rider test the spear a moment longer. Åsmund looked at Razor and then to the three in the forge before he threw the spear sideways to Hiccup. "Hope you learned a bit from me, you three. I'll be back for dinner and then we can finish our talks," Åsmund said calmly as he walked over to Razor and got into the saddle.

Toothless looked at Razor as she tilted her head to the side. She seemed to have calmed down from this morning and her voice contained more confidence than it did earlier, though still possessing a slight shake. As they disappeared into the sky and headed in the direction of Dragon Island, Toothless couldn't help the flood of worry that washed over his entire body.

Flight towards Dragon Island

Åsmund patted Razors head as they flew out to let her get into the lava of the dormant volcano. "So are we going to talk when we get there Razor?" He asked softly, worried that maybe for the first time since they were together, they were at odds with each other. He felt her nod her head under his hands. **"I'll tell you once we land, and no sooner,"** Razor said with a bit of disgust and anger in her tone. She too was shaken by the look in Åsmund's eyes that he gave her before Toothless backed him off. _I've never seen him that angry, was it concern for what may have happened to me or was he thinking I was going to do something with Toothless._ She flew faster to Island so they could talk about it, thinking of the best way to convey her thoughts about his recent treatment towards her.

Dragon Island

Razor landed and then threw Åsmund off of her as she watched at him roll on the ground. Giving him only a second to recover, she started the conversation, **"Listen here Åsmund, I've never seen you that mad ever and I don't know your reasons for it, but it frightened me. You have never acted like that. I know you worry about me and what is between Toothless and I but don't you dare jump to any conclusions. I was going to tell you as soon as I could, but you didn't give me a chance. To avoid something like that happening again, I suggest check your attitude next time." **She huffed out at him as he started rising to his feet.

_It seems I screwed up and I let anger take over. _He thought before he took off his helmet and rubbed his face. "Alright, alright I messed up. I jumped to conclusions when I should have just been calm. But it's not like my actions were entirely unjustified. I was worried about you. You've never done what you did last night and I didn't know what to think. Were you taken? Were you out doing something with Toothless? Were you hunting and got injured or something? I understand that my emotions might have went out of my control, so I'm sorry Razor. We're here now, though, so if you want to tell me anything you can, but know that you don't have to tell me anything at all if you don't want to," Åsmund affirmed as he started to take off the rest of his armor.

Razor snorted as he started to get off the rest of his armor. **"Get this saddle off me so I can rest. After that, you'll get the explanation." **She demanded as Åsmund came over and removed the saddle off of her. Razor then bounded off towards the Volcano and got into one of the small pools of lava in the center of the Volcano. She rested her head on the edge of the pool to keep it out of the lava as her body started to absorb the energy from the lava. She let out a groan as her mind became filled again with her new memory, _'Where are you Tokka? I need to know that you are alright.'_

After about four hours resting in the lava, Razor heard a female voice drifting through the cavern of the volcano, "Oh but my dear, he's alright and he even went through a Hel of a life if I do say so myself." Razor stood up in the pool and looked around quickly trying to locate the voice. "And you, the mighty Fire Fury and a female as well. I guess my father should be pleased that the prophecy is coming true now." The voice continued, a dark tone accenting all the words. **"Show yourself coward unless you don't think you can take me."** Razor screamed into the cavern as black mist started to gather from throughout the volcano and circle down in front of her.

The mist slowly solidified into the shape of a female, though one who was definitely not human. One half of her body boasted if not beautiful, at least clean human looking skin while the other half could only be classified as a skeleton with chunks of… something clinging to the bones. Razor leapt back as she noticed the disfigured person continued forming a few dozen feet away from her. The woman let out a low chuckle at the dragon's response to her entrance. "I never tire of that reaction. Now my dear Razor, or should I say, Elise, it's time for you to experience some horror. But first, how about I deal with your beloved Tokka first?" She said but as soon as she finished her words, Razor shot a plasma blast at her. To Razor's shock however, the attack hit the cavern walls instead as the figure vanished in a puff of mist that had signaled her arrival. The cavern instantly became filled with the echoes of the being's dark laughter. **"You witch! You hide and then threaten the one Night Fury I want to find again! Wherever you are, I'll find and kill you!"** Razor screamed and snarled, sensing that the woman still occupied the cavern with her.

"Oh don't worry, he won't die immediately. After all, where's the fun in that? No he'll die alongside you." The mist constantly floated around while speaking down to Razor, prompting the dragon to leap out of the lava onto the ground in preparation of an attack. **"I'll send you to Helheim once I find you."** Razor threatened, the mist rising up from under Razor's body. "Oh but you can't send someone there if they are already there. Especially when I rule it." Hel voiced, the mist surrounding Razor's body one second and suddenly dispersing the next. Crouching into a defensive stance, Razor wildly scanned the cavern for the evasive being.

"Now where should I start? The Tokka that you believe has returned to you? Or maybe I should I start even closer, someone that has made you the way you are now." A sudden touch down the length of Razor's spin sent a deep chill into her body and she quickly turned around in time to see the mist disperse in the air and fly out of the volcano, a cackling laugh resonating around the cavern. While the laugh did cause Razor to shake in slight fear, it was the next statement that completely froze the reptile's blood. "Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll start with the person closest to you now."

As the mist completely left her vision, Razor quickly darted out of the Volcano, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. Running to the edge of the opening, she quickly turned where she had left Åsmund earlier. She saw him soon after, sitting in the same spot from earlier and looking over their equipment.

"**ÅSMUND!"** Razor screamed out to him. The boy shot up when he heard her only to cry out in shock when the mist from the cavern suddenly whirled around him. Åsmund turned to look at Razor just as the mist entered his body through his mouth, eyes and nose. He collapsed onto the ground, wide eyes staring out in great horror and panic, as Razor continued dashing towards him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Previous Chapter Stats - Unfortunately Fan Fiction is having problems and won't let me look up the traffic for my story. *Sighs*

Preview of Next Chapter - Beta Approved:

**"I'm here to protect one of the people I care for. I will not let you corrupt his mind,"** Razor hissed out as the mass moved away and towards a new light.


	18. Hel's Trials – Åsmund

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Current Chapter Length - 2520

Thank you to **Norsewryter-riider** for the full follow and favorite of the story and myself as an author.

Review Replies:

**Riverat73**: Thank you for the words, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Time for some more fun in this chapter. :)

**thearizona**: Dude, I missed you reviewing on Chapter 16, I was like where is my thearizona review :( but you made it up for me in this last chapter :) Alright yes **A** major villain was introduced and in this one you get the hints of another, but if you know who Hel is related to, then you should guess the major villain and architect of it. Hel, I even had Asmund flat out say who the main villain was in "A Tale of Loss and Darkness". Well I should say think about it, so if you didn't catch it then go back and read again.

**TheNightFurys**: Silly man, login next time. Thank you again for the words.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Hel's Trials – Åsmund

Dragon Island

Razor couldn't help but feel the distance between her and Åsmund never changed, no matter how fast her legs carried her. Every step was a second too long, every breath she took felt like she was trying to breathe in the dead of winter and every moment in front of her was captured in a still frame image that would never fade from her memory. Her rider, her first friend after calming, being attacked by Hel with her mist all because he had an attachment with her. Razor skidded to a halt at the fallen body of Åsmund and quickly put her ear to his chest. _Please Thor and Odin, let him still be alive._ The soft thuds of his heart flooded her ears and mind and she felt some relief. His breathing was short and shallow, but at least that meant he was alive.

_But what did that she devil do to him?_ She sniffed his body and didn't notice anything different until she came around his head. _Mental attack, she's trying to drown him in darkness_, she thought as she then gazed at his face. His once bright brown eyes were now fully black, no hints of the white in any form. **"I'm going to kill you Hel, no one messes with the people or dragons I care about," **she said growled softly as she moved around Åsmund to lay in a line with him. She then pressed her forehead against his head and thought back to the training given to her by Tryn.

Eydísný – Sea King Sanctuary (5 years ago)

"**But Tryn, this seems dangerous to do and why do I need to know this?"** Razor asked the Sea King Tryn, grateful that Åsmund was off training with other dragons and not present for this conversation.

**"You see my child, the gods have the power to infiltrate the minds of dragons and humans to control them and you two have been trained to deal with that. They also have another trick that only dragons of your nature can defeat."** Tryn started, rising out of the water slightly.

**"The dark forces of Loki and his cohorts have the ability to go into humans or dragons and turn them to darkness. They can't do it to large masses, but the ones that they do attack can be turned quickly unless you do something. That is what I am going to teach you: how to project your mind into the mind those who are targeted so you may fight it off. Once you fend off the darkness in that creature, they can no longer have a corruption attempt done on them as a part of your essence will be in them forever. You can only do this a few times before it will eat you away but it also takes a lot out of the original corrupt caster as well."**

Dragon Island (Present Day)

Razor closed her eyes and began to focus on her elemental powers inside of her. Slowly, her body let out a dark red glow as she extended her mind out towards Åsmund's. As soon as she found it and created a connection, they became engulfed by a white light. _I'm going to save you Åsmund, I will not let you become a tool for darkness._

Åsmund's Mind

Inside an unending expanse of darkness, a red glow began to illuminate the area. The glow grew brighter until it formed into the figure of Razor. Every sound inside seemed to echo as she looked around and began the trek through his mind. **"Even after doing this a few times with dragons, I can't get used to it,"** Razor commented as she arrived and then a bright white light opened up in front of her. **"I'm here Åsmund to save you. Let us see what this witch is trying to do to you."** She moved into the light and found herself stranded in a dense jungle. She looked around and gave the air a cautious whiff.

_Wait why do I smell the air?_ She thought, realizing now what this was. _This is a memory of the past. She's trying to make him change by altering his memories._ It took only a second later to realize what the memory was: the day of the first raid. She heard sounds of battle happening and quickly flew into the air to see what was happening. She saw the younger versions of herself and Åsmund flying towards the main ships further out in the sea. She began to scan the area trying to sense the darkness that was trying to alter this memory.

As she investigated, a dark object flew by her and headed to the beach. **"Oh no you don't, I'm stopping you here Hel!"** she announced as she flew down. She caught up to the black mass as it was bulleted towards her younger self as the young Åsmund and Razor were battled on the beach. Razor grabbed hold of the object with her teeth and bit into it. It shrieked in terror, changing its course and causing the both of them to crash into the ocean. There was no splash or feeling of water as the two ethereal beings inside of Åsmund's mind hit the surface. They just passed through the memory and ended up back into the original place that Razor had appeared in.

"Bah you annoying dragon, how did you enter this mind?" The black mass sneered, sounding like Hel. The mist slipped out of Razor's teeth just as they both crashed into the area.

**"I'm here to protect one of the people I care for. I will not let you corrupt his mind,"** Razor hissed out as the mass moved away and towards a new light. She gave chase and appeared in a new memory, this one taking place just after they had finished training with the Sea King and Queen. She caught sight of mass flying towards the two younger versions of herself and Åsmund while they were returning towards Dragon City.

At this moment in this memory, they were flying over one of the active volcanoes located on the island. Razor watched as the black mass hit her younger self and caused her to change course, diving towards the volcano. _It's _t_ime to knock out this witch of a half troll from my memory self. _Razor mused in her mind as she focused on making a plasma blast. She focused on her younger self and fired at her. Instead of her normal colored red blast, it came out pure white and slammed into her memory self. The mass screamed loudly as it vacated the memory body and the false memory got destroyed.

Hel became furious as her attempts at corrupting Åsmund were thwarted at every chance. She couldn't fight the dragon as the reptile held more power than her at this moment. With her real body still in Helheim and safe behind her realm's gates, her use of projections in trying to corrupt some souls became more difficult as she felt her power slowly diminish. Despite this, she darted away when another white light that appeared below them. Razor gave chase and knew that this battle was coming to an end soon. The practice Tryn gave her was superb and more than prepared her for this. Thankfully, she had just recently recharged and possessed enough strength to continue on.

It also helped that there was already a strong bond between her and Åsmund, providing her with more than enough spirit to continue on. The next memory took place even further in the past. It was from a time when she didn't know Åsmund, but knew this couldn't be good. The mass darted around the sky above old Valaden, its movements suggesting it was searching for someone. Razor trailed close behind, even as the mass started executing sharp turns in an attempt to confuse her. The mass abruptly darted out away from the village going towards the volcano that was part of her territory. **"No, she's going to try to make this a memory of me attacking the village,"** Razor gasped as she hastily changed directions and followed after the mass. She fired two blasts at the mass but since the mass wasn't controlling a body, it easily dodge them. Finding her target, the black mass dove into the younger and more feral Razor.

**"Yes, this is an amazing body full of rage and hatred. This will do very nicely to defeat you and corrupt this human."** Hel purred inside of Razor's memory body.

"**You don't know my body like I do. I'll defeat you and remove you from Åsmund's mind in no time."** Razor growled and snarled at Hel in her memory body.

_Great, fighting myself and to make it worse, it's the bloodthirsty version of myself. Granted I have the advantage as I know my body and abilities, but who knows what sort of tricks Hel might come up with._

Hel smirked and flew directly at Razor. The two Fire Furies clashed against each other in midair, with Razor digging claws into Hel's shoulder while Hel slammed her head into Razor's chest. The two backed off from each other before starting to spiral around themselves as both tried to shoot each other down with their plasma shots. Unbeknownst to Razor, Hel was simply buying time for her father to begin the second part of the plan. She needed to keep Razor here for as long as possible but Razor had other ideas.

Razor, despite not knowing Hel's true intentions, knew that this was just a distraction. Hel had slipped and said something about Tokka so that must be their real target. Razor fired off two shots in front of Hel before doing a third. All three blasts caused a blinding light and using that light to mask her movements, Razor turned in midair and came at Hel. She opened her jaws and clamped down onto Hel's neck and fired a powerful plasma blast point blank onto her possessed memory body. Hel's false memory quickly faded away as both her and Razor reappeared in the first area as before. Both of them were panting heavily but Hel more so than Razor. As Hel's black mass stood up more, a spear was plunged through her head and then Hel slowly started to disappear from the spot. Razor followed the pole and felt her heart instantly unclench. Standing behind Hel's disappearing form with the spear was her Åsmund, sporting a small smirk, as he drove the last of the darkness from his mind.

**"Took you long enough to come out and kill her," **Razor taunted, not moving at all until the last of Hel disappeared. **"Thought I weakened her enough for you after the second battle."**

"Look who's talking, you look like Hel," Åsmund teased.

Razor let out a loud laugh that echoed around his mind. **"Actually that is what or whom you killed there. Hel seems to be trying to attack those close to me and I have a feeling Toothless is next. I'll see you shortly Åsmund, let me get out of your mind."** Razor said as her form started to glow again and slowly disappear. All of it disappeared except for a small form of Razor being left behind that went over to Åsmund and joined his mind completely.

Dragon Island - Reality

Razor blinked her eyes several times before she woke up and then looked down at Åsmund. The black that was covering his eyes slowly faded away before he gasped heavily as he sat up and took in a large breath of air. He coughed slightly before Razor wrapped her front legs around his body and also brought her wings around him. **"Welcome back Åsmund. How are you feeling?"** Razor asked calmly, licking his face.

"I feel like a battle went on in my head though if what little I remember is right, there was one," he said softly as he leaned away from the licks of Razor as she stopped to laugh.

**"You could say that but we don't have much time Åsmund. We need to get back to Berk. I think Hel is going to strike there next and do the same to Toothless."** She released him from her wings and legs and got in position to accept the saddle on her. Åsmund groaned as he got up and wobbled a little, still shaky from the experience he just had. He put on his armor first and then grabbed the saddle, not wasting any time in gently throwing it on Razor.

"So… are we good Razor?" Åsmund asked as he started to strap the saddle onto Razor.

**"Yes we are and I'll tell you this, I dreamt of my past last night. I found out my real name and the name of a Night Fury I cared for and almost killed. He's younger than me by three years and was taken away by Thor as I promised Odin to be his Vanguard. I was already changing to become a Fire Fury at that time, but he hastened it when I promised,"** she quickly explained to Åsmund and then lowered her head as she continued.

**"The other Night Fury that night was named Tokka and he was also to be made into an Elemental Fury as part of the deal I struck. I too jumped to conclusions as well since Toothless meets both of those requirements. He's the right age and becoming an Elemental Fury but we haven't even met the other two either so I don't know for sure."**

_That explains it. Why she left suddenly, why she went to see Toothless and why he was getting protective. But does he know he's really Tokka or is it something else._ Åsmund thought.

He asked nervously, "Is he your Tokka?"

She heard his concern and lightly smacked him with her tail before she responded, **"He's not going to replace you, but right now I don't know and he doesn't know either. I was confused when I spoke with him after the forge and I'm still unsure of everything. I'll wait and see but I do hope he is because that means I have a colony friend again and really the only one I ever had. Freya even said that my concern when I was younger was that of love, but with all these years past I don't know if it could still be there."**

Åsmund relaxed a bit before he felt something in the air that caused his whole body to shutter. Razor felt it too and both of them turned in the direction of Berk to see black clouds forming and lightning start to strike rapidly in the distance. **"We need to go now!"** Razor exclaimed as Åsmund jumped onto the saddle and the pair shot off into the air. _Toothless hold on for me,_ Razor thought to herself as she sped herself up while Åsmund leaned forward on her to reduce the drag. Time was of the essence and they had none to waste.

* * *

Author's Note:

Previous Chapter stats: Stats were broken for a week so unknown how many views :(

Next Chapter Preview - Beta Approved:

"This is where Toothless tries to kill me while under the control of an evil Alpha. My father arrives to saves me…" Hiccup immediately stopped and widened his eyes. "Wait, where is my father? He's supposed to be coming to save me."


	19. Hel's Trials - Toothless Part 1

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Current Chapter Length - 2650

Thank you to **SoNevable** for the full follow and favorite of the story and favorite of myself as an author.

Review Answers: (Got a bunch this time)

**Dragon Lord Draco:** There is a schedule to the updates and even though I write a lot, I always wait for my betas to get back to me before I post the next. They are ahead, but I'd rather keep them ahead. So every Wednesday, new chapters :)

**thearizona:** Oh I know, I love "Hail to the King" as well. Great series. You're close but you are thinking the wrong person for the possession. Title of this chapter should make sense to who they are trying to get ;) Just get ready for more craziness.

**ivanganev1992:** Wow, lots of reviews from you on various chapters. So let's start here. Toothless has Alpha Powers and is an Elemental Fury. So in a way, he is an Alpha Elemental Fury. He can still command other dragons, except Elemental Furies since they are immune to an Alpha's command.

Hiccup and Toothless have that deep connection that they can understand each other by just their actions. Even though Toothless can understand Hiccup just fine.

Yea Asmund is being wishful thinking with Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper would never leave Valka, EVER!

Yea dragon breath probably does stink, I do think that is why Hiccup says "You know that doesn't wash out" because it's the smell that doesn't lol.

Yea Hel is a beauty and a beast at the same time, but she is still Loki's daughter and Loki also has his reasons for starting Ragnarok. Now when you talk about Loki's draconic children, think of it like this. While the dragons are under the control of certain evil dragons, Red Death or Drago's Bewilderbeast, they are his children. They are doing his bidding while under the control of those Alpha dragons. Now when they are out of that control and living in peace and harmony, Loki wouldn't like that and thus they are out of his favor. So in a sense what Hiccup and Toothless have done is defy Loki and that is why the draconic children under Toothless are also paying. Finally Loki would corrupt his own children, dragons, only if they are not in his favor like any Elemental Fury if he could or dragons that wish to only have peace.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Toothless' Trial Part 1

Berk

As dinner time neared for the village, dark black clouds could be seen moving towards the island. Many of the villagers looked out at the clouds and talked amongst themselves while the dragons started to squawk and roar as the clouds came closer. Toothless looked at the clouds and then called out to Cloudjumper, **"Prepare for lightning. Get everyone, human and dragon, away from metal. NOW!"** Cloudjumper quickly took to the air and started to direct the dragons away while Hiccup also led the villagers into the great hall as the storm hit the island.

Lightning began striking around the village, not hitting any large amounts of metal despite what everyone had witnessed the last time lightning attacked the area. Several strikes, however, came close to hitting Toothless and soon he had to dodge more bolts than what he thought should be happening. _This isn't a normal storm, it seems to be focusing on attacking me_, he thought as the lightning drove him towards the academy, away from the rest of the village inhabitants.

Inside one of the former cages, black mist started to form into the shape of a Night Fury with soulless white eyes staring out into the arena opening as it crouched in wait for its prey. Toothless continued to jump around, dodging the lightning strikes as he was ushered inside the academy under the continued electrical assaults, which had divided its attention between Toothless and the great hall sheltering the dragons and humans inside of it. Toothless's ears sprang up as he turned around and saw the mist Night Fury come out of the cage area. **"What is this, what are you?"** He questioned as it continued to move forward. When it did speak, the voice it emitted was sick and twisted, and sounded chillingly like Hiccup's. "We are the beginning of the end. We shall turn you and you will fight for us. You will destroy and kill for us." Toothless shot out a plasma blast and saw it pass right through the figure, doing nothing to cause any damage. Needing to charge for a stronger shot, his body started to glow blue like it did when he fought the Alpha. As Toothless charged up, the clouds began to fade away from the island. Reaching full power, he shot the blast forward and dispersed the mist fury form into nothing as the blast detonated against the back wall causing a large plume of smoke to rise from there. The mist, however, hadn't gone and started to enter into Toothless's body.

Despite the distance between the village and the arena, Hiccup sensed the blast and could see a faint trail of smoke rising thinly from the other side of the island. Quickly making sure everyone was evacuating safely, Hiccup left Great hall and ran where the smoke was rising from. Astrid along with the rest of the gang and his mother noticed his retreat and followed close on his heels. Out at sea, Razor heard the explosion and added her Elemental powers to increase her speed to get to Toothless quicker.

Both sets of people and dragon arrived at the academy at the same time and saw the last of the mist enter into Toothless' body. "TOOTH**LESS!**!" Hiccup and Razor screamed out together as the Night Fury collapsed to the ground. While the Berkians continued running forward, Razor snarled at the vanished mist as her mind formulated a plan.

"**Åsmund, calm down Hiccup and tell him I have a plan. We can save him but you need to translate for me quickly."** Razor told him as he slid off of her. Nodding in agreement, he quickly removed the saddle and the both of them ran past the others, save for Hiccup as the boy slid to a halt beside Toothless first. "Come on bud, don't do this to me," Hiccup said as he check the dragon's vitals. "Hiccup, we can help. Razor has a plan but you need to listen." Åsmund said as Razor began burning and etching runes into the stone floor around Toothless. "What's happening? What do you need? What is she doing?" Hiccup asked in a slight panic as she moved quickly around them pausing for a moment to tell Åsmund what to translate. "She says, she's putting down runes to seal the power that may come out during this process," he paused as his eyes widened with her last statement. "Åsmund, what is it?" Astrid asked as she came up to Hiccup and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Okay well she saved me just a little while ago by going into my mind and fighting the darkness. Problem is that she can't go in alone this time, she needs you to go with her." Åsmund stated to Hiccup while Razor continued placing the runes down in place that Tyrn had taught her for dragons that hadn't already been bonded.

_Razor may die from this, she's already slightly weakened from saving me and even with Hiccup assisting, and the process will only strain her more._ Åsmund thought as he turned to the others behind him. "Listen, I need you guys to prepare a huge pyre. When this is over with she'll need energy quickly." The concern in Åsmund's voice was apparent as Razor finished the runes in a large circle around them.

"**Åsmund, I need to say this now before it is too late just in case something happens. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, next to Tokka. You both are important to my world from my past to the present. I'd gladly call you my mate if you were a dragon, but I'll call you what Toothless calls Hiccup. You're my other half,"** Razor confessed as she laid herself down near Toothless, **"Now, tell Hiccup to lie down near me and put his hand on my head. Also warn him, it may hurt a little bit and there may be side effects once this is done."** Åsmund then relayed the message to Hiccup and ushered everyone out of the circle of runes. "May the all Father and Thor bless these three for the dangerous journey ahead of them," Åsmund prayed as he fixed his sight to the now clear sky. Hiccup took a deep breath and rested his hand on Razor's head, muttering, "I'm ready." Without another word, Razor channeled her elemental powers and rested her head against Toothless's. A bright light grew out from the trio and Åsmund spun on the spot and barking out loudly, "Get that pyre ready now! I'm not going to lose Razor here now after getting this far with her."

Astrid and Valka stared at him in worried confusion as Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout ran out to get wood with their dragons. "What do you mean lose her?" Astrid asked as Åsmund turned to her and explained, "She's not at full strength right now. She just saved me from a similar fate and it drained her of some of her powers. Now she is doing it again so soon and pulling someone else in with her. I can only guess these circumstances makes this process twice as dangerous for her now. She never told me about this training until we flew here to save Toothless moments ago. It's both a mental and physical strain on her. You need to have a special bond with the person or creature to speed up the recovery. She doesn't have that with Toothless yet so she needs Hiccup to speed up the defeat of the darkness quicker." Åsmund elaborated. "She's risking her life to make sure you don't lose Toothless. To do that, she needs Hiccup in there with her to defeat it before Toothless becomes too lost for her to help. Hiccup will act as her guide through his memories as Hel and Loki tries to corrupt Toothless by changing his memories into darkness."

The two women look at him and then at the trio in the rune circle. Astrid's face clearly expressed her desire to stay and fight with her betrothed, but she knew that her help was needed for another purpose. "Although I may not fully know you or Razor, I believe in my Hiccup, and since he believes in her, I will as well. They will both be fine, but we will be ready for the worst." Astrid asserted as she too left to get a pyre ready. Valka along with Cloudjumper joined his side. **"I misjudged you both and I ask for forgiveness for my views and stubbornness Åsmund. I was just worried and wanted to protect my new family and now here she is trying to save Toothless. It is a noble task and a selfless one. I hope she returns safely." **Cloudjumper said to Åsmund who shook his head as his eyes began to water. "I accept, but please let me focus on them. I cannot leave this spot and must watch my Razor take this challenge on. I trust her abilities will see them through, but I will stay here and offer any strength she needs. If you could, pleas-se get the pyre ready outside and d-don't let anyone in here unless I-I say so or s-something goes wrong." His words quivered and stuttered as he sat down and began to mediate as best he could to calm himself.

Valka and Cloudjumper quietly took their leave and prepared to close the gate to the academy, standing guard just as Åsmund had asked. "Oh and one more thing," Åsmund called out as the two reached the entrance, feeling himself calm down and ready to enter his meditative state. "Get your healer here for me because I'm going to risk myself in this as well." He tapped into his mind and fell back on his training as the meditative state began connecting his energy with his Dragon. _You're not the only one with special training Razor, it's time for me to share my energy with you to help you out. Please don't take too long._

Toothless's Mind

The large expanse inside Toothless' head looked much like the cove just a lot large. Two lights, one red and one blue formed near the shore of the pond in the cove. The red light grew into Razor while the blue light grew into Hiccup. The boy felt like he was going to be sick, but luckily the feeling past. Razor panted slightly and nearly fell down to the ground. "Razor, are you alright?" Hiccup asked and received the surprise of his life, **"Yes, I'm fine just weakened a little."** "I can understand you. How is that possible?" Hiccup asked as Razor stood back up on all fours. **"You are communing through my mind and into Toothless's. So the magic is letting you understand myself and eventually Toothless while we are in here," **she explained as her saddle formed on her back, "**Now get on, we need to head out to check on his memories."**

Hiccup nodded to Razor and swung on her back, causing her to let out a grunt as the events with Åsmund still plagued her. "Razor, you are not fine at all. How can you fight like this?" Hiccup worriedly asked. She merely shook her head at his inquiry. **"That is why you are here. I need you to help fight and tell me about the memories if you know them. We need to stop Loki and Hal from changing his memories or killing him in them. Each time they change something or kill him, he becomes more attuned with the darkness left behind. Now, remember the most recent memory that he regrets happening."** Razor directed as she took off into the air. Hiccup immediately thought of the most recent memory that fit the requirement: Toothless killing his father. A grey light opened in front of them and the two flew through it, arriving right out into a large scale battle. "Whoa, how did that happen?" Hiccup wondered as Razor began scanning the battlefield. **"You are my guide, since you know the most about him it helps to direct us to the right place. If I tried this without you, I would be dead within a couple memories and so would Toothless."** Razor explained as she caught sight of Toothless stalking toward Hiccup. She quickly dived down to the scene and stood next to the memory Toothless.

"So what do we do here now? I don't see this memory changing yet?" Hiccup asked as he started to look around. **"Look out for a black, mist like mass flying around. That is what we have to attack to keep it from doing something. It will try to alter anything within this memory to turn him evil. What is happening here?"** Razor asked, frantically seeking out the mass. "This is where Toothless tries to kill me while under the control of an evil Alpha. My father arrives to saves me…" Hiccup immediately stopped and widened his eyes. "Wait, where is my father? He's supposed to be coming to save me." Razor quickly realized what part of Toothless' memory the mass was plotting to alter. She quickly flew back up into the air and order, **"Find him! If we can kill your fake father the memory will return back to normal, but you have to do it. I need to save my strength for later. Remember this is not real and he is not your father right now. Once we kill the darkness everything will revert back to normal."** They both scanned around and Hiccup pointed his father out to Razor once he found him.

As Razor dove down towards Hiccup's father, Hiccup asked her, "How can I beat it when I don't have a weapon?" **"We are in Toothless's mind as well as in ours. They are the invaders so they have a lot more work to do. Think of whatever weapon you want and it will appear for you. Your mind is your weapon Hiccup, use it."** Razor instructed as she continued diving. Hiccup thought about his sword, Inferno and it soon appeared in his hands, its blade extended and lit it on fire. The pair approached memory Stoick, who was simply standing instead of running down the mountain like he should have been doing. Hiccup pulled back his arm to attack but found himself hesitating to follow through on the strike. When he noticed the memory's eyes, pitch black with not a hint of the characteristics his father had, however, he felt his apprehension vanish. _A chief protects his own and I will protect Toothless,_ he thought as Razor dived right next to Stoick and then Hiccup slashed through him easily. The black mist screamed out in that evil voice that still sounded like Hiccup, "Fools, you can't hope to win. We're already well on our way, he will be ours." As the memory began correcting itself, it darted up into the air while Razor gave chase. **"You will not have him,"** Razor declared, Hiccup immediately following with, "Both of us will defeat you and save him."

Another grey light opened up as the black mist flew through it with Razor and Hiccup right behind it.

As they passed through the light, Hiccup saw a Skrill flying while tied to a Berserker ship. "Oh no, not this one. Razor find myself and Toothless quickly. There is so much that could go wrong with this one. We need to find our memory selves." The black mist had disappeared when they entered the new memory and Razor felt extra strength seep into her body. Their answer of where the black mist went and what or who it possessed suddenly became apparent. The Skrill broke from the ropes and immediately flew up towards Razor.

The possessed Skrill fired its lightning breath at Razor and Hiccup, screeching, **"YOU DIE HERE!"**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Previous Chapter Stats: 51 Views and 39 Visitors

Preview of Next Chapter - Beta Approved:

Thor set Tokka down on the beach then said, "I'm sorry for having to do this to you young dragon. You have an important role in the future now," he moved his hammer Mjӧlnir towards as Tokka asked **"Will I see Elise again? Why does my head feel weird here?"**


	20. Hel's Trials - Toothless Part 2

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Current Chapter Length - 2742 Words

Alright, normally I post on Wednesday, but I can't keep you in suspense any longer folks. Just be prepared for more.

Thank you **CalvinandHobbes4** for the full array of Favorite and Follow for the story and me as an author.

Other News:

First, the current poll closes at 5pm Eastern. I will not make the result public because well then you know who's going to die and get injured, so I want to keep it a surprise.

Next, I have adopted a series from Gordon519 titled "The Legend of the Dragon Rider". It will be a Dark Bad ass Hiccup AU and even though he only wrote two chapters with it, I think I can really expand upon the universe he started with it. So be prepared to see our favorite characters Hiccup and Toothless in a different Universe than we know of and him being a complete and total bad ass with some dark undertones.

**Last, I'm putting up a new poll for a potential AU series I've been thinking about, but I want people's opinion on something. It's about Astrid. I know people love her with Stormfly and they do make a great pair, but if given the chance, would you pair her with a different species of dragon? If so which? I have several choices and I do have some that I don't want to do but will do if the people decide it.**

Reviews answers:

**Dragon Lord Draco****:** I'm keeping with the suspense in this chapter, so be ready for more.

**thearizona: **Yea I thought a small forgiveness scene would be good because Razor and Asmund could really have not done anything. But given what they think they know about Toothless, they need to save him and are willing to do anything to save him. Razor doesn't have a strong bond with Toothless, unlike Hiccup so that is why Hiccup is needed to enter into Toothless' mind in order to prevent the corruption.

**CalvinandHobbes4:** Alright, I woke up on Saturday Morning, groggy as hell, maybe a little hungover, but when I read your review I just smiled and made the start of the day great. Reviews like yours lets me know that well people enjoy my story. I'm not stopping anytime soon, this series will be a long and laborious labor of love. There are three planned arcs with arc 1 slowly drawing to a close and I hope that the way I end it will be a good ending.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Hel's Trail - Toothless Part 2

Toothless's Mind

Razor barely dodged the lightning breath as it came under her right wing. She grunted slightly and turned her head slightly to look at Hiccup, **"I can't go at my fastest speed with you on me, and I need you to get off. You still need to deal with it, I just need to maneuver."** Razor said as she turned away and dived down towards the icebergs. Hiccup nodded but didn't jump off yet to ask, "Can I manifest Toothless to fly or is that too much?"

**"I don't know what may happen, it could work but also it might not. At best, you'd probably have him for a few seconds as his mind would reject a second version of him in his mind."** Razor replied, diving faster down with the Skrill behind her roaring angrily.

Hiccup thought for a moment and then dove off of Razor and brought out the wings of his flight suit and then stabilizer on his back. Razor looked at Hiccup gliding away and turned her neck slightly to see whom the Skrill would go after. It kept on her and she smirked, j_ust what I was hoping. Let's hope I don't use up too much energy. This is going to be a long fight unlike the one I just did with Åsmund._ She folded her wings tighter against her as her streamlined form went faster towards an iceberg. She extended her wings out slightly and then pulled hard right a few hundred feet from the surface before flying up into the sky.

Hiccup landed and put his stuff away before turning to look at the aerial combat going on. Hiccup didn't waste time to think of what he needed to take down the Skrill. He thought about the blueprints of the weapons he use to make when he was younger. _Which weapon would be best here? My shield, no not good against a Skrill, the Mangler would be good but it won't kill it._ Hiccup then knew what he needed to do, he thought about The Mangler he build for bola launching but instead of a Bola it would launch large crossbow bolts. He quickly thought of the design in his head as the contraption started to form in front of him.

Razor glanced down at Hiccup as she was flying around and dodging the Skrill constantly. She couldn't keep this up as the Skrill is keeping up with her speed. _Odin's Beard, they have basically fully charged the Skrill with their evil. Hiccup needs to hurry up._ Once she saw the device fully realized, she had to keep it hidden somehow to let him line up the shot. Since the Skrill was so focused on her, she hoped it wouldn't notice as she started to dive down towards it. _I trust you Hiccup with both Toothless's and my life, so make the shot count._ She didn't do a fast dive, letting the Skrill close in on her while getting closer towards Hiccup.

Hiccup stared down the crosshairs of his new device and kept it right on Razor. "Come on Razor, move so I can shoot," he said to himself softly but then realized what she was doing. He waited as the time seemed to slow down for him. She opened her mouth as if she was going to shoot at him but turned around, fired the blast right in the Skrill's face and dove down away from it. Hiccup pulled the trigger and the bolt the size of him launched out from the device. The Skrill was blinded by the shot and never saw the bolt coming at him as it pierced the dragon in the neck and down its spine. Razor flew up and quickly landing on the iceberg, panting heavily from all the action. Hiccup ran over to Razor and looked over her as the Skrill fell out of the sky and into the icy waters.

"You are crazy you know that right Razor," he said as he got back onto her saddle, "Toothless would be proud of you."

**"Oh he's finding out, trust me. Now it's time to follow the mist once it leaves."** She stated before she groaned as all the flying weakened her a bit more until she felt a surge of energy from nowhere. She flew up into the sky and caught a glimpse of the black mist before flying towards it and entering a white light that the mist flew through.

_I wonder if the color signifies anything. Maybe its corruption level but if that is so, we are nearly done hopefully,_ Razor thought as they entered the next memory.

Dragon Academy

Åsmund was sitting still as everyone outside of the academy watched. He lurched forward and coughed up some blood onto the floor. Astrid ran to the gate and started to open it before she was stopped by Valka. "No one enters dear, his words. We have to trust them all," Valka said as she looked at the scene worriedly.

"We can't just let him die, that blood can't be a good sign." Astrid said while still trying to open the gate.

"That is why we have Gothi coming to take care of him and Hiccup once this is over with. We have to trust them both, Toothless and Hiccup are in their hands right now." Valka looked back at the bonfire ready to be lit as soon as anything changed for the three in the center, "So please dear, trust me and let them handle this."

Astrid nodded as she bit her lower lip worried about everything going on that is out of her control. "You can do it babe, I know you can," she quietly said under her breath.

Toothless's Mind

The two looked around as all they could see what darkness and fires below them. _How far back are we? This could be any island at any time,_ Hiccup thought and pointed down to the island. "I need to see what island that is and once I know; I'll know when we are." Razor nodded and flew down towards the island away from the fires that were burning. As they got closer, Hiccup recognized the island as Outcast Island. "Razor, we need to head over…there," pointing out an area as he spoke to her.

They landed at a point above Toothless and looked down at him hanging in the harness. **"So care to explain this to me?"** Razor said as she lay down on the rocks above Toothless.

"So this is about 4 years ago, Alvin tricked me into thinking there was a Night Fury island and we got captured. He's trying to use me to train dragons for him. Alvin is an outcast and wishes to use the dragons for war." Hiccup explained as he thought about a rope and got it before tying it to a rock and sliding down to be near Toothless.

**"What are you doing? You know it could be any part of the memory including something happening to you. Why are you down there?"** She frantically said as Hiccup looked at Toothless, "It's because the problem is Toothless. This isn't him." Hiccup said then drove Inferno through the head of the fake Toothless before the real one appeared on the other side of the cavern in the same harness. The black mist hissed as it pulled away, "How did you know you foolish human. No one has that good of a memory."

Hiccup slashed at the mist again, hurting it even further. "I do and I can never forget this day because it was a day I regret myself. In trusting someone that I shouldn't have trusted and I remember all of this day with great detail," stating his words before he slashed at it again. Razor looked down impressed by the young man below her. She jumped down and slashed at the mist as well before Hiccup jumped up onto her saddle and they took off into the air in chase of the mist.

A pure white light opened up above them as they entered a new memory. One that Hiccup remembers well and Razor knew about too. Below them they saw Toothless and Hiccup in the cove as Hiccup was drawing Toothless in the dirt. They both dropped down into the cove and Hiccup looked around. Everything seemed right but something seemed off as he thought about his improved shield he used to have a few years ago. "Razor, something is off and I don't know what," he said as he kept looking around the cove at the rocks around it.

Razor looked around at the cove and wondered what he meant since she doesn't know. She saw a small glint of light to her right and mentally thought of a shield that went on her tail as an arrow came at Toothless and blocked it. **"There on the ridge."** She announced as more revealed themselves as it was the village being completely possessed.

"There is too many, how can it possess so many bodies."

**"I bet it's because they don't need to be pushed that much in this memory to kill a dragon," **Razor stated as more arrows began to fly and the two of them blocked them all from hitting the memory Toothless and Hiccup.

"We can't keep this up forever," Hiccup said worriedly as an arrow hit is leg and he felt pain.

**"Cover your eyes,"** she said quickly as she tapped into her power and sent out a large flash of light as Hiccup covered his eyes. She flew up and starting to clear out the ridge of the Vikings as Hiccup uncovered his eyes and started to shoot some with his crossbow in his shield.

Once the ridge was cleared, Razor fell down into the cove as the mist started to leave the bodies and the memory returned to normal. Hiccup ran over and looked over Razor as she panted heavily from exhaustion. "Razor, we have to stop. You're not in any condition to continue." Hiccup said as Razor slowly got up onto her legs as the mist fully reformed together. It spoke out to them with disgust, "She can't last another, too bad because this has been enjoyable."

Hiccup slashed at the mist to keep it away from Razor as she steadied herself and caught her breath. Her energies were nearly gone but were also getting filled at the same time.

_I should be gone by now. How am I still moving?_

Razor looked over at Hiccup as the mist took off into the air again. **"We have to go. It's nearly weak enough now."**

Hiccup turned and grabbed Razor's head to make her look at him. "Razor, you can't. You're going to die if you continue this and do you think Åsmund would want that?" His words resonated to her but she shook his hands from her head.

**"Åsmund knows how I feel about him and the risk I'm taking here. He'll be ready for me once this is over with. I'm not going to die without saving Toothless first though. Now get on so we can save your other half."** Razor ordered as she lowered herself down to make it easier on her and him. Hiccup's eyes watered a bit as she spoke before he got onto her saddle. She jumped up into the air before starting to flap her wings to chase the mist.

The opening was so bright that they could hardly see anything as they entered it and shortly after they got through it. Where they ended up was some place Hiccup feared but it also seemed different. It was the Dragon's Nest or Dragon's Island as they called it now. Problem was there were no Vikings or Viking ships at the shore.

As the two of them descended to the beach, Razor landed softly and looked around to see something she remembered from her dream. _No, that can't be right, but if it is then…_ she thought before she raced over to the figure on the beach with something in his arms. She skidded to a halt in front of the figure and her eyelids widened and her pupils dilated.

There before them was Thor and her Tokka in his arms. Hiccup looked and wondered what this memory was before he looked at Razor. "You know these two don't you and how is this part of his memories?" Hiccup asked, getting off of her. Soon she began to sob and cough with happiness and joy.

**"There is only one way this memory can be here, Toothless is Tokka. He's my friend from my colony before I became an Elemental Fury. I made a deal to keep him safe and the gods said that they would take him away from me and that we'd meet up again later."** She then rubbed her eyes with one leg as Thor began to move and talk.

Thor set Tokka down on the beach then said, "I'm sorry for having to do this to you young dragon. You have an important role in the future now," he moved his hammer Mjӧlnir towards Tokka.

**"Will I see Elise again? Why does my head feel weird here?"** Little Tokka asked.

Thor knelt down and put his hammer on Tokka's head before he spoke, "I'm sorry Tokka, your life is about to become very difficult. Elise will find you, but she may go by a new name at that time much like you will. You, my young dragon, will be my Vanguard but you will not change like the rest, this I promise you." As he finished his words, Thor lifted up Mjӧlnir from Tokka, Tokka then started to move towards the mountain.

Suddenly the mountain erupted as the Red Death burst from the mountain clearly possessed by the black mist. Razor's eyes turned to Hiccup and told him, **"Stay here and protect Tokka. This is where it is decided. When this is over this memory will shatter away and we'll be back in the large cove. You have to be ready at that moment for the black mist. It will be waiting to kill us so be prepared to defend me."** Her pupils constricted down into slits as she now knew where her Tokka had been all her life and that Toothless was him. Her breath shortened as she began to focus on her powers, determined to end this now even if it cost her life.

Hiccup started to make more of those Bolt launchers he thought of with the Skrill as Razor flew high into the air, the Red Death looking at her. Razor spun around and dove down as fast as she could towards the Red Death. _It's time to finish this in one shot,_ she started to gather what energy she had left and seemingly new energy gathering inside of her as well.

Hiccup shot two bolts at the Red Death, but it ignored him completely as it focused on Razor. Hiccup then wondered _if Razor dies, what becomes of me._

Inside Razor's mouth, a fire plasma shot was building in a concentrated form. The shot was only the size of her eye but it was ten times stronger than what she had shot ever before. The possessed Red Death sent her fire breath at Razor, Razor ignored it and released her shot towards the evil queen. The shot expanded to nearly the size of Razor upon leaving her mouth with Razor careening to the left away from the queen.

As Razor moved out of the fire breath, she passed out mid-flight. The blast she fired parted the flame breath as it entered the Red Death and detonated inside the beast's belly. Instantly the Red Death died and a bright light filled the field of view of everything there until Hiccup and Razor appeared in the large cove where they started the journey.

Hiccup ran over to the unconscious Razor and checked to see if she was alright. He barely felt a heartbeat and she was barely breathing. Hiccup then felt a hand grab around his neck and lift him up into the air.

"Both of you insects will die right now," Hel said as she squeezed Hiccup's neck more and stepped down on Razor's throat. Hiccup squirmed and kicked in the air as he tried to breathe, his vision starting to fade to black.

* * *

Author's Note:

To the scenes that I used for this chapter. First one with the Skrill comes from "A View to Skrill Part 2" during "Defenders of Berk" TV series, next is from "We are Family Part 2" of "Riders of Berk" TV Series, third is from the first movie during "Forbidden Friendship" part where Toothless and Hiccup bond, and finally the last part is of my own accord, set just after Razor's dream about her past where she lost Tokka and finally fully revealing Toothless as Tokka.

Can you handle the SUSPENSE? God I'm evil at times. I swear I love these kind of cliffhangers for the readers. *Laughs Evilly* Alright see you next week folks.

Previous Chapter Stats: 89 Views and 75 Visitors

Preview of Next Chapter - Beta Approved:

**"You called me Elise. I'm glad you remember me Tokka."** Razor said weakly as her breathing became hoarser and labored, **"If there is one thing I'm glad about before I go. It is that I finally got to meet you again after all this time."**


	21. Past and Present Meet

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

**Alright let's start with this, I have a new poll on my profile asking a question that I know many people may not like. This will help me gauge where I want to go with another AU project I want to write after Elemental Fury Saga. So please go vote in it. It will remain up until the end of the year and you can vote for 3 different options.**

Another Annoucement: I'm at 47 reviews as of right now. Wow, I never expected this at all. I wonder who will be the luck 50th review. What will I give them, I don't know yet.

Also another announcement, I have a new story if you haven't see it. I adopted a story from Gordon519 and if you would like to read a Dark Badass Hiccup, please go check out Legend of the Dragon Rider by me. After chapter 2 is released, I'll be alternating writing the chapters with another Author of mine because she helps me so much that I might as well call her a co-author in many of my stories :). Starting with Chapter 3, I'll be alternating writing chapters with Peppermint Clouds with Legend of the Dragon Rider.

Thank you to **tjjenkins** for the follow and favorite for my story.

Reviews:  
**thearizona:** I love suspense and feelings in chapters. If I can express that kind of raw emotion in a person that reads my story then I've succeeded. You're response, just like the others that reviewed are exactly what I strive for in writing. I want people to connect to the characters, I want them to feel the pain they are feeling, the stress they are going through and the despair going on. It's that raw visceral emotion that I want. Now for the conclusion of the mental battle with Hel. Btw I told you that I could go suspenseful two lines later, but it would change the suspense type, now you'll see why.

**Dragon Lord Draco**: You're the first person to show that you really care about Razor. Thank you my friend, she is becoming my favorite character to write alongside Toothless and Hiccup in this story.

**CalvinAndHobbes4:** Evil is the nature of being a writer that writes Action/Adventure because I have to give you suspense and as it comes closer towards the end of any Arc, I dial it up to the max as the climax of the arc draws closer. Just be prepared for the ride to come to a stop in a few chapters.

Now let's see the conclusion of the mental battle that Hel has for our friends Hiccup, Razor, Åsmund and Toothless.

Chapter Word Count: 4,695

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

Past and Present Meet

Toothless's Mind

Hiccup could feel his body losing strength as his vision continued fade to black. _I'm sorry Toothless, I couldn't protect you like I should have,_ Hiccup thought regretfully as he felt his body succumb to lack of air and go limp.

**"No Hiccup, you did more than enough,"** Hiccup heard and then fell to the ground as a plasma blast hit Hel's shoulder, causing her to release him with a pained hiss. A second blast hit Hel's leg from behind, knocking her off Razor.

Hiccup coughed as he worked on regaining his breath and looked over at Razor, and then behind him. Not believing his eyes, he saw Toothless crouching a few meters away with his back arched and wings spread, charging up another blast. He crawled over to Razor and covered her head as another stronger blast whistled through the air and blew Hel away into nothingness.

Toothless quickly came over to the pair on the ground and nudged Hiccup on his shoulder. **"Hiccup are you okay?"** Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded before checking once more on Razor. He felt his chest tighten in worry at her faint heartbeat and almost non-existent breathing provided the only proof that she was still alive. Razor slowly opened an eye and let out an exhausted smile when she saw Toothless there standing over her. _It's over, thank Odin_.

"**Hiccup, you need leave quickly, if you're still in here when I die, you will die as well. To leave Toothless' mind and return back to the arena, just picture yourself where you last were,"** Razor urged weakly as Toothless licked her chin.

**"Hiccup go, please. I need to stay here to help Razor and I can't stand the thought of losing you,"** Toothless said. Hiccup, feeling quiet joy at hearing his best friend 'speak' for the first time, quickly hugged Toothless.

"I'm glad I could get to hear you, even if it's only for a short time. See you soon, bud," Hiccup mumbled, thinking about the academy.

Dragon Academy

Everyone deposited the last of their wood for the pyre, arranging them in a form that would ignite the easiest but not burn itself out too quickly. Inside, they noticed the pair of riders and their dragons still frozen in their positions from earlier, different only due to Åsmund dripping blood. They cast each other silent glances of worry for them, flinching slightly when a bolt of lightning struck a little close to the arena.

As time crawled a little more, they began to notice the gray clouds fade in color, their forms spreading across the increasingly clear sky. A final flash of lightning lit up over the arena before the sky became completely dispelled of the remaining clouds. From their positions, they noticed a bright light illuminating from the arena, specifically from the spot where the beings inside occupied. While everyone and the dragons stood in wait, Astrid rushed over to the gate and tried opening the gate. Valka took a second to process what was happening in the arena before attempting to grab Astrid's arms, saying, "Astrid, we need to wait just a little longer."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Astrid shouting, momentarily stunned and providing an opening for Valka to press the girl's arms against her sides. "That light and the disappearance of the lightening must mean they've done what they needed to do! If there's any time to go down there and help, it's now!"

The older woman lightly shook her head, feeling the girl shrug off her contact and resumed her attempts. Each time Astrid was close to opening the obstacle though, Valka would gain the upper hand in pulling her away from the gate.

Inside the arena, the light surrounding the three faded and Hiccup slowly sat up, feeling his muscles quietly complain in protest. He looked towards the gate and saw Valka holding back Astrid as she screamed and tried to open the gate. He turned away from them to see Åsmund hunched forward, in his spot, blood covering his armor. Blood was dripping out of Åsmund's mouth as Hiccup stood up and exited the rune circle. Once out of the circle, he stood there in a worried silence at the prone bodies of his best friend and their guests as Astrid pushed Valka away to open the gate and ran to Hiccup. She embraced him tightly and cried hard into his chest while Valka tried to usher them out of the academy.

Cloudjumper swooped up the couple and followed behind Valka, who merely cast a look at Åsmund before leaving as well. "Valka why aren't you helping Åsmund?" Astrid screamed as the couple could only stare on at the beings remaining inside of the academy.

"We can't. Those three are still linked together. Disturbing them when they're like this may kill them," she explained sternly. With a tense breath, Hiccup weakly added, "Toothless is safe but Razor is dying right now inside of Toothless's mind. She told me to leave before she did or I might have died too." Valka didn't openly remark on Hiccup's information as she followed Cloudjumper to the entrance, where the dragon deposited a still dazed Hiccup and distressed Astrid, who broke her hug but interlocked their hands. Although Valka's posture didn't falter, there was a tightness in her face that clearly expressed her uneasiness with the situation as well.

The other young adults stood in ready silence by the pyre they had created, awaiting nervously for their next orders. Valka cast a look back into the arena and turned back to the group, thinking over her last words with Åsmund. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm down her own emotions. "While we have everything ready for Razor, we need to make sure to take care of Åsmund as well," Hiccup stated, catching everyone's attention. "One of you needs to go to the Great Hall and retrieve Gothi, preferably someone fast."

Everyone turned towards Astrid, knowing that she and Stormfly were only second in speed to Hiccup and Toothless. Since the top pair was out of commission at the moment though, the task rested on them. Stormfly slowly moved forward, lowering herself as she waited for her rider to embark.

Astrid, on the other hand, didn't move as her body continued shivering with nerves, her hand nearly crushing Hiccup's. A protest resided at the tip of her tongue, ready to insist that she should stay and make sure Hiccup was alright. The protest quickly died, however, when Hiccup took his other hand and gently cupped her cheek, moving her head up to focus her vision on him.

Flickering blue locked with steady green and the pair continued standing in silence. With a small sigh, Astrid lowered her eyes and Hiccup released his hand from her face, wrapping it around her back and giving her a one armed hug. She didn't make a motion to return the gesture, only tightening their still joined hands before quickly slipping out of his grasp.

Not casting a backwards glance, she jumped onto her dragon's saddle and said, "Come on, Stormfly. We got to make up the time." The Deadly Nadder merely chirped in agreement and took off into the air, speeding towards the Great Hall where the old woman had taken refuge with the other villagers.

Before she was even out of their sights, the rest of them turned back to Hiccup, who didn't shift his focus away from the retreating figure. Without moving his eyes, he stated in the same tone from earlier, "Ruff, Tuff, make a quick scout of the area. I want to make sure there isn't anything hanging around here that will cause us more trouble."

The twins, understanding the severity of the order, replied in unison, "You got it, Hiccup." They swung over their dragons' thin necks into their saddles and flew up, executing an actual path around the academy.

With that task being filled, he turned to the remaining pair. "Unless Gothi requests something specific when she arrives, you two station the pyre. Razor will need the fire to heal once this is all over." Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded, their dragons hissing with them, and made another inspection of the pyre.

Turning away, Hiccup caught the eyes of his mother, who let out a small, proud smile. He acknowledged the look with a slight turn of his lips, placing himself in front of the still open entrance to the academy. Below him, none of the trio had moved at all, creating a knot of worry in his gut. If any of them did not make it through this ordeal, their blood would forever stain his hands, no matter that it technically wouldn't be his fault. His weakness and cluelessness in dire situations is what had killed his father those months ago, and he prayed that it wouldn't cost him again in this moment.

Suddenly his leg gave off a flare of pain and it took all his strength not to collapse onto his knees and hide is pain from everyone's eyes.

Toothless's Mind

Toothless lay down next to Razor and started to lick her chin, trying to divert her focus away from the pain. **"You can't leave me Elise, not after I just found out who I am and who you are. Please, you can't die now."** Toothless pleaded as he kept licking her chin.

"**You called me Elise. I'm glad you remember me Tokka."** Razor muttered weakly as her breathing became hoarser and labored, **"If there is one thing I'm glad about before I go. It is that I finally got to meet you again after all this time."** Razor's heartrate slowed down more as Toothless pushed his head against hers. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but take some time in thought to formulate his words, wanting her to know exactly what she meant to him.

"**I may have only known you as Razor during our time here, but you are my Elise. Those memories of our colony are amazing and I'm not going to lose you, not this soon after reuniting with you."** The power within Toothless grew in strength as it started to transfer a little bit of his essence into Razor. Her breathing and heartrate began stabilizing and she gradually regained her mental functions.

**"You're coming back with me, so wake up Elise,"** Toothless promised as he looked past Razor to the figure of Åsmund, standing exhausted, but content as phantom blood dripped down from his mouth. **"You too Åsmund. Neither of you are dying this soon."** The area became filled with a bright white light as both Razor and Åsmund forms faded from Toothless's mind with a small part of Razor staying behind and melding with Toothless.

Dragon Academy

The twins returned to the ground to announce that they spotted Stormfly flying back and haven't found anything suspicious. The birdlike reptile gently landed on her strong legs less than minute after the short report, stretching a wing to the group so that the tiny, old woman could slide down instead of jump. Astrid dismounted on the other side and ran around to stand beside Hiccup. He gave her a quick kiss in thanks on her forehead, eliciting a smile in place of 'you're welcome,' and asked the old villager. "Gothi, do you think you can help Åsmund once it's safe?"

The woman frowned in what could only be annoyance, writing her responding runes in a spot that had several lighting scorches with her stick. Fishlegs looked over her shoulder, translating, "I wouldn't have come if I didn't." Hiccup let out an embarrassed smile at her response. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just really worried, that's all."

Gothi nodded at his words, writing once more. "I feel a powerful energy in the area, and I think it's… a sheep lizard?" Fishlegs questioned Gothi. The woman gave him a light rapt on his head, redrawing her last symbol. The boy scrunched his face, then provided the correct information. "Ah, no, Toothless!"

At everyone's confused expression, she elaborated. "There's a strange energy coming from Toothless. It feels similar to the energy he exhibited during the fight with Drago's Alpha, but it also feels more... ancient and… godly."

Just as Hiccup was about to ask her what she meant, Cloudjumper let out a loud growl, calling more for attention than expressing any danger. Hiccup turned his head to the arena and saw Toothless carefully stand up on all fours.

**"These two need help now!"** Toothless roared, his meaning clearly stated to everyone by his body language. Hiccup's mind quickly raced when he realized no one else, besides Cloudjumper and the other dragons, seemed to understand his friend's words.

_How can I understand him? I'm not in his mind anymore, I shouldn't be able to understand him. _

He tabled those thoughts however when he realized he needed to move everyone quickly. "Snotlout, get Gothi down to Åsmund."

**"Hookfang, I need you to come down and let me put Razor on your back. Once she's on, ignite yourself,"** Toothless ordered at the same time.

Snotlout swept up Gothi onto his shoulder and followed Hookfang down into the arena. As those two did that, Hiccup addressed, "Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, set the pyre on fire. Hookfang can only stay ignited for so long at a constant temperature." Although Fishlegs was the only one of the three not looking confused at Hiccup's explanation, he and the twins immediately set to work with their dragons beside them.

Once they reached the rune circle, Snotlout set Gothi beside Åsmund and helped the woman lay him on his side so she could examine him without worrying about blood flowing back down his lungs. Hookfang also followed his instruction, laying as flat as he could while Toothless tried pushing Razor on top of the Nightmare's body. A body suddenly appeared next to him and assisted the Alpha dragon with the unconscious form of his forgotten friend. He and Cloudjumper took a step back as Hookfang's body ignited, the flames centered where Razor lay.

**"I'll hold out as long as I need to,"** Hookfang told Toothless.

**"I appreciate that,"** the Night Fury thanked, looking up in time to see Hiccup gesture him up, the smell of burning wood hitting his nostrils. **"Though it seems they're ready up there now. Let's go."**

The trio of dragons exited the academy and made a beeline to the pyre, still being flamed up by Meatlug, Barf, and Belch while their riders stood a safe distance away. Gently, they lowered Razor into the flames, pushing the wood around her so debris wouldn't fall on top of her.

Meanwhile, Gothi halted her examination and turned to Snotlout, making a few hand gestures. Surprisingly, the boy understood their meanings, shouting to Hiccup, "Gothi says we need to get Åsmund up to her hut."

"Alright," he responded, halting himself before he called out to Toothless. The dragon was staring intently at Razor, poking his head into the flames every now and then to make sure she was comfortable. It was obvious he wanted to stay with her, and Hiccup wasn't going to deny him that. "Fishlegs, go with Snotlout to Gothi's hut."

"Alright," the large boy said, frowning a little. "Do you expect us to carry him there ourselves? Her hut is on the other side of the island and Meatlug isn't the best dragon for injured passengers."

"Yeah, I know, but Toothless probably wants to stay here. Am I right, bud?" Hiccup asked. The dragon obviously agreed with his rider, but he also knew that Åsmund needed help as well. Before he could make up his mind though, he heard,

**"I'll go."** Startled, Toothless snapped out of his thoughts and realized it was Hookfang who volunteered. **"The fire is much hotter than what I could produce, and it looks like the rest of you can handle this."** With a grateful nod in agreement, Hookfang headed down into the arena, followed by Fishlegs after Hiccup gestured for him to follow the dragon.

The boys, under Gothi's eye, laid Åsmund carefully on Hookfang's back and climbed up themselves. Snotlout took his spot on his saddle, Gothi sat herself directly behind him and worked on steadying Åsmund's upper body, while Fishlegs took up the rear holding down his legs. Without another word, they flew off towards the hut, leaving the rest of the group to watch over Razor.

Now that everything was no longer so much touch-and-go, Hiccup felt it was the best time to bring up the change in their communication. He walked over and stood next to his dragon, but instead of jumping straight into conversation like he planned, he found his arms tightly wrap around Toothless' body once the severity of what could have happened hit him like the Evil Queen's clubbed tail.

Toothless groaned as Hiccup locked himself against him, pleading out, **"Air please, Hiccup, I know you were scared, but I'm fine now."** He made a gesture for the boy to let go, under the continued assumption that he still could not understand him.

Joyful tears fell from Hiccup's eyes, as he said, "I can understand you, bud. I can hear you just fine."

Toothless's eyes widen at the revelation, wondering how this was possible as he looked over at Razor laying quietly in the bonfire. _**"It's a side effect Tokka, I'll explain more after we are better," **_a voice suddenly explained in his head. Recognizing the tone as Razor's, or Elise as he just learned, he thought back, _**"We…we can talk like this Elise?"**_ He didn't receive a response back, chalking it up to Razor shutting her mind down so she could heal.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, still clenched to his body, giving his partner a few licks across his face. "Oh come on Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup complained, detaching himself from his reptilian friend. Toothless just gave him a gummy smile, but tensed up when he heard a log break behind him. The Fire Fury wasn't in danger of being in the way of the wood around her, but he was far from relaxed at this point. **"I'm tired right now Hiccup, if you don't mind. I'm staying out here with Razor until she wakes up," **he said, slowly moving to the bonfire. Hiccup gave him a sad smile and followed silently after him, his friends and family joining beside him.

Toothless looked at Razor in the bonfire, feeling the heat hit his face. _What should I call her now? She is both Razor and Elise… I guess we'll discuss that after she wakes up_. He lowered himself near the fire and watched as she breathing normalize, the flames slowly diminishing as she absorbed the fire into herself. _She'll be fine and I'm going to be right here when she wakes up,_ he thought. He addressed the remaining dragons with, **"Please keep the fire going strong, she is very weak right now so keep bringing wood until she wakes up."**

Cloudjumper took over organizing shifts for the other main riders' dragons into retrieving timber from the forest. Having heard Toothless, Hiccup looked to the twins and suggested, "Why don't you two go with the dragons to collect more wood. Judging from what we've seen, it will take a while for Razor to recover." The adults in question agreed, heading into the forest with their dragons following them, after Cloudjumper make a quick adjustment to the shifts.

Hiccup winced in pain as he cast a glance down at the leg that took the shot when he was in Toothless' mind. There wasn't any blood flowing nor was there an arrow sticking out, but it still felt like the weapon was embedded in. Astrid moved to stand beside Hiccup, reclaiming his hand, as he stood behind Toothless. "So Astrid and Mom, don't freak out, but I can understand Toothless now. Don't ask how, but I understand him, and him alone." The two women shifted focus to him, then Toothless, and then over to Razor.

"A gift from Razor maybe, babe?" Astrid asked, kneeling down as Hiccup sat down next to Toothless.

"**Before we came out of my mind, she mentioned something about side effects. I guess it means that you can understand me now."** Toothless suggested, deciding to keep the information about now sharing a mental link with Razor from Hiccup. He still had not figured out how he should feel about it so he was going to wait until he had sorted his thoughts out.

"So what did he say son?" Valka asked curious if he really could understand his dragon.

"So before she left his mind, Razor said there would be side effects. I guess since I was inside of Toothless's mind fighting to save him, I came to understand him as the side effect." Hiccup patted Toothless on the head slowly and then realized something.

"So your real name is Tokka huh?" Toothless turned and looked up at Hiccup with a smile.

**"It is, but I like the name you gave me. I'm still Toothless but I'm also Tokka."**

Astrid and Valka became confused as the two held a small conversation between each other, only able to hear one side. "Wait, so Toothless isn't his name anymore?" Astrid asked confused.

Hiccup let out a laugh, replying, "No it's still Toothless. He likes his name now, but he's remembering things from his past now, one of them being that his name was Tokka. There's probably a lot more he wants to tell me, but I think we all need rest right now."

Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head slowly as he looked at the fire as it slowly became less intense. He watched Razor continuing to absorb her element and smiled as he slowly got off the ground with Astrid.

"I take it you want to stay here bud?" Hiccup inquired. Toothless simply nodded in response. "Alright, stay here and wait with her. I'm going to get some sleep at home with some womanly help I take it," he said sarcastically to Astrid.

Astrid smirked then punched him on the shoulder causing him to wince in pain. "That is for scaring me half way to Helheim," she then leaned up, kissed him on the lips deeply and then released his lips from hers. "That's for coming back to me in one piece this time." Hiccup smiled as he leaned on Astrid while they and Valka started heading back towards the village.

With the humans leaving, Cloudjumper looked to Meatlug and Stormfly, and said, **"Barf and Belch should be flying by with more wood any second now. Could you two go ahead and take your shift?" **The Gronckle and Deadly Nadder gave him a knowing look, but complied with his request, leaving the two males.

Once he was sure they were alone, Cloudjumper started, **"Toothless, I have something I want to say to you."** Toothless perked his ears up and turned his gaze to Cloudjumper.

**"Can it wait, I'd rather not have to think or do much right now after what I just went through." **

Cloudjumper shook his head and pressed on, **"I just want to say that I was wrong about those two and I hope that they both survive. That's all my friend."**

The pair sat in silence for a while until they heard the flaps of Barf and Belch above them. The twin-headed dragon dropped the wood away from the pyre and gave them a questioning look. Cloudjumper merely nodded in thanks for their contribution and grabbed a few things of wood shaped into logs. Toothless just stared on as the other added fuel to the fire, moving his head back into the flames to give Razor a comforting lick.

Gothi's Hut

Once they made it to Gothi's hut, frightening the Terrible Terrors that resided around the building, Snotlout and Fishlegs immediately slid off and gently lifted Åsmund off Hookfang's back while Gothi wobbled inside. She pulled out a clean sheet and guided them to set Åsmund down on the ground. She started pulling off his left wrist guard but halted her movements when he screamed out in pain. Gothi checked his heart rate and forehead, frowning at her findings.

Gothi turned and wrote runes on the ground while Fishlegs translated, "Okay, we need to carefully take off his armor Snotlout. It seems he's got injuries from whatever he did earlier." Snotlout was about to say something in protest, but was silenced when Gothi smacked his head with her stick. "Okay, okay, I'll do it." Snotlout said as they about carefully removing his armor.

It took a while, Åsmund letting out soft cries of pain when one of them removed a piece too quickly or messily, but once he was down to his loincloth the damage to his body became obvious. The stress of what he did appeared as multiple cuts and bruises decorating his whole body. When Gothi checked the wrist that he had he screamed out in pain from, she found it to be broken.

Checking him over more thoroughly, she pointed to Snotlout and then the door, indicating for him to leave, knowing he would only get in the way at this point. Not hanging around inside for another second, the hut went down in occupancy from four to three. She wrote down runes with instructions for Fishlegs to start setting Åsmund's injuries while she would make some salve for the cuts.

After nearly an hour of work, all of Åsmund's wounds were covered in bandages and his wrist was put into a splint. Once all of that was done, she pointed to a bowl and then to Åsmund. "He needs to drink this I take it?" Fishlegs asked as Gothi nodded. Fishlegs slowly and carefully coaxed the dark green liquid that was in the bowl down his throat.

Åsmund's breathing slowed as the liquid began to relax his body. No longer needed an extra hand, Gothi pushed Fishlegs out of her home, leaving just her and the unconscious patient. Gothi would help him as best as she could but at this time, it would be Åsmund's personal strength that decided whether he would recover.

Hiccup's Home

Valka opened the door as Astrid helped the chief into his house, who had yet to reveal the pain flaring down his leg. He quickly sat down and started to roll up his pants so he can see what was causing the pain. He looked down and saw a bruise formed at the spot where he was hit with the arrow. Astrid looked at the bruise, wondering how he got it. He softly muttered to himself, "The arrow pain somehow transferred to the real world."

Astrid looked up at him and then to Valka. "What do you mean Hiccup?" He didn't answer, his mind elsewhere as he thought back to all of the incidents that happened during Toothless' rescue. He then thought about all the injuries or near misses that Razor had taken when trying to save Toothless. Although he hadn't gotten a clear look at her, he knew she should have more injuries on her. Suddenly, he sat up and widened his eyes. Åsmund took the damage for Razor, which is why he's was so bloody and hurt.

"By Odin's beard! Tell me what Åsmund did after Razor and I went into Toothless' mind?" Hiccup asked, straining himself to keep from shouting. Valka and Astrid gave each other a look and told Hiccup what he had said before they went in, what he did afterwards, and the few times they saw him move while Hiccup and Razor were rescuing Toothless. Taking all the information in, his head dropped as he realized what must have happened that would account for Razor not having so many injuries when they returned.

"Whatever he did, it might have given Razor energy, but it caused him to take the damage she received during our mission. He's probably in just as bad of a situation as Razor, or worse. Let's hope Odin spares these two souls."

* * *

Author's Note:

Previous Chapter Stats: 91 Views and 74 Visitors

Beta Approved Preview:

**"How is she?" **Toothless looked up at him and stood up pulling his wing back into his side. **"Better but she's still not awake. We need to get the fire going again. I'll come and help you gather wood."** Hookfang nodded before he took off into the sky with Toothless following below him into the woods.


	22. Slow Recovery

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

So can I can't believe that I have reached 50+ reviews for Elemental Fury Saga. Thank you all for that honor and I hope that **Dragon Lord Draco** enjoyed the extra special preview of a Pre-Beta Prologue for Arc 2. Yes folks, Arc 2 is coming up, but it is currently in Beta. There are 3 more, yes 3 more, chapters until Arc 1 ends. 25 chapters in total for Arc 1. I'm pleased with myself and I've given you all a wonderful ride so far in Arc 1 and you better saddle up for Arc 2 when it gets released. More dragons, more Toothless and Razor, a hidden dragon colony and another Elemental Fury and this time they aren't soothed. Oh it will be a roller coaster folks and I hope you're ready for the ride.

Reviews:

**thearizona:** I've told you before and my followers that reviews and numbers don't matter to me. They never have but it is great when I do get them. Those from you and my other faithful reviewers are what I enjoy the most. Now to your questions, no Toothless is not a full blow Elemental Fury yet, but what has started within him will be revealed just before the epilogue. Hiccup can understand Toothless and what gets explained here also Razor and no other dragons. The magic used basically allowed Hiccup to understand the workings of the language coming from Razor and Toothless only. This is unlike the gift that Razor gave Asmund that lets him understand all dragons.

**Peppermint Clouds:** I put a lot of effort into this but the reward for me is just expressing my extra vision to explain where Toothless got his power up from the second film since that was an Ex Machina moment where they were like "Oh we need Toothless to beat the Alpha, we'll just buff him and not explain where it came from." It is a lot of thought and effort that I put into this, but it's helping me learn to write better and through betas like you, help to flesh things out even more. I can't wait to work with you in "Legend of the Dragon Rider".

**Dragon Lord Draco:** Razor will be fine, she's recovering just fine. Åsmund though, well I'll just say he's nuts in this chapter because well you'll find out. This is a filler chapter, but it helps to answers some questions before more get answered in the next.

**CalvinandHobbes4:** Yea Mental Magic is a fickle things...Wait a minute Razor says that in this chapter sort of, so yeah. Hiccup can understand just Toothless and Razor and Razor and Toothless have a mental link to allow them to communicate to one another and sense if they are in danger or in pain. Literally think about it as if they are two buildings in a plaza with a bridge between them to allow people to go between them. It's that kind of link where they can share information between each other.

**Ms. Sousuka:** I'm really glad that you like it and that the feels are right where they should be cranked up to 10.

Thank you to **Hollzdollz2190** for the follow and favorite for my story. Thank you to **Sousuka** for the story favorite. Thank you to **Kurama190** and **Booklover2018 **for the follow for my story. Thank you to **Ghostramer** for the full array of favorite and follow for my story and myself as an author.

Chapter Word Count: 2,399

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

Slow Recovery

Asgard

Heimdallr watched across the nine realms near the Bifrӧst and took notice of the recent events happening on Midgard. Behind the watcher of the realms, Thor walked up, asking, "What do you see Heimdallr? How are our vanguards faring?"

Heimdallr continued gazing out from his location and spoke to Thor in a deep voice, "They passed a great test the two of them, and soon they will be ready for the battle ahead. I see great pain and destruction at the Battle with Hel and Loki that the Furies will go through. The outcome though hinges on a single event which my vision cannot see yet."

Thor nodded and placed a hand on Heimdallr's shoulder, "Thank you my friend that is all I needed to know."

Dragon Academy

Toothless fell asleep soon after Hiccup and the others had left. The four main dragons of the other riders, the twins having not returned many hours ago, continued to work through most of the night until they all were tired and began retiring for the night. Razor's condition didn't change throughout the night, remaining in the fire and laying as if she was simply sleeping, the flames continuing to replenish her strength. Once no more wood was being added to the flames, the flames extinguished themselves around first light.

Toothless felt the first rays of light touch his wings and head, causing him to slowly wake up. His eyes opened slowly as he gazed upon Razor, still lying in the midst of ashes and pieces of wood that had not burned up. She moved slightly as the sunlight hit her, but not anything more. Toothless heard her breathing normally and he rose up to check on her a bit more. His ears moved to the side as he put his head against her back, hoping to hear her heart and gauge how strong it was. To his relief, her heart let out strong thumps, but that just caused him to worry more. _Why she isn't awake yet?_

Toothless received a reply to his question when he heard Razor's voice in his head say, _**"I'm out of danger but I'm still weak."**_ Feeling his nerves unwound a little with her reassurance, he ventured to settle some of his questions.

_**"Razor… well actually what should I call you first? I know you are both Razor and Elise but which should I call you?"**_Toothless asked Razor.

"_**I've known myself more as Razor than Elise but I'm fine with whatever you wish to call me. I'm going to assume you want to still be called Toothless since that is what you've been called the most?"**_ Razor voice asked inside of Toothless's mind.

Toothless nodded then put his paw on his snout in slight embarrassment as he realized she wasn't looking at him. _**"Yes, though I'll answer to Tokka if you address me with that name. Much like I'll still call you Razor, but I know you will also answer to Elise."**_

Razor smiled in her mind, knowing she had her friend back and wished she could hold him in her wings. _**"I take it you have a question about this mental link we have Toothless. Well I'll just say this, I can only assume it's because you gave me some of your essence and I left some of mine with you as well to protect you from any other attacks. Otherwise I don't have any idea as to why we have it."**_

Toothless took in her words and thought briefly about them.

I_t makes sense, but I still wonder if there is another reason to it._

_**"Okay that was one question, here is another: how can Hiccup understand me? I get that he could understand me in my mind but how can he understand me now that he's out of my mind?"**_ Toothless asked as he lay down next to Razor in the warm ash pile.

"_**That is a bit more difficult to explain. Hiccup is the first human I've partnered with when doing dual mind magic in another dragon's mind. His mind must have learned Dragonese from the magic he did with me while we were inside your mind. The thing is though, it may only be you and I that he can understand since that is who he shared his mind with. I know it's not like the gift I gave Åsmund, as that connection seemed instinctual. The magic involved with what I did… I can't explain very well since it is still new to me as well. Magic is fickle with who or what it wants to do for side effects." **_

Toothless put a wing over her body and slid himself closer against her warm body. _**"I'll get help to get the fire going again Razor soon and then I'll also go check on Åsmund."**_

_What happened to Åsmund? He should be fine, _Razor thought before she asked Toothless through their link, _**"What do you mean? What happened to him?"**_

"_**As you were leaving my mind, I saw Åsmund behind you and felt his presence in there with you. It seems he was helping you somehow and when I woke up and looked at him," **_Toothless started before he paused, continuing with the chilling details a second later.

_**"**__**He was bleeding severely. His blood was on the ground, his armor and it was also still dripping from his mouth. He's at the healer's house now but that is all I know. Please rest though; I'll keep you informed as I learn anything new." **_

Razor sunk back into her mind and didn't speak as she worried about her Soother and friend, but knew she could not help him until she regained her energy.

Hookfang was the first dragon to approach Toothless since last night and saw that the fire was extinguished. He moved forward and nudged Toothless, then asked, **"How is she?" **Toothless looked up at him and stood up pulling his wing back into his side. **"Better but she's still not awake. We need to get the fire going again. I'll come and help you gather wood."** Hookfang nodded before he took off into the sky with Toothless following below him into the woods.

Gothi's Hut

Gothi looked down at Åsmund as he lay there under a large fur. He seemed to be getting better but she was unsure of the mental strain he may have endured. His eyes shifted under his eye lids as Gothi moved away to a table to gather more of the same liquid she gave him yesterday. As she turned back, she dropped the bowl as she saw him sitting up with his eyes open and looking around.

_He shouldn't be awake and moving with all those injuries, by the gods who is this person,_ Gothi thought before moving towards him slowly.

"Thank you," Åsmund spoke weakly, pushing himself up into a sitting position while groaning. Gothi shuffled closer and put her hand on his forehead. His forehead was warm and sweaty but not burning up which meant there was no infection or serious problems yet.

"Where is Razor?" Åsmund cautiously asked. Gothi answered 'Resting in a flaming pyre' with her runes.

"Good, I think I'll rest here some more but I could use some water please." Åsmund requested softly as he looked down at his wrist resting in the splint. As he examined that along with his other injuries, Gothi brought over some water in a cup.

Åsmund took it, his body shaking slightly, as he drank the refreshing water. Once he finished it, he set the empty cup down and closed his eyes as he gently laid back down. Gothi pulled the furs back over him and went back to her table to start making more salve, intending to change his bandages if he woke up later today.

Forest Outside of Berk

Trees could be heard falling along with the sounds of Toothless shooting his plasma shots to knock down the trees. Cloudjumper flew out to the noises and saw Toothless and Hookfang getting wood ready. **"I take it you are feeling better Toothless."** Cloudjumper asked as he landed, pushing the wood the two had already gathered into a pile.

Toothless nodded, shooting down another tree, and then said, **"She was right you know I'm her Tokka. Oh and before either of you start, I'm still going by Toothless."**

Hookfang chuckled and looked at his friend and Alpha. **"So it is a small world it seems, the two of you knowing each other, and yet not knowing each other at all."** Hookfang stated as he brought his claws down and cut a tree into two pieces.

Cloudjumper assisted in cutting up the recently downed tree as well, adding, **"When you put it that way, it almost sounds like they are mated."**

In response to their laughter at his expense, Toothless blasted a tree with a little more power than he had to, causing wood chips to rain around the silenced, but still amused, pair. They continued gathering until they felt they had a large enough supply to bring back to Razor. Toothless carried a piece in his mouth while Hookfang and Cloudjumper started flying back with the pieces they carried in their talons. About halfway back to Razor, Toothless caught the two flying back into the forest for more wood, prompting him to pick up his pace while he continued carefully through the woods.

Dragon Academy

Toothless walked towards Razor with his piece and set it down on the ground where some of the villagers that had come by to help had created their own pile. As the wood was brought in, they started creating a new pyre for Razor and switched her into it once they finished the overall design. Once the pyre was ready for her, Toothless along with several dragons lit it on fire. Meatlug shot her lava shots onto Razor as the others worked on lighting the wood, hoping that the extra heat would help her recover faster. Hiccup and Astrid came by once the pyre was lit, the former still limping slightly from the bruise on his leg.

**"You alright there, Hiccup?"** Toothless asked as he turned his head to look at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and patted his best friends head. Fishlegs came running to the area and shouting for Hiccup. Everyone turned to look at him as he told Hiccup between deep breaths, "Åsmund… woke up and… sat up for a… short bit before… going back to sleep."

Hiccup smirked and thought, _That crazy man is pushing himself. Odin really must have plans for these two._

Hiccup announced to the village people that were there, "I'm going to speak with the elders about the recent events and the alliance soon. Please notify me immediately when either of them wake up and stay awake." Hiccup then took his leave, with Astrid by his side providing support when he needed it.

Great Hall

The elders and council gathered themselves together after Hiccup's call for a meeting spread around the village. Once everyone was in, the great hall was closed and locked as Hiccup stood up. He retold everything that Åsmund had recited to him two nights ago, the revelation about Toothless possibly being an Elemental Fury, and the events that happened at the Academy.

Discussion soon started after Hiccup finished, causing the meeting to last for hours as they debated about what to do. It was finally decided that they would wait until the two visitors woke up and explained their sides themselves. The elders and council sworn themselves to secrecy about the meeting until they heard from their two guests and came to a conclusion.

Dragon Academy

As the sun began to set, Toothless came back to check on Razor, having dealt with a dispute among the dragons just a while ago. Razor started to talk to Toothless in their Mental Link, _**"So any word on Åsmund? I'm worried about him."**_

Toothless lies down near the pyre and responded, _**"He woke up for a short bit today. He spoke for a moment, asked about you and drank some water before he fell back asleep. He's resting comfortably now and our healer changed his bandages today. He's gained some more scars now, though,"**_ Toothless explained as Stormfly came up, gave him some fish and took a spot next to him.

Stormfly nuzzled into Toothless's side trying to comfort him as she was worried about her friend. **"She's going to be fine Toothless, and you don't have to wait for her to wake up." **

"**I know Stormfly but I'm talking to her right now. We are linked mentally somehow after what happened yesterday so I'm keeping her updated on Åsmund."**

Stormfly looked at him confused for a second and then teasingly nudged him in his side. **"You love her don't you?"** She asked curiously.

Toothless shyly smiled, answering, **"I'd have to say in a way I do, we have a past together and are getting back together after all this time. We seemed close as younglings but we've been apart for nearly eighteen years thinking we were alone in this world. Now that we are together again, I hope that we can grow close once more after she wakes up." **

Stormfly was happy for her friend, having had a mate each year come mating season. She felt sad for Toothless each time they went off and he was left alone. She put a wing around him and stayed close to him for a few hours until it was her turn to transport wood for the fire.

Razor had heard what he said, her senses starting to return. Although his confession gave her a pleasing warmth, she now became worried as the ending part of the prophecy flashed in her mind.

_What would it mean for us if I have to bond with an Elemental Fury other than him after the battle?... I'm sure he'd understand that it wouldn't be a permanent thing. After all, we must follow what the prophecy says about us after the battle against the resurrected Evil queen if we wish to correct the world… No matter how much it might hurt our hearts._ Her mind became filled with doubt as she now worried about her future and what sort of obstacles it had in store for her and Toothless.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Previous Chapter Stats: 130 Views and 98 Visitors

Beta Approved Preview:

**"Don't you ever do that again you stupid two-legged companion of mine," **she threatened him, causing him to laugh on second and grunt in pain the next because of the action. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't have you here to tell me that," he teased before kissing her snout lightly.


	23. The Awakening

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

So announcement time! Well as you can tell, things are now winding down for Arc 1, but that doesn't mean things are done for EFS. I'm proud to say that Arc 2 is in Beta as we speak. Do I think I'll get chapters back in time to start posting immediately? I don't know, but just know that there may be a short hiatus until I get a significant number of chapters back from my betas. Also please continue voting in my poll if you have not already done so, the poll will remain until 2016.

Finally for those that read my _Legend of the Dragon Rider_ story, it will now be updated WEEKLY. My co-author and I have gotten significantly ahead and now will be posting weekly on Saturdays for the foreseeable future. The next chapter is **Peppermint Clouds'** chapter and be prepared to see her again in EFS as she is now one of the official Beta Readers for EFS starting in Arc 2. Alright announcements are over, moving onto the important stuff.

Thank you to **Booklover2018** for the story favorite. Thank you to **VzCarvr** for the follow and favorite of the story. Thank you to **VonStewart** for the full array of Favorite and Follow for the story and myself as an author.

Reviews:

**thearizona:** Let's see, total number of Arcs are 3 so in a way this is a trilogy. I'm trying to hold to the same number of chapters, but length of the chapters may start increasing. Unsoothed Elemental Fury is going to be interesting because of the trek to head to **him**. We'll meet his soother in a very unlikely location, but I'm not going to spoil it ;).

**CalvinAndHobbes4:** Always love the encouragement :)

**Guest:** Glad you are enjoying the story. There are a ton planned/written already they just need to go through the Beta process and things will be golden for a while.

**Hollzdollz2190:** DING DING DING! We have a winner here. Everything you said will come true :) I would have told you in a PM but you have them deactivated hehe.

Chapter Word Count: 2,810

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Awakening

Dragon Academy

When morning came, Toothless woke up and looked at the pyre where Razor rested last night. It dawned on him rather slowly that she wasn't there. A bit startled, he jumped up and wildly searched out for the fire colored Fury. Turning his head, he saw her sitting at the cliff edge looking out at the sea as the sun rose. He let out a relieved sigh and slowly moved towards her.

**"Morning Toothless,"** she said, keeping her focus on the sea as the sun slowly rose up over the horizon.

**"Morning Razor. I see you are feeling better. How long have you been up?"** he asked as he sat beside her. Once he sat down, she stretched out the wing closest to him and wrapped it around him as her tail moved to wrap around his.

**"Not long but please just be quiet for a while Tokka and be here for me this morning,"** her voice, though sounding slightly tired, clearly held a happy tone now that she was awake and had her friend back again. She leaned towards Toothless and rested her head against his neck.

They relaxed together as the sun rose higher into the sky, not noticing the few dragons and humans that came by to check on her. Each of them saw the two furies like that and decided to leave the two of them alone. Once the sun was higher in the sky and away from the horizon, Razor licked Toothless's neck and removed her wing from him.

"**Can you take me to Åsmund please? I really want to see how he's doing before I take a visit to Dragon Island,"** she asked as her eyes met Toothless's, dilated heavily in her plead to go check on Åsmund. Toothless smiled and pressed his snout against hers for a few moments, then replied softly, **"Yes I shall, my Elise."** Razor smiled as she gently pushed his snout from hers and slowly stood up, her legs slightly shaking from the light strain. Toothless, noticing this, silently pressed himself beside her as he took part of her weight. Giving him a grateful lick, she gestured with her head for him to lead and the two head to Gothi's residence.

Gothi's Hut

In the middle of the night, Åsmund found himself waking up from his much needed rest. Unable to continue laying still, he slowly stood up and gave himself a quick examination. His look over revealed he was healing decently, except for his wrist. He knew that it would require some extra time for it to heal, but that would be time wasted. Frowning slightly at that issue, he made sure he hadn't woken the healer up and quietly walked to the hut's door. He slowly opened the piece of wood so that it wouldn't make any noise and took in a deep breath as the night air invaded his nostrils. Closing the door carefully behind him, he made his way to the edge of the platform with slow, steady steps. Reaching the edge, he looked out at the darkened Berk and sat down, his feet dangling below.

He looked down at the Dragon Academy, noticeable from the distance due to the lit pyre, and smiled as he noticed Razor move from the bonfire.

_Thank Odin she is fine._ Then he recalled back to what she said before she went into Toothless' mind and turned his head away from the view. _She means a lot to me as well. She changed my world and I trust her completely with my life. Is that love or just a deep understanding of each other?_ He looked up to the sky and relaxed as most of the pain he felt early the previous day was gone. _No doubt I need practice with Razor to keep myself from getting this injured again._ He laid down where he was and enjoyed the cool night air as he found his body shut itself down in order to rest again.

The next time he woke up, it was to the sensation of Razor nudging him in impatient worry. His opening eyes gazed into hers and he smiled happily as he wrapped his one arm around her neck, keeping the broken wrist out of her sight. **"Don't you ever do that again you stupid two-legged companion of mine," **she threatened him, causing him to laugh one second and grunt in pain the next because of the action.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have you here to tell me that," he teased before kissing her snout lightly. "I'm glad you are okay Razor, or should I say Elise, and Tokka to Toothless over there."

Both of the furies smiled and laughed at him as he swung his legs onto the wood and slowly rose up onto his feet. **"No, we are still going by the names you and Hiccup gave us, but we've agreed to answer to our old names, too,"** Razor explained as she slowly started to sniff Åsmund, taking in the sight of the wounds he had taken.

**"How did this happen and please don't hold back. We want to know,"** Razor kindly demanded, leaning back against Toothless affectionately. Åsmund tilted his head slightly at Razor's use of the word 'we' and her actions towards Toothless, asking, "So are you two uh…together?"

Toothless and Razor looked at each other in response to Åsmund's question, deliberating what sort of response would appropriately describe the situation. Reaching an agreement, Toothless answered for the two of them.

**"I care for her and do love her in some form, but since we've been apart for so long, I'd rather take it slow with her. I've only know her as Razor for two days and I'm just starting to remember her as Elise, so we think it's best for the two of us could to move forward together slowly. Does that answer your question Åsmund?"** Razor licked Toothless's cheek at his answer, agreeing with his response.

Åsmund ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and stated, "Well I can't stop you two if you develop something. Last time I seemed too overprotective, Razor became mad as well as you. At this point, the last thing I need is two Elemental Furies mad at me, even though you aren't technically a fully realized one yet Toothless. For now, just do whatever you feel is right and makes you happy."

Razor flashed Åsmund a bright look and knocked him over onto his back, licking him with joy at his acceptance. As she licked him, the bandages unwound from around his chest and she was able to see the full damage he had taken on. Fresh gashes and bruises crossed all over his chest, as well as some burn marks and what looked like arrow wounds. Razor gazed at all of these wounds and then turned her head up to Åsmund.

**"Time to explain this Åsmund. Toothless told me he felt your presence as I was leaving his mind, so you need to explain what you did and how you got all of this,"** Razor declared, pulling away from him and sitting down on her hind legs with Toothless coming and taking a place beside her.

Åsmund sat up and looked at the two Furies in front of him, but focused his sight on Razor. "First off, Razor, I'm guessing you received special training to learn how to do what you did with myself and Toothless?" His answer came in the form of a simple, affirmative nod.

"I thought so and I did as well. I assume you got your training from the Sea King?" Another nod.

"Thought so. Well, I got mine from the Queen. She taught me a different form of mental magic. Hers involved the power of transferring ones energy to another that you are trying to help and to use your essence as a shield for them as well. Most of the time, the training was simple. I was merely compelled to give my energy to other dragons at the nest. I never experienced the guarding part, though, because she didn't want to cause me any harm, unlike some other beings we know." He looked straight into Razor's eyes as hers remained transfixed on him.

"Essentially, this was the first time I used my essence to protect someone from any harm that could happen to them I knew you fought Hel in my mind and that it took a lot of energy from you. You were severely weakened from those fights in my mind and you were going to use the same technique again, taking Hiccup with you as well. I took that as a bad sign because if you couldn't go in on your own, then there had to be a grave reason."

Razor lowered her head at his words and nodded slowly, **"Yes. The reason I asked him to join me was because if someone entering the person or creature that is being corrupted does not possess a strong bond, it makes saving them ten times harder. The reason I could do it with you easily is because of the bond we have. With Toothless, we didn't have a strong bond prior to me going into him, so I needed Hiccup to help anchor me in Toothless' mind."**

She turned around at a noise she heard behind her, finding the source to be Hiccup as he approached out from his hiding spot. "Don't mind me, I'm just here checking on all of you since these two here left the academy," Hiccup explained as he came around into view and motioned at the two Furies, "I still need some explanations on somethings myself, like, uh...Razor, nice little um…side effect I got from our trip into Toothless." Toothless rolled his eyes and then tripped Hiccup with his tail.

**"You could have asked me. She told me her thoughts on it, and there is something extra you need to know as well. Let's have Åsmund finish though, since he's already talking."** Hiccup laughed and nodded at Toothless as he sat up and crossed his legs.

Åsmund raised an eyebrow and knew that he needed to finish talking about his training if he wanted to find out more about what was going on. "Alright, so when you went into Toothless's mind, I had gone into my meditative state and put my essence around your mind and body, giving you some of my energy. While in that state, I didn't see what you were doing in his mind, but my essence acted as a primary shield by surrounding you. All the wounds I received could have only come from my shield taking the damage for you." He lowered his head to inspect the wounds now uncovered from the bandages and present for all to see.

"I just didn't know it would be this severe. I can't help but wonder if that is because I've never trained the defense with the Queen. She trained me in a way that I could do it, but I never experienced it in the training so this is the first time I've done it and ca see the results."

Razor stared at the wounds and then pressed her head against Åsmund's chest, closing her eyes. **"Please don't do it again, I hate seeing you get hurt," **she begged of him. She was always worried about him any time he got hurt, and her worry was only strengthen with the knowledge that the reason he was in pain now was because of her again. His good hand came up and rubbed her cheek calmly as he softly said to her, "You risk yourself every day for me in this quest. Let me share the burden with you the same way you shared mine during those raids." Her eyes began to water slightly at his words and she nuzzled into his chest more.

**"We are each other's halves, just like those two aren't we?"** she softly asked as Åsmund smiled, looking at Toothless and Hiccup. He answered, "Yes, we are just like those two. We are each other's halves." Hiccup gave a half smile at the comment and turned to Toothless, who was already looking at him.

Toothless nuzzled into Hiccup's side as Hiccup patted Toothless's head. "So that explains why you are so injured, but Razor, would you so kindly explain how I can understand Toothless and you but not the other dragons?"

Razor pulled away from Åsmund's chest as she turned around and then sat next to him. **"To put it simply, you can understand us because you understand our minds the most. The gift I gave Åsmund allows him to understand all dragon minds and thus, it lets him understand the language and most of the history completely. For you Hiccup, you've only been exposed to two dragon minds, which means you can only understand us since you haven't had as much experience as Åsmund," **she explained, scratching a spot on her chin. **"The tougher explanation that I don't even understand is that magic is fickle and picks and chooses what it wants to do for side effects. So in other words, I don't fully know."**

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the explanation but understood that things are unknown in many aspects and then told them both, "Åsmund and Razor, I'd like you to come and explain everything to the council, elders and the village. Everyone deserves to hear what you have to say and that includes the dragons. We will wait until you are fully healed though. No doubt you both are in no condition to go up in front of a large group right now and explain what has happened, no matter how you are feeling now."

Åsmund stood up onto his feet carefully and gave Hiccup a questioning look. "Do you know what you want to do with all of this?"

Hiccup nodded, saying, "I do but with all due respect, I think everyone needs a chance to hear about this and decide for themselves what they should do. In my opinion, try to keep to why you actually came here, what happened two days ago and what it all means for Berk. I know you want to have an alliance even without the quest the gods gave you, but I think the truth will speak louder if everyone knows what we are getting into."

Åsmund walked slowly over to Hiccup and put his right hand on the chief's shoulder. "That I will agree to. As soon as I feel better, I'll gladly explain things to your village." He turned over to Razor briefly, adding, "You can go to the Island to recharge as well. No doubt you have recharged some of your powers, but they're probably not even at full charge."

Frowning, Toothless hit Åsmund lightly with his tail, causing the man to let out a hiss due to his still tender nerves. **"You're going to let her go back out there by herself? After what happened the last time you went out there."** Toothless questioned with slight disgust. Before either male could say anything else, Razor reassuringly nudged Toothless.

**"Hel is probably recovering too and truthfully, only three beings could go out there with me and not have to worry about her taking over or trying to corrupt their minds. That is you, Hiccup and Åsmund. Hiccup has a village to run, you're the Alpha here so you need to take care of the dragons and Åsmund is still recovering."** Her head lowered under his head and brushed under his chin, **"I'm glad you are worrying and care about me Toothless but I won't be out there long I promise."**

Toothless closed his eyes slowly, Razor having found the spot that never failed to instinctually calm him down. Åsmund chuckled slightly, quickly stopping as pain raked over his body. "Looks like we have a couple of love dragons there." Toothless' cheeks became darker, not escaping Hiccup's notice and causing him to let out a smirk.

"**Okay Razor, just be back after mid-day please."** Toothless pleaded softly as he put his wings around her. Åsmund and Hiccup gave each other a soft look and excused themselves into Gothi's hut, letting the two Furies have their small moment with each other. Razor purred slightly while in Toothless's wings, happy to be near her old friend and someone she deeply cared for. Toothless tightened his wing around her for another second before finally letting go of her, worry still clearly evident on his face. She smiled up to him, his face softening at her self-reassurance, before taking flight. Executing a slow circle around the hut, she headed out to Dragon Island, feeling his eyes follow her long after she faded from his sight.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Previous Chapter Stats: 110 Views and 85 Visitors

Preview of Next Chapter, Beta Approved:

Razor felt something coming over her, almost instinctual, and let out a small sigh of pleasure when she realized what was happening. Toothless' teeth extended from his mouth and he bit her on the spot he just cleaned. Razor let out a soft roar as his teeth sunk into her skin, the sound turning into a soft purr as the moment continued. He broke the skin enough to draw blood and then released her, going back over to clean the new marks on her. The spots quickly stopped bleeding as she turned her neck around to look at Toothless.


	24. The Journey Continues

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to **book lover 156** for the follow and favorite of my story. Thank you to **Retrokill** for the story follow.

Reviews:

**Vonstewart: ** Thank you for the encouragement and kind words. I do try my best.

**yesboss21:** Off screen buddy, plus as you'll find out in this chapter that it isn't a right away thing.

**Hollzdollz2190:** Short and sweet with the love for the chapter, thanks :)

**thearizona:** Yea I'm starting to put a nice bow on things. I didn't want to make how Hiccup could understand Razor and Toothless too crazy, so I tried to keep it simple. Also with the preview *Smirks Evilly* You'll find out in this chapter my friend, but everyone should know what might be coming.

**Jayden (Guest):** There are only 5 Elemental Furies, but if you really think about it there is a Human Elemental and in fact two. Hiccup and Asmund are both part of the Elemental Furies since they are soothers. We know Asmund is one and Hiccup is assumed to be Toothless' so there are those. The becoming a god, I don't like it because it would make a character a "Mary Sue" or it would be an "Ex Machina" moment so the Humans are still humans and no crazy transformations beside our lovable Toothless eventually becoming an Elemental Fury of Lightning.

Chapter Word Count: 4244

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

The Journey Continues

Berk

After spending a long week recovering from everything, Åsmund and Razor felt they were back to themselves, for the most part. Åsmund still couldn't use his left wrist, but his wounds had healed enough for him to easily walk around the Village. Once he could move around the village, Razor and him met with the Village council and elders in the great hall and explained everything to them. He spoke about that he was there to form an alliance between the two villages, but also added he was searching for other Elemental Furies. He spoke about the prophecy, where he thought the final battle will occur and the reasons behind the strange lightning storm and what happened with Toothless.

Many questions were asked of him and he answered all of them truthfully, except for ones concerning Toothless being a possible Elemental Fury. He promised both Razor and Hiccup that he would not reveal that Toothless was indeed the Lightning Fury and left it at that he was still unsure. Once he supplied all of the information and answered their questions, the village expressed their great thanks for what Razor did to protect Toothless and agreed with their request to use Berk when needed as they continued to search for the other Elemental Furies.

They also agreed that an alliance with Eydísný would be beneficial to Berk, even if the island was weeks away by flight. Although there was mostly a unanimous agreement with Åsmund's plans, a few of the villagers still brought up their concerns about making such a huge decision.

"An alliance such as this has never been done around here before."

"How do we know if this Eydísný even exists?"

"Should we really be placing so much trust in a fellow who brought along such a great threat?"

"If we do form this alliance and agreed to trade, what should we do? Trade only be sea? Air? What would we trade that is equal valued to their goods?"

"When should we begin trade negotiations? Now? In a few months? A year?"

"If we need them to come to our aid or we need to go to theirs, how will we get to them in a timely manner?"

"What would this alliance mean to our other allies? Will they want in on this as well, or will we face threats of them backing away from us?"

Taking in their concerns and discussing their options, they eventually reached a mutual agreement with the Eydísný representative. Åsmund agreed to stay in Berk for as long as they needed him, even once the battle was finished. He would help them advance their methods and production further, assist them in becoming stable allies, and offer advice in creating trade routes to Eydísný by either flight or sea. Razor was happy with the final decisions, as it meant she would have more time to spend with Toothless after everything was done.

During Åsmund's recovery, Toothless and Razor spent much of their time together, unless she had to fly out to Dragon Island to be in her Element. She went there almost daily to keep herself at her full strength, still recovering from the strain of exerting so much of her energy in such a short amount of time. It was her constant comings and goings that led to the discovery that even across that great of a distance, the two of them could talk to each other through their mental link. The mental link provided them a way to tell each other if they were hurt by something or in danger, greatly reducing Toothless' worry about her being out on her own.

Razor also took notice of something else the link gave her. It gave her the feeling of knowing how far along Toothless was in his precursor stage. She found out through this link that he wasn't just five years along as her and the Water Fury thought; Toothless had been in the precursor stage since Thor moved him to Dragon Island. The stage peaked around five years ago around the time when she and Åsmund started their training with the dragon rulers on their island, but Hiccup's actions had caused the stage to be delayed much further.

She gave Toothless this information in private and told him where he was in the stage. He was nearly half way done with his change but as the time they spent together increased, the change in him was rapidly increasing as well. Talking it over with Åsmund, the trio decided they should have a private meeting at Hiccup's home with Hiccup, Valka, Astrid and Cloudjumper to discuss what Razor is feeling and what it means for the Berk chief and the Alpha dragon.

Hiccup's Home

The sun had just about set as the group of humans gathered inside the Haddock household while the dragons stayed outside. Razor and Toothless sat close together, their wings and tails around each other, while Cloudjumper took a spot behind them as they peered into the household. At the table, Hiccup's leg was still covered in a light bandage as his own wound continued to heal and Astrid cast a nervous glance at it every now and then.

Åsmund cleared his throat and started, "Thank you for meeting with us. We are here to talk about Toothless. Hiccup already knows about the link that Razor and Toothless have, but I'll explain it to the others that don't know about it." No one spoke as they all let Åsmund continue to speak, holding off on interrupting him. "So according to Razor, when she was about to die inside of Toothless's mind, he gave her some of his essence or spirit to keep her from dying. As Razor left his mind she left some of her essence or spirit behind as defense for his mind, as that was part of her training. She did this with me, but I have never shared mine with her. I've used my essence to shield her, but it has never technically given to her, so I don't have this link."

"This link allows them to talk to one another seemingly no matter where they are, but it has also given Razor insight into Toothless's change into an Elemental Fury. Razor how far along is he now as compare to when you first started to sense it?" Åsmund said as he turned to look at Razor.

"**He was half way to transforming when I first felt it about four days ago. He's about two thirds of the way to transforming right now,"** she said. She licked Toothless under his chin as Åsmund nodded and repeated what she said to the others that couldn't understand her.

Astrid spoke up first, "So about how much time is left then until he fully changes? "

Åsmund thought for a moment and answered her with, "If things progress the way they are now, I would estimate it would take, maybe, about a little more than a week until he changes. This means, Razor and I have to find the last Elemental Fury and the two soothers soon before Toothless transforms into the Elemental Fury of Lightning."

Toothless looked at Razor and asked, **"Do you know where the last one is located?"**

Razor moved her head out from under him and started to explain. **"I felt another one when we stayed with the Water Fury, but the soother was nowhere nearby according to Åsmund so we didn't bother with that one. Then we came across Berk and observed you until we felt that we could meet. While here, I've felt another Elemental Fury nearby and Åsmund felt soothers near it as well. We need to investigate now, even though Åsmund isn't fully recovered, if we don't want Loki or Hel pulling anymore tricks." **

Hiccup heard Razor's explanation and then looked at Åsmund, saying, "If what she says is true, then you need to leave now before Toothless changes into an Elemental Fury." Åsmund nodded and then grabbed something from his armor. Holding it out to the group, they saw it was a sheet of paper with designs for something labeled 'lightning generating machine.'

"Here's what I promised you a week ago. It's something that I discovered on our travels before beginning our quest. It's supposed to generate lightning. Granted it won't generate a lot of this element, but at least it would be a constant source. I've never tried to make it since I haven't really had the need to, but hopefully you can figure out how to create it and maybe even tweak it so Toothless will have a great source once he changes."

He handed it over to Hiccup and stood up. "If none of you have any questions or something to add, then we need to prepare to leave. Razor," he called, looking over at her, "why don't you spend the night with Toothless while I'll get everything ready. Who knows when we'll be back here once we find the other Elemental Furies." Receiving a grateful nod, he added, "We'll leave shortly after first light."

His gaze turned back to the people in the room and he smiled, "I can't thank your village enough for, well everything." Hiccup stood up and put his hand on Åsmund's shoulder, voicing his own thanks. "It's nothing, Åsmund. If you hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have Toothless and wouldn't know anything about these plans for him. Hopefully, I'll have the device completed and working before he changes. You just go find the other Elemental Fury and the Soothers before he changes. I'll help you prepare for the trip."

With the small meeting dismissed, Astrid gave her lover a gentle threat about coming home late, eliciting a warm smile from Valka, and the duo left together to start gathering things for his journey. Toothless and Razor stayed where they were for a few more moments, receiving a slightly annoyed eye roll from Cloudjumper, but soon escaped into the forest, heading towards the Cove.

The Cove

The two dragons arrived at the cove and carefully jumped down along the rock slope, Toothless taking a small lead. After they both hit the soft ground, he turned his head over his shoulder to end their long, comfortable silence. Before he had the chance however, Razor gave him a crooked smile, slid past him and dove into the cool pond.

Toothless stood where he was watching her head emerge over the water. She flashed him another smile and disappear back below the surface. Chuckling, he studied where the air bubbles and water movement were coming from and dove down to join her. The two of them did a lazy circle around each under the water before returning to the surface for air.

As Razor closed her eyes in relaxed bliss, Toothless couldn't help but notice how the water on her scales beautifully shimmered in the moon light and gave off a bright, light ruby glow. The light gently hitting the water and the scales' reflection behind her gave the rippling water an effect comparable only to soft, warm fire. With her eyes still closed and her body almost transparent under the water's surface, she appeared to be made of quiet ember sparks floating around her body in the form akin to a flickering flame. Only by her will alone did she seem to retain any semblance to the dragon he had come to know, and slowly, deeply, care for.

Unable to help himself, Toothless slowly padded closer to her and slowly licked her forehead, then moved down to her chin, continuing on until he reached the bottom of her neck. **"Toothless…"** Razor softly whispered as he put his head against the underside of her chin.

"**Shh…This is our last night together for a long while. I just wanted to say a few things to you."** Toothless began, moving his head down along her neck slowly. **"This past week has been amazing. You are an amazing dragon and I'm going to constantly worry about you as you travel off. Please keep in touch when you can with me."** His words warmed her heart and nearly caused her to melt against him.

_What Freya said those many years ago… She was right. Oh… so right. _Razor then slowly licked at the back of Toothless's neck and knew she needed to say what has been on her mind for the past week, something she worried on how he'd take it.

"**Toothless, I need to tell you more about the bonding I have to do after the battle,"** she started, her speech somewhat shaky with nervousness, **"If I have to bond with another Elemental Fury, know that they'll mean nothing to me. Please, don't think of me differently if for one time, I have to bond with another to save the world. You are everything to me, just like Åsmund, but please don't…"**

Toothless halted her thoughts as he pulled his head back and put his snout on hers, wrapping his wings around her form as she got her answer. Razor closed her eyes and let him hold her. **"If that is your only worry, then maybe I need to show you that it doesn't matter. I know that what you have to do doesn't mean you love the Elemental Fury you bond with, it is for saving the world." **

Toothless then slowly licked Razor's mouth and then down her neck, keeping her relaxed as she slowly sunk down to lie flat on the ground. Toothless continued to lick all over her neck and back as he moved to stand over her body.

"**Toothless, I can't…well I can't thank you enough for understanding,"** Razor whispered as Toothless licked around her right shoulder area more.

Razor felt something coming over her, almost instinctual, and let out a small sigh of pleasure when she realized what was happening. Toothless' teeth extended from his mouth and he bit her on the spot he just cleaned. Razor let out a soft roar as his teeth sunk into her skin, the sound turning into a soft purr as the moment continued. He broke the hide enough to draw blood and then released her, going back over to clean the new marks on her. The spots quickly stopped bleeding as she turned her neck around to look at Toothless.

Razor brought out her teeth as well and tenderly bit into Toothless' neck where it joined the rest of his body, the same spot he just bit on hers. She felt his deep, low roar vibrate down her body while she held on until the taste of blood came into her mouth. She slowly released him and started to lick his wound to stop the bleeding, helping it heal quickly. Once the bleeding stopped, she looked up at him as he then touched his snout to hers. The two of them wrapped themselves up in his wings and drifted off to sleep, having just claimed each other as mates.

* * *

Toothless woke up before first light and looked down at the sleeping form of Razor beside him, her head pressed against his chest. He then glanced over at where he bit her and saw that it was healing well, forming a noticeable scar. He brought a paw up and touched his neck where she had bitten last night, knowing it would also scar, and couldn't help but feel happy about the path his life was moving on. He had claimed her as his mate and once her quest was over and they could be alone with each other, they would consummate their bond. He gently nudged her neck softly and she began to stir under him as he started to pull his wings away from her.

She lazily opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of him above her. She smirked to herself as she leaned up, licked his chest and the bite mark she gave him last night and sweetly muttered, **"Morning Tokka." **

Toothless smiled and licked her head between her ears and softly replied, **"Morning Elise."** He touched her forehead with his before continuing,** "I think it's time for us to head back. It's nearly first light."** She nodded as Toothless got off of her. They both slowly went back to Berk where Åsmund no doubt was waiting for her to arrive so they could leave in search of the last Elemental Fury.

Hiccup's Home

Åsmund slept outside of Hiccup's home for the night after all of his bags were packed with the supplies and gear he had set up at his previous camp in the forest. Valka woke him up when she walked out and told him breakfast was ready. The man politely thanked her for the trouble and followed her into the house and to the table, the room empty save for the two of them. "Are you sure that you will be fine by yourself with Razor? You are still not fully recovered and I doubt you can use that wrist for another few weeks," Valka asked with concern, setting up a plate and placing it before him.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. My brother and cousin trained me to fight with a single hand as well, and didn't stop my training until they were confident I could use either hand in either a fight or in day-to-day tasks." To emphasize his point, he picked up the utensils with his uninjured hand and exhibited a practiced ease at using only one of the appendages. "And if I can't physically fight back, I also have a few tricks up my sleeve to disable dragons or other beings as well." Although she still presented the face of motherly concern, she nodded in agreement with his display and began eating her own meal.

Shortly after he finished speaking, Hiccup came down the stairs, the creaking of his weight and the sound of his metal leg hitting the steps forgoing any chance of him coming down in silence. "Good morning, Åsmund, Mom. I take it you are ready to fly off?" Hiccup asked before he let out a loud and long yawn, unassumingly avoiding putting too much weight on his right leg. "Just about. I'm waiting on Razor and we'll be off as soon as she's fed," Åsmund said in between bites of food.

Razor and Toothless came together shortly after Åsmund finished his statement. **"Morning everyone,"** Razor greeted, knowing that everyone in the room could understand her. Åsmund took notice of the bite mark on her shoulder and his neck and let out a smirk.

_He's claimed her as his mate and she reciprocated it. I'm happy for the two of them. Even if I can't be with her as a mate, I can still be a very close friend, her other half._ After what she told him about her feelings before saving Toothless and the peaceful time that followed, Åsmund had come to terms with the two of them together, at least in a romantic sense.

Toothless may be her mate now, but he was still her best friend and will always be a part of her life. As her other half and best friend, it was his duty to help her through anything Toothless couldn't handle on his own, or anything he caused that upset Razor. Hel and Loki would be the least of Toothless' dangers if he ever hurt Razor in any way, shape, or form.

Valka also took notice of the marks and smiled as she set Hiccup's food in front of him. Valka looked at Åsmund, saying, "I'm going to start getting things ready on Razor for you so please take your time." She walked outside to the back of the house as Razor moved around back with Toothless.

"I've never seen Toothless this happy before. I guess having another of your kind changes your outlook in life a bit. I mean for the longest time, he thought he was the last of his kind. Now he has someone and knows that there are others out there, too." Åsmund stopped eating momentarily as he listened to Hiccup.

Once the other finished, Åsmund added, "It does, though I don't think it's just finding another of your kind. The two of them cared for each other in the past, even if they only started remembering that a short while ago. They are now mates, something most living things deeply care about. If Ragnarök doesn't happen, I have a feeling I'll eventually settle down myself after the battle is over. Right now though, I'm too focused on saving the world to try and find the right woman for me."

Åsmund had long since given up trying to find someone. None had shown interest in him as he was growing up and he didn't have any female friends, outside of his sister. Every woman that seemed to have an interest towards him was only interested in becoming related to his family name or because he was the famous dragon rider back home. He had no one he could call 'that special someone' and if he never found her, then he contented himself to accept the only female that would ever come close would be Razor. With Fate's blessings, they would stay together until his time came to join Valhalla.

Hiccup gave the other male a knowing look and set down the bite he was about to take. "Yeah, finding the right person can be tough. Sometimes you see them and feel you two automatically click, but they don't feel the same right way. You keep trying to show them you care and use countless methods to try and prove it. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it horribly backfires. But… if you really care and they feel the same, then the Norms find a way to make it work. It could be something small, like a random conversation, or something big, like… oh, befriending the village's worst enemy." Despite himself, Åsmund let out a small chuckle at the last statement. "No matter how it happens, though, it will happen. Maybe not now, maybe not in a year, and maybe not until you're on your last leg, but it will. I can almost guarantee it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Though, hopefully I'll still all of my limbs before I find that 'special someone,' unlike some hardheaded people," he teased, earning a friendly glare from Hiccup. The chief shrugged, adding, "What can I say: nothing is fun unless you get a scar out of it. That's what makes it memorable."

Nodding in light agreement, Åsmund finished the rest of his breakfast and started putting his armor on. During his week of recovery, he asked Hiccup to add some Gronckle Iron to his left wrist guard to immobilize his wrist so he wouldn't need to use a splint. When it came time to cover his right wrist guard and glove, he asked for assistance since he couldn't use his wrapped, left hand to put that on.

Once he was fully geared, he walked outside to see that Valka had finished preparing Razor's saddle and had the saddlebags attached to it. Razor was nuzzling Toothless one last time as he stepped out of the house. Razor looked at Åsmund and smiled before he spoke to the others that were there. "We thank you for the kind gestures and great care as we recovered. Razor will keep Toothless informed on our progress unless we find out there is a range to the Link," he promised before he got onto Razor's saddle. "We'll return before Toothless changes so we can help contain the energy he'll expel upon his change. Oh, and he may not need that fake tail fin anymore after he is reborn. His natural fin will probably come back."

Toothless heard those words and felt a small, balanced surge of both happiness and sadness. He was happy that he would be able to fly on his own again, but also knew that Hiccup wouldn't always be needed for him to fly now, essentially omitting their noticeable need to complete each other. He kept those thoughts to himself as the farewells continued. "Take care you two. You're going to need it for sure." Hiccup said as he came up beside Toothless and scratched under his chin.

"**I'll miss you Toothless, but I'll keep in touch. I promise,"** Razor committed, preparing to fly off as Toothless voiced his own goodbye.**"I love you Razor. Please come back to me quickly."** She nodded in agreement and then jumped into the air and started to fly away with Åsmund. "Alright girl, it's just going to be you and me for a while. We'll be back soon, though, don't worry."

They flew off in the direction where Razor had felt the Elemental Fury before but soon double back and circled over the village. She roared loudly to signify their leaving and quickly took off away from Berk.

Toothless gazed up at his mate flying around before she took off over the horizon, and he couldn't help but already feel lonely. _**"I love you Tokka and I'll be back by your side as fast as I can."**_ Razor proclaimed to him through their link. He smiled widely in response as she became an ember speck in the sky, the sun no longer able to conceal her form from him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Previous Chapter Stats: 115 Views and 87 Visitors

Beta Approved Preview of next chapter:

For probably the second time in his life, Drago looked clearly scared as Loki took slow, deliberate steps towards him. "Oh, quit your annoying trembling." Drago immediately shouted to himself to regain control, to bring his steel mask back on. It took way more effort than he could ever imagine. "Relax," the voice gently cooed, coming across more as a threat. "I won't do anything to you… yet. I simply need to get back at that boy and his dragon, which will require some more time."


	25. Arc 1: Prophecies and Allies Epilogue

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

So this ends the Prophecies and Allies Arc of Elemental Fury Saga folks. What a wonderful ride I've been through with this. All the fans that have reviewed, read and just been so great. Arc 2 is titled Earthen Search and is currently in the hands of Betas. I hope to get something from them soon, but I'm going to wait for them to get back 10 chapters before I post.

Reviews:

**Jayden wilkes:** Whatever you say man.

**Vonstewart: **Unfortunately, I don't have any more chapters that have been through a Beta Reader and I'm not going to post unless I get chapters back from them. Both are busy and I don't know when I'd get stuff back from them.

**thearizona:** Yeah I did bring Drago back, but he won't be around for long *winks* The previous chapter was mainly filler because I had to move forward onto the next arc. Also Toothless is still an Alpha so don't worry about that.

**yesboss21**: I think I do a decent job leaving him as a mix of both Mythology and Marvel movie Loki. Just be ready to see him again in the series.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Epilogue

Unknown Cavern far north of Berk - 2 Days after the Battle of Berk against Drago

The Bewilderbeast that Toothless had just defeated surfaced in an underground cavern and let the injured Drago off of its remaining tusk. The large man took in a deep breath and let out an ear shattering roar. Before the echoes had even dispelled themselves, he turned to his slightly panting dragon.

"Insignificant dragon, how could you lose to that Night Fury?" Drago howled at the Alpha as it cowered back into the water slightly. Drago felt the pain from his wound aggravate him and he grabbed his side. Bringing his one hand up, he frowned at the sight of fresh blood seeping from the wound. He let out another groaned in pain as he heard light footsteps echo throughout the cavern, effectively cutting through and silencing the howls he had just unleashed.

"So it seems my plans for you have failed. Such a failure you turned out to be, pitiful human," an unknown voice sneered, echoing throughout the place. Although the volume was barely above a whisper and exhibited extreme calmness, Drago couldn't help but feel his heart slightly freeze with fear. His Bewilderbeast sensed the unassuming threat as well, and crouched itself lower into the water.

"I start you on the path you needed to take, gave you the Alpha to take control of that Night Fury, and yet you still fail…" A sudden silence fell across the cavern as the air itself seemed to hold its breath. Just as Drago was about to chalk it all up to his imagination when the voice boomed out, "Pitiful!"

The word exploded around the pair, shaking the walls with enough force to cause small fragments to dislodge and rain down around them. A lithe figure slowly appeared from an entrance away from the pool where Drago and the Alpha cowered at, footsteps still light but managing to beat out the still booming word in great volume. A finely carved staff held in a seemingly delicate hand let off a small gleam as the figure looked down his (for the shape definitely appeared masculine) nose at them.

He didn't wear any armor, just seemingly normal clothing, though one could see even from Drago's angle that his ears were slightly pointed at the top. His skin was noticeably pale, but not in any way suggesting he was sickly or lacked in any strength. If anything, it just made him appear more intimidating under the low light they were under. The Alpha cowered down more as the figure moved more into the cavern and approached into view.

"Who are you?" Drago asked, stifling his growing uneasiness. He had met his fair share of strong, twisted men and women, but there was definitely something about this one that set off primal fear in his mind. The person raised his hands and a ball of light flew into the air, stopping in the middle between them before lighting the entire room. Once he came into full view, Drago took a step back and gazed upon the man as his form changed, feeling his skin suddenly heat up when he immediately recognized the features.

"Oh, you don't recognize your old chief, my 'most loyal warrior'?" The person then changed forms in front of Drago again. "Or perhaps you remember me as the man who told you about your Alpha back there?" The large dragon hunched down further at being addressed by the being. The man changed back into the form he had assumed when he first appeared in the cavern. "No? Then I guess I should officially introduce myself then." He took a deep bow, moving his staff behind his back and somehow appearing even more dangerous.

"Depending on your fancy, I'm either Hveðrungr, or Loptr. Though, I believe you humans commonly know me as," he suddenly stood back up and banged his staff on the cavern floor, eliciting a shocked movement from the already tense audience. "Loki, the trickster god. I'm here to take what I need for my plan, since you failed miserably in the simple task I gave you."

For probably the second time in his life, Drago looked clearly scared as Loki took slow, deliberate steps towards him. "Oh, quit your annoying trembling." Drago immediately shouted to himself to regain control, to bring his steel mask back on. It took way more effort than he could ever imagine. "Relax," the voice gently cooed, coming across more as a threat. "I won't do anything to you… yet. I simply need to get back at that boy and his dragon, which will require some more time."

Stopping way closer than Drago could find comfortable, Loki looked at the man as he raised his staff and pointed it at Drago. "You're time is up. I'm going to take both you and your Alpha for my plans. Don't be overly frightened, though. I sense you want to get back at that boy, Hiccup, as much as I do. Well… I'm giving you that chance. You both will be transformed into beings stronger than you could ever hope to be." His reassurance only added to their uneasiness, and he must have silently enjoyed their terror because he added, "But I cannot afford for you two to continue holding me back. To make sure my plan actually goes accordingly this time, I will be the one ultimately in control."

A dark energy shot out from the staff and struck Drago in the chest, passing through him and out his back, striking his Alpha as well. "I will rip out your souls and replace them with myself," he asserted as a white light was pulled out from each of the bodies and torn asunder. They let out silent screams at the feeling of something powerful reaching in and yanking out their souls. Loki merely looked on with a bored expression as started to disappear. "I will be weak for a while but once I'm strong again, I will end that pesky Elemental Fury's life and then nothing will stop Ragnarök. That Lightning Fury is the key to my plans failing, and he must be killed."

His words echoed in the cavern as he fully disappeared from view, not casting another glance as both the human and dragon bodies become engulfed fully with the dark energy. "Now, it is up to my daughter to keep things moving forward while I strengthen you two. I make no promise that this won't severely hurt," Loki's incorporeal voice annunciated as the light in the cavern dulled until the two hurting figures were surrounded by darkness.

An island a week away from Berk to the East - Three days after Razor saved Toothless

A small light green Terrible Terror flies towards a small clearing on the island, a small parchment attached to its leg meant for someone specific. The Terror landed softly on the ground and walked towards a man and his dragon, chirping and hissing to announce its arrival. "I wonder what word Åsmund is sending us," the man questioned out loud as he reached out and untied the parchment from the Terror's leg. He threw the Terror a small fish as payment as it took off and flew away. The man read over the parchment and flashed a smirked when he finished. "Well buddy, according to our friend Åsmund, we may finally have a fight to test us out on. Let us pack up and begin our journey to Berk," the man proclaimed to his dragon. His dragon simply replied, **"Alright…"**

* * *

Author's Note:

Previous Chapter Stats: 130 Views and 100 Visitors

First off, I've probably got a ton of you hating me right now with this epilogue. My Beta Readers have all said they couldn't believe how I ended the first arc, so I'm guessing I have people screaming at the computer screen right now. That just tells me that "Yep, I've got people hooked." I've posed more questions then answers and made people wondering who this friend is and who his dragon is. Well sorry, answers won't arrive soon enough for everyone.

Alright folks, this is the end of Arc 1 of 3. Arc 2 is completely written, but I am going to wait until I get 50% of it back from Beta Readers before I start to post. So it maybe a while or it maybe sooner. I am still writing on other projects and thinking other things through as well. I have started writing Arc 3 and I will bump the rating up to M once I start to post that because of violence.

So sit back, relax and wait for Arc 2 to come out hopefully soon. While you wait, you can read my other story "Legend of the Dragon Rider" and hopefully that will tide you over until the second arc comes around.


	26. Arc 2: Earthen Search Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

So I'm back for a while. My beta has done an exceptional job with helping the story greatly. Seriously, I don't know how she does it, but it is amazing work that she does. Please give praise to **Deer Flower** for her work as Beta. I'm going to update very slowly, once every two weeks so that she can finish her beta work and then I can finish this story as well.

I'll get back to review answers and such come next chapter folks.

New Night Fury name pronunciations and meaning:

Sigurd - See- Grr- De - From the Old Norse name Sigurðr, which was derived from the elements sigr "victory" and varðr "guardian". Sigurd was the hero of the Norse legend the 'Volsungasaga', which tells how his foster-father Regin sent him to recover a hoard of gold guarded by the dragon Fafnir. After slaying the dragon Sigurd tasted some of its blood, enabling him to understand the language of birds. By listening to the birds Sigurd learned that Regin was planning to betray him. The stories of the German hero Siegfried were in part based on him.

Njörðr - Ne- Your- Ga - From the Old Norse Njörðr, which was possibly derived from the Indo-European root *ner meaning "strong, vigourous". Njord was the Norse god of sailing and fertility. In some myths he is the father of Freyr and Freya.

Hjálmarr - Hel- mar - From the Old Norse name Hjálmarr meaning "helmeted warrior" from the element hjalmr "helmet" combined with arr "warrior".

Ívarr - IE- vawr - From the Old Norse name Ívarr, which was derived from the elements yr "yew, bow" and arr "warrior". During the Middle Ages it was brought to Britain by Scandinavian settlers and invaders, and it was adopted in Ireland, Scotland and Wales.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Earthen Search – Prologue

Hidden Night Fury Colony

Three Night Furies, a group consisting of two males and one female, moved through a cave system inside an island. **"I hate being on patrol duty. Why are we are pulling a double, Sigurd?"** one of the males asked, annoyed at the situation.

"**You know why Hjálmarr. You caused problems last week during one of the patrols and Ívarr ordered us to go out on patrol for another week ****as punishment****,"** Sigurd angrily answered his friend.

Larger than most common Night Furies and second in command under the colony Alpha, Ívarr, Sigurd never lacked in authority whether by his strength or merit. With that, however, he could never tolerate petty complaints or issues the island residents brought to him. If they wanted his sympathy, then it had to be either life threatening or something not even he could fix. Despite his attitude though, a dragon could never find a more loyal companion than him once they gained his respect. It was why the other two silently allowed him to become the leader of their small group consisting of Hjálmarr, Njörðr, and himself.

Hjálmarr's build was a bit smaller than Sigurd's and he lacked the self-control to curb his hot flashes of extreme temper. When he hatched from his egg, there was probably a bit of puzzlement when they saw how the scales on his head were colored differently than the rest of his body in what resembled the helmets human warriors wore. It didn't take long for everyone to make that connection and thus he was named accordingly. As he grew, he seemed to take that name to heart for he possessed a hot headed nature which pitted him into fights against colony members and other dragons in the wild. The scars decorating his body spoke of those battles and even if he lost, he still showed those marks proudly. Sigurd constantly chastised him for causing such fights, mostly because it was always him who would have to deal with the complaints from the opposing dragons. He often threatened that he would cease helping Hjálmarr the next time he found trouble. Anytime that opportunity presented itself though, Sigurd defended his smaller friend and willingly faced the lecture from his superiors for Hjálmarr, only to snap at him worse once the two were alone. Despite their quarrels however, the pair were best friends and would do anything to ensure the other's safety.

Annoyed with his friend's response, Hjálmarr growled and snapped back, "**Well sorry if my methods are not up to par with****what Ívarr wants****. ****Don't know why it matters though, I did my job." **

"**Yes, you did and you also completely screwed up," **Sigurd countered. "**As usual, you have nothing to blame for this situation than your own hot-shot attitude. Why is it hard for you to stop and **_**think**_** before doing something so half-baked?"**

"**As usual you place all the blame on me. Like none of you never wanted to show off like that either. I could practically see your wings twitching to go down there and show those bugs something to fear." **

"**That 'wing twitching' was me trying not to rip off your head and throw it into the nearest hole and leave. Quit making up signs you know for sure are not there." **

"**Please, you really think you could have stopped me." **Hjálmarr stopped their pace and turned to face the larger dragon, the challenge clear in his eyes.

Sigurd stood to his full height and scoffed. "**Do you really think I'll succumb to your hatchling antics? We both know I could throw you down with both of my wings and three legs tied up." **

"**What? You scared I'm gonna-"**

"**Will both of you ****just**** shut up," **Njörðr interrupted loudly, slamming her tail fins across both of their faces. "**Let's just get this over with so we can get back inside and relax."**

Completing the group was Njörðr, Sigurd's mate and the most level headed of the trio. Whenever the males found themselves butting heads and refusing to relent to the other's suggestions, she would calmly provide a completely different and way more practical solution to their dilemmas. They sometimes went against that advice, and paid the price when it was revealed that her suggestions were always the best way to go, a fact she had no restrictions against rubbing in their faces. Normally they would get mad at being belittled in that manner, but her insults cut so sharply that they had no hope of defending themselves.

Hjálmarr definitely received a great earful after the incident that instigated their added patrol. On their last patrol, they saw humans in the forest a few miles from the nest. They lacked the deadly weapons they usually carried when dragon hunting and seemed to just admire the scenery. Hjálmarr, however, felt they needed a lesson in fear, especially against creatures as powerful and deadly as Night Furies. Njörðr thought he was being recklessly foolish and had told him so in plain, harsh terms. Had he listened to her then, not only would they have avoided the extra patrol, but the colony also wouldn't have been found out.

Needless to say, none of the colony residents were at all pleased with Hjálmarr at the moment.

Sigurd looked at his mate after getting hit and smirked a bit, one ear plate sticking up and the other pressed against his head. She offered him a glare for that, but it softly melted into a smirk as well, leaving Hjálmarr to roll his eyes at the pair. Tension averted, the three continued walking until they arrived to their destination: the cave system opening that led inside their colony. Covering the entryway was a large boulder, but it was easily pushed aside as they exited and replaced after they were through the exit.

"**Alright Njörðr, you ****watch**** the seas for dragons and humans. Hjálmarr, you ****watch**** the skies for dragons that maybe flying by. I****'ll watch**** the islands for humans. Remember, don't engage until we find out what kind of dragon they are and leave humans alone," **Sigurd stated, turning and giving his friend a stern look. **"That goes triple for you. ****Unless you want to deal with Ívarr yourself, curb your brashness****."**

"**Fine****, I won't scare any humans, but I can't say the same for dragons,"** Hjálmarr stated. His response earned him another tail slap from Njörðr, this time across his wings. He grunted at the pain, but brushed it off, managing to keep a sharp barb from exiting his mouth.

The three took off and kept to gliding, not wanting to make too much noise during the daytime. Staying close to each other, they patrolled around the nearby islands, but kept their distance from the southeastern region.

In that direction resided a creature that not even Hjálmarr with all of his temper wanted to face: the Elemental Fury of Earth. The Earth Fury's birth was very chaotic and it had forced the colony's elders to flee from their original homes. All was well one moment and the next, their entire home was being destroyed and numerous dragons did not escape the Elemental's path of chaos. The survivors had fled as soon as they could, regretfully leaving behind loved ones, and started a new colony in seclusion, far away from the Earth Fury's territory. Of the old colony, only Ívarr and a few others survived both the retreat and the founding of their new home. All of the Night Furies in the new colony were raised with this story, Elemental Furies dominating their nightmares and instilling fear at the destruction they could cause.

Rumors and tales did circulate that an Elemental Fury could be calmed with a specific thing, a Soother being its official title. Whether that was true or not and if other Elemental Furies possessed their Soother, though, mattered little to the dragons who were still haunted by that day and would never be able to trust such a being again. Normally the younger generation would pass those concerns off, but even from a distance, they could sense the immense power that resided in such an unstable being. For all of their protections, Ívarr ordered that any Elemental Fury spotted should be considered extremely dangerous and killed on sight and, if possible for the defender's safety, from a distance.

Those thoughts racing through their minds, the three started off their morning towards the eastern most boundaries. By mid-day, they had moved around towards the northern and western areas, nothing unusual crossing their paths. As they headed another way Hjálmarr noticed a dragon flying in the distance, nearing an island northwest of the colony, but couldn't make out its details very well. He took in the scent of air and immediately noticed something strange yet familiar about the dragon: it almost smelled like a Night Fury.

"**Hey Sigurd, I think we have another Night Fury coming into the territory from above,"** he cautiously reported to his friend. Sigurd turned his eyes upward and caught sight the dragon's figure flying above and northwest of them. He took in the scent that blew in from that direction and nodded to his friend.

"**It is another Night Fury, though it's very strange one. It definitely**** smells like a Night Fury, but… it's red in color." **Sure enough, the Night Fury figure was definitely red, not black, in coloring. Adding to the confusion at the observation, Sigurd added, "**I also smell a human as well. Let's investigate this dragon quickly and scare them off if necessary." **Hjálmarr and Njörðr nodded in agreement with Sigurd's plan and they flew toward the weird source.

Without words, all three thought about what Ívarr had said about the Earth Fury and the other Elemental Furies. In his tales, the dragon's color would change significantly when it was reborn, often times representing the element they represented. When the hatchlings came of age, Ívarr described the Earth Fury has having a green hue over most of its body, with brown and grey tones around the wings and its underside. If this creature was a Night Fury, then its coloring only pointed to one conclusion: another Elemental Fury was near their territory.

While the other two tried their best to reign in their uneasiness, Hjálmarr quickly found himself becoming enraged and protective. Although he knew he should approach an Elemental Fury with extreme caution, his blood was boiling too much to keep his hot temper in check. Not saying a word, he changed directions and flew upwards towards the unknown dragon, firing off three shots at it once he sighted his target.

The intruder managed to dodge the blasts but only just barely. They looked up and when they saw what had attacked them, they flew past Hjálmarr toward one of the islands. Still blind with battle lust, the dragon followed them, his whole body tensed up and ready for battle.

Njörðr and Sigurd screamed at him to try and stop him from following the pair, but they knew it would be a hopeless cause. Knowing their friend would not stand a chance by himself, the mates followed after them with one question flowing between both of their minds. _What had we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

Chapter Length: 1877 Words

Preview of next Chapter (Beta Approved): In mid-attack, Hjálmarr froze in shock at the sudden movement, disbelieve clear across his face. Never had he seen a Night Fury, not even Sigurd, move so quickly before. During this moment, Hjálmarr didn't notice the Elemental Fury's attack until he felt something bite his back leg and drag him out of the air.


	27. Night Fury Attack

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

First bit of news, for those that remember my Legend of the Dragon Rider story, it will be returning soon just be patient and once it's back, it will be back for a while. I'm actually going to write a ton of the chapters and such, but I also need to finish EFS Arc 3 so I can do more focus on Legend as well.

Thanks to the following people for the follow or favorite since last time: Angel of Change, Childatheart28, PonyBoy459, ClinicalPsycho, Zeta warrior 16, greenpegasus

So let's get this started shall we with review answers:

**Guest (vonstewart)** \- Yep I'm back and still kicking with this story. I'm writing Arc 3 as it stands and I'm probably half way through with it. The longer post times for this arc is to help me finish and get it off to Beta Reader and fixed accordingly.

**Dragon Lord Draco** \- Oh the fun is just getting started.

**thearizona** \- Well my friend, hot-headed people are always a good way to start getting story going. Also you are correct that the colony is important, but you'll have to wait to find out why. And then there is the colony Alpha that they will have to worry about as well.

**Zeta warrior 16** \- Glad you found it and that you are enjoying the story. It is a long road ahead for both Razor and Toothless and the rest of the gang, be prepared for what is to come. The last Arc is probably the largest and biggest endeavor of my series here.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

**Night Fury Attack**

Berk

After Razor and Åsmund departed, Hiccup and Toothless presided over their respective halves of the village and delegated out the duties that needed to be done for the day. During the previous week, much of the rebuilding had been finished and all that needed attention were the daily routines and duties that kept the village running and the dragons happy. Once both the human and dragon leader were finished, they met one another outside the great hall.

"I take it everything is under control on your side?**" **Hiccup asked, noticing his companion staring out toward the sea.

Toothless responded with a stiff nod and gave his neck a quick twist, but hissed when the muscle quickly tensed up instead of loosen. The two agreed to stick to gestures and their old ways of communication as Åsmund didn't reveal that Hiccup could understand Toothless or Razor to the village. They communicated through their link while at home with Valka, Cloudjumper, and Astrid, but they couldn't help but fall back on their old ways out in public. Stubbornness was a diehard Viking trait that Hiccup would never lose.

Hiccup frowned at the dragon's discomfort, feeling his own limbs stiffening from the stress of the previous few days. He knew a way to fix that, though.

"Come on bud, we're going for a flight," Hiccup said, flashing his friend a playful smirk. Toothless rolled his eyes but nodded at his request, smiling as the human swung onto his back and they bolted up into the air.

Jorgenson Household

After completing a lap around the island, Toothless's stressed body now comfortably stretched out and Hiccup feeling a million times lighter, the pair landed outside Hiccup's cousin's house. Commands already in mind, Hiccup knocked on the door and tried to appear as chiefly as he could.

He has slowly gotten along better with this part of his family and knew they respected him, but a part of him still constantly worried about messing something up. It was most likely the feeling that had developed when he was a lanky teenager. A boy born into a family whose reputation spanned generations and could only ruin everything he touched. Sometimes Hiccup wonders how he managed to remain the heir when everyone seemed to prefer Snotlout over him. Maybe the village didn't say so probably out of respect to… to Stoick.

Hiccup shook the thought of his father out of his hand as the door open. Snotlout took a moment to see who it was and when it clicked that it was Hiccup, he smiled and greeted, "Hiccup, nice to see you."

"You too, Snotlout. Is your father here? I really need to discuss something with him."

"Oh, yeah," Snotlout answered, moving further into the house and extending an arm inside. "Just come in. He just sat down, but he'll help you with anything you need."

Nodding at the invitation, Hiccup cast a quick glance to Toothless and stepped inside. Like most of the homes, the main room wasn't too decorated. A few family weapons hanging on the walls and common ones were thrown into a wooden container in the corner. On one side of the room was another chest and right across that was the main table. As Snotlout had said, Spitelout was sitting there now and when he saw who was entering, he offered a small nod in greeting.

"Spitelout, I need a word with you," Hiccup started.

"What is it chief?" Spitelout asked, having not received a private visit from the new chief before.

"I have concerns about what may happen at this final battle. I want you to start getting the shipbuilders to complete as many vessels as possible in case we'll need an evacuation. If we don't need them, then we will just use them as fishing or trading vessels, but I want to be ready just in case Berk needs to be evacuated," Hiccup announced. "In this battle, we are dealing with very powerful gods, some who wish to bring Ragnarök upon the world. If we are going to help with this fight, I can't allow Berk to be left unprepared in case everything goes horribly wrong. Those that can't fight need to be safe first and foremost."

Spitelout nodded in response to young chief's wisdom and turned to Snotlout, saying, "Go down to the docks and belay the Chief's orders. If anyone asks any questions, send for me." Snotlout let out a small 'yes sir' and left the two alone. Once they were completely alone, Spitelout asked, "May I speak frankly, Chief Hiccup?"

"You know I don't mind when you do… uncle." Trying to hide his uneasiness, Hiccup added. "You were my father's second-in-command. I'll take whatever advice or concerns you offer."

Face softening for a moment, Spitelout started, "Hiccup, I know our family carries a strong image and you have not always displayed that, but you are chief now so I will respect you as such. I may have butted heads with Stoick on occasion, but that was mainly due to familiarity. Obviously, the two of us don't share that type of relationship so it would make no sense for me to act like it. Whatever I offer to you, nephew, remember that you hold the final say in what happens."

Holding back a relieved sigh, Hiccup stated, "Thank you for your thoughts and advice. Now, what is it you wish to discuss?"

Spitelout's expression immediately tightened as he asked, "I know you wish to prepare for the worst, but have you considered every possible scenario? We know for sure Loki and Hel will be involved, so definitely expect a range of tricks from them. I wonder though, who else could they have fighting for their side?"

"I understand what you mean by wondering who are enemies are, but I am also not sure who our allies are either," Hiccup admitted, thinking over the older man's questions. "We definitely have Åsmund and Razor along with the other Elemental Furies they encountered. Admittedly, I'm definitely worried about our futures."

"Who is 'we' though? This battle will either take place in a small area or span far across the Archipelago. Consider this: If we come across something that endangers the villagers' lives and you must choose between them and the world, what will you do?"

For several moments, silence hung over their heads as Spitelout waited for his nephew's answer. Finally, Hiccup looked at Spitelout with a stern look, declaring, "'A chief protects his own'. If we can't fight or if we will be in danger, then we'll leave. I would hate having to choose between those two options, but I must keep my people safe. If that means we will have to retreat and risk the full battle coming to us, then I and I am sure many others will gladly keep fighting until our very last breaths."

Thanking Spitelout for his support, Hiccup rose up and headed towards the door to take his leave. Once the piece of wood was shut, Spitelout couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, a very rare action from him. '_He's really grown up since he changed the Viking way of life,'_ Spitelout thought, turning his head up and looked to the ceiling as if speaking up to Valhalla. "Brother, you should proud of the man your son is growing up to be," he softly said, hoping that Stoick was looking down and beaming with pride.

Outside, Hiccup swung onto Toothless and the two took off, heading towards Dragon's Island. "Alright bud, let's start planning some strategies for this battle that Åsmund, Razor, the other Elemental Furies and you will be a part of," Hiccup said as he looked out at the island in the distance.

"**Agreed. I'd rather be prepared, if possible, ****and even ****if ****they are**** stronger ****than the**** Red Death, ****they'll still have a weakness. Hopefully, we can find out what it is in time to use it against them****," **Toothless commented to his other half as they flew quickly to the island.

"Toothless," Hiccup started after a while of silence. "If this battle grows out of our hands, we may have to make some tough decisions." Beneath him, the boy could feel Toothless tense up. "I just want you to know… I will never stop fighting and if there ever comes a moment where I must choose between dire two options, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone is safe."

The dragon didn't reply for several long moments, understanding the full weight his human was going through. **"And know this, Hiccup… I will do the exact same." **

'_Especially for you_, _Elise, I'm going to protect you and I'm going to prepare for this fight so we can be together afterwards,'_ Toothless thought.

"I know you will, bud, and just so you know, I will not allow you to choose between Razor and I. With everything that has happened with you two, both of you deserve a chance to finish what you started long before we ever met. Do not bother trying to persuade me either. I've had a great life so now it's your turn."With those final words, a heavy weight settled on them but they pushed it to the back of their thoughts for now.

They still had time to prepare and whatever happens during the battle will not happen without a fight. As it was, they each knew their burdens and if they stayed together, then at least nothing could overpower them.

With these thoughts in mind, they drew closer to the island where war was waged from for 300 years and where peace had begun: Dragon's Island.

Nearly half a day's flight South of Berk

Åsmund stared forward, looking at the landscape ahead of him and took in the many different islands that they were approaching. Razor scanned the area below her and noticed three specs in the distance to her left. Figuring they were dragons, she didn't think anything of it until she caught one of the specs turn and start speeding towards them. Her eyes widened as she saw three bright flashes come from that spec and immediately knew what the dragon species were.

"**Åsmund, hold on tight!"** she screamed before quickly spinning and diving to the right, barely avoiding three plasma blasts. Åsmund heard the blasts fly by and held onto the saddle as best he could as Razor dove down and away from the attackers. _Shit, Night Furies and apparently, they don't want to deal with intruders,_ she thought. When she looked back, the first lone spec was still moving closer to them and the other two followed a good ways behind it.

The lone spec's, Hjálmarr's, pupils constricted down to slits as he flew as fast as he could to catch up to this Elemental Fury. He was not going to let this beast invade their territory and force the colony to migrate again, and he was prepared to sacrifice his life to achieve that. He fired two more shots in front of the diving Elemental Fury, hearing his friends screaming at him to stop. The screams fell on deaf ears, however, as he solely focused on trying to kill the intruder ahead of him.

Razor maneuvered around, dodging all of the shots sent her way. Her extended spinal fins greatly assisted her in dodging the blast with blessed ease and also kept Åsmund out of danger as well. Åsmund pressed himself closer to Razor's body, helping to reduce any drag she may suffer from him, and kept his eyes forward as he trusted her to fly them out of danger.

Sigurd and Njörðr finally joined up with Hjálmarr, confirming with their eyes what the intruder was, and quickly joined in on the attack. Together, the trio fired several series of blasts at the moving target and tried to predict what its next move might be.

As the sea grew closer in front of Razor and Åsmund, more shots fired around them, hitting the water with enough force and power that it immediately steamed up into mist. Tapping into some of her Elemental powers, Razor boasted her speed and tried her best to stay in control while making sure Åsmund stayed safe.

During their bombardment, Sigurd noticed a brown area around the Elemental Fury's midsection and its unique color arranged in a muddled pattern close to it. Inspecting the area more closely, he realized the brown area was a human wearing a strange coat with both that color and the Elemental Fury's scales. His slight confusion at the pair quickly changed to fury.

While the Earth Elemental Fury was the cause of his colony's elders having to leave their old home, the humans they encountered constantly sought to eliminate them. They could deal with that if the humans did not constantly take things one horrible step farther. There have been numerous times they would ambush hatchlings that were studying the area around the colony caves, and didn't hesitate to crush any eggs they came across. A human riding an Elemental Fury could not only mean chaos, but total disaster for their colony's safety. That, or the poor creature had been taken by the Elemental Fury against its will. Either way though, the pair represented nothing but trouble.

"**Be careful!" **Sigurd warned. **"The Elemental has a human with them. Stay alert! Who knows what sort of partnership they have worked out!" **

Njörðr nodded at her mate's warning, but his words only served to rouse Hjálmarr's already fierce battle lust. Not to any of their shock, Hjálmarr put forth a burst of speed that left the other two struggling to stay stable. Trying their best to catch up, they prayed Hjálmarr was strong enough to fight the Elemental Fury until they arrived to help.

Meanwhile, Razor continued trying to locate safety and found it from an island near their location. **"Åsmund, get ready to jump off me once I land. I ****will**** need to deal with these three quickly ****if we want to stay alive****,"** she quickly said she continued speeding towards the island. The other Night Fury's blast, the other two apparently not being able to keep up with their companion, continued firing at them. A few shots were way to close for either of their comforts.

With sharp eyes, Razor gauged the island and let out a small, relived sigh when she saw a clearing in close distance. Thanks to her extra speed, the lone Night Fury had gradually fallen behind, allowing her some time to prepare herself for when it would catch up with them. She was not out of their firing range, but at least she would not have to worry so much about Åsmund's safety. She unfurled her wings and let out a wince of pain when a plasma blast, which neither saw coming, smashed in the middle of her tail. Adjusting quickly, Razor managed to continue their decent, albeit with great pain shooting up and down her body.

With the shock and pain overwhelming her body, she could feel her mental link carry those emotions and alert Toothless back at Dragon's Island. In her heart, she found herself hoping he could come to her aid.

Dragon's Island

Hiccup and Toothless spent most of the morning and early part of mid-day mapping the terrain around the island and discussing plans of attack for future battles. During their current discussion about good escape routes, Toothless suddenly cringed, closing his eyes while pressing his earplates flat against his head, lowering his head to the ground.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup asked, concern clearly evident in his voice.

Head still pressed to the ground, his best friend slowly began to growl. **"Razor is under attack by…"** he started softly, waiting for the rest of the information to pour in. Once it did, his head snapped up and his eyes popped opened. **"Night Furies! Hiccup we need to get back to Berk and go help her."**

At first, Hiccup was too shocked with what Toothless said to understand what was happening. _'__Night Furies? They found a Night Fury colony? We never saw anything __from__ that direction in any of the flights we took while mapping.'_

"**Hiccup!" **Toothless screamed, knocking Hiccup out of his daze. Knowing an apology would waste time, he quickly bounded onto the saddle and they flew back towards Berk. Toothless desperately wanted to tell Razor he was coming, so she would know help was on its way, but he knew that if he said something with their mental link, it might break her concentration.

During their rushed flight back home, Toothless felt the Night Furies attacking her and grew furious that someone was attacking his mate. Far exceeding his current flight speed at the moment, many thoughts crashed throughout his mind. The main one, however, elicited both a pang of guilt and resolve. '_I knew we should have gone with them. __Why did I let her talk me out of going? No, I can't focus on that right now. __That's in the past __and I__ need __to focus on getting to her in time. Oh, Razor… please stay strong until I get there__.'_

Island West of Night Fury Colony

Razor skirted across the tops of the trees on the island and continuing flying as they approached the clearing. **"Get ready Åsmund,"** she said, concern clearly evident in her voice. She dove down to the far side of the clearing and landed, albeit less smooth than she wished due to the pain still pulsing in her tail. Åsmund jumped off quickly, pulling out and expanding his collapsible Fury Steel pole with his good hand, and braced himself while Razor spun around and moved to the center of the clearing. She shot a single fire plasma blast at the Night Fury coming at her and readied herself into a pouncing position, wings extended out from her body.

Hjálmarr roared loudly as he dodged the attack and swooped down to attack the Elemental Fury. Razor smirked, curled her wings against her body, and with her power providing an extra boost, pounced forward at an incredible speed. She cleared the ground distance between her and her flying attacker in the blink of an eye and leapt into the air.

In mid-attack, Hjálmarr froze in shock at the sudden movement, disbelieve clear across his face. Never had he seen a Night Fury, not even Sigurd, move so quickly before. During this moment, Hjálmarr didn't notice the Elemental Fury's attack until he felt something bite his back leg and drag him out of the air.

Keeping her teeth retracted to prevent severely injuring the Fury, Razor tightened her closed her jaws around the Fury's right rear leg and jerked him out of the air, slamming him onto the ground.

Hjálmarr gave out a loud grunting roar when his head slammed into the ground, seeing flecks of black in his vision.

Razor spat out the Night Fury's leg and moved around to his head as he tried to adjust himself. Before he had a chance though, she lifted a paw into the air and whacked down hard onto the attacker's head, making sure her claws don't injury him.

The impact immediately stunned Hjálmarr and with a gaze focused on the Elemental Fury, his eyes widened for a second before slowly closing. '_Sigurd, Njörðr… I'm sorry. Please… protect the colony_.' Letting out a small groan, Hjálmarr's consciousness faded completely as darkness took over his mind.

Making sure the Night Fury was neutralized, Razor carefully moved away and only allowed herself a second to make sure Åsmund was alright before getting back into an offensive position. '_One down, two to go. Let's hope that these two aren't as crazy as this one,'_ she thought.

Behind her, Åsmund readied himself as well, but she could sense his apprehension about fighting the rest as well. _Stay strong, my friend. This isn't over yet. _

Finally catching up to the scene, both Sigurd and Njörðr let out worried gasp when they found their friend unconscious and the Elemental Fury staring up at them. "**What do you think it did to ****Hjálmarr?" **Njörðr asked worriedly.

Sigurd didn't answer, his sharp eyes blazing to the intruders below them. No matter how much the two of them fought with each other, nothing hurt his best friend without facing his wrath. **"It doesn't matter. That Elemental Fury is dangerous and we cannot let it reach the colony, especially with that human.**"

Understanding her mate's change in tone, Njörðr didn't say anything and prepared herself for whatever strategy he had in mind. The pair altered their direction slightly so that when they landed, several meters separated them from the intruders. Judging by their friend's defeat, a head on attack was out of the question and the human still remained a wild card. If they wanted to teach the Elemental a lesson and keep their scales intact, they needed a plan that would work.

After going over their options, the two looked at each other and nodded. Quietly, the two separated and began circling around on either side of Razor.

From the middle of the clearing, Razor heard the other Night Furies land close enough to attack her, but far enough that she couldn't see what they were planning. She and Åsmund remained still for several tense seconds, both of them trying to predict the other pair's move. Finally, Razor picked up the faint sound of movement breaking off in two separate directions.

It took all she had not to pounce to the sound right then, instincts yelling at her to 'protect' while her mind screamed 'attack.' '_Who__ is more of a threat, and would the other go after Åsmund?'_ she thought quickly. With limited options, she decided to try reasoning with them.

"**I don't know your reasons for attacking, but I'm not here for trouble,"** Razor announced loudly, making a show of backing away from the downed Fury and inching towards Åsmund. She kept her ear plates flat against her skull and upper body lowered, ready to attack, but continued speaking. **"Leave my rider and I alone and we'll leave in peace."**

From her spot to the red Fury's right, Njörðr shook her head in shock. '_The Elemental Fury spoke to us, but they aren't supposed to __speak__. They are supposed to be nothing but rage. Why __is__ she protecting a human? Why is she even offering us a chance to end this without violence?_'

On the other side of where Njörðr stood, Sigurd was also in shock, but he quickly shook his head and remembered that his friend was lying unconscious at the mercy of a feared dragon. Scanning the area, he finally focused his vision on the human taking defense in the back of the clearing. '_I'll take care of the human first so we can focus on this Elemental Fury. It seems important to the Elemental Fury__, so I'll give it a taste of what it's like to lose something precious__.'_

With both Hjálmarr and the colony elders in his mind, Sigurd's mouth opened and he fired a quick blast at the two legged creature.

Razor took notice of the confusion on the Night Fury to her right and charged at it, hearing a shot released from her other side aimed at Åsmund. She knew Åsmund could dodge it, but worry still compelled her to slow her movements to make sure her human was not overly harmed.

Åsmund smirked as he noticed the shot and the Night Fury who fired it. His training with Razor had kicked in and, thankfully due to the distance, he was easily able to dodge the attack. He vaulted away with his pole and got down in a low stance with the pole behind his back while Razor continued heading toward the other Night Fury.

"I'm fine Razor. Just end this quickly so we can continue on!" He screamed out as he charged to the Night Fury that had shot at him. From the corner of her eye, Razor caught the dragon prepare itself for a charge as well. She noticed the male displayed a claim mark, but that only reminded her of Toothless and her urge to protect.

Razor's eyes constricted down to slits, the two becoming even more like enemies due to their attacks against Åsmund. **"This is for trying to harm my human and best friend. I'll take down your other companion here,"** she roared, deciding to charge at the still confused Fury with her boosted speed.

Razor's senses indicated that her target was a female Night Fury, and was claimed when she noticed the claim mark on the target's body. Her nostrils flared and she slowed her charge when she smelt something special from the Fury.

It took her less than a second to realize the scent was the result of the female Night Fury nurturing an egg inside of her, and ready to be laid judging by the strong smell. Razor immediately stopped charging and let her eyes dilate back to their normal size. If the other female was confused before, it was nowhere near to the look Razor was receiving now. The Elemental Fury, however, did not really care about what the other thought about her in that moment. Razor was not going to be a hatching killer again and when she realized the female's claim mark matched the male behind her, a sudden flash of anger coursed through her body.

Turning fully around to the two males still charging at each other, Razor roared, **"You let your mate out here when she has an egg ready to be laid! You are more of a fool than I thought you were!"** Her outburst instantly froze the other pair. **"I will not fight ****some dragon with**** an unborn hatching."**

Njörðr blinked several times and tilted her head in thought. In front of them, Sigurd suddenly let out a humorless laugh, **"Trying to fool us with nonsense Elemental Fury? You would use any trick to stop us wouldn't you****? My mate is not carrying and how low of you to make such a lie like that in order to halt our attacks. Even if you're not a **_**true**_** dragon, at least fight like one." **To emphasize his point, Sigurd spread his wings out as far as they would go and crouched low to the ground, releasing a soft growl.

Razor, slightly annoyed with the other's statement, just sat down and turned away from the male to look at the female. **"I know what I smell and I refuse to do anything against you and your mate."**

Njörðr continuing staring at the Elemental Fury in shock and noticed the shoulder of the Elemental Fury. '_A claim mark, and it is recent.' _Njörðr thought, taking a few steps toward the other dragon. 'S_he isn't like what we've been told.'_

Behind them, Sigurd's eyes widened in slight fear at seeing his mate so near a dragon so dangerous. Åsmund, still watching the other dragon, carefully moved towards Razor and hoped that everything was starting to settle down. In a blink, Åsmund saw a black blur pass by him and he instantly raced toward Razor, who still refused to move. Before anything could happen though, the other female Fury spread out her own wings and separated her mate from the vision of the Elemental Fury.

Njörðr stood up against Sigurd's confused gaze, his body shaking as it tried to keep the anger toward the perceived threat from attacking his mate. When she was sure the other was listening, she stated, **"Stop this Sigurd. I don't think she is like how we've been taught. She has been claimed recent****ly, two nights ago at the most judging by the mark still scabbing on her shoulder****. She is not like the other one so please, stand down."** The last statement barked out more as an order and Sigurd found himself numbly complying. With gentle blue eyes, she continued, **"She is right though. I found out just before patrol that I do have your eggs in me. I was waiting until after patrol to tell you the news."**

Sigurd could only stare down at Njörðr, his wings retracting back against his body and his posture lowering until they were eye to eye. When her eyes remained firm, he could no longer keep the shock from displaying across his face. Although the idea of a _civil_ Elemental Fury was difficult to wrap his mind around, the news that he was going to be a father was almost impossible to grasp. If he wasn't in the midst of strangers and Hjálmarr still wasn't unconscious, Sigurd might have actually fainted from shock.

Hoping to finally calm everybody down, Åsmund pleaded, "Would you please listen to your mate Sigurd? We are…"

Instantly, Njörðr and Sigurd snapped their focus at the human and said together in confusion and shock, **"You can understand us!?"**

* * *

Previous Chapter Stats: 89 Views and 71 Visitors

Current Chapter Length: 4,826 Words

Preview of next Chapter: _'Ívarr never believed the legends about Elemental Furies being calmed… but right here in front of us, I see one that is calmed,'_ she thought before speaking to her mate again. **"Sigurd, come over here and look for yourself, I'll keep an eye on them. Though, I have a feeling I don't need to watch them. We have nothing to fear from either her or Åsmund."**


	28. Path Revealed

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following for the favorite or follow: discardless, WeepArcsAngel, Max50005, nottomention, kallimo7

Review Answer:

**Guest (Vonstewart)** \- I know, I want to go back to my weekly posting as well and hopefully with my completion of Arc 3 in the future and the hard work of my Beta, who is in school mind you so I understand the slow pace of dealing with school and wanting to do other things for others, I'll get Arc 2 back to a weekly motif, but I think for now it will be every 2 weeks until I get all of Arc 3 back from her and then do weekly once everything this back and we finish the series. About half way through Arc 2, I will ask everyone for a vote on something, just wait until then to find out what that is.

**Dragon Lord Draco** \- Cliffhangers the bane of any readers, I know especially when it is not getting updated often it can be such a pain. But they are all worth it in my stories.

**thearizona** \- The plot moves forward and we learn a few things, one being that Toothless and Razor share information, sometimes unwillingly, through their mental link. Next is that Razor is still Razor and will not unwillingly take a life. Finally, a small taste of what is to come with Asmund and his skills he learned with Razor. Yeah hot-head going down first is cliche, but look he's the one charging right into battle and not thinking lol. The answers to your other questions, answered here in this chapter.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Path Revealed

Island west of Night Fury Colony

Åsmund sighed as he spoke out, forgetting that the other Night Furies would not know he could understand Dragonese. "Yes I can and before you ask, and I have explain our long tale again: Razor here," he pointed to the still planted dragon, who gave them a greeting nod, "gifted me with the knowledge and I learned more after spending two years with a Sea King and Queen."

As the human stopped to recollect himself, Sigurd and Njörðr noticed his armor was decorated in objects the same hue as the Elemental Fury's. It took them a second more to realize the objects were the dragon's scales worked into the fabric. "Razor," he started, refocusing the Night Furies' attentions. "Is the Elemental Fury of Fire and I am Åsmund, her best friend, other half and most importantly, her Soother."

Confusion graced their expressions as the duo heard the last part and turned to each other with the same thoughts. _A Soother? A calmed Elemental Fury? How is this possible? _

Turning his focus away from the pair, Åsmund took a glance over at the Night Fury that Razor took care of first and then went back to the other two. "Check on your friend and keep him from attacking us please. I'd like to explain everything at one time if possible," he complained, their new expression revealing they had almost forgotten their friend in the commotion. Åsmund pushed his pole weapon against the ground with enough force to collapse it back into its travel form. Beside him, Razor rose from her spot and stretched her head over to him, feeling some tension leave her body as Åsmund slowly stroked her chin.

Sigurd was about to say something, most likely a sharp threat and several accusations, when Njörðr shook her head at him and gently pushed against his chest. **"Come on, let's check ****on ****Hjálmarr and see if he's okay,"** she insisted calmly.

Razor added on with a pointed comment, **"He's not dead, ****if that's what you are fearing****; I just knocked him out so I wouldn't have a three versus one situation."**

At this, Sigurd quickly turned and glared back at Razor, snarling, **"I don't trust you."** Razor lowered her head and then turned around from him. **"I'll show you my back the entire time. That enough trust for you?"**

Sigurd's sneer faded away as the Elemental Fury did just that, quietly displaying submission to him. He then gazed down at the human who repeated the action. '_Exposing their backs like this to me, someone who just attacked them? Why?' _Keeping his gaze focused at them, he spoke softly to his mate, **"I don't like this, but at the same time, this ****Elemental Fury**** is ****acting**** different ****from what our elders and stories say****."**

Njörðr simply nodded and moved over to their friend and, true to Razor's words, found no major injury from her attack on him. There were some small scratches scattered down his body, more in line with being unexpectedly knocked to the ground, but no fresh bite or claw marks he hadn't already earned. She put her paw in front of his snout and felt more at ease as warm air softly emitted from the opening.

She looked back towards Razor, her human, Åsmund, and Sigurd, steeling her voice as she asked loudly, **"Why only subdue? Why not kill?" **

Taking a moment to reflect on the questions, her body unconsciously assumed the offensive position she took against the downed dragon. **"I've killed enough, ****remembering some clearly and others not at all.**** I don't want to take any more lives unless I really need to. I'm not ever going back to who I was before I met Åsmund,"** Razor answered calmly, immediately realizing what she had done by Njörðr's almost hidden fear directed towards her. She lowered herself back on the ground, giving up even more advantage, and waited for the other female to say something.

Njörðr let out a small smiling, sensing the truth the Elemental Fury's words. From the tension the other possessed when describing her life _before _and the conviction in her voice at the last statement, it was obvious the Elemen-… No, Razor truly had her sanity and compassion ruling her mind, not blind rage.

'_Ívarr never believed the legends about Elemental Furies being calmed__…__ but right here in front of us, I see one that is calmed,'_ she thought before speaking to her mate again. **"Sigurd, come over here and look for yourself, I'll keep an eye on them. Though, I have a feeling I don't need to watch them. We have nothing to fear from either her or Åsmund."**

The male gave her a pointed look, but quickly wiped it away when she flashed him her own look and placed his trust in Njörðr's judgement. Sigurd didn't like the situation, but even he had to admit that everything this Elemental Fury was showing were signs of intelligence and consciousness, not blind rage. He had seen that coming even close to the Elemental Fury's territory resulted in intense blasts that left dragons grounded for several moon weeks, if they were lucky enough to escape and dodge in time. Here though, he saw one that ran away, only fought once her human was safe, subdued his friend Hjálmarr without killing him and halted her attack on his mate once she found out Njörðr had eggs in her.

Sigurd came up to his friend and, used to seeing Hjálmarr out of commission in this fashion, knocked his paw against Hjálmarr head and roared loudly near his head. Hjálmarr screamed at the rude awakening and franticly moved his head around until he noticed his two friends staring down at him. **"What the Hel was that for, ****Sigurd!**** I was having a good dream. Wait, why was I dreaming in the middle of the day?"**

Njörðr quickly smacked him across the face with her paw at his stupidity. **"****I know ****you ****aren't**** the brightest ****dragon on this side of the world,**** but really? Did Razor's attack knock that much sense out of you?"** she chastised angrily, standing by Sigurd and blocking the other's view of the Elemental Fury.

"**Who is Razor?"** He asked before it dawned on him what happened, **"Wait, the Elemental Fury has a name? Why would it…"** He was interrupted when Sigurd leapt up and pinned him back down onto the ground.

"**Listen ****you reckless, hot-tempered, idiotic hatchling-" **

"**Hatchling? Seriously, is that the best you can do right now?"**

"**Something has occurred to us about this Elemental Fury. Well, really Njörðr discovered it, but that's beside the point,"** he kept his pressure on his friend to keep him from moving as he continued explaining. **"She refused to fight after finding out about something that I didn't even know, protects her human rider, and ****the rider**** understands ****our speech. I still do not entirely understand what is happening but Njörðr does and for now, that means we keep an open mind. Did you catch all of that, hot-head?****"**

Hjálmarr slowly blinked and looked at his two friends like they just announced their Alpha was capable of telling the greatest jokes and that cod actually comes from the sky. Peeking through the small opening of their legs, he saw the Elemental Fury laying down, not doing anything, with a human next to it, who was petting its head. '_Okay, I must either be dead or having a really weird dream because this can't be real at all, _Hjálmarr thought. He looked up at his 'friend' who still had him pinned and stated, **"I don't believe this is real. ****My friends, I'll admit, are smarter than me and if even **_**I**_** know how idiotic it is to trust an Elemental Fury, then no way in Helheim would they honestly believe that either. I bet all of this is just a final glimpse of my time here before I fly off to the sky above the clouds and, somehow, the Elemental's attempts to gain my last sympathies.**** So Sigurd, if that is who you ****really**** are, tell me something that only you and I know."**

Rolling his eyes but smirking widely at his friend's rambling chatter, Sigurd leaned down and softly whispered something into Hjálmarr's ear. The pinned dragon gave him another suspicious look, but evidently decided his test was enough to prove everything was real. **"Okay, ****you pass, now**** let me up. I won't attack, but ****I ****still don't like this." **

Sigurd complied with Hjálmarr's soft demand. As the smaller dragon picked himself up, Sigurd curiously stated, **"You know, it's possible the Elemental Fury might have read your mind and transported that information to me in order to prove everything was 'real' to you." **

At this, Hjálmarr cocked his head in thought, thinking over the other's words. Finally though, he replied, **"True. So to really make sure I know this is real, tell me something I know of but not the full details of like Sigurd would." **

"**What would you want to know? Where I hid your favorite rock? My secret trick that knocked you out when we play fought that one time? Maybe how I foiled your attempts to play that trick on the elders? Ah, here's a guarantee: Remember that one time you were about to scare a group of Terrible Terrors but tripped at the last minute and ended up getting attacked by them instead?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**It was I who tripped you." **

"**What?!" **

"**I couldn't help myself. You looked so busy actually making an effort to plan a strategy I had to try and spoil it." **

"**You Sigurd are a no good, thrice da-"**

"**Finish that sentence Hjálmarr and I will knock you out again myself and throw your body back to those Terrors," **Njörðr quietly, but firmly, interrupted.

As the two Night Furies were waking up their friend, Razor tried to get a hold of Toothless through their link. _**"Tokka, can you hear me?"**_

"_**Yes, I can and I'm coming to help. I felt you get attacked by the Night Furies while Hiccup and I were on Dragon's Island,"**_ he answered her, sending an image of him and Hiccup arriving at Berk, his rider explaining they would be gone for a couple of days and appointing Valka and Astrid in charge while they were gone.

"_**Listen Tokka, we aren't fighting anymore and it seems things are being peaceful, but please do hurry. I don't know if it will last. We are about half a day's flight out to the south of Berk. I'll shoot out some blasts around the time the Sun is about to set so you can find me," **_she explained as she slowly stood up. _**"I need to go Tokka, the first Fury I took down is now awake and I have a feeling **__**it's going to take a while to explain everything."**_

"_**Alright,**__** I'll be there as fast as I can**__**. **__**I love you Elise,**__** and please**__** be careful,"**_ he concluded. Disconnecting the link, Razor turned and looked at the three Night Furies and starting in a commanding tone, **"****I know you have a ton of questions right now, but don't worry I'll explain everything you need and want to know.**** Right now, I'll ****be the one speaking****." **Taking a deep breath, Razor addressed the three Night Furies with, "**Yes, I am an Elemental Fury, the one of Fire. My name is Razor, ****a name**** given to me by my human, my best friend, and my other half, Åsmund. He soothed me 8 years ago and I have been with him ever since."**

The three Night Furies flashed her inquisitive looks, but they remained silent as they listened to the tale.** "I gifted him with the knowledge ****of the**** nature ****of**** most dragons, types of dragons, and the understanding of our language. We are on a quest to find and sooth the other Elemental Furies to prepare for a foretold battle that will occur relatively soon. That is all the basics ****for now, so can we start asking from there****?"**

The three Night Furies looked at the odd sight in front of them, each other, and the males directed their focus on the female in their group. Njörðr seemed to have already known how that was to play out so she asked, **"Okay, what do you mean 'find the other Elemental Furies and sooth them?'" **Remembering what the colony had be taught by Ívarr, she added for clarification,** "We've always been told that an Elemental Fury only knows rage and destruction for all their lives, so this is a bit much even for us. ****On a personal word however, thank you for not attacking me when you found out I was with eggs. I would have felt awful if I died without telling Sigurd he was going to be a father****." **

"**Sig, you're going to be a father?! Good job!" **Hjálmarr immediately asked, a bit of amusement at the end of his voice. **"****But**** it's outside of mating season, ****so**** you know Ívarr won't like that. ****Oh boy,**** and here I thought you were by the books, being second in command and all." **His comments earned him a smack by his two friends, a wing from each of them against both of his sides. Despite the reprimand he still flashed his friends a sly look, steeling his face when he looked back to the intruding pair.

"**Back to what I was saying, you're the only ****other ****Elemental Fury ****we have ever engaged with, and the first who hasn't killed any of us yet****. ****Who**** is to say this ****isn't just**** a fluke or ****maybe**** your human ****is using some type of ****magic to control you?"** Njörðr asked pointedly to both Razor and Åsmund.

The flyer of the pair looked to the other, who merely shrugged at Njörðr's questioning and gestured for Razor to explain as he started undoing the binding on his armor. **"I understand your concern ****with all of this****, but I've met another Elemental Fury that is like me ****whose**** Soother was his mate, another Night Fury," **Razor answered, looking at Åsmund as he continued taking his armor off. **"Åsmund here is also not a mage, well may be a little bit. He was taught some magic from the Queen and Sea King of the island we are from,**** but that's all****. I trust him with my life ****and he feels the same with me****."**

"You may not like the idea or even care about an Elemental Fury being soothed, but they can be. All of them have a Soother out there, whether it be a creature or an object," Åsmund started as he walked out in front of Razor and stroked her head between her eyes and snout. "I used to fear the stories about Razor, whom my village called a Fire Fury, because she _was _blinded by intense rage and attacked anything in her territory. The day she appeared in front of me, however, she didn't attack me and that fear disappeared."

Åsmund happily recalled their meeting, "Her eyes went from pure yellow with no pupil to having some that day. She and I became curious about each other and eventually friends that day. We have been together ever since." He looked at each of the Night Furies, who looked at each other with puzzled expressions and moved away to converse amongst themselves.

They conversed for several minutes and when the trio reached a conclusion, Sigurd stepped forward and stated firmly, **"****If what you two say is true, then we might have some information that may help you. An Elemental Fury**** is nearby, ****but he is not soothed at all and has been nothing but chaos since that day. ****Our Alpha is one of few survivors of its awakening, ****so he**** will not trust you in the slightest Razor. I still don't ****fully believe you either, because I still feel like you are just saying these things to lower our guards'.****"**

Njörðr stepped beside her mate and added, **"****However, ****we are willing to take a shot, but ****you must answer this for us in payment for our trust: ****How do you know where the Elemental Furies and these Soothers are located? And, how quickly can they be calmed?"**

Hjálmarr also came forward and stood by his friends, but only stated, **"I'm not the smartest ****one**** here ****and I still do not trust you either,**** but I'll follow their lead while I watch you both."**

Åsmund looked across all the faces of the Night Furies and nodded to himself before he looked to Razor, then back to them and replied to their questioning, "While we spent two years with the Queen and Sea King, they taught us both how to feel out where the Soothers and other Elemental Furies were located. Since you've said there is an Elemental Fury in the direction we were heading, that confirms what Razor felt on our way here. I also sensed a Soother by the Fury, and another one that is close by to the East of here." He finished and pointed, unknowingly, in the direction of the Night Fury colony.

* * *

Story Stats:  
Word Count - 2,865  
96 Views and 73 Visitors

Preview of Next Chapter:

Sigurd still gave her a worried look, but with a gentle shove from Hjálmarr he snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a final nod. In unison, the pair took off into the air and flew towards their colony. For a while, they drifted in silence until Hjálmarr finally asked what they were both thinking, **"Do you really think we can trust them?"**

His friend's response was quick, pointed, and predictable. **"No."**


	29. Crossroads Impasse

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following people for the Favorite or Follow: Nightsky1290

Review answers:

**Guest (vonstewart)** \- Yep it always takes time to write good work. Still having issues with writing Arc 3 because it just is being a bitch right now. I got a lot going on within it and just trying to keep it all together.

**thearizona** \- As I told you in the reply, your gut feeling is wrong and you'll have to wait and see what the soother is.

**Zeta Warrior 16 **\- You'll have to wait and see what happens when Toothless arrives.

**WeepArcsAngel** \- The only smart one I have in there is the female who keeps her cool constantly. If you notice the males are almost the stereotypical hot heads and rush to judge archtype, but I wanted there to be some sort of conflict before they were won over.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

Crossroads Impasse

Just outside of Berk to the South

No longer in communication with Razor, Toothless refocused his attention to his companion, who had patiently stayed silent as the pair continued their flight to assist the other pair. He relayed the information to Hiccup calmly, but there was an obvious tone of worry in his voice.

"So what do you want to do, bud? Do you think they'll be fine or should keep going? Although, if you haven't stopped by now, then it's a safe guess that your decision has already been made," Hiccup said as he hunched forward closer to Toothless.

"**Yep, we're still going. ****Even if Razor says they are giving them a chance to explain, I**** don't trust these Night Furies. Hopefully we'll be there quickly since I doubt Razor was going at full speed with Åsmund."** Hiccup laid a comforting hand on Toothless's head, knowing his companion's worry wouldn't cease until he saw Razor in the flesh, and hoping the action would remind him that he wasn't alone. In response, Toothless added softly, **"Hiccup…Thank you, for everything. Without you… Razor and I might have never reunited." **

The human didn't respond to that statement. He simply stroked Toothless's head before returning his hand back to the holding straps, but the dragon knew how much his words meant to Hiccup.

They kept going on in silence, flying so low and near the surface of the water that their speed caused a plume of water to jet up into the air at his tail and wings. _If there is even one scratch on her, those dragons better pray for mercy._ _When we__ get there, __I'll__ show these three Night Furies not to mess with my Elise,_ Toothless thought to himself as he continued shooting forward across the sea.

Island West of Night Fury Colony

Sigurd took note of the direction and instantly flared his nostrils, pupils constricting to slits and he harshly told Åsmund, his wings stretched out in a commanding position, **"You will not go in that direction unless Ívarr allows it. You and your Elemental Fury will have to deal with him before I even let you move an inch from here."** Åsmund and Razor noticed the tone and body language of Sigurd and knew that the direction he pointed out must be in the direction of the trio's colony.

Åsmund spoke first, feeling that Sigurd would not listen if Razor made their request, "Alright, we won't do anything until we meet your Alpha Ívarr. If our showing up will lead to the greeting we got from you three, I don't think we'd survive. For now, I will stay here and greet your Alpha while Razor goes and brings our friend and her mate to assist with explanations."

Razor immediately gave Åsmund a look of concern and wrapped her tail around his waist. **"What do you think you're doing? I know you can handle yourself against me, but you're injured ****right**** now. ****Also, why are you ****going to put yourself in front of a Night Fury colony Alpha? Are you insane?"**

Åsmund rubbed Razor's tail soothingly and looked up at her. "Listen, we need them to trust us and if this Ívarr comes here and only sees you, I doubt he'd be willing to talk. We need Toothless here along with Hiccup to show them that you are not what they think you are," Åsmund explained as he moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her snout. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing and I'm not going anywhere. Let me get the saddle off you as well so you can fly faster."

Razor still looked at him in extreme worry, but her expression displayed that she found his reasons sound, if not really risky. Knowing that would be the best plan right now, she nodded and unwound her tail from around him so he could remove the saddle. During their conversation, the three Night Furies watched them closely and couldn't hold back a slight pang of fear when they saw the human undo the numerous ties and clips on the saddle, implying the pair would be apart for a time. They waited in tense silence as Åsmund removed the saddle, placing it carefully on the ground beside him, and started walking towards them.

"With your permission, Razor will fly back to bring over her mate and his rider. I will stay here and would like an audience with Ívarr. I will greet him as I am and if you fear I will use this opportunity to hurt him, keep in mind that I do have a broken wrist, putting me in a bit of a handicap," Åsmund added, raising his left hand and tried to move it for them. "I just wish to speak with him, but am willing to do anything he wishes of me so that I can gain his trust."

His words, clear and confident, reached the three Night Furies' ears as he bowed his head once he finished speaking. Sigurd looked at Njörðr and she nodded to him then turned back to Åsmund, stating, **"Alright, Hjálmarr and I will go back to the colony and ****request**** an audience with Ívarr. I believe you are foolish to stand up against a Night Fury, ****especially ****an Alpha Night Fury, ****but… you are also quite brave, for a human****."** Åsmund smirked at the dragon's double edged statement, knowing Sigurd was trying not to think about what happened earlier when the human had dodged the plasma blast.

"I can handle myself very well, I mean I did train with an Elemental Fury, and that isn't an easy feat I must say," Åsmund replied smugly as he lowered himself onto the ground. "Truthfully though, it is an honor to meet, and battle, all of you and I hope that we can work together in the near future."

Razor took that as her cue to leave and darted off into the sky, circling around once for observations, and flew towards Berk. _**"Tokka, I'm flying out to meet you. I'm going to use some of my power to speed up my flight and meet you. Fire a blast into the air so I know where I need to head."**_ Razor scanned the sky and when she caught sight of two shots flying through the air a great distance away, she adjusted her course. She extended her extra spinal fins and tapped into her elemental powers to increase her speed and flew out to meet her mate. '_Åsmund, you better not do anything that is going to make me upset. If you do, I'll make sure that you won't be leaving my saddle, __save for__ sleep, if something happens to you,'_ she thought as she increased her speed to hurry her flight.

Shortly after Razor left Hjálmarr and Sigurd gave Njörðr a questioning look, making sure she would feel comfortable staying with the human on her own. The female dragon responded by rolling her eyes and stated, "**I'll be fine. Just go and ask Ívarr to come and settle this." **

Sigurd still gave her a worried look, but with a gentle shove from Hjálmarr he snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a final nod. In unison, the pair took off into the air and flew towards their colony. For a while, they drifted in silence until Hjálmarr finally asked what they were both thinking, **"Do you really think we can trust them?" **

His friend's response was quick, pointed, and predictable. **"No."**

Although so much had happened so quickly, and unfolding pleasantly so far, Åsmund still couldn't help but feel a bit bored. Luckily it was mid-afternoon and the clouds were providing a decent distraction, but that could only be entertaining for so long.

Njörðr was lying down a few feet away from Åsmund, watching him and feeling a bit bored herself. Finally, her curiosity finally got the better of her. **"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Tell me, Åsmund, there has to be more to this quest than just finding the other Elemental Furies and soothing them for a ****simple ****battle, ****isn't there? Everything you mentioned so far just seems… mundane at this point,****"** she asked inquisitively, cocking her head to the side.

Åsmund remained quiet for moment, eventually turning himself around and locking his piercing eyes with hers. He laid himself down on his stomach and began. "The fight we are preparing for might be the last one before Ragnarök, and might actually be the fight that stops it. This battle will happen, whether if all the Elemental Furies are soothed or not. The fewer we have, the more difficult the battle will be, so having them all soothed will really work in our favor," Åsmund finished, concern in his voice. He played with the grass before plucking a blade, pressing it tightly against to his lips and blowing into it, creating a whistle like noise.

Njörðr cocked her head to the other side as she watched Åsmund play with the grass and thought over his words. '_Even I know that Ragnarök isn't something to trifle with, but how does he know that it will occur?'_ She wondered, continuing to gaze at him with interest until he rolled onto his back and looked up into the sky. She stood up from the ground and moved closer, laying herself within a foot of him. Åsmund took notice of this and smiled as he sat up again and looked at her.

"Are you curious, too, about a human that is friendly with dragons?" he asked, his words soft and soothing. Njörðr gave him an unreadable look at his honest question, wanting to ask for a while now but not wanting to seem to curious.

"**You said 'Dragons' and not Razor or Elemental Furies? Explain that more. ****You mentioned meeting**** with a Sea King and Queen on your island, but you never said ****if ****you were friends with other dragons,"** Njörðr questioned, her interest once more peeked.

Åsmund flicked the blade of grass away and watched it float in the air before the wind snatched it in its current and blew it away. He remained quiet for a moment and finally answered, "I wasn't always like this, neither were my people. We feared dragons, all of them, but it turned out to be a misunderstanding. After I became friends with Razor, we saved my village twice from other humans that were attacking. Between those attacks, we made peace with the dragons around my home, asking them not to go near our village until I had convinced them that dragons were not beasts, but intelligent creatures full of emotions. It took some time, but I eventually changed their views. Now on our island, humans and dragons live in peace together and we just found another island close by that is the same way."

Njörðr could hear in his voice how everything had changed for him, how all the events have affected him, and that his words were spoken in truth. He raised his right hand towards the sky, looking at his still covered wrist guard and glove. "If there is anything I could show you to make you understand more it would be the mark that Razor left on my palm when she gave me my gift. Unfortunately with my left wrist injured, it would be difficult taking this part of the armor off."

"**What do you mean mark?" **She asked as she edged herself ever closer to him, curiosity no longer concealed.

Åsmund chuckled and then looked to see her sitting nearly right next to him. "When my friend Hiccup comes, I'll show all of you what it is. It looks like a curled up Night Fury that is burnt into my skin with a light red color in it. It's where she used her powers to give me the knowledge of the dragon language and most of the history about dragons as well." He sat up slowly and looked at her, "Njörðr, may I ask for the honor of touching you? If you do not wish me to, I will not ask again."

She turned her head slightly and looked at into those eyes of his. Her mind was conflicted with his request, one part telling her to accept and the other part wanting her to decline. After a few second, she reached her decision and adjusted herself into a sitting position, answering, **"You may, but only my paw for now. You, Åsmund, are a very curious human so different from the rest I have seen and encountered. I know the others don't trust you, but you've shown me more about Elemental Furies and humans in a short time than what we've been told for generations. ****The least I can do to repay you for this knowledge is follow your request, to an extent at this point.****"**

Åsmund nodded before he extended his left hand forward and touched Njörðr's offered right paw in front of him. He gently brushed his limb along the dragon's paw, the scales feeling smooth and delicate against his glove. The leather didn't bind or catch her scales as he moved it along and around her paw, silently speaking highly of the health and care she put to herself.

"They are so different from Toothless's scales, and even more so from Razor's. You are only the second Night Fury I have touched, well third if you count Razor, but I can sense this is a great highlight for Night Furies to have such smooth and beautiful scales," he complimented.

A weight of pride formed in her from his compliment, causing her mouth to morph into a small smile. _Maybe humans can change. We have always been so scared of them, but it looks like a new era has started, for some humans __at least__…. I want to visit these places to see what they are like. __If they are as safe as this boy paints them as, then I would never have to fear humans killing my hatchlings out of malice or fear__,_ she thought, unknowingly starting to purr from Åsmund's gentle touch. **"Thank you Åsmund. You ****have shown that you**** are not some mage or sorcerer that wishes to control dragons. You are a kind soul and all of yours and Razor's actions have proven that."**

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 2,396

Previous Chapter Stats:  
96 views and 71 visitors

Preview of Next Chapter:

Ívarr looked over at them, casting them a long stare before calming down a little bit, smirking in pride at the mention of her still being alive and watching over the would be Elemental Fury and human invader. **"So you two took down an Elemental Fury and captured its rider. I'm impressed, though you could have said something a lot sooner." **

Both of them looked at each other and then to Ívarr, saying at the same time, **"Not exactly…"**


	30. Fear Abound

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following people for either the follow or favorite of the story or myself: **Pietersielie**, **Sage and Eclipse**, **Stephymalfoy**,

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Fear Abound

Two hours outside of Berk

Feeling the familiar link growing stronger, Razor knew she and Toothless were nearing each other. A high pitch sound with a trailing boom followed her as she rapidly closed the distance between them, covering the flight in about thirty minutes. Soon, she shut off her power and allowed herself to return to normal speeds as she drew very close to Toothless.

Stopping once she felt close enough to meet him and not fear passing over him, she hovered gently in the air and scanned around for her mate, letting out a small roar to announce where she was. A few seconds after her sound faded out, she heard his answering roar from down below.

Smiling, she caught sight of the familiar shape and, pressing her wings against her body, allowed gravity to bring her down beside Toothless and Hiccup. In a tight execution, she unfolded herself and couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping her at seeing her mate's startled reaction. The other quickly shook his head at her speedy arrival and antics, teasing, **"Trying to show off for me Razor? I mean come on; it hasn't been that long since we spoke through our link." **

Razor smiled to him, answering, **"****You should know ****I can't keep myself out of trouble, so ****I ****had to ****meet you quickly to avoid that,**** my dear Toothless."**

"**You really think the two of us together will reduce the amount of trouble? Oh, Razor, you sure know how to make me laugh," **Toothless answered back, earning a soft, suggestive glare from Razor.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the pair's conversation, commenting, "Will you two love dragons stop with the flirting? I can hear you now, remember?" Toothless shook his head and lightly hit Hiccup with his ear flap, giving out a deep laugh as the human shook his head but stayed silent, smiling.

"**Hiccup is right though, Toothless. We need to get going. ****I'll guide you to the island. Åsmund is there ****right now ****with Njörðr, one of the three Night Furies that attacked ****us earlier, ****while the other two are going back and getting their colony Alpha so that Åsmund can speak with him,"** Razor explained to the two, flashing Toothless a silent look that promised they would talk more later.

Hiccup, ignoring the unspoken conversation, let his face morph to worry as he asked, "Is he insane? Please tell me he did not allow himself to be alone out there with four, suspicious Night Furies … No wait," Razor put a paw up to her mouth and chuckled. "He is insane enough to do that. Oh, gods, I swear all dragon riders are insane."

Although his last comment would have normally drawn a good laugh out of the dragons, they couldn't feign ignorance of the concern evident in Hiccup's voice. Reminded of the situation, Razor gestured in the area she flew from and took off, Toothless following close behind her.

Night Fury Colony

Ívarr was much larger than a normal Night Fury, nearly twice the size of average ones at thirty-five feet in length from snout to tail with a wing span easily spreading across sixty feet. Very rarely in his long life had he ever lost a challenge, and it was not uncommon for his opponents to surrender after only a few hits from his plasma blast or swipes from his large paws. More often though, the challenger would flee before one blow was even thrown, intimidated by his size alone. He has used that to his advantage in protecting his colony and establishing his dominance for years, and he expected he would continue to do so for more years to come.

For now though, he merely strolled around the central chamber, its ice roof providing soothing coolness, checking on the Night Fury families. Many had welcomed new hatchings nearly four months ago, and all of the young ones were growing well and strong. They would be the youngest ones until the next laying, expecting to happen no earlier than a year.

As he passed every dragon, they bowed their head low to show their respects to their leader. A few hatchlings gazed at him with slight fear, since he was so much bigger than them, but a majority just smiled after him. One or two brave ones even made a motion to walk over to him, but ultimately talked themselves out of it when they noticed the adult Night Furies keeping a respectable distance.

Content with everything, Ívarr gave a final look over before assuming a perch on the higher ledges. From up there, he could see not only the interior spaces, but also several entrances and exits. He was expecting the patrol group back soon and hoped that Hjálmarr didn't cause a commotion, again. Nearly an hour ago though, he had felt chill down his spine, indicating something might have happened with them. With luck, the disturbance was probably minor, but one could never truly tell with Hjálmarr. Ívarr often wondered if keeping such a brazen individual was best for the colony, but Sigurd's constant insistence that his best friend would one day grow out of it kept him from taking any action.

The large Night Fury's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion occurring at the entrance and stood steady as two Night Furies flew straight at him. He quickly recognized the troublemaker Hjálmarr immediately, so Njörðr and Sigurd were also… _Wait; only two of them __are flying toward__ me. Where is the third?_ Ívarr thought as he sat down on his hind legs and waited for the two to get closer. The two landed in front of them and revealed to the Alpha that Njörðr was the noted absence. _Strange, Sigurd has never left her alone during patrols before._

Before his mind could come up with a suitable, positive explanation for Sigurd would never leave his mate in danger, Sigurdquickly addressed his alpha with,** "Ívarr, we need a word with you, in private. This can't be freely discussed here in the open, sir."**

Taking note of his commander's tense posture and tight tone, Ívarr gave a low huff in acknowledgment and flew around the large cavern, heading up towards his cave. The two others followed close behind him, the trio eventually landing in the Alpha's personal cave located above the common areas and nearly all the rooms.

Ívarrkept on his pawsas hedemanded, **"Report, Sigurd, and ****tell me ****where your mate is?"** Gazing at the pair, Ívarr noticed Hjálmarr softly trembling, confirming his unease that the quick tempered dragon had done something foolish once again.

"**Sir, while on patrol we went to scare off a Night Fury that came into the territory. ****We ****thought it was ****a simple loner at first, judging ****by ****its ****scent,"** Sigurd started, gauging Ívarr's reaction. No clear evidence of the Alpha's change presented so far, he continued. **"Hjálmarr quickly ****intercepted**** the dragon, shot at it, and- ****Please**** let me finish sir," **Sigurd softly pleaded when Ívarr grunted at the dragon in question, his patience wearing thin, again. **"Hjálmarr had his reasons for doing so, and they are sound." **

Still giving the strangely marked dragon a sharp eye, Ívarr gestured for his commander to continue, and quickly. **"****When he got close to the intruder, he discovered ****it was an Elemental Fury,"** Sigurd explained, seeing Ívarr's eyes rapidly dilate and then constrict into slits.

"**A WHAT!?"** Ívarr roared out, the sound echoing throughout the cave, the cavern and the the tunnel system under the island.

Sigurd and Hjálmarr cringed and cowered back slightly at the sudden roar of their Alpha, but Sigurd continued, **"It was an Elemental Fury, ****sir, with ****a human riding it."**

Ívarr slammed one of his paws onto the ground in anger, causing it to crack under his strength. **"So you're telling me that you attacked an Elemental Fury, ****along with a ****HUMAN! Is that why Njörðr is not here and most likely DEAD?!"** Ívarr's rage was growing more by the second as he slowly moved towards the two in front of him.

"**She's not dead sir, please let us explain,"** Hjálmarr spoke up, cowering back more but trying to raise his voice over the Alpha's growls. **"She's alive and currently with the human, sir."**

Ívarr looked over at him, casting them a long stare before calming down a little bit, smirking in pride at the mention of her still being alive and watching over the would be Elemental Fury and human invader. **"So you two took down an Elemental Fury and captured its rider. I'm impressed, ****though you could have said something a lot sooner." **

Both of them looked at each other and then to Ívarr, saying at the same time, **"Not exactly…"**

Island west of Night Fury Colony

Njörðr scratched at her ear and then snorted loudly. "Everything alright?" Åsmund asked as he sat up some while Njörðr looked in the direction of her colony. **"You ever get a feeling that you're ****being**** talked about or something bad is going to happen, Åsmund?"** Njörðr asked as she snorted again.

"Yea I do, and so do some other humans. Sometimes it is a ringing in your ear or just a sudden sneeze out of nowhere," Åsmund answered as he got up onto his feet and brushed dead grass off his clothes. "I can only guess by now that Ívarr has learned about what has happened and they are speaking about you in some way. So Njörðr, I might suggest that you don't be so friendly with me whenever they arrive. I don't want you being in trouble for being friendly with me."

Surprised at his statement, Njörðr rose to her paws and nudged him on his back with her head. **"I'm not going to just ****stop**** being friendly ****to save**** my own skin. The time I've ****spent ****talk****ing**** with you here has been enlightening and I hope that you can open their minds as well,"** she insisted, certain that no matter what happened next, things would work out alright.

'_I really must have a gift or something that makes __dragons trust me__ so easy. I bet Hiccup __has this same gift and ease__ as well,'_ Åsmund thought and moved over to Njörðr's shoulder area.

"Bend down, please. I want to show you something about your species you probably don't know about," he lightly commanded. Njörðr gave him a small look but bent down next to him anyway, trusting him not to harm her. His right hand ghosted over her back to an area near her head, seeking out the nerve bundle that would release her spinal fins. Finding it, he warned, "This may hurt a little, but I promise I'm just helping you out. If you don't fully trust me with this though, just tell me and I'll stop."

Njörðr locked her eyes with his, her expression veiled by indifference. Her mind, however, turned over his offer and compared it with possible scenarios if she was wrong in her judgement to open up to him. Admittedly, he had been nothing but respectful and kind to her, but he was still a human and she had more than her share of interactions with his kind. Most of the time it was merely frightening them away from them colony or pushing Hjálmarr away from them, but there have been occasions where it was either kill or be killed. And she greatly valued her life and those of her colony, having went home with injuries of her own.

'_This one, though, he's definitely different. But… different is not always the same as good.' _Closing her eyes, Njörðr inhaled deeply and prayed that her next action would not be her last. Upon opening her eyes, she looked at Åsmund and gave him a steady, firm nod.

Smiling softly at her acceptance, he pressed two fingers against the bundle, causing Njörðr to squirm in predicted discomfort. The sensation quickly passed though as fins extended out further along her spine, separating into movable twin spinal fins. Ceasing her squirming once they were all out, she turned her head around and gazed both curiously and apprehensively at the extra fins. She cautiously flapped them and nearly jumped up at the feeling of them moving dually along her body. **"What are these?"** she asked, perplexed at the sight before her.

"These are your main spinal fins, extended further out to assist you in making tighter corners and increase your turning rate. This is my gift to you, in case… something goes wrong with the meeting," he admitted, backing away and looking at her with a resigned but determined look. "And if something does, please tell Razor that I love her."

He spun around on his heels and walked into the middle of the clearing, away from his armor with only his pole in his hand as any sort of possible weapon or needed protection. '_He's really ready to die for this quest of his. In fact, he doesn't fear __death__ because he knows that he very well may die at any moment,'_ Njörðr thought, pulling her fins back into her spine and slowly moving towards the center of the clearing, waiting for what would soon come.

Night Fury Colony

Ívarr's pupils were constricted into the thinnest of slits as he looked at the two in front of him after hearing the rest of the report. **"So this human wants to speak with me, ****wanting**** to change my mind, and you left him there with YOUR MATE whom has YOUR EGGS in her, Sigurd!"** He stomped down again, harder, breaking more of the floor as he towered over the two cowering Night Furies.

"**Yes sir that is all he wants to do. ****Merely speak with**** you, without his Elemental Fury ****present,****and persuade you to at least hear his side out****," **Sigurd answered weakly, looking at his alpha's eyes. They were brimming with intense rage, so strange from his normally watchful eyes when he was merely watching over the colony. All this at the simple mention of an Elemental Fury and a human. '_Of course, Elementals have never been a pleasant thing for him to deal with,' _Sigurd thought, mind flashing back to his survival at the claws of the Earth Elemental Fury. '_And humans are not much better, either.'_

After several tense moments, Ívarr's expression blanked and he calmly walked between the two dragons, stopping right in the middle. In the next blink, he spread open his wings, slamming them both into the walls of the cave harshly. In a low voice, he muttered, **"Fools, all three of you. You have no idea what you might have just done." **He pressed his wings tighter against the two bodies, being mindful of not suffocating them, but wanting to get his message through. **"I've told you, as have the other elders have told you. Never. Trust. Elemental. Furies. Or. Humans."**

Just as quickly as his anger came, it vanished and he retracted his wings, causing both dragons to almost collapse on their paws as they took in deep breaths. Not looking at them, Ívarr ordered, **"Both of you, come with me. We are going to take care of this human, the Elemental Fury, and then I'll decide what I will do with the three of you. Especially you Sigurd," **here he redirected all of his anger to the other large dragon. **"Your actions ****of putting ****this colony ****and your mate in danger ****will not go unpunished."**

Before either could say another word, the alpha charged out of the cave and dove down into the chamber, eliciting small cries of fear from his recent subjects. The adults and their hatchlings had not heard exactly what the issue was, but they knew by his tone and shouts that it was something grave. And the older members knew Ívarr only acted this way at the mention of Elemental Furies.

Ívarr did not pay any attention to this as he headed for the tunnel that led to a water exit, Hjálmarr and Sigurd trailing not too close, but close enough, behind him. The alpha zipped around the corner and the pair only caught the fading glimpse of his tail fin as it disappeared under the water. Taking deep breaths without slowing down, Sigurd and Hjálmarr dove down into the water and hoped that once this was over, Ívarr wouldn't turn that obvious rage fully on them.

Outside Night Fury Colony

Ívarr rocketed out of the water and slammed onto a small landing that jetted out from the island. He shook the water off his body and waited for the other two join him, which they did mere seconds after him. His eyes still burned with rage as he quickly took to the sky and, once gaining enough height, expelled an incredible roar that thundered out an announcement of his intentions to the other dragons in the area. 'Stay out of my way, or I will kill you.'

Not even waiting for the sound to dissipate completely, he flared his nostrils and shot off to where Åsmund and Njörðr were waiting.

Clearing

Njörðr heard the roar and couldn't help a wave of fear that burrowed down her spine at the tone. She had only heard that call few times in her life, and never had it ceased to frighten her to her core. While she cowered down a bit towards the ground, Åsmund remained standing tall, waiting for what will no doubt, be another challenging trial to overcome.

_'Razor, don't worry about me. I'll be fine_,' he thought to himself as he waited for this encounter. Desperately he hoped that was true because despite his outward appearance, he wanted nothing better to do than hide and pray the alpha did not find him. Never more has he wished for his friend's presence beside him.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 2,973

Last Chapter Stats:

120 Views and 90 Visitors

Next Chapter Preview:

"Guess you aren't much of a talker. You prefer actions to speak for what you want to do, don't you?" Åsmund gauged, watching the dragon prepare for another blast. Åsmund noticed the other two over by Njörðr watching the battle, but kept his focus ahead on Ívarr, knowing he had to disable him quickly or risk serious injury.


	31. An Alpha's Fury Part 1

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first. The plot and story are the only thing that are mine as well.

_**Thank you for all that ready, if you could please go to my profile and vote in the poll I've got on my profile. Please vote, it is for if you want a Sequel or Prequel or both for this story. I'm also a day early because I'm on vacation and tomorrow is a little busy so I'd rather get this out here now and not late. **_

_**Also another thing, we're 8 reviews away from 100. This is currently at the time of posting the most reviewed story of mine, but the second in follows and favorites behind "Hiccup the Fury" so thank you all for that. If you are the 100th review, you will receive a special preview. You will get to see something that will come in Arc 3 and that is, Razor's rebirth scene and why she thinks of herself as a 'monster' and an OC character to be put into "Legend of the Dragon Rider" when I start reposting it.**_

Thanks to the following people for the follow or favorite: **Mushroompen**, **cassjo**, **Cassieu1205, and 1bowmanjac**

Review responses:

**Dragon Lord Draco:** And here is the tension.

**thearizona**: You do have good questions and keens eyes. Yes the "hide and pray the alpha doesn't find him" was a cheeky reference. To answer your other questions, you'll find out in this chapter as will the others. Let's just say you need to know a dragon that towers over the rest to know how to split the spinal fins.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Alpha's Fury part 1

An hour from arrival at Clearing

Razor, Toothless and Hiccup steadily sped up, trying to reach Åsmund as quick as possible. Suddenly, they heard a large roar in the direction they were heading, instantly aware that the sound meant nothing positive. "Uh, that can't be good can it you two?" Hiccup asked, a little worried as the roar slowly faded out.

"**That is one angry Night Fury."** Toothless commented. Razor adding, **"That must be the colony alpha and he doesn't sound too happy. That was a territorial roar that he just put out so if we just heard it, then we ****must be in ****the colony****'s**** territory." **

Toothless wondered if he should respond with a challenge, but Razor stopped him, advising, _**"Don't challenge him, we aren't here to challenge his territory. We are **__**just**__** here to save Åsmund, get the Soother and move on."**_ Toothless nodded instead of replying back through their link.

"**Let's get going, we need to get there quickly. No doubt Åsmund will be having a fight ****t****here soon,"** Razor stated and the two dragons pumped their wings harder, boosting their speed.

Clearing

Åsmund kept his eyes locked on the sky, waiting for signs of the three to show up after the incredible roar that he just heard. He kept his collapsed pole in his grip tightly, keeping his breathing slow and steady as he stood ready. Night Furies never missed and he needed to be on the lookout for a glint of light or the shrilling sound of a dive bomb so he could dodge quickly.

Njörðr had moved a little bit away from him, hunching close to the ground in fear. She had never heard Ívarr roar like that before and it sent a deep bout of fear throughout her body. Her gaze moved over to Åsmund, curious about his reactions to her alpha. She sniffed the air around him, but drew slightly back at the uncommon scent surrounding him. The human before her emitted nothing but confidence and pride, no fear waving out at all. It seemed he knew something like this would happen, and he was ready for what would come.

As she thought over the scent combination, he suddenly extended his pole to full size and dashed forward. She wondered what had happened and received her answer a couple seconds later as explosion smacked the spot he was just located at. Less than second after, she heard the shrill her kind produces when conducting a dive bomb and wondered how he heard or saw it coming before she even did.

The question was tucked in the back of her mind though when she caught sight of her alpha, mate, and friend flying into view. They scanned below and when they saw her standing to the side, adjusted their course so they could land right next to her. With the human's back still facing them, Sigurd and Hjálmarr joined her side and cast a neutral look to their alpha. Ívarr's mouth emitted small streams of smoke from the corners of his mouth, so it was not difficult for Njörðr to figure out who shot the recent blast at Åsmund.

Strangely, however, the knowledge left an ashy taste in her mouth.

Åsmund turned as he watched the trio arrive and land near Njörðr. Recognizing the two from earlier instantly, he focused on the one he didn't and deduced that the third Night Fury was their alpha, Ívarr. He had expected the alpha would be a strong dragon, but he definitely wasn't prepared for the sheer size this Night Fury possessed. His travels exposed to him that a dragon's size could vary greatly, even among the same species, and this Night Fury was no exception. Admittedly, though, Åsmund hadn't fully considered other skills an alpha such as this one could possess.

'_He is very experienced. I __did not even hear__ his attack until it was nearly too late. To be able to hide the sounds so well is indicative of someone that has __gained__ lots of fighting experience,'_ Åsmund thought as he looked right into Ívarr's silver eyes, his pupils shaped into thin slits.

"Guess you aren't much of a talker. You prefer actions to speak for what you want to do, don't you?" Åsmund gauged, watching the dragon prepare for another blast. Åsmund noticed the other two over by Njörðr watching the battle, but kept his focus ahead on Ívarr, knowing he had to disable him quickly or risk serious injury. As Ívarr leaned down in preparation to shoot, Åsmund steeled himself, waiting for the right moment to move. When that moment came, the man darted forward and kept his eyes focused on Ívarr's body movements.

Ívarr had planned to shoot the human directly so he aimed his first shot high, assuming the human wouldn't have time to evade his attack. He allowed himself only a small beat of confusion when his shot missed, quickly readjusting himself and aiming another shot just ahead of the human's path.

In mid dart, Åsmund slammed his pole on the, luckily, hard ground and vaulted over the second shot, barely escaping with a mere graze. His landing found himself closer to Ívarr and he calculated the best way to hit a specific nerve bundle located under the Night Fury's chin near the middle of his underjaw. '_Just need to hit that spot and he'll be unable to use his plasma shots for a while. __That__ will __give__ me time to __subdue him__…' _As he thought, he noticed Ívarr's body turning in a fashion he recognized as an oncoming tail swipe.

He spun his pole in his right hand and planted it hard in the ground in front of him, using all of his momentum and strength to vault further out this time than his previous time. He escaped into the air right as Ívarr's tail swept under him and knocked the pole out from the loose grip Åsmund had on it.

'_It's__ now or never, Åsmund. Don't miss this nerve bundle.'_ He thought before he landed on his feet just under Ívarr. Without wasting a second, he quickly struck the middle of Ívarr's underjaw and started to scratch at the back left side area near his jaw line, franticly seeking the knock out spot.

Ívarr roared at the first strike and tried to pull away when he felt the human's hands along his jaw. He brought up his right front paw, claws extended and newly sharpened, and prepared to knock the man away from him. Before he could hit the human though, a sudden knot along his jawline simultaneously tied and loosened. His eyes snapped widely open and rolled back into his head while his entire body collapsed to the ground, bliss and wonderment overwhelming all of his other senses as his mind faded out.

"Sorry about this Ívarr, but I just want to talk. Hopefully you'll be in a better mood in a couple minutes," Åsmund muttered to the dragon in front of him. He stood up, rubbing Ívarr's jawline and moving up to scratch behind his ear. At this action, the large Night Fury gave out a loud purring sound that could easily be heard by the others.

From the sidelines, the three Night Furies eyes' widened in shock as they saw their alpha fall by the human's hands. When it finally registered, however, Sigurd and Hjálmarr immediately drew back on their hunches and prepared to avenge Ívarr. Njörðr sensed this and stopped the other two from going after him. During their small scuffle, their ears caught the sounds of Ívarr purring, shocking them all into silence.

"**Okay this human just knocked out our Alpha, has him purring in happiness and he's friends with an Elemental Fury. Yep we're dead,"** Hjálmarr deadpanned.

Njörðr hissed in annoyance at his comment, ordering them both back with a glare before she calmly walked over to Åsmund and Ívarr. **"Have to say, I'm impressed with what you just did ****here****. You effortlessly took down our Alpha and didn't injury him at all,"** she said as he stood up and walked away from Ívarr. As he passed her, she gave him a gentle nudge and Åsmund halted his steps. The two locked eyes for several seconds before the human shyly looked back to the unconscious dragon.

"He'll be out for a little bit and will wake up without any trouble or long lasting effect. When he does wake up, hopefully he'll be calm enough to talk to," he stated as the other two made their way over to check on Ívarr. In the meantime, Åsmund retrieved his pole and gave himself a quick inspection, especially over his still injured hand.

"**So…**" Sigurd started as he studied his alpha. **"This is an unexpected result, Åsmund. I never knew you were this… proficient in taking down dragons."** The second larger dragon couldn't hide a bit of nervousness from his voice. To a combination of his surprise and slight annoyance, the human let out a loud laugh.

"The only dragons I know well enough to do this confidently are Night Furies or Elemental Furies. I learned these secrets from Razor, including something I gave Njörðr." Åsmund started laughing again slowly, leaning against this pole. Njörðr smirked at his silent invitation and revealed the pair of new fins along her body to her mate and friend.

They stared at her new features in surprise, looking down at their own backs in wonder before looking at Åsmund. **"So all Night Furies have that? What do they do?"** Hjálmarr asked.

His answer came from Njörðr, **"He says they can help us turn faster. I haven't ****tested them out**** yet, but I can't wait to try ****them out****."**

Åsmund watched as the three discussed the fins he unlocked from Njörðr, remembering the first time he did the same to Razor and her similar excitement as she showed them off to the other dragons when they had stayed with the Sea King. He smiled fondly at the memory and watched Ívarr sleeping soundly, wondering how much he could change this dragon with just this small fight, or if there was more he would need to do. He studied the shadow being cast by the sun and then back to Ívarr_. 'Shouldn't be __too much __long until he wakes up and we probably __will __start this all over again'._ He checked over his left wrist once more despite feeling no pain, wanting to gauge his strengths and weaknesses in case his next confrontation turned south.

After satisfying his immediate curiosity about Njörðr's new feature and double checking that Ívarr was alright, Sigurd took a deep breath in and slipped into the mindset of second commander. Despite the respectful behavior the human and the Elemental Fury had demonstrated so far, the human's ease in bringing down his commander and alpha sent a wave of unease down his spine. Sigurd had a few questions that needed answers. Ignoring Njörðr's slight pleading look, he walked over to the human and asked, **"I saw ****you strike**** Ívarr ****twice. The**** second ****hit ****knocked him out and made him…" **Sigurd cast a small glance at the still unconscious dragon.** "That, but what did ****the first strike accomplish****?"**

Åsmund lowered his head and then looked up at Sigurd, readily confessing, "There is a nerve bundle under your jaw that if hit, will disable you from being able to ignite your plasma shots. The gas still pools inside of your mouth but it won't ignite when you attempt to expel it out."

Sigurd blinked in slight shock that one of their most power attacks could be so easily disabled, but apparently spending years with an Elemental Fury and the two high dragons greatly assists in knowledge such as this. Deciding to tuck that bit away for later, he moved on to his next question. **"So what is your plan ****for when Ívarr wakes up****?"**

Åsmund sighed at the dragon's inquiry. Truthfully, Åsmund's only plan at this part was winging it and hoping everything would work out fine. He looked past Sigurd to the napping Ívarr and quietly voiced, "Hope he doesn't immediately attack because next time, I'll just disable his movements and force him to listen. Don't worry, though," he decided to add at noticing Sigurd's distrusting look. "Everything I hit is only temporary, merely used for short disabling; nothing is permanent, except for the fins I gave Njörðr."

Sigurd shook his head at the man's comment, unable to believe anything the human had spoken about thus far. The other Night Furies and he were fortunate that Åsmund was staying cooperative and open so far, but he couldn't deny the great risks he and the Elemental Fury posed to his mate, friend, and colony. That along with his casual response about taking down his Alpha elicited feelings of distrust towards human even more. For now, though, he would allow the human to take the lead, but will always be ready in case the man slipped up.

Keeping those thoughts to himself, he turned around and spoke to the other two still looking over Ívarr. **"Alright, time to wake up Ívarr. ****Let's see how well Åsmund can reason until Ívarr decides to listen to what he has to say****."**

"**Or watch him dodge Ívarr's attacks before he can even get a word out," **Hjálmarr suggested, casting his own glare to match the one Njörðr sent his way. **"Do not even give me that. We all know his exact attitude towards Elemental Furies and humans. The fact that **_**I **_**am the one reasoning with you must tell how bizarre this whole thing is." **

The pair moved away from Ívarr as Sigurd stepped towards the resting Alpha, sobering their faces into peaceful neutrality. Stopping a few inches away from the figure, Sigurd lowered his head down and started to nudge Ívarr slowly with his snout. After a few minutes of prodding, Ívarr slowly roused back to consciousness, his eyelids dazedly opening.

"**What happened?"** Ívarr asked in a soft tone as he slowly raised himself off the ground. His body gave out slight protest the disturbance of its restful state, but he pushed those feelings aside in order to address the issue at hand.

"**You were knocked out by the human, ****who**** is still waiting for you to talk to him,"** Njörðr replied confidently, her new fins twitching in sync to her hidden nervousness.

Ívarr blinked his eyes a few more times as he raised himself fully off the ground, noticing the human leaning against the pole he had used earlier as a weapon. _Resourceful human, but I won't back down that easily,_ he thought as he moved towards the human.

Before he could take a step, he heard Sigurd speak with a slightly defiant but mostly serious tone. **"He's going to keep disabling you until you talk to him sir. He doesn't want to harm you or the colony, his actions here against you should be proof of that."**

"**And what about continually attacking me until I listen is considered peaceful, Sigurd? Have all three of you forgotten that this human and an Elemental Fury are trespassing on our territory and that they are near the colony? We have been forced to move once before by hostile invaders, and I will not allow it to happen again," **Ívarr pointed out, managing to keep himself from launching another direct attack.

His three subjects gave each other knowing looks, understanding the truth to his worries. They had merely grow up with the stories of the conflict with the Elemental Fury, and their interactions with the humans have been mostly skirmishes only resulting in scratches. Ívarr on the other hand had lived through harsher times and would definitely not be so quick to forgive and forget. The fact that Åsmund had so easily taken Ívarr down also didn't really set the initial impression he needed to win the alpha's favor.

While Sigurd and Hjálmarr agreed with the alpha's conflict, Njörðr could not fully find herself supporting their views. The time she had spent with Åsmund gifted her a more in-depth look into his character and from what she had witnessed so far, he was being truly honest. Although she knew it would most likely land her in trouble, she could not idly stand by as Åsmund's honor was being slandered.

Her mate must have sensed this because before she could make a sound, Sigurd stated, **"With all due respect, sir, from what I have witnessed so far, this human truly means us no harm." **Njörðr knew that was not what her mate truly felt, but maybe it was best if her thoughts were presented by someone else in authority. **"I am not asking for you to completely trust him at this time, but I implore you to at least listen to what he has to say.**

As Sigurd finished, the clearing fell into absolute silence as Ívarr took in his second-in-command's words. The large dragon slowly looked back between the three of them and the human, who smartly stayed silent. Several moments later, Ívarr responded with, **"I do not doubt your current beliefs, Sigurd, though I feel your words are mostly your mate's, one who has always displayed a clear head and a great ability in gauging other's true intentions. However, I cannot allow this human to jeopardize our colony's safety based on nothing but her short interactions with him." **

"**Sir, please, just-" **Njörðr tried, but was immediately silenced with a sharp glare. The female obediently pulled back, but couldn't help but return his harsh expression with one of her own.

"**Njörðr, for now it is best that you do not cross me. You three know nothing about what cruelties humans can accomplish." **

"**Ívarr," **Sigurd started, "**If you would just-"**

"**Enough, Sigurd!" **Ívarr interrupted, a dark look clouding his eyes.** "****Speak another ****word ****against me,**** I will make sure you never see those hatchlings of yours. ****If you three insist on crossing me, ****then I'll ****not hesitate in ****ending ****your hatchlings**** once they ****hatch**** out of their eggs."**

The trio stared at their leader in shock, not expecting such a sinister threat from their alpha. Ívarr merely met their shocked faces with blazing neutrality. Normally the large dragon would not issue threats to that degree, delivering harsh punishments for any dragon that so much as scratches a defenseless hatchling. However, this human along with the expected arrival of an Elemental Fury drew up all the past nightmares and protectiveness the alpha was bestowed with. If a bit of fear was needed to keep his subjects from putting the colony in danger, then what other choice did he have? An Alpha could not afford to be led astray by ignorant subjects.

As he wondered if his words were having any effect on Sigurd, Njörðr, and Hjálmarr, he heard rushing movement. He turned in time to meet the human rushing toward him.

* * *

Chapter Word Count: 3,156

Previous Chapter Stats:  
143 Views and 111 Visitors

Preview of Next Chapter:

**"Only _talk_ with me? No! I will not listen to your lies, human. You all are the same. You are just playing with me in order for you to claim prizes of my subjects' heads," **Ívarr angrily snapped back, trying to balance himself on three legs with the other limp and useless below him.


	32. An Alpha's Fury Part 2

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

**Don't forget to vote in my poll, I'm going to leave it up until Arc 2 is finished posting.** Thank you to the follow for a favorite or follow: **cici is beastly, jason43123, UnearnedKnight, ****stevenshoop18, TheChaoticOne**

Review answers:

**Vonstewart** \- Still up for everyone's vote. Though even a sequel is possible.

**NightsAnger - **Yeah Asmund has his moments of invulnerability and power, but he's going to get hit very hard, very quickly. The only one that will stay even with most of the main character will be Razor once Toothless turns into an Elemental Fury.

**Dragon Lord Draco** \- Hilarious? I'm still hoping you enjoy the action and everything else as well too :)

**Zeta warrior 16** \- You'll have to wait and see, but yes they arrive.

**thearizona** \- I know what you mean, but Asmund is on a high basically, but we all know how happens when those on high fall, they fall hard. You'll have to wait and see in this chapter what happens to Asmund. Also he's the 100th reviewer.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

An Alpha's Fury Part 2

Clearing

Despite his earlier promises and insistence, Åsmund felt an overwhelming desire to _attack_ the large dragon for his coldhearted threat toward his subjects. He cannot deny having made harsh threats himself, and feeling a small glint of pride when he follows through with them, but never has or would he ever threaten the lives of the young, whether they be human or dragon. The fact that this dragon was Njörðr and Sigurd's alpha only made Ívarr's word fuel more of Åsmund's fury.

Allowing himself a few moments to unleash his fury, the human closed the distance between himself and his target quickly with wide, focused eyes. Although part of him knew attacking the dragon like this would not gain him any favor anytime soon, another part decided he would deal with that issue only when his rage was spent.

He was nearly upon Ívarr before the fire breathing reptile took notice and spun around to meet him head on. Ívarr didn't have time to prepare and release a plasma shot, so instead he swiped at the human with his front left claw with as much force as he could muster from such a close distance. Due to his size and skill though, Ívarr could definitely supply enough power to knock the human aside and damage a few important parts as he went down.

With no time to dodge, Åsmund braced his Fury steel pole against the attack and felt vibrations run down his body as his weapon absorb the majority of the impact. To its well deserved credit, the Fury steel didn't break or even crack.

Ívarr released a deep growl of annoyance above him and pushed his paw down against the pole to try and dislodge the weapon from Åsmund's grip. The human let out a small at the added force and felt his feet dig into the earth as he tried to keep his upper body from lowering. If Åsmund wanted to keep the edge in this scuffle, then he could not afford to lose any ground against Ívarr.

Bending a hair's width at the knees, Åsmund mustered up a good bit of his strength and pushed up against Ívarr's paw. The force wasn't enough to knock the dragon off his legs, but it did give Åsmund the opening he needed to pull his weapon back and position himself in range of his next attack.

Directly in range of the Night Fury's numerous teeth, Åsmund raised his left hand and delivered the jaw blow that disables the dragon's plasma shot. Åsmund grunted silently at the harsh impact his injured hand experienced, but knew he needed to take this chance in order to gain the upper hand.

Ívarr grunted from the strike as well, too stunned to think about snapping at the human as he swooped away from him. As soon as he regained his senses, the Night Fury started gathering gas inside the back of his mouth and habitually shot his blast out when time was up. To his great shock, there was not an accompanying explosion or fire below him. The gas had been released but without the proper igniting spark, the substance merely smoked lazily out the sides of his mouth.

Åsmund smirked at his small victory and looked at the right area where the leg connected to the body, targeting a specific nerve bundle. Locating exactly where to hit by studying the muscle movements, the human snuck back under the dragon as the reptile continued trying to ignite his shot. He landed two pinpoint strikes with his pole, causing the right front leg to go limp.

Åsmund jumped back out again from underneath him, watching in slight satisfaction when Ivarr's expression flashed a quick blink of worried panic. The satisfaction quickly diminished as he reminded himself that his mission was not yet completed. Moving back defensively, he loudly shouted, "Ívarr please, just stop this. I only want to talk. I don't want to keep disabling you, but I will if I have to in order for you to listen to me."

"**Only **_**talk**_** with me? ****No! ****I will not listen to your lies, human. You all are the same. You are just playing with me in order for you to claim ****prizes of my subjects' heads," **Ívarr angrily snapped back as he tried to balance himself on three legs with the other limp and useless below him. **"I have lived and experienced enough in my lifetime to know who to trust and who must be stopped in order to protect what I stand for." **

Åsmund shook his head and looked at Ívarr, _Even more stubborn than most Vikings or Razor. It must be a Night Fury trait._ He held his pole tight as he waited for his opponent to make the next move, though there wasn't much that the handicapped dragon could do at the moment. "If you wish only to protect your colony, then why would you threaten to end the lives of Njörðr and Sigurd's hatchlings?"

They circled around each other slowly, gauging what each other may do next and wondering who would initiate the next move. During this process, Ívarr only glared at the human and took almost a minute to confess, **"As if you humans do not enact worse punishments on those who disobey you for minor offenses. My job is to protect my own colony, from both outside and internal threats." **The alpha casts a quick look to his three subjects, something passing through their gazes. A moment later, both Sigurd and Njörðr gave each other understanding looks while Hjálmarr just lowered his head.

Åsmund waited for Ívarr to finish his thoughts, both to gain some time to plan and genuinely curious about his reasoning. Apparently though, the dragon was no longer in the mood to discuss his motives with a human he was planning to eliminate. Ívarr's leg still hadn't regained any feeling, since he still kept his weight off of it, but Åsmund knew time was running out.

Once the dragon regained his mobility and signature attack, then it would all be over for the human. To lose this fight meant losing the chance to make his words heard. To prolong it and seriously injure Ívarr would only strengthen the dragon's hatred towards humans and Elemental Furies, effectively deafening his ears to pleas of teamwork. If Åsmund didn't make any important moves now, then he would end up losing both battles.

_Upper back below left and right shoulders. __I need to hit those two spots__ next __in order to__ disable his wings._ With his purpose in mind, Åsmund charged forward.

Everyone expected the human to make some type of move, but none of them expected for Åsmund to charge at Ívarr once again.

Ívarr tilted his head slightly, one ear flap raising up while the other flattened against his head. He smirked, thinking, _this human is insane to keep coming at me. He must have a death wish. I will get him __soon,__ and __then __I will kill him._

Ívarr lowered himself towards the ground, readying himself to pounce once Åsmund got closer, but found his attack wouldn't be that easy. Åsmund ran towards the Alpha in a random zigzag motion, keeping the dragon from easily predicting his path.

Ívarr focused on the moving target and leapt forward with his mouth extended, predicting where the human's head would be and planning on introducing him to his numerous teeth. When his sense of taste caught up with his mind though, all he tasted in his mouth was metal.

Seeing Ívarr's movements, Åsmund ducked at the last second and simultaneously planted his pole into the ground, mirroring the position his head occupied so Ívarr wouldn't have time to counter. With the dragon distracted, he jumped onto his opponent's back, landing in front of the wings. He quickly punched his fists into the two spots he needed to hit, feeling a strange amount of pleasure at the strong and intimate attack, and rolled off to the right side of the dragon's body. As he recovered from his dismount, Åsmund slightly held his left wrist as the limb hissed at him for inflicting the extra pain on himself.

Ívarr found himself growing angrier at the time it was taking to knock down the human and spit out the metal pole. He made a motion to buck off the pesky human only to notice it was already off of him and moving a little further away. Noticing his empty hands and an expression of pain flashing across his face, Ívarr couldn't help but chuckle smugly. **"No weapon now, human. How do you plan on stopping me now?"** Ívarr taunted as stood up taller and began lifting up his wings. To his immense shock, he found that he couldn't feel, much less move, them.

Ívarr's moment of hesitation gave Åsmund the opportunity he needed to dart under him and hit the left nerve bundle where the left leg connected to the body. The attack caused Ívarr to lose movement of both front limbs and forced the dragon to press his weight against his back legs to keep from falling onto the ground.

Being so close to the distracted Ívarr, Åsmund carefully rested himself on Ívarr's neck and hit another nerve bundle to keep him from moving his neck too much. The dragon lay completely under the human's mercy and when that thought clearly sunk in, Åsmund found his earlier anger cooling down as purpose fully returned to his mind. Carefully in order to avoid the dragon fully misunderstanding his desire, Åsmund asked, "Are you finally going to listen now, or will I have to try another method to make you pay attention to me?"

Anger intense at being bested by the human again, Ívarr vehemently snarled, **"Fine, I'll listen, but that doesn't mean I'll take what you say at what it is worth."**

The human moved his hand around the head trying to find that fin release nerves, much to Ívarr's hidden worry. "My friends should be here soon, I hope, so I'll only talk a little," he started saying, looking out at the other three cautiously coming towards them. "First off though, is extreme stubbornness a Night Fury trait, because I swear all of you seem to have it whether you are an Elemental Fury or a Night Fury?" His words were pointed, yet contained a note of humor to it. "I mean seriously, Sigurd, Hjálmarr and you all have these stubborn attitudes most of the time, as does Toothless and Razor. Njörðr seems to be the only one who possesses any reason the majority of the time."

Åsmund started to scratch behind the big Night Fury's ears, hoping to calm him down. His efforts earned him a loud snort.

"**What is with you and these movements? I've ****never**** encountered ****these things ****before,"** Ívarr quipped, masking his mix of curiosity and fear with neutrality. **"Why would your dragon, or any dragon for that matter, expose such important areas to any being, much less a human? With that, what is to stop you from just ending me right now and taking control of my colony, since you seem to have already claimed three of my subjects?" **His last words caused the three to shift on their legs in slight embarrassment. Having just witnessed their Alpha brought down before a human and having some small part in it filled them with some guilt.

Åsmund quietly smiled at his question, answering, "If it makes you feel any better, the ones I learned these techniques from didn't immediately teach me anything. They wanted me to prove to them that I wouldn't kill unless it was necessary. Once they trusted me, I knew I could never break my oath to them. As for what is happening now, I need you alive because we need to discuss some very important things and if you're dead, we can't do that. I am not saying you need to trust me at this time, but I do ask for you to at least hear everything I have to say. Can I at least have that from you?"

Ívarr didn't say anything for a few moments, his piercing eyes boring into Åsmund's from his position near the ground. For his part, the human halted his seeking movements so the dragon could quietly gauge him. When Ívarr finally turned his eyes away from him without saying anything, Åsmund knew that was the best response he could hope for at the moment.

"Alright, looks like I still have to prove you can trust me." The dragon's eyes narrowed into a look that could only be deciphered as a sarcastic 'No, really?' Apparently, this alpha was capable of humor. Åsmund was unable to hold back a laugh as he continued, "Believe it or not, I can be just as stubborn as you Night Furies. I won't relent until you understand what my true motives are. To help you trust me, I am going to give you something very useful. Hold still, please." The dragon, willing or not, had to comply with the request, but Åsmund was not about to breed more distrust between them.

Without all the pomp and ceremony he gave to Njörðr earlier, he pressed into the release spot. Soon the air filled with the sounds of pops as fins grew out along Ívarr's spine. Moving away, Åsmund smiled and stated, "There you go. Hope you enjoy them just as much as Njörðr does."

Ívarr felt the spines extend out from his body, but he couldn't move himself to fully see what the human had done to him. At the mention of the female, he gazed over at Njörðr. She stood there quietly as the larger dragon looked up and down along the line where he felt something pop out of his body. He observed silently as her fins split apart and come together as she maneuvered them to open and close at will.

Ívarr squinted as he studied her movements and he felt his fins do the same thing when he copied her. He turned his head and peered at Åsmund, moving towards Hjálmarr and Sigurd. The pair cast each other guarded looks before Hjálmarr stepped up first, his posture trusting, but his eyes sharp and on the lookout for any treachery. Åsmund flashed a comforting smile as he pressed his fingers along the area once again, moving away so the hot-tempered reptile could study this new feature himself.

_Three down, one to go_. When Åsmund made a motion to do the same with Sigurd, the dragon took a cautious step back as he looked between the other three. Njörðr's expression softened as she compelled her mate to trust her new friend. Hjálmarr still stared at his new features, but did not seem to be suffering anything ill with the additions. Ívarr did not display anything on his face, giving the slightly small dragon the choice to decide for himself.

With a deep breath, Sigurd approached the human and allowed him to touch along his spine. When he felt the fins spike out, he could feel Njörðr smile at him in contentment. Sigurd waited for Åsmund to step back before trying the new fins out for himself, and found his face betraying a bit of genuine pleasure.

"These fins will allow all of you to make tighter turns when going around corners," Åsmund stated, realizing he only told Njörðr what they were intended for. The males of the trio perked up at his statement while Njörðr's eyes sparkled, obviously pleased to be the first one in learning this secret about their kind.

Ívarr studied the three dragons' reactions, his face still not betraying what he personally felt about this new development. **"Why human? Why ****are you ****do****ing**** this?" **he simply asked, unable to decipher the human's motive in showing them something that could put him in a disadvantage.

"To put it simply Ívarr: I care for dragons as if they are my own kind," was Åsmund's response, a warm smile stretched across his face. Ívarr's eyes widened as the human continued. "I was always a lonely human, and still would be if I didn't have Razor. The day I met her my life changed for the better. She confessed something to me about a week ago that made me realize how much she is a part of my life and how I can't imagine living without her or other dragons in the world."

Åsmund moved over towards Ívarr and put his hand on his snout, his eyes watering slightly. His next words contained great joy, but also hurt. "She said that if I was a dragon, I would be her mate. Since I'm not, she instead considers me her other half, even though she has a mate now. No matter what though, she'll have me for the rest of my life no matter what dragon she is with.

"I know you distrust humans, Ívarr, and distrust Elemental Furies even more, but I am sure you can trust that what I feel for her, my other half, is genuine if you were only to see us together. You most likely do not understand how such two different species like ours can care so deeply about each other, but we do and we are not the only ones. There are some who feel the same like us, and others who feel it less, but each of us would die if it means protecting our companions. Surely you can understand that much at least."

When Åsmund finished, tears were slowly rolling down his face and he made no motion to disguise his emotions. He loved Razor deeply and would face Ragnarök by himself if it meant keeping her safe. Of course even if he succeeded in that, Razor would most likely kill him herself for putting her through that heartache.

The downed Alpha let the human's words simmer in his mind for several moments as he tried to imagine dragons and humans caring for each other, much less an Elemental Fury feeling anything at all. For some dragons, like the impressionable Terrible Terrors and the preening Deadly Nadders, the thought was easier to accept. For others, like the proud Monstrous Nightmare, the image took much longer to form. Factor in the uncontrollable and raging Elemental Furies, and the human started sounding insane. Although, Ívarr could not deny the human definitely felt something toward this Fury, and he might as well entertain the thought of an Elemental Fury being an actual dragon.

Bracing himself for something near impossible, Ívarr curiously asked, **"Human, when you saw the Elemental Fury that you call Razor, what did their eyes look like and what happened afterwards?"** He had to know what the eyes were like, partly so he could finally start to possibly understand how this human survived his encounter with an Elemental Fury, microscopically hoping there was a way to reign in the one still endangering his colony.

Åsmund, feeling a spark at relief at finally having his chance, laughed a little as he sat down in front of the large dragon and recounted the day he met Razor.

Flashback - Outskirts of Fire Fury Territory – 18 years ago

Åsmund wandered through the forest area, oblivious to the world. His mind kept replaying the argument he just had with his father about his continued work in the forge. His father insisted he needed to do a lot more with his life than just 'play around with metal' all day and his thoughts on what would be a better use of his time had elicited several crude responses from Åsmund.

Their conversation escalated a bit from there, but Åsmund's mind was already far out of it when he stormed away from the forge and his father. A few sentences of what was said buzzed around his head but he pushed those away. Right now, he needed to cool down and plan how to approach the man later with his opinion and not lose control while doing so. Could take him an hour, maybe five, maybe the whole day.

"Who am I kidding?" Åsmund stated out loud. "I will probably need to stay out here a week before I even think about speaking to that guy again!" Nothing answered to his statement, not that he was expecting anything to really. He was purposefully far from the village at this point in order to guarantee he wouldn't run into anybody.

Åsmund scoffed and kicked at a rock on the ground, watching it skid across his vision and camouflage itself among a pile of its kind. He glanced up and noticed a deer in the distance, looking towards him. The deer's ears flicked as it studied him and Åsmund just smiled, amazed at the beauty of the animal in front of him. He found himself calming down almost instantly, as what usually happened when he encountered wild life. Not enough to go back to his father, but calm enough that he might not immediately start shouting as soon as he walked through the house.

The deer were so busy staring at the two legged creature before it that it did not see or sense something sneaking towards them. Silently, the predator lunged out from its hiding spot and bite down on the deer's neck, silencing the prey's screams before any hint of a sound escape its mouth.

Åsmund jumped up in shock at the sudden attack and backed away several feet before daring to focus on what killed the deer. His mind immediately narrowed down to it being a dragon, since the common predators were on the other side of the forest and could not silence its prey so quickly. Although he correctly expected a dragon, the dragon in front of him was not one he had expected to see, or even believe to exist, at all.

The reptile's form was something Åsmund had only seen in sketches and descriptions made by the villagers: great wingspan, four powerful looking legs, long and powerful looking tail, and sharp teeth visible as it tore at its meal. It could only be a Night Fury, which was not even the most terrifying part about this dragon. Even from this distance and through the thrashing of the deer's tanned coat, the dragon's whole body shone a bright red along with a few flashes of yellow when it exposed its underbelly. The colors' intensity and the dragon's chaotic movements reminded Åsmund greatly of fire and he knew exactly what he was looking at.

The elusive and dangerous Fire Fury.

His heart raced a few moments after the attack as his breath came in fast, short gasps. They had been attacked by Night Furies before, according to other villagers, but those attacks had stopped nearly 10 years ago. Right at the time this red Night Fury, who burned brightly with hate and fire, appeared. Fortunately for them, the dragon mostly stayed in its territory and only killed anything that came into this place. When it started claiming its space though, many of the villager hunters during that time had died when they unknowingly entered its boundaries. It took several years until they finally found those boundaries and since then, there have been very few interactions with this thing.

Until now that is. "_Must have missed the markers when I ran out here. Oh Thor, I am so dead_."

He waited for the creature to notice him staring and turn its sights on him. Granted it might not want to eat him (Odin help him if it did!), but from what he knows of normal dragons and what the villagers say, dragons will sometimes eat whatever moves if they are hungry enough. The Fire Fury was most likely not any different in this regard.

"_The Fire Fury"_, Åsmund repeated, his thoughts lessening a bit in fear in exchange for a touch of curiosity. "_The Fire Fury is real. It's right here. Right in front of me_."

Suddenly, the fact that he was looking at an almost mythical dragon clicked in his mind. A normal person might regale the experience of seeing a legendary and dangerous dragon at a later point in time, preferably when they are far and away from said legendary and dangerous dragon. Of course, Åsmund never really was a normal type of person anyway. He cautiously stood up straighter and felt his body begin to calm down until his heart was beating at its normal pace and his hands were no longer shaking.

The sickening crunch of bone filled the air as the Fire Fury tore into its kill, apparently not noticing it had an audience.

A sudden knot of instinctual fear kicked in, practically yelling at him to run and thank his luck once he was completely out of danger. He didn't though. Instead, his body moved him forward towards the great dragon on its own accord.

Quietly but non-threateningly, Åsmund moved closer upon the unsuspecting Fire Fury. He knew the dragon finally recognized his presence when he saw the Fire Fury's ear plates perk up and it raised its head, scenting the air.

While it did so, Åsmund continuing admiring the beauty and sleek nature of the Fire Fury. Few had ever seen this dragon, and even fewer survived the encounter to tell about it. Åsmund did not dwell on which group he would fall under, though. The Fire Fury turned its head to satisfy its own curiosity about the unexpected presence and locked its eyes with Åsmund's.

Right then and there, everything seemed to freeze. Staring directly at Åsmund was the pair of solid, golden yellow eyes of the Fire Fury, eyes that seemed almost hypnotical, ancient and powerful. A feeling overcame Åsmund, telling him something big was about to happen and that he had no reason to fear anymore. The feeling of panic made its protest about that plan by clutching something in his gut, but he was too focused to really notice. He was waiting for something and it seemed this dragon was as well, though he could not for the life of him understand how he knew that.

Once the Fire Fury completely took in the sight of Åsmund, it suddenly cringed almost into a ball and let out a howl, screech, and roar of pain. Before a thought could enter the human's mind, the dragon backed away and shook its head wildly, stepping over the remains of the deer. Its body gave out under it and Åsmund watched in confusion and worry as the reptile started writhing on the ground, loudly vocalizing some type of immense pain that overtook its body.

The scene dragged on for a minute until its pained screeches quickly silenced and it stopped moving, save for the rapid rise and fall of its chest as it took in deep breathes. Eyes staring up at something above, it sluggishly stood up on shaky legs and locked gazes with him once more.

This time, though, Åsmund immediately saw something that was definitely lacking the last time their eyes met for that first time. In the physical sense, the Fury's eyes now possessed large, black pupils instead of being complete golden yellow. Along with that though, the eyes which had only recently been flashing anger were now gentle with a stare that bore right into his soul.

Her stare, for something told him the Fire Fury was a female, displayed an intelligence Åsmund had only seen among his fellow humans, never on any animal creature. This intelligence called out to him not in fear or weariness like an animal seeing a human for the first time might have, but in a mix of excitement and curiosity as if Åsmund was a new tool she didn't know she needed until this very moment.

They edged towards each other and were soon separated less than a few feet apart from each other. Neither said anything but both of their thoughts reached the same conclusion together.

This was a day the both of them would never forget, ever.

Present Day – Clearing on Island West of Night Fury Colony

Once Åsmund came to the end of this tale, Ívarr went through his own memory as he thought back to when the Earth Fury was born. Out of everything the human told, it was the details about his first glimpse of Razor's eyes that sparked Ívarr's greatest recollection. He, too, remembered similar eyes staring back at him on the day he learned what true fear was. _No pupils and __only __one color __dominating__ its eyes. __No consciousness at all.__ Just __a powerful entity__ killing creature __after__ creature without concern._

Steeling his nerves and pleading that he was not making a deadly mistake, Ívarr blurted out, **"I ****temporarily cease my**** attacks, but I need to see your Elemental Fury ****before I fully**** believe ****you and listen to your cause****. I still don't believe that ****Elemental Furies**** can be calmed or soothed, especially after what I saw that day. ****You may try persuading me for the rest of your life, but the memory of what I saw still remains fresh and nothing short of absolute proof will even let me entertain the notion that Furies can feel anything beyond rage.****"**

Åsmund bowed his head in both understanding and acknowledgement. _I was hoping for more understanding, but I see that the steps to get him to fully trust me and Razor will have to be small and gradual. Great Odin, I hope we have the time to take them all._

A roar suddenly filled the air as two dragons landed in the clearing, one being a standard Night Fury and the other a flaming red one. The Elemental Fury, the dragon Ívarr had been most anxious not to ever see again in his lifetime.

"**So I see that my worrying was unfounded. I'm sorry I doubted you Åsmund,"** Razor said with great relief as she moved towards him slowly, unsure about what to expect from the other dragons around them.

"It's alright Razor, I know you always worry about me, but you trained me well," Åsmund stated proudly as he waved with his left hand, then winced and held his wrist close to his chest. "Okay, maybe I over did, but only twice!"

Razor moved over to him, chuckling quietly, as Hiccup dismounted Toothless and calculated the scene before him. Razor looked at the Night Fury planted on the ground, having no doubt that he had to be the Alpha as his eyes trailed her movements.

"Come here Razor, Hiccup and Toothless please come over here as well so you can meet the colony alpha," Åsmund called out. He turned his gaze to Ívarr and introduced everyone, "Guys and dragons, this is Ívarr, the Alpha of a Night Fury colony near here."

The dragon in question continued to only focus his gaze on Razor, but there was definite movement in his expressions that clearly displayed his displeasure at being introduced in his current state. _Looks like it will take just a _bit_ more to fully convince him, _Åsmund thought. _Guess we will fly over that ocean when we get to it._

"Ívarr, this is my other half, Razor the Elemental Fury of Fire or Fire Fury and," he pointed over to Hiccup and Toothless that just arrived besides Razor. "Hiccup, Chief of Berk, with his other half, Toothless the Alpha whom is also Razor's mate."

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 5,252

Previous Chapter Stats:  
148 Views and 112 Visitors

Preview of next chapter:

**"I must ask you something Elemental Fury,"** Ívarr began calmly, changing his tone to a more aggressive and taunting one as he asked, **"How does it feel being known as the deadliest and most feared dragon who enjoys, no, relishes on killing? Did you enjoy killing your family and friends when you were reborn? Was the taste of their blood, along with all the other creatures and humans that you killed as well, in your mouth the ultimate and greatest pleasure for you?"**


	33. Negotiations

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

**Again keep voting in my poll and if you can't vote, just leave a review with your choice. **Thanks to the follow for a follow or favorite: **nightfly123**, **Melanina**, **deathblade11** and **Chandria the Snowy Owl**

Review Answers:

**SoNevable: ** G8 that you r8 it an 8. XD

**thearizona:** Hatred can blind someone to reason, especially if it is a traumatic experience like an Elemental Fury rebirth.

**terbears321:** Always enjoy knowing you enjoy my writing, it makes me happy and encourages me.

**Egbert27:** Wait no longer man

**Zeta warrior 16:** Well the surprises are what I strive for and I enjoy the comments tons

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
_Words typed like this are the mental link between Razor and Toothless_**

Negotiations

Clearing

Ívarr looked at the three new arrivals, but focused intently on Razor. He intensely regarded her up and down as much as he could from his disabled position, but possessed enough mobility to latch his gaze onto the spot he needed to see the most: her eyes. Bright, yellow iris, black pupiled, _calm_ eyes.

_Those eyes are not like how I remember the Elemental Fury those many years ago. This can't be an Elemental Fury in front of me._Ívarr thought, figuring out the best way to unravel his test without risking great injury. Agitating an Elemental Fury never boded well for the poor dragon it set its rage on. If this Elemental Fury was truly 'calm', then maybe the seemingly impossible legends are true. If not, then he would die protecting his colony from another menace.

**"I must ask you something Elemental Fury,"** Ívarr began calmly, changing his tone to a more aggressive and taunting one as he asked, **"How ****does**** it ****feel ****being known as the deadliest and most feared dragon ****who ****enjoy****s, no, relishes on**** killing? ****Did you**** enjoy killing your family and friends when you were reborn? ****Was**** the taste of their blood, ****along with**** all the other creatures and humans that you killed as well, in your mouth the ultimate ****and greatest**** pleasure for you?"**

Razor simply stared at him with wide, _gentle_ eyes as she stared at the larger dragon before her. This was not the first time she had been asked similar questions, nor did she expect it would be the last. Many lives have been lost when Elemental Furies came into the world and those memories have scarred even the toughest of beings. This Alpha had definitely witnessed these horrors firsthand and combined with his position as head of his colony, he had a right to be cautious around her. There have been moments where she too had hated and feared what she had become and done.

Those thoughts snapped away however when she heard Toothless start to growl beside, obviously angry about the comments directed towards her, his mate. _Mate. His mate. My mate, _Razor sighed in her mind, lightly shaking her head and licking his cheek in silent gratitude. _Despite the horrors I have committed, I am still loved and so long as it embraces me, then my past can no longer haunt me._

Taking in a deep breath, Razor replied, **"If you ****truly**** think that ****I enjoy killing so much,**** then ****tell me**** why are you, ****along with**** the three I encountered ****earlier,**** not dead right now? ****Truthfully****, I despise taking a life unless it is unavoidable. The death of my friends and family still haunt me to this day ****and will likely never go away. The**** day I was reborn is the worst day of my entire life and ****the only thing that keeps me from ending my life with my own paws is knowing, deep down, that the monster I was then is****n't who I am now. ****Every time I prevent ****one ****innocent from ****death, ****I take a**** step closer to being redeemed." **

She slowly moved over towards Ívarr and laid down in front of him, wanting to lock his eyes into hers. **"So, am I ****the raging, mindless beast**** you expected, or has meeting myself and fighting ****with ****my other half**** altered your views****?"** she asked pointedly to the stubborn Night Fury before her.

Ívarr, expecting his questions to irritate the Elemental Fury enough to ignite her destructive anger, found himself in disbelief that she remained calm and answered back with no malice. _I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing. This Ele... I mean, Razor, really does seem to be a normal Night Fury. __Could her types actually be trusted? Is it possible that with enough time and understanding- _

Ívarr found his thoughts suddenly become overwhelmed with vivid memories. Memories of the Earth Elemental Fury destroying everything, slaughtering almost every dragon he knew, fleeing in fear that he would not make it. Memories of the very young afraid to sleep in case the safety they found was nothing but a cruel dream and older dragons, hearts still racing with no trace of slowing down, suffering in their sleep and sometimes not waking up. Gradually, all of them had learned to move on from that time, but the memories never strayed far from their thoughts.

_No… at least, not with me or those who remember those days clearly. None of us will ever forget the rage, those feral eyes. However… maybe those whose trust never broke will have an easier time. Gods, may I not be making a huge mistake. _

He closed his eyes in deep thought, opening them widely as he spoke, **"Alright. For now I'm convinced that she isn't like an Elemental Fury I remember, and I will speak to your human, Åsmund, if I remember correctly." **

Razor simply smiled and stood up as Åsmund moved back over to Ívarr, keeping his movements noticeable. "Alright, I'm going to press some points on your body to unlock what I disabled. It may hurt and you'll be sore for a bit, but you'll be fine." Åsmund calmly said, moving onto Ívarr's back and pressing down on three points on his back and neck needed to release his wings and neck. Audible pops could be heard as he released the wings, but there were no movements from Ívarr, who still regarded them with cautious eyes. Åsmund jumped off of him and whispered into his ear, "Roll onto your side."

Ívarr tensed for a moment and it took him a while to comply with the human in exposing his soft underside to Åsmund with Hiccup and the others observed the scene in silence. Åsmund pressed two spots near the center of Ívarr's chest perpendicular to his front legs. His two legs stretched out as the points were pressed and a low growl escaped the maw of the dragon. Åsmund moved up to the chin of the dragon and rubbed along its length before pressing and spot near the jaw joint, eliciting another loud pop. Ívarr jumped in pain as the sound faded and growled as he eyed the human in measured resentment.

"I said it might hurt, but everything is now released, as promised. So, are you ready to talk?" Åsmund stated, flashing a small smirk and waving his hand to gesture everyone over. Ívarr nodded slowly and sat in his hind legs, curling his large tail around himself while the others sat around Åsmund. The colony Alpha, even sitting, still commanded an air of respect that his subjects and the new arrivals could plainly sense. Åsmund must have felt it as well, because his earlier self-confident posture melted down to one seeking an audience with a being above his station. If Ívarr approved of this change, not even his subjects could say with certainty.

Once everyone gathered round, Åsmund began telling an abridged version of his travels, explained the task that Razor and he were on a quest for, and supplied all of the information he knew about the soothers and locations that he felt they resided at.

Ívarr listened intently to everything that was said and then once Åsmund finished, he called over the trio from his colony to briefly converse with them. They spoke for a while, their words incomprehensible to the four waiting in their spots and their tones betraying nothing of where the discussion was going.

"_**Are you worried?**_**" **Toothless asked Razor, as the five minute mark approached and the sun was close to descending below the tree line. _**"It would be frustrating if you made this much progress only to be denied at the last moment."**_

"_**A little," **_Razor admitted, moving closer to her mate. She made sure his thoughts were solely on her before she added, _**"But if Ívarr pushes me away, then I will understand. Elemental Furies and humans have never been favorable confrontations with him. However, I feel that if the other three wish to trust us, then Ívarr will not openly bar them from doing so."**_

As the dragon groups went on in their private conversations, the only humans gave each other amused looks. Even though they were their dragons' other halves, not even they could come between a pair of mates comforting each other.

Their amusement immediately sobered when they saw the bigger group of dragons break up and head back their way. Razor and Toothless also broke each other's gaze in anticipation of the colony Alpha's decision.

Ívarr, standing tall with his subjects beside him, announced, **"You may rest here tonight, ****and**** I'll think more on what to do once the sun dragon rises. ****However, I definitely**** want to speak with, Toothless," **it took great strain for Hiccup not to chuckle at Ívarr's bewildered expression. Laughing at this time would most likely not be very proper,** "tomorrow before I make my decision." **

Toothless blinked and tilted his head slightly at the request, asking, **"What ****would**** want to talk to me about?" **

Hiccup moved his eyes from side to side at Toothless' question. _I wish I could understand all __the__ dragons right now. I hate one sided conversations, _he silently complained.

The other Alpha didn't answer Toothless' inquiry, addressing everyone overall with, **"Tomorrow ****we will continue conversing****. No doubt you ****all ****are hungry and require rest from your journey and fights. Three of us will return tomorrow, ****and ****Njörðr will stay behind so she can be ready to lay her eggs in the nursery." **Ívarr's expression clearly said he did not want to release that bit of information, but Njörðr's posture beside him and Sigurd suggested she would not have fully complied with her leader unless he did so. Maybe later, Åsmund could ask her about it.

"Agreed. We will rest and come up with a sensible conclusion for all of us," Åsmund complied.

The four Furies gave the group final glances before flying up. With Ívarr leading, they executed a quick circle around the clearing and flew into the direction of their colony. The two humans and their partners watched the group until they disappeared from their sight, breaking off to start setting up camp.

Razor and Toothless shot down and divided up large trees to build a pyre for her while Hiccup and Åsmund started making a couple lean-tos for them to sleep in. Razor's pyre would warm them all for the night so they did not worry about creating a spot for a campfire.

Once everything was ready, the four of them gathered together to discuss the next day as the sun slowly sank below the horizon.

"So we need to talk about the colony situation. Knowing Ívarr he'd probably only let one of us in," Åsmund started saying, but quickly got cut off by Razor, **"Last thing I'm doing is letting you go into a Night Fury colony by yourself. You need someone else with you and that's final." **Åsmund looked at Razor and rolled his eyes at his overprotective dragon. That is, until Toothless added, **"****She's right****. No one should be alone in the colony. Whether it is two dragons, two humans, or a human and a dragon, we need to ****go in**** pairs and that's final."**

"Well I am not going to let you go in there, Razor," Åsmund stated firmly. "They have been traumatized by the Earth Elemental Fury and will most likely not feel comfortable with another Elemental Fury walking into their home. I definitely need to go though, because I am the only other one who knows everything that is going to happen."

"**I do not think so, Åsmund. You are still injured and when the colony finds out how easily you took down their Alpha, they might fear you. From what I have gathered so far, these Night Furies have suffered greatly by human hands as well," **Razor explained, her protective nature revealing itself once again.

"**Åsmund is right that he should be the one to go, since he knows what to say and has already gained some trust with Njörðr and a speck of Ívarr's respect. If they fear an Elemental Fury, then that definitely means you should not go, Razor. I am not an Elemental Fury yet and am still technically a 'regular' Night Fury. The colony might feel safer with me." **

"**But you are also an Alpha, Toothless. Ívarr may not have been so overbearing with you while he was out here but I am sure he is going to be much more protective if you try to go into his colony." **

"Razor is right," Åsmund replied. "Another Alpha encroaching on another Alpha's territory will not be well received." The human looked between the two dragons for a moment, took in a deep breath, and continued, "Since neither of you are the best option to enter the colony, it will be best if Hiccup and I go in."

That elicited several protests from both dragons, each reptile complaining how they should stay with their human partners while also saying why their human would be in danger. **"Hiccup only understands Razor and I. He will basically be going in deaf,"** Toothless argued, leading Åsmund to insist that since he understood every dragon that the two of them would not be in too much damage.

Hiccup sat with his arms crossed in front of him thinking as the other three spoke back and forth. After a few minutes of their arguing and growing a little infuriated by the suggestions being thrown around, Hiccup loudly interrupted. "Everyone, listen!" The group grew quiet as they seemed to remember that they had a fourth member who, despite not knowing Dragonese fully, still understood what they were saying. "One, I agree we need to partner up, and Ívarr would definitely not allow an Elemental Fury or a Night Fury he doesn't know into his colony. Especially since the Night Fury is also an alpha and can give commands to other dragons to obey."

He stood up and continued, "So that right there means the only two that can go in are Åsmund and I. Problem is, I doubt he'll let us go in with any weapons, my flight suit or Åsmund's armor. We'll need them to trust us by just going in with plain clothes. Lastly, I doubt he would let us fly to the colony because that would mean giving away its location to all four of us. If we want him to trust us, then neither Razor nor Toothless can follow us and Åsmund and I will only be permitted to go where he wants us to go."

The others listened to Hiccup's arguments and once he finished, Åsmund nodded in agreement. "All valid points, and I guess that settles who is going to the colony. I would request Ívarr offer us a guide so we don't go where he doesn't want us to go. He mentioned a nursery and I bet that will be one place he will want us to stay away from." He stood up and stroked Razor's face, concluding, "As for the last thing you said, we could always blindfold ourselves as an act of trust when we are flying to and from."

Hiccup smiled at the suggestions and nodded. "I guess that settles that for our plan." While the humans seemed content with the plans, their dragons did not express such confidence.

Toothless nudged Hiccup in worry and looked at him with his large green eyes, saying with a bit of concern, **"I don't like this, for the simple fact that I'm not going to be able to help in anyway." **

Hiccup patted Toothless's head slowly to reassure him, whispering, "Trust me, I know this makes you uneasy, but we need them to trust us and even though we'll be weaponless," he looked over at Åsmund and smiled as he pointed at him, "I won't be defenseless in any way. You saw that Åsmund had Ívarr immobilized when we got here. He took down a Night Fury without injuring him, but I do understand the concern the both of you are having. We'll be in the middle of a colony of unknown number of Night Furies and personalities, ones that have been taught to fear humans and Elemental Furies. We are going into an unknown and possibly dangerous place, but I hold out hope that with Åsmund, I will be safe."

The three looked at Hiccup and smiled at the confidence he was expressing, but Toothless was the happiest most of all. _He's trying to __act__ as he was before Drago, and I'm happy about that. What that monster did was unforgivable and what Hiccup said to Åsmund had me concerned, but I'm glad that it hasn't changed my other half that much._ He licked Hiccup from chest to face, earning a familiar scolding about the difficulty of his saliva washing out.

Toothless laughed at him and then bounded over to Razor and nuzzled against her.

"Let's eat and turn in for the night. Tomorrow will most definitely be tiring for all of us, but we will be back by sunset. I'll make sure of it," Åsmund concluded confidently as he grabbed some dried fish from the saddle bag and threw one to Hiccup. Razor and Toothless continued nuzzling and enjoying each other's company while their human companions ate.

Once everyone was fed, Razor entered the pyre and Toothless lit it on fire. Hiccup and Åsmund took shelter under their lean-tos and enjoyed the warmth of the pyre while Toothless laid himself down near it, positioning himself so that the heat was not cut off from them.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 2945

Last Chapter Stats: 180 Views and 126 Visitors

Next Chapter Preview:

The trio of Night Furies landed gracefully, regarding their surroundings with alert eyes, and strolled closer to the camp. Finding themselves in no danger of an attack or any type of ambush, they sat down and regarded the four with both caution and a bit of eagerness.

**"I take it you four are well rested and ready to explain everything in greater detail?"** Ívarr calmly stated as his greeting, focusing on Åsmund.


	34. Decisions

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following for a follow or favorite: **XxadvengerxX25, Shadowdiva15, OlliePop1, ****josiah_agbenuzah (_ is suppose to be a . but FFnet doesn't like it)**

Review Answers:

NightsAnger: I get your concern and I'll say this, I've told my beta to add in more of that in Arc 2. There is a lot more Hiccup and Toothless moments and if the original way this arc was going to go down, you would have been even madder. Toothless and Hiccup would have left back to Berk in a couple chapters and Razor and Asmund would have gone forward, but after talking to another author friend of mine, I redid the entire second Arc to have Hiccup and Toothless follow along and be involved with the journey to the Earth Fury. So yea...

Dragon Lord Draco: Well here is the next chapter :)

thearizona: Shouldn't have given you that hint but know that it won't pay off until I told you. Just have faith in Hiccup and Asmund.

Also small announcement: April 30th was my 1 year anniversary of starting to post my stories and of course it started with Elemental Fury Saga. There are a few that I can say are my diehard followers, the ones that found me day one and have been with me since day one. For those special ones, I wish to say thank you very much for being here and encouraging me to keep writing and advancing my writing. Those few are: **Fikri B. M**, **Moonchaser the Night Fury** and **darkness surrounds me**. At this time of posting on May the 4th, be with you, EFS has been viewed 19516 times, has 109 reviews and with this chapter, 34 chapters and 105914 words.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Decisions

Night Fury Colony

Ívarr woke up the next day in a sort of daze. Sleep had not come easily to the leader and when his mind did end up dreaming, they were anything but pleasant. His memories constantly bombarded his dreams, twisting and weaving into his night fantasies so much he almost swore they were prophetic. When morning did approach, he almost believed he just imagined the events of yesterday sense they seemed so impossible.

The timely arrival of Hjálmarr and Sigurd at the entrance of his sleeping quarters quickly shooed away those notions. Their faces were focused and stern, with a touch of the exhaustion Ívarr felt, as they waited for their leader. **"You ready sir?"** Sigurd asked as he looked at his Alpha.

Ívarr simply nodded, spreading out his wings and rushing past the pair, catching the air currents with practiced ease. Behind him, Sigurd and Hjálmarr followed and the three of them flew out of the Alpha's cave and towards the cave system exit. They remained silent totally silent, safe for the occasional flap and whoosh of their wings as they continued flying. The two friends stayed quiet as they didn't know if talking about what may happen today would be an acceptable conversation. Ívarr kept his silence because his thoughts were still scattered and he needed to compose them before meeting up with a possible threat.

They approached the blocked exit and together, moved the boulder enough for them to squeeze past the opening. Replacing the obstacle, although Ívarr possessed more than enough strength to do both tasks himself, they scanned for anything that might have noticed the secret entry. Content that nothing was around, the three took off and flew towards the island they left the four visitors at.

During the flight, Ívarr spoke out. **"I want to know more about this other Night Fury and how he's the Elemental Fury's mate. ****These developments on their own**** intrigue me but for some reason, ****his presence is something 'more'****, like he is a real Alpha. After I hear his story, I'll make my decision on what to do. The dragons will ****definitely ****not enter into the Colony, but the humans I'm precautious about ****allowing entrance, if what they say is not overly threatening****. "**

Sigurd nodded with the Alpha's plan while Hjálmarr just grunted, not really wanting to be brought along on this adventure. He felt that if anything were to go wrong at all, the blame would solely be placed on him, and he was in no mood to deal with another scolding.

"**Something you disagree with, Hjálmarr?" **Ívarr asked, his tone like sharpened steel.

"**At this time? No, sir. I am just wary about what may happen, as I am sure you are as well." **

"**You mean you are waiting for me to once again tell you how your recklessness has put the Colony in danger and expecting to be downgraded once more until I finally learn to trust you to not keep making things complicated," **Ívarr snapped back, his eyes never moving away from the direction they were heading.

Startled, Hjálmarr nearly fumbled in the air before he quickly recovered, giving his leader a long look. Ívarr merely elaborated. **"Make no mistake, Hjálmarr, I am furious with you. I am so furious with you that I have half a mind to excommunicate you from the colony, shred your wings, and make you fend for yourself. Why don't I? Because your strength and skills, although usually causing trouble, protects the colony when it counts. Because Sigurd and Njörðr are always defending you and I trust their judgement, though not so fully anymore." **Sigurd ducked his head at the implication, although that was all the discomfort he displayed.

Ívarr continued. **"Because, believe it or not, I care about all of my subjects and even though it would be so easy to condemn you as a frustrating hatchling in need of overdue punishment, the fact that all of my subjects are basically my hatchlings stills my wrath against you. Make no mistake I will not let you go unpunished, but it will be a punishment meant as a teaching tool, not for pure malice. Speaking of hatchlings." **

Sigurd's head automatically snapped back up as Ívarr addressed the issue. **"Sigurd, as my second-in-command, you know why the rules are the way they are and I am honestly disappointed in you. This rule breaking is something I expected of Hjálmarr, should he had ever caught the attention of any decent female." **Despite the tension in the air, the friends cast each other silent, amused, looks. **"Not from you or Njörðr. I will let this slide once, but do not disobey me again." **

"**I understand, sir," **Sigurd replied. They continued flying in silence for a while before curiosity finally compelled the almost parent to ask, **"Sir, would you truly have killed my hatchlings had we continued to disobey you?" **

The only sound was the near silent motion of waves and the quiet flaps of their wings beating against the air. Ívarr gave nothing away in his posture or expression.

Island west of Colony

Just before the dawn, the four travelers personally greeted the sunrise as they prepared for the day's unknowns. They had begun eating breakfast when the three Night Furies entered their views, the sun crested over a small mountain in the distance.

The two dragons rose first, able to see the approaching figures clearer and scouting for any hostility, while the humans stood up only moments later. The humans had packed away any common items that might be misinterpreted as weapons before they went to sleep and had inspected themselves again upon awakening. During that time, Åsmund remembered that the mark Razor gave him was still hidden behind his gauntlet and wrist guard. Åsmund had enlisted Hiccup to remove those pieces from his right hand so he could reveal to the Night Furies his mark when the time came.

The trio of Night Furies landed gracefully, regarding their surroundings with alert eyes, and strolled closer to the camp. Finding themselves in no danger of an attack or any type of ambush, they sat down and regarded the four with both caution and a bit of eagerness.

"**I take it you four are well rested and ready to ****explain everything in greater detail****?"** Ívarr calmly stated as his greeting, focusing on Åsmund.

Åsmund nodded and then pointed to Hiccup, saying, "As I told you yesterday, he is the human companion of Toothless, and can only understand Toothless and my Razor. I will have to translate everything you and your subjects say for him."

The three cocked their heads in slight bewilderment until Åsmund brought his right hand to their attention, showing them the symbol on his palm. "This here is a gift from Razor, given on the night after we ended the war between the Dragons and Humans on my island; she put her power through my body and gave me the ability to understand most dragons, and provided me with most of the history of dragons as well," he started, allowing the three to stare and sniff the palm.

"This is why I can understand you all, but for Hiccup it's different. He helped Razor save Toothless from being corrupted by darkness. To defend him against it, they had to enter into Toothless's mind to fight it. Due to that he is able to understand the two of them, but no other dragons. That's how I can understand dragons to all of you, since I forgot to mention it yesterday when I gave all of you a very short version of everything."

Ívarr smelled the mark more, feeling a type magic emitting from it. He recognized the sensation as Elemental magic, very much like the kind that the Earth Fury sent out when he was reborn and began attacking at the old colony. _However, this magic is more contained and was casted deliberately with care. I do not recall what the legends specified about Soothers and an Elemental Furies reactions towards them, although since the idea seemed so farfetched it is possible no mention to this type of action was ever given. _ **"Alright, ****that is one curiosity explained although it has sparked another.**** I would ****like**** to have ****the full events of**** this 'corruption' and ****the extent and implications of ****your friend understanding dragons. First though,"** Ívarr looked over towards Toothless, **"you and I need to have a ****discussion**** between us only. I have questions about your mate, Razor, and ****am ****now ****interested in hearing how she**** and your human ****saved you from this darkness****."**

Åsmund quickly translated for Hiccup and the young chief looked up at Ívarr, saying, "In all honesty, Sir, why can't he simply answer them here? We all know what you plan on asking and, Hel, I'd be the only one that wouldn't be able to understand what you are asking him anyway."

Ívarr grunted at Hiccup's words, but did understand the futility about trying to keep everything private. Nodding in slight defeat, Ívarr asked, **"Toothless, I have ****quite**** a few questions, but ****I will**** start one. Why do I sense the powers of a Sea King emanating from you? ****From what I can tell, this is not something you were born with and is fairly fresh.****"**

"**A couple months ago, I challenged ****a Sea King**** that was attacking my home to protect ****those**** I care for, and defeated it. ****Immediately after, ****I became the Alpha of a flock of ****various**** dragon ****species**** at Berk,"** Toothless said to Ívarr with a bit of authority. **"****With that, I was given the ability to nudge and even fully control other dragons' wills to my own, whether they wished to or not. Despite this power, however, ****I don't bend other dragons to my will. ****If I desired, I ****can put pressure on them to follow, but I'm not going to completely take control of a dragon for my own ****purposes****. I was ****actually ****shocked when I ****first ****met Razor, ****as ****she ****claims to have ****never even budged or felt it ****upon our first interaction****."**

Ívarr regarded Razor with a puzzled look at this information. The female simply answered with, **"Being an Elemental Fury allows me to not be influenced by ****an Alpha**** command. Imagine if, somehow, an evil Sea King or Queen got control of me before I was soothed, it would ****definitely ****not be good. ****True, an un-Soothed Elemental Fury by itself is nothing pleasant, but at least they do not have outside loyalties.****"**

Hiccup listened to the parts he could hear and then whispered to Åsmund what he had interpreted so far, earning a 'correct' nod from Åsmund.

Keeping his expression neutral at the mention of an un-Soothed Elemental Fury, Ívarr moved on. **"Alright, ****my ****next question is probably more directed for both you and Razor." **He suddenly appeared a bit uncomfortable, implying it was something deeply personal even among dragons.** "Why did you ****two ****become mates?"**

Åsmund nearly moved forward to say something, uncomfortable with Ívarr's reasoning for asking something of that nature, but was halted by Toothless. Toothless looked at Razor and smiled, looking back at Ívarr, answering, **"To ****really explain that****, we need to talk about the past. ****When we first met, ****we ****had no idea that we ****were from the same Night Fury colony and were ****very**** close back then. ****In the past, I lay dying, but ****Razor ****managed to save me****. She made a deal with the gods ****that in exchange for my life****, she ****would ****become their**** Elemental Fury of Fire. I was taken away ****not too long afterwards. While she was in my mind, saving me from that corrupting darkness, we found out about our past together****. ****As she recovered****, we grew closer together and before she left on this journey to find the last Elemental Fury and Soothers, I claimed her so that we can be together before the final fight, and afterwards ****if we win****."**

Ívarr glanced between the two as Toothless recounted the events and noticed Razor's body language. She displayed quiet embarrassment, evident through the small movements of her tail as she moved towards Toothless for reassurance, the way she turned her head slightly as if wanting to put her head into the crock of his neck, and the subtle movements of Toothless's wing extending towards her. All of that, along with the wistful tone Toothless utilized in his retelling, spoke volumes about the depth of care they had for each other as true mates, not acting out as a ploy.

_An Elemental Fury capable of love and gentleness, now I have truly heard and seen it all. What sort of 'final fight' approaches that can completely upturn everything I know about Elemental Furies?_ **"Okay, last question. This corruption she saved you from, what or who caused it?"**

His question elicited a cringe reaction from the three that understood him. Hiccup studied their reactions and immediately knew what Ívarr had asked. Even without knowing the exact words, the mention of the event still sent chills of uneasiness down his spine. The two dragons turned and looked at Åsmund, who simply waved his hand in a 'get on with it' gesture. The Berk chief was not the only human who still felt phantom sensations at the memory of that day.

The dragons silently asked each other who would speak with their eyes, with Razor ultimately deciding she would explain everything that had happened. **"Hel and Loki, ****well, mostly Hel at that time****. Hel first targeted Åsmund, who**** I managed to ****save ****as well,**** and then shortly ****went ****after Toothless. ****Even though it was she who physically, or mentally you could say, attacked us, Loki is the ultimate power behind those assaults.****"**

Ívarr began realizing how much had been glossed over yesterday, and how severe it could mean if he continued to not know what was happening. He brought his paw up to his chin and scratched at it as if in thought. **"Alright, that's all ****I wanted to know right now from**** Toothless and Razor. Åsmund, you ****mentioned ****need****ing**** to find the soothers and ****said**** there is one in the colony. Explain how you can feel it?"** Ívarr directed towards Åsmund.

The human in question stepped forward a little, answering, "Soothers have a natural ability to find other ones like them for the other Elemental Furies. As a human, it is harder for me to find them, but a Dragon Soother has a lot easier time doing so. The training with the Sea King and Dragon Queen on my island, however, managed to enhance my natural ability. I still have trouble sometimes, but not very frequently."

_Well this certainly influences my decision. As much as I hate to allow it,__ Åsmund has to come into the colony to find the Soother,_ Ívarr thought as he looked at Åsmund. _If what these dragons and humans say is true, then maybe the Colony can move on without fear hanging over our heads. If this is all lies though, then may forgiveness find me one day. _

Taking a deep breath, Ívarr met the questioning looks of Sigurd and Hjálmarr with his usual gaze of confidence. Hopefully, no dragon or human could see the nervousness in his eyes or posture. **"****So far, everything you four have said goes against much of what I have been taught. However, I will be a fool to casually dismiss your words after witnessing everything before me. With that,**** I will allow you ****two humans entrance ****into the Colony, but ****not the dragons****. I don't need an Elemental Fury or a Night Fury with Alpha command powers ****entering**** into my colony,"** he stated. Sigurd and Hjálmarr exchanged waiting looks towards each other as the leader added, **"****Since I am granting you two access to something very sacred and important, I must insist we remain in peace with one another.**** Åsmund, what ****will you offer that assures me your intentions are purely well-intentioned****?"**

Åsmund gazed up at Ívarr, then turned to look at the trio behind him. They had correctly predicted this outcome and could no longer afford to second guess their options. This was a chance they had to take with great caution and concern.

He returned his gaze to the Alpha Night Fury in front of him, answering with their practiced speech. "Hiccup and I will be accepting your welcome and will remove all of our armor, except for this one around my broke wrist if you do not mind." Ívarr gestured that he didn't, so Åsmund continued. "We will not bring any weapons and offer to blindfold ourselves on the flight there and will remain so until we are fully inside your hidden colony. We will only spend the day light hours in the colony and, if it pleases you, will have Sigurd escort while inside the colony so you can have eyes on us."

He and Hiccup gazed directly into Ívarr's eyes and then knelt down with lowered heads, displaying their respect. "Is that satisfactory for you Ívarr, Alpha of the Hidden Night Fury colony?"

Ívarr, still regarding them with a measured look, merely nodded, saying, **"****Your conditions are ****satisfactory. Prepare to leave shortly."**

* * *

Current Chapter Words: 2874 words

Last Chapter stats: 159 views and 118 visitors

Preview of next Chapter:

Instead of vocalizing her thoughts, she tapped into their link to communicate to him, **_"Tokka, I'm really worried about them. Please, tell me it will be alright and nothing will happen to them."_**

He moved himself so that his forehead pressed against hers in a sign of trust and reassurance. **_"They will be alright. I know they will be Elise and I won't leave your side until they return."_**


	35. Search for the Soother Begins

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the follow for a follow or favorite of me or my story: **dierschke9, Jonntelar, TheRealIgneel, lillia wynter, Arch Dragon761**

Review Answers:

**SoNevable**: You'll have to make that decision on your own by the actions he gives throughout the rest of this arc.

**Dragon Lord Draco**: You'll just have to find out when it happens.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
_Words typed like this is the Mental link between Toothless and Razor_**

* * *

Search for the Soother Begins

Island west of Colony

Åsmund and Hiccup simultaneously rose up from their kneeling positions. Taking the lead once again, Åsmund explained in a sharp but calm voice, "We'll be ready shortly. Just give Hiccup and I a few moments to disarm and say goodbye to our dragons."

Ívarr and the pair of friends moved back to await the two humans, keeping an eye on the group without appearing too noticeable. Åsmund helped remove Hiccup's flight suit and then each human bade their dragons a short, but tense, farewell. Once they were ready, Åsmund and Hiccup walked over to the trio, their faces sporting identical looks of puzzlement.

Hiccup asked for them. "So I know that we're flying there, but how? Personally, I would rather not be carried away like some sort of kill." He let out a nervous smile, lightly shrugging his shoulders. "If it's alright with all of you, may we ride on your backs?"

Ívarr directed his gaze towards Sigurd and Hjálmarr, leaving the decision up to them. Sigurd nodded, albeit with an air of reluctance, and looked over to his friend. Hjálmarr did not quickly respond, and his eyes sparked in the way that foreshadowed an immense protest on the way. Not in the mood for any delays or Ívarr's displeasure, Sigurd snarled at him. The oddly colored Night Fury appeared a bit startled at his companion's reaction but nodded in agreement as well, passing a silent look that the two of them would discuss more on the matter later.

The humans and Ívarr watched them in silence and when the dragons lowered themselves to the ground, the Colony Alpha gestured to the human pair. Hiccup climbed up on Hjálmarr's back, smiling in an attempt to dispel some of the dragon's ill-mood, while Åsmund went on Sigurd's, tilting their heads in acknowledgement of each other.

Once they were balanced, they reached into their pockets and took out pieces of long, thin cloth. They had made them last night and secured the fabrics over their eyes and tied them snuggly behind their heads. Now blindfolded, they slowly wrapped their arms around the necks of the dragons they were on and nodded that they were ready.

"**Let's go you two. ****With luck and some cooperation, all of this will be over quickly****. Toothless and Razor, I'll return them just before the Sun Dragon lowers beyond the sea,"** Ívarr announced. He jumped into the air and with only a beat of his wings, passed up the tree lines and waited for the two dragons to join him. Sigurd and Hjálmarr quickly shot up to their leader, eliciting a few surprise shouts from their passengers.

The dragon pair halted for a moment as the humans adjusted themselves to the sudden change. Although Hiccup and Åsmund's bodies were used to the rapid rise and fall of gravity from their years of flying, the loss of sight to the action sent their minds a small bout of confused panic. The grounded dragons crouched as if to fly up and assist their riders, but the agreement with Ívarr managed to bolt their wings in time.

"**Are you two well enough to continue?" **Ívarr asked, a trace of worry framing his tone.

"Um, yeah I think we are good now," Åsmund answered through his deep pants. "We were just a bit startled, that's all. If you don't mind, could you go at a slower pace? Flying blindfolded on a bareback dragon is a bit new to the both of us."

The Alpha passed a look to his subjects, who gave him identical nods of understanding. With that settled, he coursed the group to their destination, creating a reasonable and timely speed for the small entourage.

Razor and Toothless watched their riders fly off until they couldn't see the figures anymore. Razor laid her head under Toothless's chin, her mate still gazing at the sky while he wrapped a wing around her in comfort. They didn't say anything, both feeling worried for their respected riders. Hoping to dispel some of her nervousness, he gently started licking the top of Razor's head, moving down from her forehead to the top of her scalp.

Her ear flaps flicked at the sensations and her breathing began slowing down as her mate's actions calmed her down. Her tongue left her mouth and she slowly licked at the underside of his neck in silent thanks, adjusting her position to shuffle closer to him.

Instead of vocalizing her thoughts, she tapped into their link to communicate to him, _**"Tokka, I'm **__**really**__** worried about them. Please, tell me it will be alright and nothing will happen to them."**_

He moved himself so that his forehead pressed against hers in a sign of trust and reassurance. _**"They will be alright. I know they will be Elise and I won't leave your side until they return."**_

She took a deep breath as his words reverberated in her mind. Her body relaxed as she exhaled and slowly sank to the ground. Her eyes closed slightly as she spoke out softly into the link, _**"Thank you, I needed that Tokka."**_

He moved himself over closer and laid down next to her, keeping his wings around her body in a cover of silent strength and protection. He gently nuzzled into her side and the two of them began to slumber once again, letting themselves enjoy the comforting presence of the other.

Night Fury Colony Island

Hiccup and Åsmund hung on as tight as they could as they flew to the Colony, doing their best to remain calm and trust their uneasy allies. Neither human tried to fill the time with conversation. Hiccup because he would not to be able to understand any of them without Åsmund's assistance; Åsmund because he wanted to keep his focus on the Elemental Fury, its Soother, or any tricks their real enemies might spring on them. Instead, they kept quiet and focused on not falling off their dragons' backs.

Hiccup nearly lost his grip a couple of times but each time his fidgeting to regain his grip caught Hjálmarr's attention, the dragon reduced his pace just enough that Hiccup could readjust himself. _Good thing Toothless trusted me when we fought Drago's Alpha at Berk. If I was the one blinded we would have probably crashed into a building, or I would have fallen to the ground and Drago would have most likely laughed. _

Thanks to his still healing wrist, Åsmund's safest and least painless option consisted of pressing his legs tightly against the Night Fury's. Since he couldn't lean forward and wrap his arms around Sigurd's neck, he had to sit up carefully straight while his body adjusted itself in time with the dragon's movements. His method appeared quite crazy, but Åsmund found the technique growing easier, and even a bit fun.

After some time, both humans felt their respected dragons faintly tense under them, implying they were only a short distance from the Colony. Their assumptions were proven correct when Ívarr warned, **"If I sense you returning here later without expressed permission, I will not be open to any mercy." **His disinterest in wanting their reassurances notified that he expected them to fully comply, and they let their silence answer how deeply they believed his warning.

Despite the circumstances of their arrival though, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement wash over him. He had eagerly craved to find and explore a Night Fury colony ever since his and Toothless' friendship became very deep. True they were limited in their exploration area and would be regarded as threats, but his curiosity never regarded anything as too small. Just a glimpse at how other Night Furies acted and worked with each other would be enough for the moment.

Åsmund, used to meeting with numerous dragon species already, kept his focus on locating and identifying the Earth Fury's Soother. _I feel us getting closer to the Soother __and it is definitely __in the colony, but it isn't moving. Could this one be an __item?__ The Sea King did say __a Soother could be__ creature or object,_ Åsmund thought. His focus remained locked on the feeling and question as they landed.

"Åsmund, remind me to practice flying like this with Toothless. All of this hanging onto Hjálmarr's neck in fear for my life is exactly my idea of fun," Hiccup wisecracked as Hjálmarr settled on the entrance landing, clutching tightly when he felt the dragon purposely land roughly.

Sigurd rolled his eyes at both of their actions as he gestured for his friend to help him and Ívarr move the boulder covering the entrance to the colony. Hjálmarr complied without any issue and the three worked together in opening one of the access points to their home.

Åsmund's ears perked up at the sound of the rock scraping against the ground, highly curious about this colony and its layout that warrants such extreme caution with its entrances. With the blindfold still on though, he would have to map everything using his other senses. Deciding to break the silence, Åsmund stated to Hiccup, "I think we are done flying, but don't quote me on that. Although, I think we are not in the colony yet."

The three Night Furies finished moving the boulder and while Ívarr and Sigurd moved into the Tunnel, Hjálmarr remained where he was. At the reptiles' questioning stares, he replied, **"****If it is alright with you, Ívarr, I would rather ****close the entrance ****and ****do a quick patrol. ****I've dealt with these humans for as long as I can stand. Any longer with these two and I might do something brash. Threaten me with mundane punishments if that will make you feel better, but I am not taking another step with this thing on my back." **

Ívarr eyed Hjálmarr closely, trying to decide what to make of the resident troublemaker's request. Eventually deciding that he would rather deal with two possible surprises instead of three, he answered, **"Hjálmarr, you ****better ****be on your best behavior. ****I do not want to hear any reports about you causing any trouble. When you finish patrolling, ****use the other entrance to get back into the colony. Sigurd, ****are you willing to carry both of them around the Colony?" **

Sigurd nodded and Åsmund relayed the change in passage to Hiccup. Hiccup slid off the frowning dragon and wandered forward blindly until he sensed Sigurd bring his tail around in front of him. Hiccup gently touched the tail and trailed his steps along the offered limb. Once he reached the front legs, Sigurd bent down and Hiccup felt around until he brushed against Åsmund's leg. Åsmund reached out wildly at the contact and when he felt his hand connect with Hiccup's, his slid it down to the middle of the other man's arms and helped guide Hiccup to Sigurd's side. Carefully Hiccup hopped up and swung his leg behind Åsmund, mindful of avoiding hitting the Night Fury's wings. The Berk chief hissed a bit when Åsmund pulled his arm too far forward but once he was settled, he nodded to the dragons to continue.

Sigurd and Ívarr flashed Hjálmarr one last look before stepping past the boulder into the start of the tunnel. The two of them began pushing the boulder back into its spot while Hjálmarr did the same on his side. When the boulder settled into place, they turned away as they heard the rustle of wings beat outside before silence descended upon them.

As the group of four moved down the tunnel, Ívarr asked Åsmund, **"Still feel the Soother close by Åsmund, ****or have I risked my Colony's safety by bringing you two in here****?"**

Åsmund, despite having never lost the Soother's presence, decided to hold on answering for a few second. After what seemed like a reasonable bit of time, he answered, "I remembering feeling something as we were flying closer, but now that we are right next to the Colony, I definitely sense something is here. With any luck, the Soother is inside the colony and it won't take too long to locate it." A thought suddenly formed in his mind, "Maybe it would have been best if we had flown around this place instead of coming straight here. I might be able to lead you to the Soother by going completely around the main areas, but it may be quicker if we stop in the center of the colony and work our way out, if that is alright with you."

Although he could not see Ívarr's expression, Åsmund knew the Alpha was not pleased with his statements or request. Honestly, Åsmund would have preferred locating the Soother without much interaction with the Colony as well. The quicker he completed this task, the more time he could devote to convincing the Earth Fury to join them for the final battle and establishing a desired truce with Ívarr. Now though, he has to once again hold off his main mission and patiently wait for permission to continue.

"**Remember our agreement, Åsmund," **Ívarr eventually stated, taking the human by slight surprise. The Alpha's decision had only taken minutes with minimal protest, not an hour of careful verbal exchanges that had no guarantee of actually swaying his opinion. **"Sigurd, I will lead you to the Colony guards and you will stay with them until I call you three in. If there are any protests, restrain only. I am sure I do not need to say what will happen should you two cause further trouble, right?" **

Having followed Ívarr's words very closely, Åsmund didn't hesitate in voicing his agreement. "Don't worry, Ívarr. We did not come here to cause trouble and we have no intention of starting any."

Åsmund quietly translated everything to Hiccup and the dragons led them further down the tunnel without another word. Gradually the soft echoes of the dragons' steps became accompanied by quiet mutterings floating around the tunnel, too soft for Åsmund to distinguish and only sounding like faint growls to Hiccup's ears. Neither commented on the additional noise and Sigurd kept his vision split between the humans and scanning for any unwanted presences, namely Hjálmarr. His friend might have agreed to be on his best behavior, but that didn't mean he would fully comply with Ívarr's orders.

Ívarr halted when the group approached one of the tunnel splits just in time for one of the patrol guards to arrive in view.

The Night Fury nodded in respect to the Alpha but upon catching sight of the humans on Sigurd's back, he immediately crouched down in defense. Before he could do anything further, Ívarr stated, **"These humans will be searching the Colony for a Soother and once it's found, will leave right after. To avoid any confusion or injury, either dragon or human, head down and inform the Colony to gather in the main chamber." **

"**Ívarr, sir," **the guard started as he slowly stood back, **"is this a wise decision? If the dragons hear that humans are in the Colony, they might panic or-"**

"**I have taken everything into account with this decision. Part of it involves the humans' safety, which is why I want every dragon in attendance. The sooner they find what they are looking for, the sooner they will leave. If everything goes according to plan, then the Earth Elemental Fury issue might be permanently resolved." **

At that the guard's eyes widened but before he could ask, Ívarr gestured for him to rely the message. The Night Fury slightly nodded in acknowledgement and retreated down the tunnel he arrived from. Rather than follow the same path the Alpha continued through another tunnel, this one possessing a gentle slope.

Sigurd followed along silently, the humans not as silent as Åsmund explained what had happened to Hiccup, and found himself tensing up when the Colony residents raised their voices in confusion when the news of the humans and Ívarr's orders reached their ears. The voices gradually increased in volume as they kept walking down their tunnel.

Once again the tunnel split and Ívarr turned to address him. **"Wait here until I begin explaining what is happening. I want to make sure every dragon is here and listening before you three go any further. Åsmund, how long will you need to order to search?" **

"The Soother is close and if I can get to the middle of the Colony, then finding it will not take long at all in finding in, Ívarr. Thank you for trusting us this far."

Ívarr didn't reply to the human's last sentence and as he started trekking into one of the tunnels, he said something that sent the human and Sigurd into near shock. **"Once you three reach the main area, you may remove your eye coverings." **He did not add anything to that and once his offer fully sunk into Åsmund's mind, he was already out of sight.

Hiccup must have sensed his friend's shock, because he asked, "Åsmund, what did Ívarr say?" The other man numbly relayed the last conversation, sending Hiccup into shocked confusion as well.

Sigurd, recovering first, stated, **"I am beginning to disbelieve my mate's assurance that you do not possess any magic, Åsmund. What else will explain why my Alpha is allowing you two sight of our Colony's layout?" **

"Honestly, Sigurd, I am starting to wonder that myself," Åsmund relented, quickly translating Sigurd's statements into the language Hiccup understood. The other did not say anything at first, but a few seconds later, Hiccup offered jokingly, "Maybe he thinks the Earth Elemental Fury will kill us before we have a chance to tell anyone else. I don't know about you, but I do not think Valhalla or Folkvangr has anything like dragon mail."

Åsmund chuckled at the image, adding, "Probably. Plus, I do not see Freya's cats lining up to remedy that issue."

"And Thor's goats will probably eat the message right out of hands," Hiccup finished with a solemn nod, usually reserved for consent when dealing with important village issues.

Two heartbeats later the men burst out into soft laughter while Sigurd tried to ignore them, holding back his own chuckle at the mental images. Their good humor quickly sobered when they heard a deep growl cut through the dragon chatter their ears had grown accustomed to. They straightened themselves up and when Sigurd heard Ívarr begin, he turned down the tunnel his Alpha did not take, this one sloping up at a high angle.

The humans remained quiet as Sigurd lead them upward and Ívarr's muffled growls seemed to project from the base of the tunnel. Their upward path gradually flattened and with each step Sigurd took, they felt a slight nip tickle the air. Eventually, the tickle turned chillier and the pair knew they were close to the center of the colony.

When the cold reached its maximum bite, Sigurd halted and whispered, **"Take your blindfolds off ****and stay quiet." **

Åsmund relayed the statement to Hiccup, both taking off their blindfolds. The light slightly stung Åsmund's eyes and after a few slow blinks, he allowed a small gasp of amazement to escape once he took sight of the Colony and their home.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 3207

Last Chapter Stats: 107 visitors and 143 views

Next Chapter Preview:

The moment Sigurd realized what had happened, he let out a silent stream of curses. _Those fools! Don't they know any better than to enter a dragon's home without permission! Sun and Moon, how have they even survived this long?! _


	36. Yggdrasil Shows the Way

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

**Major Author's Note:** This will be unfortunately my only posting for most of this month. I'm moving and life will have me busy for most of June, but don't worry, you get a double dose of EFS this post. That is right, two chapters today, but unfortunately that means 4 weeks without EFS after today :( Hope you enjoy the craziness that will be happening in these two chapters. This also goes for any of my other stories. Nothing is canceled, just temporarily put on hold.

Thank you to the following for the favorite or follow of either the story or myself: UserJay

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Yggdrasil shows the way

Night Fury Colony

Hearing his companion's quiet gasps, Hiccup quickly unwound the knot holding his blindfold and hissed when the light attacked his eyes. Blinking to regain focus, his mouth gaped open as he immediately noticed the ice ceiling above their heads. The formation greatly reminded him of the Sanctuary where he found his mother and he couldn't hold back a smile at remembering how tranquil it looked when the Sanctuary dragons flew below it.

Looking around, the cavern appeared like it had been gouged out, although its shape did open itself to the possibility that it could have been a valley before it became this sanctuary for the Night Furies. His gaze kept darting to different places around the rest of the enclosure before settling downwards on the Night Furies resting down below him.

Mentally adding the count in his head, Hiccup let out a large smile upon realizing the number went past his hands and toes. _After all this time, another whole Night Fury colony. What Fishlegs wouldn't give study them. Astrid would probably challenge a few of them to a race. I bet mom would think of this like home, well, her third home at least. _

His mother's initial speculation that Toothless could be the last Night Fury still left a pang of uneasiness whenever Hiccup thought about it too much. Now that there was proof that her speculations were wrong, he found his joy only elevating. Although this colony's number was not very high compared to other dragon species he has come across, it still greatly pleased him in knowing that Toothless had at least some 'relatives' out there.

Just like Hiccup, Åsmund stared in amazement at the colony below them and the cavern system they called home. Razor and his travels often took them to interesting places, but that never kept him from appreciating each location's beauty and system.

Despite the marvels however, the man's amazement dampened into worry. _Ívarr and the others kept mentioning their colony population is a fraction of what it was before the Earth Fury was born.__ I wonder how __much bigger__ this colony __was__ prior to the birth of the Earth Fury. __Sometimes I__ wonder if the Elemental Furies are a form of __population__ control for the Night Furies so there aren't too many of them in an area. __It's unfortunate though that it would take such violent means to do so._

Deciding to move those kinds of thoughts away, his mind quickly drifted back to the task at hand and he focused his attention on locating the Soother. Shutting his eyes, he cast out his senses and smiled when the energy from the Soother called out its location to him.

"Sigurd," he whispered. "Head out that way." Placing his hand purposefully on the side of the dragon's next and using his index finger to point out the direction, the Night Fury tilted his head in acknowledgment and glided quickly over to the needed tunnel.

As they passed over the colony, a sudden sting shot through Åsmund. Biting back a scream, his face cringed as the sting morphed into pain and he felt Hiccup carefully lay a hand on his shoulder. He tried to flash his friend a reassuring look, but a hurtful energy surged into his mind before the action could take place.

"Sigurd, land now please!" Hiccup hissed, working on keeping his voice from echoing. The Night Fury shot a quick look behind him and upon noticing the Berkian's worry and the pain in the other's face, allowed himself a small boost of speed. He managed to disappear from view just as a few of the Night Furies down below stole a glance above them.

Once Sigurd's paws landed on the ground less than a second later, Åsmund collapsed off of him and laid his shaking hands against his temples.

"Åsmund, what's wrong? Tell me what you are feeling?" Hiccup questioned as he swung off the dragon and crouched beside him. He kept a breathable distance away from his friend and did not try to hide his concern.

Sigurd looked between the pair and the direction from where they came, waiting to see if any dragon saw them and investigate. When nothing came up and the air remained silent safe for the rumble of Ívarr's address, he turned away but lifted up both his wings to cover them from outside view. Like Hiccup, he remained a careful distance away from the still shaking Åsmund.

Images rapidly shot through Åsmund's mind, causing him to let out a small groan of pain at the onslaught. As if he was viewing everything from the memories of someone else, he heard a few Night Furies in a colony suddenly let out shrieks of alarm. Turning to face the sound, a monstrous creature roared from somewhere near the group and he found himself being pushed around as the dragons moved away from the dangerous intruder. A few darted toward the figure in an attempt to steer it away from the main group, their mouths spewing out gases in preparation for an attack.

Before any of them could fire, a seemingly large paw swept across most of his vision, tossing aside black blurs covered in bright red. Everything grew still for a breath, the only sounds coming from the impact of the Night Furies' bodies slamming down onto the ground and the small drops of crimson. Whether every dragon around him had frozen as well or his body was just paralyzed in shock he did not know for sure. What he did know was that in one moment the creature remained a crouching figure and the next, mass panic. Other dragons tried fighting off the monster to buy time for the rest of the colony to escape, but they quickly became covered in red.

In the next few moments, time seemed to flash forward and trudge slowly all at once. He kept seeing bodies dropping, crimson spraying from fallen Night Furies, many trying to flee but keeping caught in the attacks. Something to the side of him gave him a hard push and he ended up getting knocked aside just as the dark figure let out a high blast of energy. Had he still been standing in that spot, he would not have survived.

At some point the massacre was replaced with the wide, thankfully blue color of the ocean as he beat his sore wings in time with the others. Many sported injuries and appeared in deep shock as their eyes blindly focused on following each other. He saw one dragon's wings stop and its body dropped out of the sky. There was a resounding splash, but nothing else followed.

Looking ahead he saw a figure leading them all away, a red liquid trailing down the tail and falling into the water. There seemed to be something wrong with their wing, because it kept flapping at an unflattering angle and letting out quiet moans of pain. Beside him, he heard some dragon quietly whisper, "**What… What happened? What was that **_**thing**_**? How did it find us?**"

No one raised any answers at first, their confusion equally matching the speaker's as did the fearful look they cast behind them. A few seconds later, the leading figure responded, "**If the rumors I have heard are true, then that was an Elemental Fury, the Earth one if its coloring is anything to go by. For now, though, do not turn back, do not think about it. Just keep flying until we find safety." **

"**There is probably no place safe from that **_**thing**_**," **a comment mentioned, causing a heavy silence to descend on the remaining colony members.

Feelings turned numbed for a while and at some point his mind must have blanked out because the next thing he knew, his paws were landing on something cold. **"This is where we will start anew. This is where we will rebuild and grow." **

Time quickly became measured in images that flashed through his mind, seeing the survivors set up a defense in their new home and healing themselves. He believed he saw a few bodies not move, but they quickly became replaced with more images of building and growing.

The Alpha, as his mind provided when time kept moving on, oversaw to everything and despite their own horrid injuries, would not allow any other dragon to suffer. There were strong members who took on the task of bringing food to everyone, elderly dragons who managed to survive did their best to comfort the few hatchlings that were constantly remembering they were mostly orphans.

Slowly though, every dragons' injuries disappeared and smiles began appearing on their faces once again. The old quietly passed on, much deserving of a peaceful sleep as their end, and the young did their best to make the cavern their new home. Along with their healing came anger whispers, sleepless nights spent crying, and warnings told to every dragon at night that should the Earth Elemental Fury ever find them, they would not survive a second time.

The fear lasted part way into the next generation, where the telling of the stories were considered sacred to the safety of every dragon. Although the later generations understood their elders' fears, another emotion took root: burning hatred. With every mention of the Elemental Fury, wise fear became accompanied with intense rage at what the monster had done to them. Should any of them ever have the chance, none would hesitate in ending the life of the Fury that had slaughtered countless others.

As the last moments faded, Åsmund slowly pushed himself up onto a knee and immediately twirled his head in a dazed panic. Hiccup carefully made himself appear in the other man's vision and a second later, the Chief felt a tight hand grab hold of his arm. Åsmund remained silent, so Hiccup softly coaxed, "Åsmund, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do? Anything?"

"W-W-Wh-Where a-are…"

"We are at the Night Fury colony. Ívarr said we could find the Soother. Sigurd was taking us across the Colony under the ice roof when you suddenly went into a panic." Slowly, Hiccup laid the hand not on the arm being grabbed and gently pressed his fingers against Åsmund's forehead. "Whatever you were seeing, it did not happen just now. We are alone, and Sigurd is watching over us."

Åsmund took several deep breaths but didn't retract his hand, although his grip did lessen as did the pulse pounding in his chest. His eyes stopped shaking as he mumbled, "I… I'm sorry. It's just… I know I have some ability to read residual energies but that… I was not expecting any of that. The hatred and animosity towards the Elemental Furies, along with the fear… there was too much at once. These energies are old, but not faded. They have been here probably since the colony moved here."

He fully released Hiccup's arm and wiped at his eyes, slowly getting up as the images and emotions faded from his mind. His leg let out a small twitch and he would have crashed onto the ground had Hiccup not quickly caught him, putting most of Åsmund's on his right side and turning the man's head away from him so he could continue taking deep breaths.

Behind them, Sigurd withdrew his wings and gave him a sympathetic look as Åsmund tried to regain control over himself. After a few moments, the large Night Fury asked, **"****Are you able to sense any energy you come across****?"**

Åsmund carefully shifted his weight back onto his legs and slowly opened his eyes. "Only energies of significant importance in certain places," he admitted, his tone strained. He looked back at Hiccup and attempted a small smile, saying, "I learned how to become receptive to energies during my travels and can read certain ones. When Razor and I went to Berk we explored your cove back home, Hiccup, and I felt the energies of how you and Toothless bonded together. Those energies, although slightly stained from earlier mistrust, were very strong and pure, reminding me strongly of the first time Razor and I met ourselves."

He gave off a slight push and once he felt his balance, gently moved away from Hiccup as he continued speaking, a strain of pain evident in the edge of his voice, "Here though, the hatred, contempt, disdain, anger and pain the survivors felt is still quite strong. Where we are at right now though, it is more faded. It is probably because the ice roof we flew under is where the survivors first landed after escaping from the Earth Elemental Fury."

"**We did warn you that Elemental Furies are not well thought of around here," **Sigurd commented, allowing a trace of concern to be evident in his voice. **"There are still survivors alive, and they never look up when they are in that part of the chamber. A superstitious fear that if the ice roof breaks, or even cracks, the Fury will find them and finish what it started all those years ago." **

With the memories of that day now filtering through his mind, Åsmund felt an unconscious shiver snake down his body. The action caught Hiccup's attention but upon reading the human and dragon's expressions, knew it would be cruel to ask for a direct translation. Gradually, the man's breathing slowed and he gestured that he was ready to resume their search.

Sigurd's expression did not display what he was feeling, although his next statements were spoken with a softer tone, **"We'll go on foot from here on out****, then, ****or do you need ****another ****minute, ****Åsmund****?"**

Åsmund rubbed his right temple slightly before looking around to access his bearings. "The Soother is somewhere close to us. We can keep going and-"

"No, Åsmund," Hiccup interrupted, his gaze serious. "If it really is close than we can spare another few minutes for you to recover. Yes, I know our time is limited here, but finding the Soother won't be worth it if it leads to you being injured because you were off-guard. Think how guilty Razor will feel if we return with your other hand hanging on by a bone."

Any added protest Åsmund prepared on the tip of his tongue, instantly tied when Sigurd suddenly sat down, his wings extended out in a gesture that he would prefer for the two humans to remain where they were. Although both men looked at him with equal shock, Hiccup recovered first and did not bother to hold back a grin. "Two to one. Looks like we are staying here for a few more minutes."

Without another word, Hiccup bent down and began inspecting his leg to make sure the bareback riding did not jostle anything out of place. Sigurd gave Åsmund a pointed stare and seconds later, the traveler let out a deep sigh and sat down as well.

A part of him desired his body to walk off and prove to the two that his emotions were under control. Another part felt touched that the pair cared deeply about him. And there was a tiny part that was still processing the memories and rejoiced at the given chance to study and store what he had experience.

As a stable silence fell over them and the images were being properly analyzed and taken care of, Åsmund wondered if he could pinpoint Ívarr in them. This unexpected action had given him a strong understanding of the Alpha's pain, but he wanted to know what had ignited such passionate hatred. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and willed is mind to try and find what he was seeking. The memories of the images began stitching themselves into a coherent memory, and his answer nearly sent him into another panic as the emotions returned to his senses.

He saw Ívarr as a small hatchling, and managed to catch a quick glimpse of wide, wonder filled eyes before the sight of the dark creature cast a shadow over them. Like before, the time between everything shifted and his next vision of Ívarr was him attempting to rouse his dying mother where she laid motionless on the ground. The creature stalked behind him, but the young hatching's fear left him so paralyzed he could only watch as it lifted up its bloody paw in preparation of a powerful swat. The attack happened but instead of Ívarr receiving the impact, the image displayed the alpha of the colony at the time defending the young one with their body instead. Images jumped again to reveal Ívarr landed along with the rest of the survivors, his shock lasting a few seconds shifting to chirps resembling pained cries. Any visuals of Ívarr halted at that point, but Åsmund had seen more than he had ever wanted to see.

_The pain he has towards __Elemental Furies__ runs deep into his soul, and __I cannot fault him at all. If I can feel this much agony from old energies, then I cannot even comprehend how deep it must have felt as it all unfolded. These memories more than explain why he acts the way he does to this day__. Ívarr may __have changed his mind about Razor and Toothless__, but I doubt he will __ever __be __at__ the point where he could fully trust any Elemental Fury,_ Åsmund thought, his head ceasing its intense throbbing now that he no longer wished to view the memories.

Moments later, his breathing returned to normal and he nodded to his companions. "Alright, I'm feeling much better now. Can we now continue on?"

His human friend cast him a quick glance, and let out a soft nod when he noticed Åsmund's more controlled breathing and lack of great sway. Sigurd did not say anything as he rose back to his feet, but did offer a whispered, "**I am glad you are feeling better." **

"Which way to the Soother?" Hiccup asked out loud.

Åsmund pointed out its direction and turned to Sigurd for confirmation that they could continue. Upon receiving that, the trio retreated further down the tunnel. Hiccup walked along side Åsmund, offering him assistance whenever it appeared the other required it, while Sigurd trailed behind them. They kept at a slow pace to make sure Åsmund didn't experience any more problems.

About an hour later, their path led them to a small ledge and the human pair gazed down into the small canyon as multiple holes in the walls greeted their sights. The dragon suddenly let out a strange expression as he asked, **"Are you sure it's in this area, Åsmund?"**

When Åsmund checked for the Soother's energy, he felt its pull nearby and replied, "Yes it is. The Soother is somewhere down there."

Sigurd's expression shifted to slight panic, but he motioned for them to continue down anyway, despite the humans' obvious question regarding his actions. The trio moved into the canyon and when they touched flatter ground, the dragon guide's posture immediately turned defensive. Unknown to Åsmund and Hiccup, the inhabitants in this part of the Colony were not meant to be taken lightly. Sigurd cautiously scented the air, speculating if any of the residents had decided to stay behind rather than follow Ívarr's orders for every dragon to meet. Unfortunately, the scent of the residents flooded his nose too much for him to find out.

_By now, the others will probably be __returning to their places.__ Ívarr __can only say so much __to the colony about the events of these past couple days __before he runs out of words to say__. As soon as we find this Soother, we need to get out. __I am in no mood to deal with these ram headed residents and their disrespect. Why Ívarr allows them to remain here and threaten any dragon who just glances at them is beyond me. _

He kept a cautious eye around them as the two humans continued moving forward, unaware how much danger they could be in should they waste too much time here. Already he was preparing for a confrontation and wondering if he should even care what the other Night Furies would think if they saw him defending the two humans. Of course, it's more than likely he would have to call for Ívarr in order to halt any attack aimed at the three of them to avoid grave injury.

While Sigurd remained silently vigilant, Åsmund kept his senses out for the Soother and Hiccup carefully navigated the two of them over the rocky terrain when the other man began to become less focused on his surroundings. When they passed a cave Åsmund quickly stopped in his tracks, earning curious looks from the other two. He turned around and moved towards the entrance of the small cave, immediately noticing something in the back. As if responding to the attention, the object let out a burst of energy and called out to Åsmund.

"It's here," he stated, a smile creeping across his face. "The Soother is in the back of this cave." Before either companion could respond, he darted into the cave.

"Åsmund!" Hiccup hissed, following the other man in less than a moment after.

The moment Sigurd realized what had happened, he let out a silent stream of curses. _Those fools! Don't they know any better than to enter a dragon's home without permission! Sun and Moon, how have they even survived this long?! _

Inside the dimly light the cave, Åsmund frantically searched the entire floor while Hiccup stood behind his back, saying, "Did you really have to rush in here without giving us a bit of warning? Gods, I am surprised you haven't caused a Razor a heart attack by now!"

"Oh come on now, Hiccup," Åsmund retaliated, joy evident in his tone. "Like you haven't done anything Toothless would find dangerous and stupid as well."

The Berkian wisely kept silent at the comment and focused on finding the Soother as well. As his eyes scanned around, he caught sight of something out of place laying on the floor. "On your left," he called to Åsmund, who followed the direction and immediately shuffled closer to the area. Crouching down, he carefully ghosted his hand over the dark object and carefully transferred it into his hand. His initial sense of touch identified it as some type of small figurine but without a proper light, he could not really distinguish what it was.

"Is that it?" Hiccup asked upon noticing his companion's stillness.

Taking in a quick breath, Åsmund sensitized his mind and let out a quiet laugh as he confirmed, "Yeah, this is it. This is the Earth Fury's Soother. Let's head back out so we can see what it is."

From outside the cave, Sigurd continued surveying the system and when he heard the familiar footsteps heading his way, he let out a quiet breath of relief. _At least they won't be trapped in there when the others come, though I really wish they would hurry up! _

Moments later, the pair stepped into the much wider area and gave Sigurd identical looks of conquest. For his part, he remained stoic to their expressions. **"Now what is this thing that is so important you two have to go and abandon all sense for?" **In reply, Åsmund extended his arm so they could all see and opened his hand.

Laying in the middle of his palm was, as he guessed, laid a small figurine carved from what felt like Ash wood. Coincidentally, or most likely not, the Ash had been carved into the shape of a highly familiar and important tree to the trio. Yggdrasil, or the World Tree, where all current life and past last life in existence resided.

The figurine was too small to include many details, so the carver settled on a general image. The Tree's trunk displayed faint outlines of branches and in between them were indistinct shapes that most likely were meant to resemble the realms. Nesting at the top stood the eagle, its body nearly hidden by the semblance of leaves surrounding its body. At the bottom of the Tree, the Serpent Nidhogg's body enveloped around the roots and its mouth remained open as it gnawed at one of the roots.

While the humans were able to make out most of the carving, Sigurd's sharp eyes caught something they couldn't immediately tell. **"The carver must have been very skilled." **Noticing Åsmund's questioning gaze, the dragon elaborated, **"Feel atop the eagle's head, right between its eyes." **

The man quickly translated to Hiccup as he did as instructed. When he found the source of the dragon's admiration, he smiled wider and pointed it out to Hiccup. Above the mark where his finger rested, sat Veðrfölnir the hawk, staring out with its larger kin in between the eagle's eyes. "That's amazing," Hiccup whispered, running his finger down the Tree's trunk to see what else they might have missed. An answer came a second later when he traced the outline and commented, "Looks like they even managed to carve in Ratatoskr."

Åsmund nodded in agreement, transfixed by both the figurine and the Soother power emanating from within it. When it appeared there were no other little marvels to be found, he let his thoughts trail as they usually did. _The world tree Yggdrasil, __quite__ befitting that __this duplicate in Ash wood is __the Soother of one of the Elemental Furies, most likely the Earth Fury. __It's __also befitting that __our mission is__ to prevent Ragnarök, __when the Great Tree will burn and die along with everything else, __from happening. _

Sigurd's hearing suddenly picked up the noises of wings flapping and some roars originating from the path they arrived from. Unequivocally, Ívarr could no longer stall the colony and the residents were on their way here. **"We need to leave." **The noises sped up, no doubt the residents had scented them and were on their way to deal with the intruders. "**Now****!****" **

The Night Fury enclosed his body around the two humans and hastened their climb onto his back using his head to budge them up. When he was partially confident they wouldn't immediately fall off his back, he readied himself to fly off just as the shrill sound of a plasma blasts echoed into the canyon. He darted off to the side and cursed at the dark spot that marked where they had just stood.

Sparing only a moment to roar loudly for Ívarr to know he would need assistance, Sigurd leapt up and sailed toward one of opposite tunnels. **"Hang on!" **he yelled, dodging another blast that came close to knocking his riders off his back. The trio managed to exit the canyon area through the tunnel, a second pair of wings stopping exactly where the tunnel opened.

Sigurd chanced a look behind him and noticed where the Night Fury had backed off. _Thank the Sun Dragon,' _he breathed, allowing himself a moment to sigh in relief._Looks like __he was just being territorial._

"Sigurd, watch out!" Hiccup screamed. Sigurd twisted his head to the front to the sight of another Night Fury barreling towards them.

* * *

Previous chapter Stats: 108 Views and 80 Visitors

Current Chapters Words: 4,533

Little bit of Norse Mythology here for all of you:

Yggdrasil in Norse Mythology is the World Tree that holds up the 9 realms. It sometimes has the full name of askr Yggdrasil, which in old Norse means, Ash Tree.

Nidhogg is the Serpent who gnaws on three of the roots of Yggdrasil. Some scholars think that he is trying to free himself from the tree, but one of the roots he gnaws on is the root that holds Niflheimr, or the land where elves live.

Veðrfölnir and the eagle rest on the top of Yggdrasil. The eagle is unnamed but has a vast amount of knowledge of the world. Veðrfölnir rests between the eagle's eyes

Ratatoskr is a squirrel that rides on Yggdrasil like all other life, but he runs up and down the tree telling slanderous gossip between Nidhogg and the eagle.

So this is your history lesson of Mythology and I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, **Deer Flower**, for adding in these details into the story. When I first wrote this chapter back nearly a year ago, I didn't do much research for my story, but now I am. A lot of my newer stories have evolved into more complex stories from learning from my Beta Reader and doing more research. I'll tell you, my Beta Reader has made this once simple and bland story into a work that I'm proud of. She really goes above and beyond her work as a beta reader and if you ever get the chance to have her, it is a god send. She takes her time and gets you back quality work. I really can't thank her enough.


	37. More Deals to be Had

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**_**  
Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless**_

* * *

More Deals to be had

Island West of Night Fury Colony – (Same time as attack against Sigurd)

Razor had harvested fish for the two of them a couple hours ago and once they finished, the couple decided to take advantage of the sun and their solitude. Bellies full and the late morning sun shining warmly on their bodies, they laid out in the sun with Toothless resting his head on top of Razor's. Toothless rested silently, but every now and then his throat let out a deep laugh when Razor's purring intensified for a few seconds.

His repayment bounced back between an annoyed look, a light tail slap, a nudge against his belly, or an unintelligible threat that was given halfheartedly. Despite his teasing, the female Fury took great comfort from his presence, and could tell her mate felt the same way.

Without sound reason, Razor's eyes shot open and her head swiped out from underneath Toothless'. Her gaze locked toward the direction where Åsmund had left with Hiccup and the others and her heart rate began to increase.

"**What's wrong Elise?"** Toothless asked, taking a second to recover from her sudden movement.

"**You ever get that feeling ****that**** your other half is in danger?"** Razor asked, hints of concern and worry audibly clear through her tone.

Toothless followed her gaze and bluntly answered, **"Aye, all the time. ****It used to drive me crazy, but not so much anymore, unless the feeling intensifies.****"**

He meant his statement to be comforting, but Razor did not seem to catch it. In a flash, Razor lifted her body up and spread her wings, ready to take off and go assist Åsmund despite the agreement they had made hours ago with Ívarr.

Panicking, Toothless pounced up and pinned her down just as her wings began descending.** "****What in the world do you think you are doing? Are**** you ****really willing**** to start a war with Night Furies just because of a feeling? ****Razor, ****you need to trust ****that he will keep himself safe and that they will all make it back here in the condition they left in." **

For a long moment they simply stared in shock at each other, the severity of the circumstance not opening up any quips about their current positions. In the next moment, Razor's eyes suddenly became bright and her expression scrunched up into obvious anger. Like a string snapping, the Fire Fury suddenly began bucking against her mate in an attempt to throw him off.

A few kicks nearly knocked the breath out of him, but Toothless was not about to let her fly to her ruin without a fight. During the struggle, she lifted her head up and attempted biting him. When that proved unsuccessful to her mission, her claws retracted out more and she alternated between simple punching to deep scratching. Toothless managed to avoid the most serious impacts, but every now and then he felt her teeth brush against his skin.

During all this, he pleaded, "**They will be fine Razor! ****P****lease-" **Another swipe nearly took out his eye. "**Control your ****emotions!" **More attempts to knock him off were met with similar close calls and although he knew Razor merely wanted to just go and help Åsmund, he could not allow her to fly out and confront the Colony. "**Razor, enough!" **he roared, shocking the both of them.

Panting, he yelled, **"Do you really think you are the only one here who is worried sick about their human?! Do you think I do not care about Hiccup as much simply because I do not go flying off to him every time I become worried?!" **She suddenly started moving again, but Toothless was not done. "**I am telling you: I constantly worry about him! That little human somehow manages to put himself in any danger imaginable but you know what?**** I learned to trust ****that he will call out to me when he needs me,**** and you ****need**** do the same with Åsmund. ****After all this time ****you've been with him, you should ****understand**** this."**

As his words faded around them, her movements once again stilled as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Although her posture implied she had understood what he was telling her, Toothless could tell from the eye hues and the warm energy under him that she had not given up. Most likely seeing that he did not believe her display, Razor began thrashing once again, only this time with a lot more force.

With only one last option, Toothless opened their mental link. _**"Elise, please do not do this. **__**You know**__** I'm not here to hurt you. I'm **__**only**__** help**__**ing**__** you. **__**Think of how Åsmund would react if he saw you right now: out of control, ready to break your word. He trusts you so much, so please, if not for my sake then for his, show that you are worthy of it**__**."**_

Almost immediately, the tension in her body relaxed and her expression softened, as did the intensity of her eye color. Feeling her body temperature shift from blazing to near smoldering, Toothless gently shifted the heavier part of his weight off her body and slowly licked the top of her head. When he was positive Razor was fully Razor once more, he moved completely off of her.

"_**Thank you Tokka," **_she quietly thought, wrapping her wings around her._** "I probably would have done something stupid if it weren't for you." **_The bulk of the elemental power she had tapped into extruded out as extra heat and Toothless moved slightly to the side so she could expel it. Confident that her body would no longer burn him, she shyly unfolded herself and rolled onto her legs.

To his confusion, she made no further motion to rise. Sensing his question, she admitted, "_**My action**__**s and emotions just**__** now remind me more of **__**the time**__** I defended Åsmund in that first raid. **__**It was the first time since I changed that I desired to protect someone. I know the feeling itself is almost completely the opposite of horrible, but the anger I feel whenever I cannot do anything to keep him safe… Well, it just reminds me of the time I wish I could fully forget.**__**"**_

Understanding dawned in Toothless' mind, reminding him that even though he and Razor were greatly similar, they each went through different experiences since their past lives. Although he remembers living up to his reputation as the "unholy offspring of lightening and death," he cannot recall ever fully losing control of his emotions. Razor, on the other hand, carried that burden, and probably will for the rest of her life.

Choosing his words carefully, he offered, **"I know you ****have been through a lot, Elise, and there are times when everything becomes difficult, but here is something I want you to remember. Your new life may not have such a happy beginning, but that doesn't define who you truly are. It is the rest of your life, what you want to accomplish with it, that decides who you choose to be. I know you ****are still going to worry love, but ****never feel like you are ever alone. ****I'm here in the same situation as you. ****If Åsmund is in trouble then ****Hiccup has to be in danger as well, and ****you know ****that human is the definition of crazy danger. ****Like I said earlier though, I cannot always drop everything and go help him whenever he runs into trouble. Over time, I had to trust that he can handle himself and will come to me when he needs to. ****If you worry every moment of your life about your other half, then you'll ****age right to your death****. Trust me."** Toothless softly sat down in front of her and compelled her to meet his gaze. As he observed her expression, he let a bit of his concern and slight annoyance display across his features as he added, **"If I acted like you just ****did****, I'd probably be grey or severely scarred ****at this point****."**

Razor lowered her gaze to the ground, thinking over his last words along with the look he gave her. _He's right. Åsmund and I are each other's' halves, but part of that also comes with trusting that the other will ask for help when they need it. If Toothless trusts Hiccup to do so, then I can extend that same sentiment to Åsmund__._ _Sometimes though,_ _I wonder if finding out who I am and __reuniting with __Tokka has changed me __as much as I thought. Was I this protective even back then? Did I always give into anger so quickly? I know from our past that Tokka and Elise did love each other, but what brought it on? If we are different now, then is what we are feeling really how we see each other, or are they just residual feelings? And what about our past friends? Family? When we didn't come back that day, did they mourn? Oh Odin, why did I insist on going to that volcano and why us? _

Finding her thoughts suddenly wondering about the past, she lifted her head up shyly and asked, **"Tokka****,**** can we try to search our memories ****for our past selves? I want… no, I need**** to see how things were in our colony before things changed. ****Who were we? Did we share the same friends? Did we have family?**** I want to know more about myself, see my family, ****if I had one. Plus, how did we fall in love with each other? Was is instantaneous, gradual, or did we originally hate each other? I know you said the past does not have to be how we define ourselves, but it would be nice to know anyway." **With the question up in the air, she meekly looked away and tried not to let her worry show.

In front of her, Toothless lowered his head as he thought about it. He will admit, he was curious about his life as Tokka as well. _What did Elise love about Tokka? Did he have any friends that teased him about his crush like I sometimes do with Hiccup when the human tries telling Astrid how he feels about her? Did his family accept her? Did he have a family? _

They sat in understood silence, trying to decide if they wanted their questions answered. Eventually, Toothless smiled meekly at her and nuzzled his head against hers, offering, **"****These are some serious questions, but ones that can wait. Our past is not going anywhere, but our humans still believe deadly situations are a casual pastime. For now****, let us focus on our other halves and ****later,**** I'll share what I remember to you. ****Once ****I change****, who knows what I will remember****."**

Relieved at his understanding and the possibility of unlocking their past together, she relaxed into his touch. They both purred lovingly together and let their minds shut down to everything but the sensitivity of each other's company.

Night Fury Colony

Taking the risk, Sigurd folded his wings to his body and let them drop below. The other Night Fury could not halt or slow its movement and ended up sailing over the trio's heads. Snapping them back open, he beat his wings strongly in the air and ascended back up. Behind him the other dragon roared out in frustration and turned itself around for another chance to attack.

Sigurd let out muttered curses as he heard the roar and without hesitating, shouted, **"ÍVARR!" **

The sound echoed wildly through the tunnels, swelling in a few places that distorted the sound into a high pitch screech as they streaked down the system. His human passengers let out quiet gasps of pain and Sigurd felt their legs clench tighter around his body to keep themselves from losing their focus. Daring a quick look back, he saw their pursuer shake their head at the pitch as well. Too quickly however, they recovered and once again chasing after them with greater determination.

When Sigurd caught sight of a familiar mark of their systems, he put out another burst of speed just as he heard the attacker gather gas into their mouth. Pressing the tail fins down to the right, he wound around the corner of a new tunnel just as he felt a blast of heat skirt above his tail.

Although he had avoided the dragon's attack, Sigurd still felt something sting him on his side. It was only after he gave himself a quick moment to think that he realized it was Hiccup's metal leg, braced so tightly against his side that the material had pinched a few nerves. He also heard Åsmund let out a muffled cry of pain, probably because Sigurd's sharp turn had jostled his injured hand.

His ears perked up when he heard something heavy collide at the wall of the entrance followed by a loud dragon curse. The heavy beat of wings soon flooded his hearing and Sigurd knew he could not outfly the chaser. _I cannot continue dodging him. Soon, we are either going to reach a dead end or find ourselves surrounded. Ívarr, __I need you here now__! _

Sigurd roared out his Alpha's name again and began searching for anything he recognized that might help them defend themselves until assistance arrived. Recognizing his surroundings and remembering the layout, he executed another turn into a large cavern. Numerous tunnel entrances caught his eye but instead of taking any of them, he flew towards the ground and landed much rougher than usual.

His charges quietly voiced their discomfort at the landing, but immediately silenced when they heard the now familiar roar of the other Night Fury. The pair slid off the dragon just as they saw the other one emerge from the tunnel, its opened mouth exposing all of the rows of their teeth. When his eyes locked onto the humans, he boomed, **"How dare you take what is mine!" **

Realizing the other dragon's words, Sigurd's eyes widened slightly before scrunching down into anger. **"Yours?! Why do you possess this human trinket?! You know the rules of this Colony!" **

Instead of responding, the other dragon gathered gas into his mouth, accompanied by a signature pitch. Sigurd pressed himself closer to the ground, his mind timing everything down as his tail discreetly wrapping around the humans' waists. When the blast shot out, he leapt up and pulled them back with his tail, managing to completely remove them from the blast range. The momentum when he released them from his hold knocked the pair to the ground, their breathing coming out sporadically as they gazed up at the aggressor.

Their vision of him became obscured as Sigurd slid in front of them, his own plasma blast forming in his mouth. The dragon above noticed the action and immediately did the same. The whole cavern shook with the intensity of their pitches, hurting Åsmund and Hiccup's hearing so much that they threw their hands up to their ears and tightly shut their eyes.

Simultaneously, the grounded dragon and the flying dragon released their blast, causing the air to rapidly rise in heat. Just as the blast almost collided with each other in the center, a third blast shot through the air and overwhelmed the other two blasts. The great influx of heat, power, and light overwhelmed the Night Fury's and they had to look away as the light nearly blinded them.

They turned way as the light suddenly blinked out, quickly followed by a near deafening boom that shook the air and ground the Night Fury's remained in. The small explosion echoed around the humans and dragons for several moments, their visions dark as their ears strained to pick out any other sound besides the continuing echoes booming around them. Gradually, the noise began to dissipate and they found their senses righting themselves back to normal.

Just as silence began to take over, a shout suddenly barked, **"ENOUGH CÁLDARR!" **

Looking towards the source, the humans and dragons saw Ívarr emerge from a tunnel, smoke still floating wispily from the sides of his mouth. The identified dragon, slowly descending onto the ground, his eyes not sparing a glimpse towards the trio he only recently attempted to knock out. None of the other three took notice, however, as they watched Ívarr walk to the edge of the platform from the tunnel and with one great wing beat, launch into the air. In the next blink, his legs smacked the ground and the walls shook at the sudden onslaught of force.

Sparing only a glance to Sigurd and the humans, Ívarr stared down at the other Night Fury, ordering, **"Cáldarr, explain why you attacked these humans after I specifically ordered ever dragon in this colony to not engage. For your sake, the reason better be sound." **

Cáldarr looked over to the subjects in question, his neutral expression hardening. **"As you are aware, Ívarr, I attended your gathering and trusted that my belongings would be safe in my cave. Upon my return, however, the other residents and I caught the scent of intruders in our area. Once we returned, the intruders had been run out but not before entering my cave and stealing something of mine. ****I demand it back now, and I want the humans ****to pay for their trespass****." **Finished with presenting his case, Cáldarr straightened his posture and although he appeared to display respect, his eyes sent a silent challenge to his Alpha.

Ívarr locked those eyes with his own steeled gaze for a moment, not backing off until his subject's head lowered slightly. Turning his head so that Cáldarr and the trio were in his sights, he asked, **"Åsmund, what did you take from my subject's dwelling?" **

The man lowered his eyes for a moment as he looked at the figurine in his open palm, the appendage displaying slight depressions matching the wood's outline. "The object we had come here for: the Soother."

The Alpha did not say anything at first, looking between the human and Cáldarr. Eventually, he focused on the other dragon and in a pointed tone, asked, **"Cáldarr, ****why do you ****possess**** a human object****?" **

Cáldarr pushed himself up as he met Ívarr's calculated gaze, already knowing he was beat, and stated, **"****During one of my flights, ****I sank a ship ****near the edge of the territory. Before it went under, I found that carving and decided to keep it as**** a trophy. ****Despite how it came into my possession, though, it is mine and ****I want it back."**

Ívarr's eyes narrowed into slits as he listened to the admission and once Cáldarr finished, he let out a silent breath. No dragon or human moved, their entire focus on trying to read anything off of Ívarr's mask. As they stood in silence, they suddenly felt numerous eyes watching them. Slowly, Åsmund and Hiccup looked toward the tunnel entrances and saw the colony Night Furies slowly enter the cavern. None of them said a word, and if it wasn't for some of their bright eyes, they would have thought the shadows around them had suddenly come to life.

"**Cáldarr," **Ívarr started, seeming to not notice that a large audience had gathered around them. **"You acknowledge I am the Alpha of this colony, correct?" **The dragon in question let out a strong nod. **"Do you also acknowledge that disobedience of an Alpha's established rule implies a challenge?" **Once again, Cáldarr nodded, this time with resigned understanding. **"You have broken several colony rules this day, so is in my right to either allow you to challenge my rule, or cast you out from this colony."**

"**I understand and acknowledge that, Ívarr," **Cáldarr answered, his response accompanied by quiet whispers from the onlookers. **"And I also understand and acknowledge that should I lose the challenge, then death is more than a possible sentence for me." **

Behind Sigurd, Åsmund suddenly went pale and even though Hiccup could not understand what was happening, he could infer from his companion's sudden change in color and the tense atmosphere that something very serious was taking place.

"**I ask you then, Cáldarr, do you wish to challenge me in order to clear away your disobedience, or will you allow me to decide your station in this colony?" **

For the first time since being addressed in this manner, Cáldarr looked straight into Ívarr's eyes and answered calmly, **"I do not desire to challenge you, Ívarr, my Alpha. However, if a punishment will be delivered onto me, I hope **_**other **_**members of the colony will see what justice you bring for those who break your rules." **As his sentence ended, he cast a pointed look toward Sigurd and almost immediately, every other dragon did as well.

To his credit, Sigurd did not project any outward emotion as he met their judging stares with a mask of indifference. The mask slightly wavered however when Ívarr replied, **"Your decline of a challenge is accepted and though I would normally not allow members to slander other members in the fashion you just showed, you do present a supported case." **The number of stares increased by one when Ívarr looked to his second-in-command, and the dragon couldn't help but lower his head.

The Alpha turned back to the other dragon. **"In recognition of that, here is my deal to you: relinquish your right to the carving and I will allow your earlier aggressions against the humans and Sigurd to pass. That figurine will serve a greater purpose than as a trinket reminding you of your various conquests over the years. If you still choose that carving, just know that your action may continue to allow Elemental Furies to terrorize colonies like ours. I am sure you know what will be the safest choice to pick, right?" **

"**Yes, sir. I renounce that carving from my possession and you are fit to do with it as you see fit." **Giving Ívarr a respectable bow, Cáldarr spread out his wings and darted up to the entrance his neighbors had emerged from. Without a word, he exited down the tunnel with the other Night Furies following beside and behind him. Gradually, the rest of the colony exited the cavern as well until who remained was Ívarr, Sigurd, and the pair of humans.

Neither Sigurd, Åsmund, nor Hiccup said anything, waiting to hear what Ívarr had to say. After a long moment of silence, he merely stated, **"Take them back, Sigurd, and report back to me as soon as you return. Åsmund, Hiccup, put on your blindfolds before leaving here and should you return without my permission, and with your dragons, I will not hesitate to see you as threats and deal with you as such." **

Before anyone could say anything, Ívarr flew up to one of the entrances and walked out, leaving the trio down in the cavern. Åsmund relayed the information to Hiccup and they both turned to Sigurd, who merely crouched down so the pair could swing onto his back.

Once they were positioned, they retied the cloth around their eyes and Åsmund clutched the figurine tighter in his fist. "Sigurd, we-"

"**Until we leave the colony, I request we do not speak," **he interrupted, shaking his body to warn the pair that he was about to take off.

With heavy silence, he flew up into the air and darted through the tunnels, ready to dispose of the humans whose expressions displayed equal measures of worry and concern.

* * *

Current Chapters Word Count: 3,9101

Preview of Next Chapter:

**"Well for one, your humans have no sense of detecting danger. Second, I am inclined to believe they have no concept of ownership, which might because they lack that sense. Third, they make a mess wherever they go** **. And finally…" **Sigurd's features softened a bit as he concluded, **"They aren't exactly as horrible as most other humans out there. Although, I highly recommend you do not let them be on their own for more than five minutes at a time."**

Well that's it for most June. See you all at the end of June. Sousuke Tenki Out


	38. Moving Forward

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

**Announcements: First, my Beta Reader came back and said she will have the rest of the Second Arc finished by the time I need more chapters, but I will stick to a bi-weekly release due to the next announcement. Second announcement is that I'm struggling to finish Arc 3. I'm not at the battle yet and that will span several chapters as well. I gave myself a deadline to finish Arc 3 by July 31st, proofed by me quickly and then sent to my Beta by then. I don't know if I can do that and not seem rushed. So I will give her what I have finished to let her start the process, but this will make it that Arc 3 will be delayed possibly. Arc 3 will be released only when all chapters are Beta'd and are ready and once that is done, it will be released weekly.**

Thank you to the following for a Favorite or Follow: **Dragon Reverb,** **birdkamp, Player 1000**

Reviews:

**Dragon Lord Draco** \- Yeah it's a toy, but it has meaning.

**Zeta warrior 16** \- I know I lead up to the whole colony thing and then it turns out to be a toy. Little bit of a let down, but it's relevant. Now some history with Toothless and Razor will be brought up in Arc 3. I know people want to know a lot about their past and it will come. In fact, small hint at what you'll see is a full Elemental Fury Rebirth.

**thearizona** \- I know, it's a big move in my life but it's all good. Now here is the next chapter.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

_Moving Forward_

Night Fury Colony Exit

Sigurd landed softly at the opening of the exit, gesturing to two guards at their post to assist him. The added pair nodded their cooperation and the small group made their way down the long tunnel. Reaching the blocked opening, the dragon guards placed themselves on one side of the boulder and pushed the covering away.

They regarded the visible area for a moment before turning back and nodding that all was clear. Thanking them softly, Sigurd stepped outside and gave his own quick look as he heard the other two dragons place the boulder back. Once either side could no longer see the other, he let out a resigned breath and took a moment to steady himself.

The humans laid their hands reassuringly on his back upon noticing his action, eliciting a shrug from their new acquaintance. **"Do not concern yourselves with what just happened. I knew some dragon like Cáldarr would bring that to Ívarr's attention. Your presence managed to tie Cáldarr's wing behind his back, giving Ívarr another issue to focus on." **

Before Åsmund could say anything, the Night Fury continued on with, **"We're ****flying back now****, so stay close to my body. We'll be at your camp soon and ****I rather this task end on a partially successful note****."** When the humans didn't make any sound, he slowly flapped his wings to test the air currents and upon finding them satisfactory, carefully glided them out. After giving his passengers enough time to adjust themselves, he flew up to a higher altitude and let out a small boost of speed.

As their speed increased, Hiccup tried not to let their last few moments in the colony cast a cloud over the whole adventure. _Obviously each dragon colony has their own sets of rules like villages do, so it's not like I can really judge them. Besides, it could have ended way worse._

In his mind, Åsmund thought about the comparisons he saw between this Night Fury colony and other dragon colonies Razor and he had met during their travels. _Other Alphas we met demanded obedience as well, but Ívarr placed such a large emphasis on it. It must have to do with the Earth Elemental Fury. _At the mention of their mission, he unconsciously tightened his grip on the Soother in his hands. _Hopefully, calming the Fury will help dispel some of their fears and provide a better future for the next generation._

Island West of Night Fury Colony

Mid-afternoon neared and Razor initiated her fifth pacing around the clearing. Off to the side, Toothless laid down patiently and silently measured the ruts his mate had formed in the ground. So far, her third pacing still held the record of an inch and a half, but this round of pacing was coming awfully close to surpassing that.

Razor, however, remained oblivious to her unintentional plowing. The feeling from hours ago had cleared up, just as Toothless predicted it would. Despite its dispersion, her worry for her other half to return had not lessened one bit. _I don't feel the dread I felt those hours ago, but I'm still concerned. __Honestly, if Åsmund was… If the other dragons did something to him then I'm sure I would have felt it. But still, it's growing awfully late._

"**Inch and three quarters!" **Toothless suddenly exclaimed, causing Razor to jump up in surprise and take a defensive position. As her eyes scanned around, she found nothing new had entered the clearing and Toothless was flashing her, a knowing smirk.

Trying to hide the embarrassed blush that threatened to show, she pointedly asked, **"What in the world is 'inch and three quarters' supposed to mean, Toothless?" **

"**Look down and you'll find out," **he merely stated, a chuckle concluding his sentence.

Looking straight down to where she was just pacing, Razor shook her head in annoyance upon noticing the cause for his sudden amusement. Worry for her other half more than warranted making a few dents in the ground. Deciding not to engage with his hatchling antics Razor lifted her head back up and turned towards the East, searching for some sign of the humans' return.

Toothless' mouth suddenly curved in a way that warned he was about to say something, prompting Razor to ready her own response. They suddenly froze, however, when their ears heard a Night Fury roar out. Toothless quickly stood up and they scanned the sky together, simultaneously spotting a black spot growing closer towards them.

Razor instantly worried at the sight of the single spec and readied herself into a take-off position. She immediately hesitated, though, when Toothless stated, **"Elise, stay still and don't go rushing to ****any ****conclusions."**

With her wings still twitching in anticipation, she asked, **"Why ****is there ****only one, Tokka? Something**** must have gone wrong.****"** As a multitude of scenarios popped into her head, her worry only increased and she quickly turned around to voice them all to her mate. His demeanor, however, displayed the complete opposite of hers and she couldn't help but question his attitude. **"How can you be so calm? ****I know you said you learned to trust Hiccup, but why aren't you flying out there just to make sure?****"**

Toothless shook his head at her questioning, walking over and rubbing his head against the underside of her chin. **"Trust me, I'm not ****calm one bit****, but I can't exactly rush out to see what's going on,"** he explained, raising up his red, artificial tail fin to her vision. Razor dropped her head down a bit, ashamed that she had completely forgotten about his slight handicap.** "I ****can't fly on my own without**** a rider, so ****that's why I have toned myself ****down whenever it comes to Hiccup. If he's taken a long distance away, ****then**** I can't fly ****there and help without back up. It's by good fortune that when we got separated ****two months ago ****that… Well, we were extremely lucky compared to past times when that has happened****."** He slipped his head down her neck and rested it against his claim mark on her neck, comforting himself with thoughts of what the future held in store for them.

At his words, Razor once again found her worry for Åsmund becoming more controlled, hoping that she would remember this exchange a lot longer than his earlier one when it comes to later situations like this. However, his demeanor changed towards the end and gave away that something was amiss. Reading his silent pleas, she reached her wings around her mate and held him close to her. After all this time spent comforting her and reminding her of his love, it felt only natural that the favor would be returned. She averted her gaze to look down at him, noticing his closed eyes as he nuzzled himself against the mark he placed on her.

"**What are you thinking about Tokka?"** she asked softly.

"**Our future, and what may happen with us,"** he replied timidly, his words touching her heart despite their lack of strength.

Mulling them over in her mind for a while, she realized how little they have discussed beyond the near future. She knew that they would (hopefully) be together after the battle, but the afterwards only focused on whether or not they survived. If they both survived the battle, would they still feel so strongly for each other?

Sigurd looked at the two in the distance and then turned his head slightly to look at the two humans still on his back. **"We are nearing your island, ****so ****you can remove your blindfolds,"** Sigurd told them. Åsmund nodded and translated the message to Hiccup.

Hiccup did his best to remain balanced on top of Sigurd as he unwound his blindfold. Once his eyes readjusted, he reached over and undid Åsmund's so he would not have to release the figurine still resting tightly in his other hand. The Berkian glanced down at the wooden object and met Åsmund's gaze, both understanding what was still in store for them.

Åsmund turned away when he felt Sigurd slightly adjust himself, refocusing his attention to remaining balanced as they flew for the final stretch. Looking down into his hand, he thought, _all our hopes __rest upon__ this. I hope to Odin that __this__ Soother is the Earth Fury's Soother. __If not, then that means we will have to take time to investigate the other energy radiating__ near him. __Time that we may or may not have._

Willing his thoughts to remain positive, Åsmund shifting his focus away from it and looked towards the approaching island. In the clearing where they had separated earlier, he noticed a dark shape near the center and as they approached further, he began to distinguish which dragon was which. His observations also drew attention to Razor holding Toothless, which immediately struck him as odd. _Razor is normally not this delayed in reuniting. Why doesn't she and Toothless just fly-"_ The realization quickly hit him. _Right, T__oothless can't fly so she's waiting with him._

That explanation resonated as the most plausible in his mind, although it was also the only one he even considered. If he knew of any other reason, then maybe those thoughts would have changed.

Hiccup smiled down at the pair as they become more focused, slight relief washing over him now that this small adventure was nearly over. _Toothless probably nearly went crazy with worry, but probably didn't show it for Razor's sake. Of course, they most likely spent most of the time proclaiming their affection for each other, if their current placement is anything to go by._

Sigurd angled his wings and fins, descending slowly towards the clearing and paying careful attention to any shifts in the wind or updrafts. He eased himself down and touched lightly on the ground, not relaxing anything until his feet laid firmly planted against the ground. Once his landing was complete, he gestured for the two Furies to reclaim their riders.

Hiccup slid off Sigurd's back first and reached his hand out to accept the figurine, feeling its weight settle in the middle of his hand. Åsmund, with his uninjured limb now free, carefully slid off after the other man, saying to Sigurd, "Thank you Sigurd for everything. We will do our best to leave your colony area quickly."

"**Please do. I do not wish to handle two more hatchlings over the ones I will, and am already, looking after," **he stated, his tone giving away a bit of the sarcasm he attempted to keep at bay. Even if his words remained stony, however, there was a speck of what could only be identified as humor in his eyes. A very small speck, of course, but still a speck.

Åsmund reclaimed the figurine from Hiccup just as the other pair joined them. Once the group combined, Razor couldn't help but ask, **"Did something happen to Ívarr and Hjálmarr? When we-" **A quick look from Toothless instantly elicited an exhausted sigh from her. **"When I only saw you approaching, I feared something bad happened at your colony."**

"**Did something bad happen?" **Toothless ended up asking directly, choosing not to notice Razor's smug smirk directed at him.

"**Well for one, your humans have no sense of detecting danger. Second, I am inclined to believe they have no concept of ownership, which might because they lack that sense. Third, they make a mess wherever they go. And finally…" **Sigurd's features softened a bit as he concluded, **"They aren't exactly as horrible as most other humans out there. Although, I highly recommend you do not let them be on their own for more than five minutes at a time." **

"**You have no idea how many times I have tried keeping Hiccup out of trouble," **Toothless replied, pressing his head against Hiccup's back. In response, the human joked back, "Oh, come on. You know you have enjoyed all our hoo-hahs and misadventures over these years."

Toothless smiled a bit at the comment, answering back by licking up and down the back of Hiccup's head and upper part of his clothes. The man lightly knocked the attacking head, complaining, "Oh come….on Toothless…" The dragon managed a few more blows before Hiccup dropped his body to the ground, rolling out of range before daring to return back to his feet. He extended out his arms, groaning a bit at the Night Fury salvia dropping down his back. "You know that doesn't wash out."

"Looks like someone's other half thinks you- Hey! Razor!" Åsmund started, finding himself becoming interrupted as Razor started licking him as well. He let out several chuckles and threw up his good arm in mock defense. When Razor went back for another round, she noticed his hand clutching something.

"**Åsmund," **she whispered, straightening up in anticipation. She carefully leaned forward and gave the object a few whiffs. **"****Is ****that**** the Soother?" **

"Yeah. We found it in the possession of one of the colony members and managed to convince Ívarr to let us take it." Razor and Toothless moved forward to further study the wooden figurine, listening as Sigurd supplied, **"Which leads me back to my first and second points. They found it in one of the colony member's homes, making the resident very hostile. If Ívarr hadn't intervened, then these two might have been nothing more than crispy targets." **

"**What?!" **Razor exclaimed, moving her attention away from the Soother to her other half. **"Åsmund, what possessed you to do something so dangerous like that?" **

"Razor, you must remember: your definition of dangerous and mine do not perfectly match up," Åsmund offered lightly, letting out a small chuckle. His dragon, on the other hand, found no amusement with the situation and launched into quick, almost unintelligible statements about how worried she was about him.

When Sigurd turned to observe Toothless' reaction, he was surprised to find the dragon only sighing. Noticing the other's stare, Toothless stated, **"We've had worse encounters than that. Plus, nothing I say will keep Hiccup from rushing headlong into danger. I have learned to just deal with it as it comes." **Hiccup wisely stayed silent, flashing Toothless a scheming smile.

After another minute, Razor ceased voicing her past concern, allowing Åsmund to say, "In my defense, Ívarr did give us permission to retrieve the Soother. We were just lucky that it wasn't another Night Fury." Sighing, the female dragon replied, **"True, ****at least it isn't a Night Fury. ****I am sure it ****would have been disastrous trying to convince ****them ****to ****join**** us.****"**

"Exactly," Åsmund agreed. Now that Razor's customary concerned talk was concluded, he turned to Sigurd and said, "We'll make sure we sooth the Earth Fury and then leave here. Maybe next time, we can meet under better circumstances."

"**If you four manage to survive against the Earth Fury, then **_**maybe**_** Ívarr won't automatically call for your deaths on sight." **From the tone Sigurd answered, it appeared that would be the highest honor any former threat could receive from the highly protective and ruling Alpha. **"Personally though… I would not be completely closed off to exchanging pleasantries." **

Åsmund translated everything to Hiccup as the dragon went on. When he reached the end, Hiccup's features scrunched up for a moment, brightening quickly. Turning to Sigurd, he stated, "I'm glad you were there for us, Sigurd. If we do survive and Ívarr decides we might be trustworthy, Berk is only hours away from here. You and your team are more than welcomed to visit, if Toothless doesn't mind as well."

When eyes turned to him, Toothless tilted his head for a second before answering, **"I do not see why not. Many of the dragons and humans on Berk do not have much experience with other Night Furies. I am sure your presence will only encourage greater connections between our colonies."**

Sigurd looked between the human and dragon leader, thinking their offer over. After a while, he replied, **"I cannot promise anything, due to my duties. However, I am sure Njörðr will not be against meeting new dragons, and possibly humans. For now though, I suggest you focus entirely on the Earth Fury. Ívarr prizes actions over words so if you want any chance of us to meet again, then I hope your quest ends well. Until next time then." **

The group bowed their heads in farewell, the four moving back as Sigurd's wings spread out. He let out a few flaps to test the air and once he felt confident, he leapt into the air and quickly soared off back to his colony.

The four remained in the middle of the clearing, watching the retreating figure until he disappeared over the horizon. Now that it was just them, the two humans let out long sighs of relief and sat down. "Well that went better than I expected," Hiccup commented.

"What were you expecting?" Åsmund asked, bringing the figurine closer for further inspection.

"A whole lot more fire," the man stated, flopping down on his back. "And possibly a lot more growling." At the mention of growl, both Hiccup and Åsmund's stomachs let out their own calls, prompting the dragons to let out quiet laughs.

"**I take it you two haven't had anything to eat since this morning," **Razor observed, smiling. She observed the sky for a moment and stated, **"I'll bring us some fish then. Toothless, you stay here with them. I won't be gone long." **

The male in question teasingly pouted and did as commanded, commenting, **"It feels like we are taking care of two hatchlings instead of two grown humans." **

"**Well, Sigurd did say we should not leave them alone and that they still have a few things to learn about survival." **She winked at Toothless, leaving the clearing to the unintelligible mumblings of Hiccup's complaint about being regarded as a child.

Hiccup smiled a moment later though, saying, "It is nice though to be back with dragons that I can actually understand. I hated having to be told what the others were saying, no offense Åsmund. You were extremely helpful."

Still studying the wooden object, Åsmund stated, "None taken."

Noticing the other's intense focus, Hiccup slowly sat back up and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. I just wondering why this was chosen for the Earth Fury's Soother. Every Soother is chosen for a reason, either because they intersected with the Elemental Fury at some point in their life or are close to them. This item, however, is relatively new and doesn't seem to have interacted with the Earth Fury prior to him being born."Åsmund turned the object over slowly in his hand, adding, "This is also the first object Soother that we know of. The Water Fury and Razor's previous incarnations have all had living Soothers, so I am not too knowledgeable about an object Soother."

"Did the Sea King and Queen mention if there is any major difference between the two?"

"Not really, but they did not really explain either one in grave detail either. They just explained the basics of how Soothers work and some common features among them."

As Åsmund finished, Razor crested over the tree line and flew down directly beside them, her mouth full of fish. She deposited them into a small pile and happily cheered, **"Midday meal is served."**

She laid her head against Åsmund's side, snapping the man from his thoughts about the Soother. Noticing her catch, he smiled and said, "Thanks, Razor. Now that we have some time, let's discuss what will our next course of action would be."

"**Do you want me to collect some wood for a fire?"**

"**Don't worry about that, Toothless. I got it covered." **

She moved herself more evenly between every member and carefully opened her mouth. Gas began gathering upon her command, igniting just enough that the energy expelled as a low flame in her mouth instead of one of her offensive blasts. Hiccup became immediately distracted at Razor's actions, only shaking himself out of the daze when Åsmund presented him with a stick to heat his fish on.

Taking Åsmund's cue, they carefully positioned the creatures over the heat source while Toothless merely at his raw. Once their first fish had heated up enough, Razor cut off her flame and ate a few morsels herself. When both men were done, she repeated the flame process and they settled into a small routine as they discussed the next day.

As they ate, Åsmund sketched out a rough map of the area in the dirt, pointing out where the Elemental Earth Fury resided and marking out the relative locations of other features. "The Night Fury colony is somewhere this way-" he made a vague circle in the intended area. "So let's avoid going back that way anytime soon. If my memory serves me right, then somewhere towards the Earth Fury-" he added a few shapes. "There should be a group of islands that might have a place where we can camp out for the night."

"This is close to an area where Toothless and I stopped flying out to explore," Hiccup observed, frowning a bit. "We had planned on going out this way to explore some more, but then Drago came along and with everything that happened after that, there was never a good time to head back out."

At the unexpected mention of his home, Hiccup asked, "Åsmund, do you have an idea when we can expect to be back in Berk? I'm sure nothing important is burning down, but there are still some preparations and issues I need to discuss with my village."

"Well if all goes according to how I imagine," he started, moving away his fish and allowing Razor the opportunity to settle her appetite for the moment. "Then at most four days. The only way I can see us taking longer is if the Soother we have now isn't the Earth Fury's."

"**Then I guess we better hope that this is the Soother we need," **Toothless stated, Hiccup nodding in agreement.

Once everyone had their fill, Hiccup and Åsmund placed their weapons back on their bodies, well aware this next encounter would be anything but peaceful. Hiccup made sure Toothless' tail fin did not have any issues or kinks and Razor voiced her continued concern about Åsmund embarking on such dangerous activities with his injured wrists. When the other riding pair announced they were ready, however, her features immediately tightened to a battle face and she stated, **"Whatever happens now, at least we are in this together." **

Everyone nodded with her statement and without another word, they quickly set off planning on finding a more protected island for them to rest that night before facing the Earth Fury.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 3,800

Previous Chapters Stats: Ch. 36 - 95 views and 72 visitors. Ch. 37 - 128 views and 98 visitors.

Preview of Next Chapter -

"Well…" Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a quick look, with the dragon eventually gesturing for the human to continue. Taking a small breath, Hiccup continued, "Maybe that's part of it. Mom was taken away during a raid when I was a baby by Cloudjumper. So while I tried learning how to fight them and not burn down the village, Cloudjumper and the other dragons taught her their secrets. I remember asking her a few days after the Drago incident if she ever felt threatened by any of them. She just laughed and said 'Cloudjumper wouldn't let any dragons near me for weeks after he brought me there.' I guess all of us have overprotective dragons that can't take the hint."


	39. Discussions of the Future

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the follow for a favorite or follow: **Isanxd, ****BrisingrDeyja, DoctorReidIsInTheHouse, tokyoghoul234, and avatarHiccup**

Review Answers:

NightsAnger - Thank you, you get into a lull after exciting moments due to now being at the bottom of the metaphorical hill on a coaster. It serves it's purpose but I just wish I could do more with it.

Isanxd - Nope, no idea how it sounds in Swedish. It's why I chose Icelandic ;)

CalvinAndHobbes4 - Glad to see you back. Been wondering about you. Glad you still enjoy the story and can't wait to hear what you say for the future parts.

DoctorReidIsInTheHouse - In one sitting huh? Very nice. Glad you enjoy it and I hope that you'll keep enjoying it.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Discussions of the Future

Over Ocean South of Night Fury Colony

With figurine tucked away safely into one of the bags on Razor's saddle, they flew towards the Earth Fury. Below them, the landscape continued changing between open water and small islands, with a sea stack or five thrown in every now and then. After a while the distance between the islands began decreasing, telling the group that the islands they were searching for were getting closer.

_Looks like our time is running out, _Åsmund thought, growing frustrated as he tried to formulate a plan that would set the Soother in the Earth Fury's vision. He knew there would have to be a fight, but he was not planning on anyone dying or being seriously injured anytime soon. _This would be a bit easier if we knew the Fury's fighting style. Is it straight offense? Let's the enemy tire itself out? Even though it's still in Rage, can it still sense other dragons? Hmm… __does an Elemental Fury that isn't calm sense the presence of another Elemental Fury? Would it know that we are coming or will it still act the same as Razor __did__ before she calmed?_

"Razor, I have a question for you. Do you think the Earth Fury will sense us coming, or will he react in Rage as other un-calmed Furies do?" Åsmund asked cautiously, not wanting to invoke too many bad memories of Razor's past upon her.

Razor tilted her head slightly in thought, peering into the memories of the other Elemental Furies of Fire for any information that could help him. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything useful. Dejectedly, she replied, **"Sorry Åsmund, but I don't know. From the memories of the others before me, it seems that the Elemental Furies were always spread ****far**** apart from each other. ****Because of that,**** they never ran into each other. This is the first time ****in memory**** that all five will ever be close to each other at one time."**

Åsmund tucked his right hand under his chin at her reply, absently rubbing it as he continued thinking to himself.

"Speaking of that," Hiccup piped in, working with Toothless to glide them closer to the other pair. "How far along is Toothless coming with his change? Not that I don't value my best friend as he is, but I would rather not be in the middle of another fight when his next power surprise kicks in." Toothless lightly flapped his head fin against Hiccup's hand, chuckling as his friend flashed him an annoyed gaze.

The question pulled Åsmund from his thoughts and he regarded the two dragons with a curious look as Razor's own expression sharpened in concentration. _If Toothless is close to changing, then we may not have enough time to sooth the Earth Fury. Plus, if an unsoothed Fury meets one changing near its territory, will it-_

"**It's sped up just slightly, but it is not far off from what we originally thought. ****At this current pace, ****he's about five days away from changing," **Razor replied calmly.

"Well that's highly encouraging," Hiccup stated, grinning to his friend. "You know Astrid, mom, and Fishlegs are definitely going to go crazy after you change, right?"

"**Just as long as they do not constantly watch me, especially while I am sleeping, then I should be able to handle it." **Toothless let out a slight shake at the thought, smiling as he heard Hiccup and Razor chuckle at his response. _"__**Although, there might be one being I wouldn't mind sharing my space with during that time." **_

The area around Razor's cheeks turned a bright red that luckily went unnoticed by the humans. With a shy but careful turn of her head, she caught Toothless' eyes and he immediately cast them downward, obviously surprised at how quickly his thoughts came up with his statement. Razor smiled and shifted to the front, replying, _**"I would like that, so long as it is concludes the end of a whole day with just the two of us before you change." **_

"_**As you wish, **__**my dear mate**__**. **__**A single day, or more **__**if you wish, of just you and**__** me without any interruptions," **_Toothless finalized, lifting his eyes back up and smiling to her.

Their actions must not have been as concealed as they thought, because Hiccup commented, "Really? You two are acting shy around each other now? Where was that consideration on our way to help Åsmund? As much as I value our friendship, Toothless, I would rather not listen to your undying love for each other every five minutes."

Toothless rolled his eyes as his human's exaggeration and with a sly smirk to a slightly embarrassed Razor, folded in his wings and let them drop down. The action immediately elicited a startled shout from Hiccup, which turned into quiet cries of confusion as the dragon began rolling over.

Razor stopped harshly and nearly threw Åsmund off her back. He luckily managed to retain his grip, but his injured hand gave its own protest at the action. Hearing his quiet cry, Razor quickly said, **"I'm so sorry, Åsmund! But I just-"**

"No, no," he managed to say through deep breaths, watching Toothless spread out his wings before the two would have taken an untimed dip. "I understand. Caught me by surprise, too."

It must have been years working with each other and conducting less than safe maneuvers that allowed the pair to quickly regain height, with their banter between each other lacking any sort of bite. Instead of rejoining the higher pair, they ended up flying further above them, laughing with each other at something neither Razor nor Åsmund could catch.

"**It is amazing how close those two are," **Razor commented. "**I thought we might have been the only pair who are as close as dragon and human can be."**

"Yeah, we are pretty close," Åsmund whispered, his eyes lowering as he finished. Razor turned over and looked at her other half, her question clear in her eyes. With a small breath, the human said, "It's nothing. Just me over-thinking about the quest and all, again."

Before Razor could press further, Toothless and Hiccup dropped down beside them, wide grins plastered across their faces. "Sorry about that." **"Just had to settle something, that's all." **

The other two just shook their heads in amusement, Åsmund's expression brightening itself back up. "No problem. Though we really should find a place to rest for the night and prepare for tomorrow. If we keep heading out, we should spot something very soon."

With confirming nods, the group resumed their journey out as the sun gradually dropped further down in the sky. After heading out a few hundred feet further side by side, Razor gave a harsher wing flap and shot slightly ahead, flashing Toothless a challenging smirk. The male dragon copied her action, catching his human's eye and found his smirk growing when he caught Hiccup's agreeing spark.

All three turned to Åsmund, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Won't matter anyway. Razor and I are obviously going to win." Åsmund quickly tightened his hold on the saddle and leaned forward a second before Razor gave a large wing beat, leaving the Berk residents smiling.

"Think your mate will be furious when we beat them," Hiccup teased, setting the fin to the needed position and leaned farther down. Toothless smirked, saying, **"Let's find out." **

Toothless' black wings spread out as far as they could and without wasting another second, he snapped them down and swiftly gained up to the other pair. The two cast a glance behind them and when they noticed the mock competition right beside them, they flashed very similar smiles before taking the lead again. Their obvious place lasted only seconds when they saw Toothless and Hiccup catch up once again, only to pass them up this time. However, the Berkians did not have time to enjoy their lead either as Razor and Åsmund caught up to them.

The rest of their flight continued in this action, with all members laughing as they passed each other. For now, all the worries about the other Elemental Furies, Loki and the battle on the way became a side note as the dragon riders and their reptiles simply enjoyed the thrill of the flight under gentle flaming sky.

Unknown Island

As the sun began to touch the horizon, the group noticed a small lake in the center a heavily forested island and decided to land there. They descended along the shore, neither Razor and Åsmund nor Hiccup and Toothless bothering to pay attention to who touched down first.

Once they were sure of their footing, the humans slid off their dragons and Åsmund unloaded the saddle and bags off of Razor. He fumbled in one of the bags for a moment and brought out an axe, saying, "Better get a fire going before it gets too dark."

Hiccup and Toothless approached them, Hiccup asking, "I didn't bring any supplies, since this was so sudden and all, but is there anything I can help with?"

"Well, Razor needs to recharge herself so do you mind helping her get lumber for her pyre? Toothless, you can help me with making a pit for her," Åsmund suggested, looking toward some small saplings and finding them suitable for a small fire.

"Sounds like fun." **"Alright Hiccup, come with me ****then****,"** Razor stated, moving further towards the forest. Hiccup followed after her and when they were at a safe enough distance, Razor shot at the trunks of several large trees. Birds and other animals noisily scattered away from the sound and shockwave of the blasts, none too pleased at the strangers rearranging their spaces. Hiccup found himself feeling a bit guilty, but didn't let that stop him from gathering the scattered wood.

With a few well-placed and strong strikes, the saplings flopped down onto the ground to the sounds of Toothless scrapping his paws into the ground. Åsmund carefully arranged the saplings and with practiced ease, brought his small fire to life. Making sure it burned steadily, he walked over and started to help Toothless with moving the dirt out of the pit he was making for his mate.

The two worked silently together and when they found the depth acceptable, they heard Razor and Hiccup return. Hiccup's arms and Razor's back carried large pieces of lumber, which they immediately deposited into the pit when the diggers moved themselves aside.

Åsmund smirked as he took sight of the large pile of wood, asking Razor, "How long has it been since we needed to do a pit like this, Razor? At least two months?"

Razor's deep laugh echoed slightly in the air as she nuzzled her head against Åsmund's shoulder, replying, **"Yea, ****and ****that volcano was starting to ****feel very**** homey. ****Really**** reminded me of our home back on Eydísný." **In a quieter voice, she whispered, **"I miss it… and I know you miss your family, too."** The man absent-mindedly brushed his hand along her snout, her soft and loving voice portraying all of her concern for his well-being. Åsmund rubbed the top of Razor's head softly, his mind turned to thoughts of home and his family.

Toothless found himself growing jealous at the other man's actions, but quickly stifled it before his mind could take root of the emotion. While Razor was his mate, she was still Åsmund's other half and had a home somewhere else. If it were Hiccup and him in the other two's position, he would probably have comforted his friend in this way as well.

After giving the pair a few more seconds to themselves, he walked over and reservedly licked the underside of Razor's chin, commenting, **"****If ****that's how long you two lived on Dragon Island, ****then**** you two arrived just when we were fighting Drago."**

"We've been in the region for over two years, but only camped out in your area about two months ago. We heard about Drago a couple of times, but when we didn't feel anything around him, we just left him alone," Åsmund admitted. "If we had known you were an Elemental Fury at the time we would have helped, but we were too focused on our agenda."

Hiccup walked over to him, putting a hand on Åsmund's shoulder, saying reassuringly, "It may be too late for you to help us take down a dragon hating madman, but you did help us save my best friend when Hel attacked. And for that, I can never thank you enough."

Åsmund smiled at Hiccup's words, wrapping his good hand around the one on his shoulder and lifting them up in between them. "It's I who should be thanking you for believing in me and coming out to help me, so let's just call it even, agreed?" At Hiccup's nod of agreement, they shifted their hands so that their palms laid perpendicular to each other and closed their fingers over the other's back hands.

They pulled their hands away a moment later and kneeled down by the pit, arranging the lumber into something that would burn well without causing Razor any discomfort. Razor nudged Åsmund's back gently, smiling as she headed to a few smaller trees and bent them down with her paws. They nearly touched the ground before they finally snapped off, scattering a few chips around the base.

Toothless appeared beside her as she bent down to push them toward the pit with her head, brushing against her side with his wings. Together they partly rolled, partly shoved, everything to the wood filled hole.

The humans managed to lay down the wood as evenly as they could, and made sure a good area around the pit was covered in a decent layer of soil. If any sparks flared out while they were all sleeping, then at least it wouldn't set the campsite or forest on fire without serious help from a breeze. They moved aside when the dragons brought over the small trees, motioning to lay them out as well.

"**It's alright," **Razor said, halting their movement. **"Toothless and I can manage this. You two go over and warm up beside the fire." **

While Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders and stood up quickly, Åsmund remained staring at his dragon. When she turned away from him so she and Toothless could lift up one of the trees, he slowly raised himself up and followed Hiccup to the fire he created a few paces away. Neither dragon paid attention to their humans as they leaned the wood against each other in order to make a small wooden roof over the pit.

Hiccup glanced over at his friend, frowning when he noticed Åsmund staring intently at the dragon mates. At first, he thought about letting the other man be with his thoughts, but something in the back of Hiccup's mind told him something more was going on. There was a flash of something in Åsmund's eyes, nothing chilling or dramatic, but definitely something that set off quiet warning horns in his mind.

Hoping to dispel that gaze, Hiccup conversationally asked Åsmund, "How long have you two been away from Eydísný?"

The other man's eyes flickered rapidly, most likely a result of having his focus shifted so suddenly. Hiccup tried not to let his relief display across his features as Åsmund replied, "We visited my sister for a brief time while looking for Sea Kings and Queens in the Far East. Everyone else, though, not for two years."

"That's a long time to be away from home."

"Yeah, but I knew if we didn't set out on this quest, then home wouldn't have lasted too long anyway."

As the two men conversed, Razor and Toothless completed their modification to the pyre and went to join their humans. At the mention of Eydísný and their time away, Razor's features softened in sympathy and she gently nudged Åsmund's back. The man startled slightly but upon realizing it was only his other-half, he returned the action with a small smile. She moved to his side and laid on the ground next to him, allowing him to slowly stroke the top of her head "Besides, I can't think of any human or dragon I would have rather traveled with then Razor."

The two smiled warmly to each other, only breaking eye contact when Razor felt Toothless lay himself down next her. While Razor's face brightened with the new arrangement, neither noticed Åsmund's warm cheer coolly stiffen in response. Only when Razor turned back around to her human did a true bit of joy spark in his eyes. Hiccup caught this alteration from the corner of his eye and it took everything in him not to openly frown in confusion. Like last time however, he decided to keep his silence about Åsmund's expressions for the time being.

He must have been too focused on trying not to appear like he was focusing intensely on something, because he didn't notice Toothless wrap his tail around his waist until the dragon gave him a playful shake. Shaking his head widely in shock, he turned to the reptile in question and gave the smirking creature a foolhardy shove. As expected, it did very little in the way of moving or hurting the dragon, but it did elicit the good-natured smile Toothless wanted.

"**Anything in particular on your mind, Hiccup?" **Toothless asked lightly.

"Ah, no, not really. Just thinking of home and how mom probably won't let me leave her side until I go over this whole adventure at least twenty times. We might need to draft Cloudjumper into keeping her distracted so we could get away."

"**Your mom does appear very enthusiastic around dragons," **Razor casually commented. **"Is that where you get your love of them from?" **

"Well…" Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a quick look, with the dragon eventually gesturing for the human to continue. Taking a small breath, Hiccup continued, "Maybe that's part of it. Mom was taken away during a raid when I was a baby by Cloudjumper. So while I tried learning how to fight them and not burn down the village, Cloudjumper and the other dragons taught her their secrets. I remember asking her a few days after the Drago incident if she ever felt threatened by any of them. She just laughed and said 'Cloudjumper wouldn't let any dragons near me for weeks after he brought me there.' I guess all of us have overprotective dragons that can't take the hint."

Hiccup's teasing statement earned him a playful slap on his side from Toothless' tail, causing Razor to let out a quiet laugh at the two. Åsmund turned his head down with a sad smile, catching Razor's attention along with the other pair's. At her questioning stare, he stated, "It's nothing, Razor. Just… When I talked to Cloudjumper back at Berk, he reminded me so much of my brother. I may not have been always on great terms with my dad, but my brother has never given me any doubt that he loves me. Being away for so long and meeting someone, even a dragon, similar to him, it just makes me realize how much I miss him."

Åsmund turned his gaze up into the darkened sky, gazing at the points of light that began dotting across it. Razor carefully nudged his hand on top of her head, allowing him a few more seconds to himself before saying, **"I bet he misses you as well, and I am sure he will be ecstatic when you finally return back home." **

"Yeah, I bet your right, Razor," Åsmund conceded quietly. A moment passed when he realized her word choice in her encouragement. _When _I _return? Razor, are you considering leaving me?_ His mind began wandering about what he and Razor would do after the battle, if all went well. Normally, his thoughts would feature the two of them returning back home, probably banged up but in one piece, and standing side-by-side as his family and the village rush toward them in cheer. Now though, he saw himself sliding onto the ground, turning to face Razor with a ready cheer to match every else's, but only finding an empty space where his other half should have been standing.

He quickly shook the image out of his head, this time catching the dragons' attentions as well. **"Is something the matter?" **Razor asked, concern lacing her words.

The man froze upon hearing her voice, mentally cursing himself at forgetting he was not alone at the moment. His usually quip about being fine halted on the tip of his tongue when he locked his eyes with Razor's concerned ones. While he might have been able to get away with his dodging before, he knew that he wouldn't be able to this time.

Besides, he owed her the truth after all their years together, and what right did he have to stand between her and her mate?

Quietly, almost timidly, Åsmund asked, "Razor, when this is all over, y-you want to settle down with Toothless, don't you?"

The two mates looked at each other at the sudden question, eliciting a confused expression from Hiccup as well. As the question processed however, the Berkian found himself sharing Åsmund's sentiment. No matter where his thoughts led though, Hiccup just couldn't see Toothless not being anywhere away from Berk. Toothless was the Alpha for the dragons in their area, meaning that if he decided to go to Dragon City with Razor, he would either have to step down or convince the other dragons to go with him. The latter seemed highly unlikely, given that the other dragons had their own humans they had bonded with. The former, however, would allow Toothless and Razor to be together, but would also mean Hiccup would be losing his best friend.

After several long moments, Razor nuzzled Åsmund's cheek and licked it softly, pressing her forehead against his. Softly, she said, **"I want to, but I also don't want to ****leave**** you. You ****are**** need****ed**** home ****to handle**** everything with Dragon City and the Guard ****and I want to be with you****, but I ****yearn**** to be with Toothless. I ****feel like I am being**** torn in two ****just thinking of only being with one**** of you."** Åsmund took his hands and rubbed the underside of her jaw, breathing slowly as she laid her thoughts before them.

Toothless nuzzled his mate slowly once she finished speaking, adding, **"Åsmund, you and her ****share**** the same ****bond ****as Hiccup and I. ****There was a time ****after we defeated the Red Death**** when**** I left Hiccup, ****around our ****first Snoggletog ****no less, to retrieve ****his helmet he lost at sea****. Although our separation only lasted for a few days, we could only focus on how much we missed each other and how lost we felt without the other." **He turned to Razor and without halting, continued, **"I know our time together has felt both short and long-lived since we met, but if you worry about Åsmund so much that him being gone for a whole day nearly drives you insane, then I don't want to put you through that****." **

Åsmund's eyes began watering at their words, his emotions nearly causing moisture to fall from their eyes. "Thank …Thank you for your words. It means a lot that you would sacrifice your own happiness so Razor and I could be together, but I'm also not willing to give up your happiness just to satisfy my own. Razor and I have a bond that can't be broken, but all I ever wanted was for her to experience happiness. If her being with you is what she wants, then I will just-"

Razor, who had listened quietly to the males' statements, suddenly sprung to her feet and bumped her head against Åsmund's chest, nearly knocking him down. He managed to catch himself before he fell back and stared at her as she stated, **"Don't you dare, Åsmund! You are not going to give up on me that easily. After everything you've done for me, calming me, stopping the war between our kinsmen, being ****with me**** for all these years, ****helping me realize I am not a monster, proving to me that I can forge ****friendship****s****, ****reuniting**** me ****with**** Tokka again, and growing into the family I ****have**** missed so much since I lost them." **Streaks of tears began running down from her eyes as she ranted, the first ones she has shed in a long time.** "So no Åsmund, you are not going to lose me and I will not let you give me up ****anytime soon****."**

"But, Razor, you-"

"**Would not be who I am today if you hadn't been there when I needed you. Åsmund, I love you so much but if you keep belittling yourself like this, I will have no choice but to knock some sense into you."**

Through the tears, they both let out chocked laughs, more than familiar with her usual threat and knowing it would never come to pass. Åsmund slid his hands and arms up to Razor's neck and hugged her tightly as they cried and sobbed softly. Next to them, Toothless and Hiccup exchanged looked of comradeship as well, a few tears leaking from their eyes as well. Their conversation from the other day floated in their minds of Hiccup's oath swearing he sacrifice himself so that Toothless could have the chance to live the rest of his life with Razor.

As the sounds gradually quieted down, Hiccup commented, "We still have some time to figure something out, Åsmund. And even if we don't-" Hiccup gestured towards him, "you are a great other half for her and, if I may say so, I'd gladly claim you as my dragon brother-in-law."

Both parties laughed softly at Hiccup's comments, breaking their hug as Åsmund remarked, "Really, Dragon brother-in-law? And did you gesture to all of me?"

Razor jokingly nudged her rider before slowly getting off the ground. **"Come on, let's rest for tomorrow. Tokka, can you light my bed for the night?"** Razor asked. Toothless nodded and stood up as well, turning himself around to face the pit. He lightly shot out a blast at the wood and after a few seconds, the timber caught fire. **"Thank you darling. I'll see everyone in the morning,"** Razor politely voiced, kissing Toothless on the cheek before slipping into her fiery pit.

"Night, Razor. Tomorrow, we'll find the range of the Fury's territory and plan our assault from there," Åsmund piped in, wiping his face clean of any tears and saliva. Once he was satisfied, he opened his bag and began pulling out his sleeping furs, offering a few to Hiccup but receiving a respectful refusal.

"It's only for one night, and hopefully before the day ends tomorrow, Toothless and I will be on our way back to Berk," Hiccup added, brushing himself off as he leaned against his dragon.

"Alright then. Here's to hoping," Åsmund whispered, moving a bit closer to Razor's pit before covering himself in furs. Toothless adjusted himself closer to his mate as well, but with just enough nearness that he could still wrap Hiccup inside his wings to keep him warm.

While the pit crackled quietly and warmly, all four quickly fell asleep, knowing tomorrow wouldn't be as serene.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 4562

Previous Chapter Stats: 112 views and 86 visitors

Next Chapter Preview:

Shifting to a sitting position, he brought his leg up to his chest and wrapped his shaky arms around them. Resting his head against his knees, he tried not to think about the moisture trailing down his cheeks. _I need to push ideas of the future out of my head and focus on the present. Razor is my other half and Toothless's mate, I'm here to lend her support and be her friend. That is all she can be: my friend!_


	40. Prelude to the Earth Fury

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following for the favorite or follow: **Kawaii shiba inu, Lelina, estonjames18, ****Ice Age Dragon**

**Review answers:**

**NightsAnger**: I get what your saying and it is a tough road, but to answer you question and to put to rest everyone that might be worried about it. Toothless and Hiccup will not be broken apart ever in my story. That dynamic is too crucial to any story. No what was going on in last chapter is setup for something else I have planned, but doesn't involved Hiccup and Toothless' relationship/bond being broken apart. That's all I will say. P.S.S answer is yes I will be moving in that direction come the last arc.

**thearizona**: You are catching onto it, but I'm not going to fully say what it is. You caught onto what my real goal was for this chapter. Also see above answer for what I won't do. You'll just have to wait and see what I do have planned but know this, something is happening to Åsmund.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Prelude to the Earth Fury

Unknown Island

Åsmund's sleep remained serene through most of the night, but nearly an hour before the sun rose, his dream took a complete turn. Whether his slumber laden mind had conjured up a nightmare or some higher power deemed it vital to relay a vision about the upcoming battle, his peaceful night instantly tumble downed.

The dreamscape shifted to a hazy scene, with the emphasis of the subjects defined but lacking any details. His mind's focus automatically concentrated on three dark body silhouettes on the ground, shaped like Night Furies along with an enormous dragon body and a lone human body near them. He then saw two Night Fury shapes in the distance with a human figure on the ground with them over it. Everything was a haze so he couldn't see whom each of the bodies or figures were and that scared him. There was smoke and smoldering rocks all around and then the two Night Furies shot at the human point blank.

Before contact could be made, he jolted awake in a cold sweat, his furs flying several feet away due to the hasty action. He let out short, quick breaths as the scene lingered in his thoughts, thankful his mind did not attempt to imagine what the human would have looked or sounded like had the shots hit. His eyes adjusted to the dim light quietly supplied by the smoldering pyre where Razor remained resting, taking in his surroundings.

Save for the dimmer pyre and his own alertness, everything perfectly pictured the scene he remembered before falling asleep. Razor resting comfortably in the remaining embers; Hiccup curled up near Toothless' body; and Toothless laying in just the right spot that Hiccup wouldn't get overheated during the night but still close to Razor.

_It seemed so real__. Was it just__ a nightmare__?__A __glimpse at what may happen__ today? During another quest? Or at the final battle itself?_ he thought, his worry and fear causing his heart to speed up once again. Already sensing another wave of panic, he slipped out of his make shift bed and shuffled over to the small pond, careful not to disturb everyone else's sleep.

Upon reaching the edge, he knelt down and reached into the pond with cupped hand and splashed some water onto his face. The cool water knocked away the last traces of sleep and he kept repeating the action, trying to remain quiet so he wouldn't wake the others.

He pressed his hands against his eyes on his final action, silently taking in a deep breath. Blinking slowly, he looked down at his reflection in the water and immediately scurried several feet back when he noticed a gentle red hued with from behind him. He wiped his head around, but didn't see anything save for a faint streak of natural light preceding the sun's rising.

With that scare fading from his system, he returned to the spot and looked back down, thankful that the hue no longer seemed so noticeable. What was noticeable, however, the exhausted expression displayed in his features and his downcast eyes. The second half of their trip and fighting the Night Furies the Colony had drained most of his strength, and his nightmare had zapped any energy that had built up from his sleep for the night. The speculation of what Razor would do after the final battle created another factor of to stress. Despite her attempts from last evening, Åsmund could not find any comfort in a future without her.

He cursed himself as he realized how controlling his emotions were becoming, leaving him scrambling to regain his composure. _I've been so good at keeping these emotions at bay __these past__ several years. Why are they threatening to break all the training I've done to suppress them__, especially now where I should be solely__ focus__ed__ on my quest?_ He fought back the tears as they mutinously starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

Shifting to a sitting position, he brought his leg up to his chest and wrapped his shaky arms around them. Resting his head against his knees, he tried not to think about the moisture trailing down his cheeks. _I need to __push ideas of __the future out of my head and focus on the present. Razor is my other half and Toothless's mate, I'm __here__ to __lend __her__support and be her friend. __That is all she can be: my friend!_

He rapidly repeated the phrases in his head, his mantra encountering a wedge when Razor's statement sneaked into his head, _'I'd gladly call you my mate if you were a dragon…'_

Despite the time and circumstances that have passed, he could still perfectly recall and mentally articulate the honesty and sincerity of her words. Renewed tears began to roll down his cheeks as he drew his arms tighter around himself. "I feel the same for you, Razor. If you were human, I'd gladly call you my wife," he whispered, so softly that it took him a moment to realize he had intend expressed the statement out loud.

The idea of sleep completely vanished, and he remained sitting on the shore line as the sun rose above the horizon. When he felt the gentle warms of the sun rays touch his backside, he gently pulled his head away from his arms and sighed softly. As he washed his face again, he told himself, _No emotions today, Åsmund. We have a job __that needs to be done,__ so __remain __focus__ed__._ Satisfied that the evidence of his night had been sufficiently cleared away, he went to his makeshift bed and began gathering everything up.

As the sun's light and his movements filled the clearing, he heard his companions begin to stir. Razor carefully climbed to her feet, shaking off the ash that had fallen on her during the night. She glanced around her and smiled to Åsmund and Toothless, who was still blinking awake.

Once he was mostly awake, the male dragon smirked and unfurled his wings, directly exposing Hiccup to the fresh sunlight of the new day. The human let out a mumbled groan of complaint at the action, scrunching his eyes up and complaining, "Ugh, even when I don't sleep in a house, you still wake me up too early."

"**Good morning to you too, Mr. Grumpy,"** Toothless teased, lifting Hiccup enough for the tired human to settle his feet on the ground. The Berk chief let out a few, loud yawns, adding in an arm stretch or two, his eyes still closed. The male dragon rolled his head at his human's overreactions, while Razor merely smiled at them. Åsmund remained focused on packing his gear, but did chuckle as he heard his companions.

The man became startled, however, when he sensed Toothless stroll over to his side. **"****Before we head out, let's have a quick bite. Since you two got the wood last night, Åsmund and I will go get it this morning****,"** Toothless explained, lightly wrapping his tail around Åsmund. The human had a protest on the tip of his tongue, but didn't get the chance to say anything as Hiccup commented. "Sounds like a plan then. We don't need too much, so don't be too long."

"We won't," Åsmund answered, finding himself being pulled into the forest with the other two's eyes on their backs.

Once they passed by the tree line and were out of the other's sights, Toothless stopped them and immediately asked, **"What happened last night, Åsmund?" **

"What do you mean? I slept through the whole night," Åsmund responded quickly, probably too quickly if Toothless' serious expression was anything to go by.

"**Don't try that with me. Hiccup and I heard you moving about an hour ago and did not hear you shuffle back to your furs. Your**** scent ****gave away**** that you were afraid. Something ****terrified you ****last night, a nightmare ****most likely****,"** Toothless explained, his neutral features a direct opposite to Åsmund's horrified face. **"Razor remained asleep during all of this, so you don't have to worry about her trying to interrogate you, but if you don't reveal to ****me w****hat happened, I will tell her****."**

Åsmund slowly schooled his expression, weighing his options as he kept eye contact with Toothless. Whether it was just the naturally piercing shape of his eyes or an actual attempt to hypnotize him, Åsmund found his resolve quickly wearing down.

Crossing his arms to regain some form of control, he relented, "I don't know if it was a nightmare or a vision. The only details that appeared was a smoky, gray area. Three dragon bodies laid on the ground, possibly Night Furies, along with the shape of one very large dragon body. Near the three Night Fury bodies, there was a lone human body. In the distance, there were two Night Furies in front of another human and before I knew what was happening, the Furies killed the human at point blank range." Åsmund drew his gaze down as he concluded the dream, feeling his heart begin to speed up once again. "I woke up before their blast made contact but at that distance, there's no doubt the human did not survive. It definitely terrified me but what makes it worse, is that I don't know what any of it means."

Toothless stood in shock at what he had heard. He didn't know what to think about this dream as well, a strange thing for him since he had always been able to help Hiccup when he had nightmares after the Red Death's death and the lost his father. While he could only provide comfort because Hiccup couldn't understand him, but his efforts greatly helped his other half overcome those night terrors. This nightmare though, having happened just after they had encountered the Night Fury Colony, appeared too timely to just be mere coincidence.

When he could not find come up with anything further than that, he stated, **"I ****honestly ****don't know what it means Åsmund, but ****if it implies that something is going to threaten the lives of either Razor, Hiccup, or you, know that ****I will protect ****all of you**** with my life. ****None of you will become those bodies you saw, nor will Hiccup or you be blown apart by those Night Furies****,"** Toothless proclaimed, his tone steady.

Åsmund, slowly lowered his arms as he nodded, a small smile seeping across his face. "Are you going to tell Razor about it?"

"**No, this is something you should do, but I will let you decide when the right time will be." **

Nodding in thanks, the two gathered up a few scraps of wood and made their way back to the camp.

When the other two disappeared from view, Razor turned her eyes to Hiccup's and smiled, **"Morning Hiccup, did you sleep well?"**

"Oh yeah, I slept great. Toothless makes a great bed to sleep against," he stated, noticing her tilting her head away as if in embarrassment or slightly jealously. "Something bothering you about our sleeping arrangement?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"**No,"** she quickly responded, another shade of red flashing on her face.

"Is my dragoness-in-law jealous of her mates' other half?" Hiccup teased, smiling as she remained silent. Her composure lasted for less than a minute before she sighed heavily.

"**Okay fine, maybe just a little. ****It's just… ****you've known him ****as Toothless**** longer than I have. ****I know I loved him when he was Tokka and I was Elise, but that was then. I still feel strongly for him, though I wonder if we are meant to have a future together****," **Razor admitted, her eyes locking onto Hiccup's.

The man's smile lessened a touch, but he kept his tone positive as he replied, "Toothless feels strongly for you as well. In fact, your conversations sometimes make me want to roll me eyes." Razor flashed him a light glare, but Hiccup continued, "And I can feel that you two will be together. Hopefully in this lifetime, because I still want you to be my dragoness-in-law."

Razor rolled her head at his last statement, but found her mood lightening up. **"If this is what I will have to deal with, then maybe I won't let Toothless consider you part of our family. You'll just be that crazy dragon man who enjoys meddling in our personal lives." **

Hiccup laughed at her comment, sombering up in mock fashion when he noticed her attempt at remained serious. "Really? You would keep my buddy and I separated? Now that is just cruel, Razor." He reached out and wrapped his arms around her neck, immediately jumping away with a scream when his skin made contact with her scales.

"**Are you alright?!" **Razor asked, her expression morphing into worry, with a trace of guilt escaping in her eyes.

Hiccup shook out his arms, grimacing but trying is best to smile. "Oh god, you're serious about cutting me out from this family… Sorry to disappoint you, but it's going to take more than a bit of fire to get rid of me." Razor tensely smiled to him, and both found their attentions shifted when they heard the other pair break the tree line.

As the other pair approached, Åsmund asked "So what did we miss?"

"Nothing much." **"****Hiccup demonstrated that I need to**** give my scales some ****more**** time to cool," **she stated, moving away from them so she could quench her thirst.

Toothless glanced at Hiccup's arms and when he noticed the slight burns, his expression morphed into worry. **"Are you alright, Hiccup?"**

"Yeah, don't worry it," Hiccup said, smiling widely. "I've had worse at the forge."

Åsmund created another small fire as the two conversed and when he was done, he met the quiet looks of the other two. It didn't take too much thought for him to realize they were asking if he would tell Razor something was bothering him, so he let out a quiet sigh and nodded.

Åsmund sat down by the small pit and pulled out the remaining fish they had from last night. Hiccup and Toothless sat around as well, with Razor joining them less than a minute later. She laid down next to Åsmund, gesturing to him that her scales had cooled down enough for him to safely touch her.

She immediately sensed there was something being kept quiet and turned to Åsmund, asking, **"What's going on Åsmund?"**

The man didn't say anything for a moment as he arranged the fish, but stated a moment later with, "Last night, I had a nightmare, well… more like a vison that greatly disturbed me. Everything was black, grey or white, and I couldn't recognize anyone or thing. I saw a large, dead dragon body, a motionless human body, and possibly three Night Fury bodies all laid out on the ground. Ahead of them, were two other Night Furies stalking over to another human, this one was alive. For some reason, the Night Furies shot him with their blasts at point blank range and before I could see anything else, I jolted." His body slightly trembled and his voice cracked as he spoke about the dream, his mind protesting at having to review the image so many times in such a short period.

Razor frowned at the description, pressing her head against his side in an attempt to provide some comfort. **"It is okay, Åsmund," **she whispered. **"Whatever you saw, it hasn't happened yet. We are all still here and if we stay focused and together, we might be able to keep that vision from happening at all." **

Åsmund's body slowly relaxed as she spoke, but her comfort just led his mind to another painful question. "Razor…" Åsmund started, wondering if this was truly the best time to talk about his feelings about her. When she turned to him with wide, questioning eyes, he continued with, "I need to tell you something. In regards to what you said when you helped Toothless… If…if you were human…"

Razor cut him off with a quick lick of his cheek, cutting him off. **"I know ****where this is going,**** and you don't need to say it. When I said that to you, I ****already ****knew you felt the same way. ****If you had not, then**** I wouldn't have said it."** She fixed her eyes with his, closing them slowly and pressing her snout against his forehead. The last action closely simulated how humans would kiss someone else's forehead. Åsmund brought his hand up and brushed away the tears that formed after hearing her words.

Razor opened her eyes and shifted her focus down, admitting to him, **"I ****have ****missed this Åsmund. The one ****who ****show****s**** his emotions ****freely and without regard to what anyone or anything else says****. I hoped that I'd get to see him again, ****because that one**** reminds me of ****our first meeting**** and ****the joy we experienced playing with each other****. All those times where we would just ****be carefree**** and I would ****eagerly ****listen to your stories about your day and the pains you went through."**

She adjusted her head to comfortably nuzzle against his cheek, absently mindedly feeling like a mother to her distressed hatchling. **"Even though I couldn't say anything to you at that time, I loved listening ****to you**** and being there to help you through it. It helped me more than you know, to be a sort of family member for you, to ****help you**** let your emotions out and not keep them bottled in."** Her tail slowly twisted up off the ground and wrapped itself around his waist. **"You're never going to lose me Åsmund, never forget that."**

Åsmund felt his tears form once again, but this time let them fall as they were meant to. As he sat there with her presence beside him, he felt her the love radiating from her every word and action. Although his mind continued telling him he could never be with her as a mate or wife, she was still everything we would ever need in his life.

"Thank you for this, I really can't say it enough," he mumbled through sniffles and some coughs. The four of them suddenly found their noses twitching and when they looked at the pit, they saw the fish had blackened.

They all shook their heads at being distracted and Åsmund offered the fish to Razor, who immediately snatched it up. The man placed another fish over the fire and this time, they kept a close watch over it.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 3098

Last Chapter Stats: 130 views and 107 visitors

Preview for Next Chapter: None. Don't want to give out non-Beta read chapter previews since a lot could change from original to Beta'd chapters.


	41. Earthen Boundaries and Assault

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following for a follow or favorite: **DerpNinja, Maya-430, fangwhite666 and keller75863548274483**

To DerpNinja, it's an extra special congrats. They were my 100th follower of the story and thus they will be having a future character happen in another story I am writing.

Review Answer

**thearizona:** So the vision, semi-important. I won't spoil much, but I'll just say that you might see a similar scene like it in the future.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
**_**Words like this are the mental link between Toothless and Razor**_

* * *

Earthen Boundaries and Assault

Unknown Island

They sat around for another hour, shifting conversation from speculation on possible forms of attack to the humans giving a more in-depth account of their time in the Colony.

"**Do try to be a bit more cautious today, you two," **Razor chastised as Åsmund popped his last piece of fish in his mouth. He exchanged a conspiring smirk with Hiccup, who returned it near perfectly, as they lifted themselves off the ground. "We'll try," they both answered, prompting the dragons to roll their eyes as they too began to stand up.

Double-checking that the Soother was within easy reach and the flames were doused effectively with dirt, Åsmund and Hiccup swung unto their dragons and the group took to the sky once more.

Using the sun as compass, they flew in the direction of the Earth Fury. Contrast with their demeanor from yesterday's flight, they only managed light conversation a few times before the realization of what they were heading into fully took root in their minds.

Airspace around Earth Fury Island

Around mid-day, they noticed the area below them appear to resemble the part of the map that touched closely with the Elemental Fury's territory.

"Alright, it looks like we are getting close," Hiccup commented, his face tightening as he asked, "But how far out does the Fury's territory reach?"

"I am not too sure. Anything that could escape probably made sure there was at least a three-day distance between here and wherever they finally settled. Anything that couldn't flee either went into intense hiding, was killed off, or learned how to cohabit the area. We'll need to find some other signs to gauge how much the Elemental Fury claims."

"**Then we better keep a sharp eye out," **Toothless concluded as they passed over a pair of small islands. A few clumps of trees dotted those areas, but they were too high up to tell if they were saplings or were naturally that way. The rest of the outer islands appeared the same.

As they flew further in, though, they began to notice faint scorch marks in the outer parts of more islands that gradually darkened as the land areas became bigger. Soon, they came upon a whole sliver of terrain whose visible layer contained such dark scorches that the trees and other vegetation growing in the area appeared to be floating in a dark void. Slivers of char expanded out as they continued on, some islands completely blacked out but still sporting some signs of life attempting to regrow. In the harsher areas, the group caught a faint whiff of sulfur that was luckily softened by the light presence of flowering fauna and pollen.

"I can see why the Colony fled so far out," Hiccup commented, frowning at the idea of an uncontrollable dragon having so much power. His grip on his saddle tightened as he added, "It's a wonder anything is still able to grow."

"**The plant life might have had seeds that managed to get buried below the top layer of soil. When everything burnt to ash, the seeds grew and used that as their nourishment. Without anything large around here, they were able to grow strong. Once the trees came up, everything else probably followed," **Razor answered with a slight grimace. Åsmund laid a reassuring hand on the back of her head, eliciting a small smile from her.

While they passed over another string of islands, a green plasma shot suddenly flew between the pairs of friends. The humans let out quiet gasps of shock as their dragons nearly dropped out of the sky from surprise, only managing to catch themselves just before another blast came their way. They dropped out of the way and drew down, eyes and ears scanning everywhere to try and locate the source.

To their slim fortune another blast blazed between them, only this time they were able to calculate that it originated from an island in the distance as they backed off to strategize.

"**I guess we found the territory boundary,"** Razor quipped as a final shot trailed behind them. When no more came, they halted and began to plan.

"Now that we got a distance, we need to map out its entire range," Hiccup stated. "Patrol around so we can gauge where its entire territory lays and if it shoots more plasma blasts, take note of the direction. It hasn't confronted us yet, but there's a high chance it will if we stay around here. If we can figure out where it's shooting from though, we might be able to intercept it while it's still grounded."

"**The Fury attacked from a pretty far distance, Hiccup," **Toothless started. **"Even if we get a general layout, we won't know what sort of set up the Fury has unless we move further in." **

"True, and I definitely don't want to risk us flying in blind," Hiccup agreed, biting his lip nervously. "Åsmund, do you have something that could help us out with that?"

The other man scowled his face for a moment, but immediately softened as he dug around in his bag, saying, "Yeah. I have a spy glass that should be able to focus that far in. I tested it with Razor's sight, and it managed to have a slight edge over hers."

"**And it only took him twenty times until he got a successful test," **Razor piped, ignoring Åsmund's small grin as he pulled out the object and held it up for Hiccup to see.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the dragons cautiously approached in the area the final blast had been sent, flying slightly lower as they focused on the distant island. When nothing happened, they took a few more flaps back and slowly began patrolling around the island.

The two pair of dragon riders circled around the island, purposely flying further into the imaginary boundary every now and then to check whether the Elemental Fury would attack again. So far however, the dragon remained strangely quiet, which only set the group further on edge.

Åsmund kept his spy glass focused towards the island the shots had originated, managing to make out a few large features from their distance. Like the other islands, there were patches of scorched surfaces below heavily forested areas, only a few of the marks sported saplings instead of older trees and the scent of sulfur was noticeably stronger. "Have all of you noticed the stronger smell around here?" he asked.

"**Yes, and some of the scorch marks are much darker here, as well," **Toothless replied.

"The Elemental Fury probably hunted here numerous times," Hiccup suggested. "And might the territory marks we've been wondering about. Have you discovered anything else, Åsmund?"

"Not yet… Wait, I think I spot something." Gently coaxing Razor almost to a standstill, Åsmund steadied out his spy glass as it pointed further into the island. "Yes, the rocky area out there has a few high places, and I see openings all around there. I'm guessing the Earth Fury resides in a cave, but I'm not quite sure since the shots kept coming out from the forest near it."

"**There might be cave openings further down, below the tree lines. Maybe when they sense something, they decide to attack low so that if something does try to retaliate, it will aim straight toward the cave and not notice the Fury below until it's too late," **Toothless commented as they resumed their circling.

"**Since it's the Earth Elemental Fury, he most likely uses his green coloring to stay hidden under the tree foliage. The Fury most likely ****tries to shoot down ****any dragons if they get into range like this, so it doesn't have to waste energy engaging other dragons head on. I'm not sure though ****how close we have to ****be**** in order ****to draw him out****." **Razor's face hardened as she finished, casting a distrustful glance toward the spot they mentioned.

"We do need to test that, but that would mean we would have to engage right away," Hiccup stated, wiping the sweat from his brow as the midday sun beat down on them. "I'd rather we keep circling around for now so we can find a place to retreat in case something goes wrong. We'll also keep flying further inside the boundary during some spots. If the Fury does attack us, we can better plan out from where it strikes and whether it moves around or not."

They continued to fly around the island slowly, testing their luck every now and then to see if the dragon would take their bluff. At one part of their route, a loud roar erupted from the island when they pushed into one of the locations.

The dragons halted and the two humans crouched further down on their friends' back, with Åsmund carefully putting his spy glass back into his bag and letting his fingers brush the wooden carving. For several minutes, the group remained still and cautious, casting quick glances everywhere around them.

When it seemed like the Elemental Fury would remain hidden, Hiccup whispered to Razor, "Do you sense him anywhere close by?"

The dragon tensely closed her eyes, opening them a few seconds later to say, **"He's definitely near, but I can't tell exactly where because his scent and energy are everywhere." **

"Alright. Åsmund, do you think you can quickly pull out the Soother if the Fury suddenly shows up?" At the other man's nodding, Hiccup stated, "Then be ready. We've been flying for a while now and since it hasn't attacked us yet, I'm assuming it's waiting for us to tire out before it attempts to take us head on. If that does happen, we'll need to evade quickly and observe whether it will follow us or not. Toothless, Razor, do you think you will be able to retreat quickly enough?"

The dragons looked at each other for a second, before Razor answered, **"If you hadn't noticed by now, our protective instincts take over whenever you two are endangered. So long as you two remain on our backs, nothing will happen to either of you." **

Flashing a smirk, Hiccup gestured for them to continue on.

For several more minutes the island below them remained still, with a few rustles sending them into defense. When nothing flew out or they caught the faint outline of an animal from where the disturbance had come from, they cautiously resumed their flight. They had nearly completely circled around the island when Hiccup coaxed Toothless to breach the territory boundary, despite their previous attempts since the roar yielding nothing.

Just like the other times, Toothless encroached on the area slowly and his body grew tense as they waited in intense anticipation. Similar to these attempts, nothing happened and the dragon carefully flew back out, unwillingly turning his back toward the island. As he did so, another roar screeched in their ears, its source originating from below them along with loud rustling.

"Scatter!" Hiccup shouted, just as a shadow flew up at the group.

Without wasting a second, Razor evaded the upcoming dragon by flying up, causing Åsmund to let out a silent groan of pain as his injured hand became jostled once again. At the same time, Toothless dove down with his human and the flying pair retreated.

Not having any time to adjust, the Earth Fury simply slowed his speed and once he completely halted, gazed predatorily at the intruders' retreating backs.

Noticing they weren't being followed, the dragons converged a good distance away from the territory boundary. Hiccup and Åsmund looked over their shoulders to the still hovering Elemental Fury, who simply continued to observe them. A moment later, the volatile reptile slowly turned around and headed back down towards its island.

The group remained silent and ready in case the Fury decided to attack again, but it appeared its purpose was just to scare them out of its territory. "Well, that could have gone better," Hiccup quipped, straightening up in his saddle. "Åsmund, why didn't you show the Fury the Soother?"

At first, the man didn't appear to understand but a second later, his face widened as the question sank in and he took note of his hand still gripping the Soother in his bag. "Heaps of yak shit," he cursed. "I swore I could bring it out fast enough." He brought the figure out and stared at it intently, saying, "I just got distracted."

"**Yeah, fleeing from a highly territorial, powerful dragon is enough to do that to someone," **Toothless commented, glancing at the island to once again make sure nothing would pop back out.

"Well, that, but it was also the Earth Fury's eyes. They were pure white, which differ greatly from Razor's when she was not calmed." He shook his head and clenched his fist around the figure, a sharp glint of frustration flashing in his own eyes.

While Razor and Toothless lightly consoled Åsmund for the blunder, Hiccup felt a warning horn softly blow in his mind, his memory immediately flashing to last night. _It's understandable he would be mad at himself for messing up, but he seems to be feeling it too deeply. Does this always happen when he feels he's messed up? But then… that doesn't explain his gaze from last night. What is going on with him?_

When Hiccup refocused to the present, he was thankful that the dragons had managed to calm the other man down, though he still held a tight grip on the Soother.

"It probably wouldn't have done much anyway," Hiccup cut in, adding, "The Fury was coming at us at high speed so even if he did see it, it's highly likely he would have collided with us. You said a Soother's effect takes place quickly, but that second might not have been enough and there was also the risk of it falling out of your hand and landing either in the water or the forest. At least we know the Fury prefers ambush and the layout of the island. We can use that knowledge to plan and stage an actual assault when we are ready."

The dragons nodded in agreement and Åsmund gradually relaxed his clutch on the carving. Much to Hiccup's relief, Åsmund's eyes softened back out and his expression became familiarly collected. "You're right. We weren't really prepared, but we are now. The question is, how soon should we attack back?"

"**No sooner until we formulate a plan," **Razor stated. **"There's no way I am letting you go back in without some idea on what we are going to do."**

They paused in thought for a minute, when Åsmund inquired, "If we go back and attack, which pair do you think he'll go after?"

"**What are you planning on, Åsmund?" **Razor asked, her tone weary.

"He can't defend himself entirely if we are attack him in different directions. If he's focused on one pair then the other can either stall him enough for me to display the carving, or drive him away if it looks like he might make a hit," Åsmund calmly explained.

Razor opened her mouth, prepared to exploit the holes and extreme luck they would need to have for the plan to work, but closed it when she noticed the other two were not openly disagreeing with the idea. **"Is there really little else we can do?" **she asked.

"At this point, it seems so," Hiccup stated. "But Åsmund's idea has some merit. The Fury seems to only care about protecting his territory so if our attack does fail, we still have a good chance of flying away in mostly one piece. Besides, Toothless and I are used to standing up against anything angry dragons throw at us."

"**Much to the worry of everyone," **Toothless piped in, a small smile stretched across his face.

The Berkian returned the smile, the pair looking to Razor as she sighed and mumbled, **"Alright. At least we have something to follow." **

"Then it's decided: We'll stay close to the border a fair distance apart from each other and enter at the same time to see who the Fury considers more threatening," Åsmund finalized and looked around to make sure they all agreed.

They all nodded, with Hiccup adding, "Let's try to use hand signals and shots to communicate when we enter. Can you handle communicating with your good hand, Åsmund?" The man demonstrated his ease effortlessly, and Hiccup acknowledged with a sharp nod.

With a few comments and confirmation on their signals, they flew back to the island. Once they got close, they setup half a mile apart from each other and signaled when they were ready.

Without wasting anymore time, the pairs moved into the territory simultaneously and everyone waited with baited breath to see who would be the Fury's target. They made sure to match their speeds and when it appeared they were about to converge, altered their path so they wouldn't get hit together if the Fury attacked. For several minutes they repeated this process and almost froze when they heard the familiar shrill of a plasma blast being prepared.

Each pair readied themselves and when they heard the blast released, scattered away. Everyone followed where the sound and heat were aiming for and saw who the Fury targeted: Razor.

The female dragon managed to successfully evade the blast, along with the following shot was at well. To make sure Razor was the target, Toothless and Hiccup flew near the other pair and headed toward where the blast had originated from. The third blast that shot out, despite the Berkian pair being closest, was aimed straight for Razor again.

Having answered their question, the group flew back out of the territory and reconvened close enough to discuss what to do next.

Hiccup started with, "Alright, he'll attack Razor before Toothless so let's use that to our advantage. We need to have Razor and the Earth Fury clash enough for Åsmund to show the Fury the carving. If that doesn't appear it will work, Toothless will engage in strafing attacks so your two can escape and we can weaken the Fury. Hopefully we can calm the Fury before anyone gets injured."

Åsmund nodded, adding, "Yes, that will be good, but we should make sure we do not injury him too much. We still need him for the battle and the least amount of harm we do to him, the better. If we do this right, we can sooth him today, rest back at the island we just came for the night, and be back in Berk the day after." Toothless and Razor smiled at the idea of being back in two days instead of the three or more they originally planned for.

Hiccup turned his gaze back to the island and noticed the Earth Fury observing them, much to his worry since none of them had noticed him. Before he could alarm the others, though, the dragon turned back around and retreated further into his territory. The other three noticed Hiccup's distraction and followed the Fury's movements, their relief paired up with confusion.

"Do you guys notice something about where he is flying?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the spot where the Earth Fury was flying to. No one said anything until Razor stated, **"****He's heading to ****the same spot as the shots. That ****must ****mean he resides in a cave or something ****near there****."**

Hiccup nodded, offering with a grin, "So long range bombardment at that location might be enough to draw him out?" Toothless and Razor chuckled in agreement.

"When he flies out," Åsmund cut in. "We head in with Razor in the lead and Toothless supporting. If it looks like we can't keep him back long enough, Razor and I will activate 'Attack Plan Four.' It's a stun attack that Razor and I developed where Razor will shoot a close range Elemental empowered shot with lots of light and sound," Åsmund explained. "Razor's senses have grown used to the attack and I only suffer for a couple of minutes max, but you two need to be at least 500 feet away when we use it, otherwise you'll be affected. Once Razor is sure the Fury is stunned, she'll convey it to the rest of us and we can carry the Earth Fury towards the island and set the Soother in sight."

"**While Razor issues her attack, ****I'll ****blast away ****any shots he ****fires**** at you two. ****That should distract the Fury long enough for the attack to work, and you will be better ****protected,"** Toothless finalized, his tone easily displaying his protective manner. He was going to make sure his mate would not be hurt and even though Razor lightly scoffed at his words, her eyes conveyed that she found his promise touching all the same.

With their plans set, the group flew back in and prepared themselves for the Fury's response to their bombardment. "Two shots each at the location and wait for him to make our next decision," Åsmund ordered as Toothless and Razor prepared their shots.

Both dragons launched their first shots at the targeted wall and were quickly followed by another set. The four shots collided against their target and a moment later, the Earth Fury stalked out from a nearby opening. The Earth Fury didn't react at their continuing trespass, opting instead to gaze at them with sharp, bright eyes that didn't stray. When it was obvious the hostile dragon wasn't going to act according to plan, Hiccup loudly proclaimed to the group, "Again! But this time, aim directly for the Earth Fury!"

The dragons launched another set of shots and focused on the opponent's limbs and wings, their pupils shirking down into slits as they readied for action. The Fury just crouched down as the blasts came down, but immediately erupted in a roar when the new shots made contact with his body. He remained shrunk down for a moment, a sound almost like a hiss catching the group's ears. "Get ready," Hiccup whispered, the volume almost deafening.

Slowly, the Earth Fury steadied himself and pushed his legs up, his body appearing to grow even larger than what the group had initially seen. His bowed was the last part to be raised and when his steel white eyes focused the group in his vision, they all felt a slight chill run down their spines. With a sudden spike in power as their only cue, the Earth Fury shot up into the air towards the pair he deemed the most threatening.

Between their hasty fallback and a blink, the group saw the Fury had kept his gaze solely on Åsmund and Razor as he circled around. His burst had caused him to shoot past the group so quickly he couldn't slow down to a halt until he had already covered nearly five hundred meters.

As they prepared for their next move, Åsmund stated, "Alright, Razor attack plan four, Hiccup and Toothless, support." Razor smugly warned, **"Try to keep up darling, I'm going to use my powers." **During their brief pause, the Earth Fury spared a second to gauge their positions, and then quickly flew back down towards them. Åsmund wrapped his arm around the figurine tucked between his fist and tightened his hold to saddle as he watched the dragon come down, feeling Razor's power gather below him.

Both dragons extended their spinal fins and once she harnessed the amount of power she desired, bolted right up at the Earth Fury. Toothless followed as best as he could, never letting the descending Earth Fury escape his locked focus. He subconsciously opened the pores inside his mouth that housed the fumes he utilized for his plasma shots, ready to defend Razor and Åsmund should the Fury get too close before she was ready.

Razor kept her mouth closed, gathering the gas in a way that filled up her whole mouth. She was going to need a lot of fumes in order to create a blast bright and blaring enough to distract her target.

When the distance between them shortened to one hundred meters, the Earth Fury fired a shot at Razor. In a snap, Toothless overpowered the shot with his own blast before it could go near his mate, and she barrel rolled to the right so the prevailing wisps of smoke could not interrupt her vision.

The Earth Fury attempted to knock her off four more times, but each attempt was stopped by Toothless' own blast. Once the Fury realized Toothless' counterattacks would not give easily and that the common Night Fury would only attack if he did, he ceased his blasting and just focusing on bulleting toward his intended target.

Fifty meters out, Åsmund picked up a small cue from Razor that their attack plan was almost completed. Nodding slightly, he closed his eyes and silently counted out the seconds to its execution. Sparing a second, she activated her link with Toothless and warned, _**"Toothless, I'm going to initiate 'Attack Plan Four' soon. You two need to turn away now so you don't get caught in the cross blast."**_

"_**Alright. Be careful," **_Toothless responded, the two cutting off their link. Toothless quickly relayed the information to Hiccup, who merely nodded and adjusted the tail pair broke left a moment later, closing their eyes when they felt they had halted a fair distance away. Razor finished gathering the gas she needed and tapped further into her power as the Earth Fury continued to barrel towards her.

Approaching ten meters, she knew the time to begin Attack Plan Four was now if she wanted it to go off without a hitch.

Taking in last second visuals as the two dragons closed in on each other, she noticed a slight movement with the Earth Fury's paws. A small shine revealed to her that he had brandished his claws, with their path appearing to aim for her face. In that same time frame, a quick movement of the Earth Fury's neck accompanied the sight of his sharpened teeth, leading Razor to the assumption that he planned on causing her to evade his claws so she would be in position for him to bite her.

"_Good effort, my fellow Fury," _she thought, steeling herself as the distance shortened to her desired length. _"But I have my own surprise in stored for you." _

At a five meter distance between them, she cautiously closed her eyes and listened to the Earth Fury's loud wing beats. Once he was in place, Razor opened her mouth and allowing a few wisps to escape so more could fill its place, ignited the gas. Almost too quick for any human or other dragon to notice, she rapidly expelled the lit fumes out, creating a large explosion with that the Earth Fury's body could not escape from. Razor quickly spun out of the way, releasing more gas that elicited not only a more powerful blast, but also a large flash of blinding light.

With no time to slow down or turn away from the blast/light combo, the Earth Fury flew right through the cloud of deafening sound and intense light. Barely able to let out a quiet roar of pain, the Fury's senses became overwhelmed by the onslaught of simulation. Quickly, the Fury's eyes turned blank and his mind ceased sending commands to his wings.

With little protest, the Earth Fury shut down and his body spiraled down to the island.

Razor turned her head around and opened her eyes just in time to see the Earth Fury fall from the sky, her attack effectively stunning him. She dove down quickly towards the island, following the body close enough to arrive in time to soften the landing, but far enough that if he recovered too quickly she could still evade attack.

The seconds following the explosion, Åsmund felt the shockwave and had to bite down a small cry as the sound bombarded in his ears. When he opened his eyes after feeling Razor head down to intercept the stunned Fury, he had to hold back another noise of pain as his mind adjusting itself from the stimulation as well. After several blinks he could finally keep his eyes open, but still had not shaken off his disorientation. _"Something doesn't feel right,"_ he thought.

As Åsmund tried to realign his senses, Hiccup and Toothless heard the blast and felt the shockwave brush against their bodies. Not enough to knock them off, but enough to tell them that they only needed a few more seconds before they could return to the action. Once they heard the sole sound of Razor loudly beating her wings, the pair snapped opened their eyes and turned around, diving towards the female Fury and the Earth Fury.

"Razor..." Åsmund warily whispered, his vision unfocused as he felt his eyes take in multiple views. Gripping the hand clutching the saddle as well as the Soother tighter, he chanced a quick look to the side and noticed the other pair flying to intercept with them. However, he simultaneously seemed to view the sight from a different angle. A downward angle. Lightly shaking his head, he raised his voice and said, "Stop… diving to…I can't…"

Razor slowly halted her descent, confusion spread across her face, but willing to trust her friend's word. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hiccup and Toothless continue diving towards the falling dragon. Tapping into her link with her mate, she stated, _**"Regroup, something is up with Åsmund. Break off the grab and bag dive. **__**I'll head your way.**__**"**_

Toothless spared a quick look but complied with the statement, opening his wings and allowing the updraft air to halt his movements.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked as the pair slowed to a halt, frowning at the change of plans. Toothless turned and flew up towards Razor, answering, **"****Razor said ****something is wrong with Åsmund. ****My best guess is that h****e ****must**** have taken too much of the shockwave."**

Once the two groups met up, Berkians saw Åsmund partially slumped forward on his saddle with a hand pressed against his face. Razor kept softly talking to him, trying to keep him focus in order to prevent him from falling off.

"Åsmund, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, dreading something that may have to stop the assault.

"Not sure, but my head is spinning," Åsmund groaned out as he put a hand on Razor's saddle to keep himself propped up. "And I know if I try to stay in this fight, I have a great risk of falling off my saddle. Hiccup, I need you to wrap up the Earth Fury with these two sets of bolas." Åsmund reached into one of the bags as he quickly continued with, "Razor's attack did its part, but I strongly suspect the Earth Fury would have recovered enough to cause damage should we have continued trailing so close to him. He probably still won't be fully recovered, but at least he'll be weakened enough for you three to bind him."

As he withdrew the two bolas, he stated, "First, tie his maw. It will keep him from using his plasma shot. Then, bind his wings." He felt himself on the verge of a black out, but he pressed on. "Razor, show him where to hit the Earth Fury to disable the plasma shot." His voice hitched several times as he tossed the two bolas over to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the bolas and grimaced slightly. _I'm going to have to fight an Elemental Fury. I've fought __with other__ dragon__s__ before, but __not one at this level. Well, __first time for everything __I guess__._

"**We need to move now before he fully recovers. Åsmund, ****I hate to say it, but the safest place for you is**** strap****ped against the saddle. Do your best to strap in and I'll make sure you ****hang on," **Razor directed, taking charge of the situation.

Åsmund, too out of it to nod, thrust the Soother as far into his bag as he could and began strapping his suit to the proper places along his saddle. As he did so, the two dragons and their riders flew down towards the Earth Fury Island and caught the falling dragon hitting the water.

"**Alright, Hiccup pay attention,"** Razor said, lifting her head and bringing a paw up to the underside of her jaw. **"Toothless, bring Hiccup ****closer ****over ****so he can**** feel this spot. ****He ****needs to hit ****it just right ****with his fist after he wraps up the Earth Fury's maw. ****If he doesn't, then the Earth Fury will still be able to shoot back.****"**

Toothless brought Hiccup over in the same moment where Åsmund slumped forward unconsciousness, tightly strapped in and nearly sewed into the saddle. Razor slightly shifted her head as she felt Åsmund go limp, whimpering softly in fear of her friend. She startled slightly when she felt Hiccup's hand press against felt the spot under her jaw, but remained still so he could properly feel the area.

Hiccup mentally noted the exact spot, its distance from all sides of the jaw line, and pressed in slightly to feel the difference. "Alright, Razor I got it. So what is the plan?" Hiccup asked with slight trepidation, but otherwise sounding ready to continue.

"**We follow the original plan: bag him and tag him into the ground ****so we can**** sooth him. Toothless, fire at him as we close ****in**** to keep ****him from shooting at us. If you can, try to knock him out with your own shots.****If need be, though, ****I'll go claw to claw with him,"** Razor explained. **"When he's in my claws, Hiccup ****will need to**** bind his jaw, disable his shot, bind his wings and break off. We'll then fire onto the ground just before he slams into it ****so we can**** soften his landing, hopefully."**

The Earth Fury slowly rose out of the water, shaking his body as he hovered over and took a moment to gather his senses and strength.

"**We have one shot at this. Work as a team, protect Åsmund and each other, and down this Earth Fury ****so he will be**** sooth****ed**** him,"** Razor loudly and rousingly said.

"I'm with you there, Razor," Hiccup proudly agreed, taking the first bola and started to spin it above his head.

"**For Berk, for Åsmund and for the future,"** Toothless added before the two Furies dove towards the now ascending Earth Fury.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 5758

Previous Chapter Stats: 109 Views and 86 Visitors

Next Chapter Preview:

As the other dragon motioned for another clawed strike, he copied the move with his own and their weapons of choice neatly collided with each other. Although the red dragon managed to equally push against him for a second, his strengthened claws overpowered the other pair and the red dragon was forced to pull away.


	42. Calming the Earth Fury

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following for either a favorite or follow: **fangwhite666, Mary Phantom, Tanabi360, rita130401, Gasp1808,**

Review responses:

**thearizona:** Asmund is well, going through something right now. One he just was hit with basically a "flashbang" for the first time in a while so that's something and then something else inside of him is taking root. That's all I'll say, you all will have to wait to see what happens as time goes on.

**avatarHiccup:** Releases are Bi-weekly for now until Arc 2 finishes then unfortunately, there will be a hiatus until Arc 3 is completely finished being written and beta'd.

**rita130401:** I try to put in emotions everywhere in my stories. I like making the readers have various different types of emotions while reading so that is always my goal.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Calming the Earth Fury

Above Earth Fury Island

Shaking off the last drops of water, the Earth Fury felt his frustration at the interlopers overtake his mind. The group's first intrusion into his territory was somewhat tolerable, since it has been a long time since any dragon dare disturb his domain and he always found grim satisfaction in seeing large creatures fall. Their second intrusion, however, had quickly rubbed away any amount of amusement they provided. This final time, these dragons and humans dared best him in his own territory, and actually managed to knock him.

Rage finally took over all of his thoughts and he vowed they will pay for their transgression. Not wanting to leave anything to chance, he began channeling more of his Elemental power into his body to increase all aspects of his power. Inside his throat gas started to gather and swirl inside as his Elemental powers mixed with it, enhancing its strength.

He spotted them coming closer to him and without any hesitation, fired out two quick shots infused with his elemental power aimed mainly toward the red dragon. These special Earthen shots created a special rock whose inner composition was volatile gas. In the insuring expulsion, however, the rock would be indistinguishable from a pure gaseous blast due to the outer gas igniting from the releasing spark, concealing the object in light. Should the rock blast impact anything, the rock would break away and the exposed inner gas would explode, scattering the rocks forward and causing a cloud of them to form.

The results of his shots should distract the two dragons long enough for him to either attack again or make them cautious of any similar attacks, keeping their senses over heightened and less willing to chance any obvious openings for fear of another surprise.

As the Earth Fury expected, the shots were quickly intercepted by the black dragon's own blast. He smirked grimly, watching the group notice the unveiled rocks just in time for the inner fumes to detonate and scatter the projectiles in every direction.

To their credit, the dragons managed to block the worse pieces from hitting the humans (one of whom who pressed down against the red one's back for some curious reason) and their more vulnerable areas, but couldn't completely circumvent the veil of rocks. Rocks with just the right trajectory scratched against the dragon's body, with the high speeds having the added bonus of heating up the rocks to an uncomfortable temperature to human skin.

Taking a moment, he extended his claws and strengthened them with his power, instilling energy into them until there were as sharp and durable as iron. He focused his eyes and leaped up toward them, aiming his claws towards the red dragon while leading his jaw towards the slumped over human.

He motioned to complete his attack, but found his body lurching sideways from a small, sudden shot that came from the side. Once he stopped himself, he turned his head and met the sight of the black dragon closing his mouth, swaying a bit in the air but otherwise recovered from the Earthen shot.

The two circled each other slowly for a moment, the Earth Fury tuning his ear to the red dragon. The human on the black dragon's back stared at him with determined eyes, his hands holding something that currently escaped the Fury's knowledge.

He must have been too focused on this dragon because he suddenly felt another impact against his side, this time harder and more solid. Glimpses of red caught his eyes as his body continued to be pushed in the air and his vague attempts to swipe it away resulted in the impactor responding with their own, harsher, swipes.

Without wasting another second, the Earth Fury twisted himself around until the red dragon was no longer pressed against him and slithered out of her range. He smacked his foe with a strong flip of his tail as he passed, and heard the satisfying groan of pain as the extended limb dug a bit into her underbelly.

Hearing the rapid wing beats, he spun around and smacked his head against the black dragon's own. Too quiet for any ears but his own, the impact elicited an echoing ping that meant nothing to any of his nerves. Judging from the grimace on the black dragon's face, however, the feeling was not mutual.

He attempted to fly in closer and take care of the human, but was interrupted by the feeling of claws slashing against his thigh. A quick kick from his leg compelled the attacker to draw back, and he chanced to turn away from the black dragon to face the red one once more.

As the other dragon motioned for another clawed strike, he copied the move with his own and their weapons of choice neatly collided with each other. Although the red dragon managed to equally push against him for a second, his strengthened claws overpowered the other pair and the red dragon was forced to pull away.

They didn't manage to go far before the Earth Fury sliced his claws against one of the red one's front legs, effortlessly scrapping away four thin lines of scales running down diagonally. Despite the coloring, the red dragon's blood easily shone against their scales. He couldn't hold back a small roar of triumph, not even caring when the black dragon suddenly clung to his back and began trying to bite at his neck. The Earth Fury simply dodged each attempt, hearing the human shouting out something to the black one.

The pair twisted around in that position for a while, the Earth Fury doing his best to shake off the biting foe. While he found little trouble with the efforts at the biting, a sudden touch from something soft near his neck seemed to switch something on in his mind.

With renewed vigor, he gave a powerful push against the other dragon with his back legs but didn't bother to try and scratch the other as he flew away. Before he could make sense of the sensation, the red dragon collided with him again, only his distraction finally cost him the upper hand.

While the intruders had been attacking him from the sides, the red dragon managed to sneak up under his body and push up against him hard enough to through him off balance. As he staggered in the air, the red dragon kept knocking against him so much that even when he did manage to right himself back up, it only took a second for them to do it again. It didn't help that the black dragon did the same thing as well, adding in a small blast when they saw an opening.

During the struggle, he felt the red dragon's clawsgrab onto his paws and harshly tighten their hold. The hold itself did not elicit any pains, but their grip was strong enough to lock them together paw-to-paw. His continued attempts to pull away or kick them away only encouraged the red dragon on, who managed to flip them enough where they had the advantage of gravity in holding him down.

He drew his head back, readying another Earthen shot, when he felt something thin start wrapping around his snout and mouth. Unusually panicked, he twisted his body in all directions to try and evade off to the side, but the black dragon used their tail to harshly knock him back to whatever the constraint was. Despite his best efforts, the thing around his mouth continued to tighten until it felt like it might cut into his skin. There was a quick moment where the thing tightened into an almost unbearable level, but slightly relaxed as the black dragon shifted off to the side.

Before the Earth Fury could fully make sense of what had happened, the black dragon slammed into the side of him and he felt the soft touch from before lay against the underside of his jaw. With his front legs immobilized, his mouth tied down, and his position giving him zero chances of escape, he could only mumble out a roar of anger as the touch seemed to search for something.

A few moments later, the light touch quickly drew back a bit from a spot but returned, much harder, to hit something in the middle of the underside of his jaw. He expelled a muffled roar of the pain, not feeling the touch move away nor sensing the grip on his paws loosened slightly.

The three intertwined dragons started spiraling down towards his island as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He caught the black dragon separate from the group while the human on its back began to swing something above their head, calling out something to the other dragon.

He felt the grip around his paws almost give away before another wave of pain hit as the same thing binding his mouth starting to wrap around his wings. A body pressed up against him as the tightness repeated itself until he couldn't move his wings any long.

Thoughts of vengeful rage consumed his mind as he felt the red dragon release him and the black dragon move out of the way. Suddenly, the feeling of falling took hold and he struggled to regain any movement from his wings or mouth. The ground moved closer in his vision and he was forced to realize that he had no way of stopping himself from stopping or even slowing down. He spun around in time to notice the two dragons execute a steep dive aimed right down after him.

Any vague sentiment such as hope was lost as he realized that he was falling too fast for them to do anything.

He cursed to himself as he spun himself back around, trying once again to work on getting the bindings off of his jaw and snout as the ground continued to rush towards him. To his relief the thing around his jaw loosened enough for him to toss it aside, and instinct kicked in as he began gathering his gas and elemental power inside his throat.

He pointed his jowl towards the ground and consciously motioned to ignite and launch it, but widened his eyes in shock when nothing happened. The power still hummed in his body and gas continued to flow, but he could not get either to provide the necessary spark he needed. The ground continued growing closer and he could think of only one other option.

Tapping into his power, he coaxed the energy to wrap around and fortify his body with iron, same as what he applied to his head during the tussle with the black dragon, but much stronger. He braced himself for the inevitable impact and vowed not to let fear be his last emotion.

His focus on the ground was shifted as two blasts blew past him, their clean avoidance of his body too perfect to be simple misses. Instead, he saw the explosions impact the ground and felt a small pressure wave grow from the explosion. The resulting force slowed his falling enough where the impact wouldn't be bone crushing, but fast enough to know the pending impact would still be painful. He shut tightly his eyes as a rock layer quickly formed around his body seconds before he slammed hard into the crater made from the previous blast.

After a flash of immense pain, he felt his body suddenly shut down as he caught the stoneskin slowly fall off his body. While he recognized the sound of the rocks breaking like a familiar lullaby, he just remained oblivious to its quiet sounds, the mere thought of movement sounding like an impossible task.

Consciousness faded as the Earth Fury saw the faint outline of the human from the black dragon carefully move down into the crater with something in his arms. His senses cut off just before he could see what the object was.

Nearly an hour later, the Earth Fury groaned loudly and slowly, his senses began screaming awake. Once his head no longer felt like something was throwing boulders against it, he opened his eyes and immediately caught the glimpse of the item that was in the human's hands earlier lying on the ground.

When his vision focused on the strange item, his whole being began feeling different. Inside his mind, the rage and hatred that he possessed for over sixty years started flowing out. The longer his eyes focused on the item, the more his mind cleared and a sense of self he never conceived of began propagating within his mind.

Another groan escaped his maw as his body stirred, his pupils slowly appearing again in his pure white eyes. He heard a noise… no, a voice for seemingly the first time since… well, he couldn't remember when. As thought returned to him, he could finally make out what the voice was saying.

"This is taking a lot longer than when you calmed, Razor. I wonder if the amount of time you've been an Elemental Fury correlates with how long it takes for calming," a… human (yes, the voice has to be a human!) said as the Earth Fury listened.

_That's right; I'm an Elemental Fury, more specifically the Earth one. It makes sense now, this is what I've been waiting for and been told about at my birth,_ the Earth Fury thought as more of his mind became calmer and clearer to think.

Taking a little more time to compose himself, which took half an hour though he couldn't tell, the Earth Fury slowly lifted his head up and proclaimed,** "It is good to finally think on my own for once after all these years**."

Looking up, he saw the red dragon he seemed so keen on eliminating from earlier, and her human that had not been active during their last engagement sitting on top of a saddle (saddle? Yes, that is the right word! Saddle). The black dragon was standing next to the red one, but his human was standing much closer to him than the others and did not seem to lean forward as the sitting human was doing. A few steps in front of the group and between them and the object which had stolen his attention as soon as he opened his eyes.

Grateful for whatever this group had done to restore his mind; he bowed his head down in thanks. The human in front returned the gesture, though obviously he did not seem to understand what he had said earlier. The human moved over to the sitting one and they conversed quietly for a moment.

The standing one took a small step forward and said, "We are glad to see you are alright. Honestly, we were not trying to gravely injure you, but it was the only way."

Before the Earth Fury could add anything, even if it fell on two deaf ears, the humans turned to each other once again and the sitting one talked quickly to the standing one. Understanding dawned on his newly cleared mind, and he asked, **"How are you able to understand me, human?" **

"**I gave the human on my back the ability to understand dragons and our history after we stopped a human-dragon war,"** the red dragon answered to the Earth Fury and appeared ready to launch into what she meant.

"**I think introductions are in order first, Razor," **the black dragon gently interrupted her, eliciting an embarrassed expression on her face. **"My name is Toothless. I'm the Alpha of my island Berk," **the black one stated,** "I am also the Night Fury that ****will**** become the Lightning Fury. This wonderful dragon beside me-"** the female shook her head at the description **"-is Razor the Fire Fury and my mate. On her back is her rider, Åsmund and the other human is my rider, Hiccup."**

The Earth Fury looked at Toothless with awe and wonder as well as Razor. **"We are on a quest to find all the Elemental Furies and bring them together to fight a****gainst**** Loki and Hel ****in order to stop Ragnarök****. Do you remember your name?"**

The Earth Fury looked away and stared up to the sky, gently closing his eyes. Memories began flooding his mind, some from the previous three Earth Furies, some from his live before his change, a fading sensation of the last rage filled years, and… his name! **"Yes. It is Ađalsteinn," **he answered, slowly opening his eyes and lowering his head. **"****First off though, I would like to gravely apologize for my behavior. I know the situation couldn't be helped, but I still feel proper apologies are in order. Secondly, I have**** a message and information ****for all of you****. ****It is one of**** my task****s**** given to me by the gods. They ****foresaw ****a human and Elemental Fury working together would be the ones that ****require**** this information. I just never expected it to be two humans and two Elemental Furies."** He looked back at his bound wings and then back to Hiccup. **"But first, can you ****please**** take this contraption off of my wings? I'd like to be able to move them again."**

Hiccup shook his head in embarrassment at the realization that he had forgotten about removing the bindings after the Earth Fury started to sooth. He closed the distance between them, his left leg strangely metal, and moved up onto Ađalsteinn's back and cut the bolas off. Hiccup made sure nothing was damaged during the fight and once he saw Ađalsteinn move them without any hint of pain, slid back onto the ground.

As Ađalsteinn carefully stood up, he noticed Hiccup's hand hovering in a questioning manner. Giving it a quick thought, the Earth Fury nodded and felt the human begin softly petting him. After over thirty years of everything running away from him and not overly caring about comfort, the simple sensation sent his senses into bliss. He could dimly hear the newly identified Åsmund curiously repeat most of his words just loud enough to catch Hiccup's attention.

_Hiccup must no possess the same understanding of Dragonese as the other one. A bit of a shame, but maybe he has his own way of translating that works well enough. _

Hiccup's voice managed to drag him back down to awareness as he asked, "So can you help us with our quest?"

Ađalsteinn leaned slightly further into the soothing touch, halting when he noticed the gaze he was receiving from the other Elemental Fury. _Protective dragons, I see._ Respectfully pulling back but still within Hiccup's reach, he answered, **"Right well, I have two things that can help. Information on the Soother for the Air Fury, and the Soothers for the Lightning Fury."**

Toothless and Razor quickly glanced at one another and then looked back at the Earth Fury. Deadpanned, Razor stated, **"You said Soothers for the Lightning Fury. ****Toothless has**** two Soothers?"**

Ađalsteinn nodded and sat down, gently pushing off Hiccup's hand. **"Yes. You see, when I was being reborn I was given all information about the Soothers for the Air and Lightning Furies. I am the sole Soother for the Air Fury, the Earth Fury has always been the Air Fury's Soother it seems,"** he started as the pair continued looking at him in amazement, continuing. **"While the Lightning Fury has two Soothers. The two will always be close to him in his life, but one will always be his mate. If both Soothers are not nearby when he changes, then he can never be calmed."**

Everyone's eyes widen at the revelation of not only Toothless needing a second Soother, but who one would always be. Said dragon turned and looked directly at Razor as she processed the information. Åsmund immediately spoke up, "That can't be right. Razor is Toothless' mate, and I have yet to feel the presence of a Soother in her. I can feel Hiccup, this figurine we have and the presence in you, but not her."

Ađalsteinn looked at Razor and back to Åsmund, returning his gaze back to Razor. **"She is his Soother, at least ****for ****one part. You don't feel it in her because ****in order for her to complete**** the other part, she has to fulfill from the prophecy. Trust me though, she is one of his Soothers. In fact,"** Ađalsteinn leaned in and sniffed at her claim mark and smiled. **"The Lightning Fury himself also ****seems to be**** blocking it. His bite has some magic mixed in with it. That is most likely why you don't feel her being a Soother and part of the reason she is his Soother."**

Razor looked at her mark and carefully started to probe it with her mind to see if she could feel out this magic. Ever so slightly she felt it, but it took a lot of focus in order to even sense it. She turned her gaze back towards Ađalsteinn and stated, **"It's barely there, but I do feel it." **

Toothless asked Ađalsteinn, "**Why do I need two Soothers?"** Åsmund frowned at the thought of the idea. In all this time traveling to other Sea Kings and Queens, none had ever spoke of the Lightning Fury needing two Soothers.

"**It's because he is the strongest Elemental Fury. The Lightning Fury power dwarves all of us other Elemental Furies combined. ****With the**** amount of hatred and rage he receives, ****it**** requires two Soothers ****to Calm him enough****," **Ađalsteinn replied, shuddering before slumping down slightly as exhaustion from the fight hit him. Everyone moved towards him to check on him, but he shook his head at them, insisting, **"Right now all of you need to return home and prepare for Toothless' changing as he will undoubtedly begin to change quicker now that I have calmed."**

He motioned for Razor to approach and despite Åsmund's continued sour expression, complied. When they were close enough, he pressed his head against hers and transferred some knowledge on protection wards. Razor reciprocated the action by giving him the location of the Water and Air Fury, where to meet up before the final fight, and where the final fight was to take place.

As they moved away, Åsmund quickly started, "Wait a minute, a couple of questions for you, Ađalsteinn. First, do you now have a mental link with Razor, since I assume you two just used magic to give each other information? And second, in your memories, do you know anything about an extended precursor stage because Toothless has been in it for well near eighteen years?"

Ađalsteinn closed his eyes and searched his memories to see if the gods had given him anything on that and even after searching through anything about this mental link Åsmund wondered about, he replied, **"The answer to both questions is no, ****unfortunately.**** Nothing in my memory explains the extended precursor stage or even this mental link you speak about. Both seem to be rare or non-existent to any of my predecessors nor ****is it in ****the knowledge given to me by the gods." **

Still looking saddened but partially content at the tired dragon's efforts, Åsmund nodded tightly. Hiccup, still sitting beside the Earth Fury, carefully watched the exchange and found relief when the information didn't elicit the strange anger he had seen in Åsmund as the other man quickly translated everything. Suddenly curious, he reached over and picked up the wooden carving, setting it in Ađalsteinn's gaze and asking, "So, do you now any specific reason why this is your Soother? It seems a lot of the Elemental Furies have each other or other living things as theirs, so why do you think you are different?"

The dragon titled his head at the question, staring at the figurine with great interest before replying, **"Since the time of the first Elemental Furies, those of us who become the Earth Fury have always used a representation of the Nine Realms to be our Soother. Carvings or other objects depicting the World Tree or any of the creatures that reside directly on the Tree are the most common Soothers that fulfill this function.'**

"**It is possible, though, for a human to represent this aspect as well. Woodworkers who specialize in these symbols are a prominent example. Although, their influence does not necessarily have to be physical. Barbs with an excellent voice for singing the ballads of Yggdrasil or anything having to do with the Nine Realms along with a great passion in their practice could also act as a Soother.'**

"**In this case," **Ađalsteinn stared intently at the carving, a glint of sadness resting in his pupils while the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly. **"The carving itself was not initially the Soother. It was the carver themselves who was the Soother. Unfortunately, the carver died but the life energy from them latched itself onto the last carving they had commissioned, which is the object you are holding in your hands now.'**

"**If I may say so, this is most likely their best work and I am fortunate this is how they will be remembered." **

Åsmund quickly began translating everything to Hiccup, who looked down at the carving with new found respect. As the other man wrapped up with the last line, the Berkian pulled out a long string from one of the numerous pockets located on his suit. With a few quick ties and knots, he held up the carving, now tightly bound with the string in the center of the Tree's trunk, up for Ađalsteinn to see. "I am sure the carver would feel proud of the praise you give them for this work."

Ađalsteinn looked over the work for a few seconds, his smile stretching a bit further. He pushed out his neck and without a word, Hiccup carefully slid the newly made necklace onto the dragon.

"**I hate to leave so soon," **Razor started as Hiccup double checked that the knots would hold. **"But ****Toothless should ****be changing**** in about four days so ****we should get back to Berk." **

"**Yes, but you are welcome to visit us ****at Berk after you get the Air Fury, ****if Hiccup has no objections," **the Dragon Alpha said, seeing Hiccup nodding his consent. **"Then I hope to see you soon. P****lease be safe Ađalsteinn."**

"**You four as well, but before you go." **For the first time since he woke up clear and in control, Ađalsteinn looked at them with downcast eyes. **"****There is****…****was… a**** colony ****that I was around when****…well…were there ****any survivors?****"**

"**There were, and currently are, survivors. We can discuss this more ****later, if you wish****," **Toothless answered, face falling as the other dragon let out a long sigh.

"**Thank you, for everything. If you will excuse me." **With a final farewell, Ađalsteinn stood up and after giving his wings a few experimental flaps, took off into the air toward the cave that he sheltered him for the past sixty years.

Trying to lighten the air after the other dragon's departure, Razor said to Åsmund, **"Let us get back to the Meeting Island today and rest there. ****I need to**** regain my powers ****before we head too far out, and he sure put up quite a fight.****"**

"He sure did," Hiccup agreed, hopping onto Toothless' saddle.

The dragon lightly rolled his head, saying, **"Razor and I did most of the physical work. I don't see what you are complaining about."**

"Well sorry if some of us weren't born with wings and claws. And I did do something, you useless reptile." For his quip, Toothless just let out a smirk and when the group took to the air, took a moment to barrel dive and spin around down to the water.

Over the shouts of Hiccup's protest, Åsmund quietly chuckled and said to Razor, "I'm sorry I wasn't much help this fight. I don't know why Attack Plan Four affected me so much. It's never done so in the past. If I hadn't realized it in time, I could have-"

"**Don't. I don't want to hear you blame yourself, or worry about dying. We've gone over this tons of times: I won't let anything happen to you and you've gone above and beyond what was needed to get things. So for now, just enjoy that everything turned out alright." **

Silenced, but relieved at her encouragement, the pair calmly continued flying and were joined minutes later by the Berkian pair. Their faces were currently stuck into grins, which immediately spread to Razor and Åsmund.

With thoughts of return and rest for the night, the group flew on as the sun slowly touched the horizon.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 4,784

Last Chapter Stats: 130 Views and 95 visitors

Preview of Next Chapter:

After a few more minutes, he shifted so that he could inspected the area. He nodded to himself when he saw that he had shoveled out most of the ash and carefully slid out of the pit, wondering out loud, "Why did she let me do this on my own when she normally fusses over me whenever I just get a scratch?"


	43. Reconcile among Partners

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following for the favorite or follow: **Lilbrusa**

Reviews:

**DerpNinja** \- Thank you for the compliment and from what you said in the PM. Really makes me feel honored by what you said in there :)

**NightsAnger** \- Yeah there is a reason behind the two soothers, but that will be seen when Toothless is reborn as well. And yes there is a Water Fury. He was mentioned in the first arc briefly so the five elements are Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Lightning.

**thearizona ** \- To answer the question about only one soother, it won't work for the Lightning Fury. There are some revelations that will come later during the transformation that will be important as well.

**Calvin **\- I guess you forgot your account credentials and posted as a guest, but it's okay. The reason why I like fan fiction is because you can find authors that can make amazing stories that feel like they should be a movie in some way. Some of my reviewers are authors and I enjoy their takes on things as well. **NightsAnger**, takes an interesting take on the entire series and I would love to see that into an animate film as well. I started this story out as a way to explain his "Alpha" power up because he technically powered up before he became Alpha. So this was my way of explaining it.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Reconcile among Partners

Unknown Island

Close to thirty minutes after the sun had fully set below the horizon, the group touched down on the island they had camped at previously. Even with the moon's full light, though, they landed a bit further away from Razor's pit than they desired, but were thankful nonetheless that the dragons managed to fly them back this far. After almost a whole day of flying and going claw to claw with the Earth Fury, Razor needed a recharge in a quiet location.

"**I know this was a long flight, but I figured it was better if we arrived somewhere old instead of going through the hassle of resetting a camp," **Razor stated, discretely helping a still dazed Åsmund off the saddle. She grew worried as the man simply patted her neck softly, no outward sign of his usual displeasure whenever she assisted him. Deciding to chalk it up to extreme exhaustion, she let the matter go and added, **"We'll ****fly**** back to the colony tomorrow ****and tell them the Elemental Earth Fury is ****calmed."**

Hiccup swung off his saddle as well, looking over Åsmund in concern. After a moment of thought, he moved towards Åsmund and asked "Åsmund are you sure you'll be alright? You were out for a while and I noticed you were holding tightly onto the saddle on our way here."

Åsmund nodded slowly as he turned away and started removing two of the saddle bags containing his camping stuff. "I am sure. This isn't the first time Razor and I have done that move, though admittedly we did fly around a whole lot more than during our practices." He carefully set down his bags and began removing his gear. "A few hou-"

His voice suddenly broke into a startled cry as he fell to his knees, Razor immediately spinning around and looking him over while Hiccup and Toothless moved closer in. They halted a few feet away so the other man could still breathe, but were ready to spring into action if Åsmund appeared on the verge of collapse.

Razor nuzzled her rider and licked his back, blowing off her rider's insistence that he was fine. **"Åsmund, the last time we did that move was over two years ago. Your body is ****most likely no longer used ****to ****Attack Plan Four since it's been so long. That ****is why you're feeling horrible,"** Razor softly stated, helping him sit back up. When he tried standing though, she immediately pushed him back down.

"Take a rest Åsmund, the three of us can handle things. I promise," Hiccup said, taking out the axe from one of the bags. "Toothless and I will get lumber for Razor's pry for tonight. If you insist on helping, you will have to take it up with Razor."

"**And you know how that normally works out, Åsmund," **she simply stated, not bothering to hide her smile as the man frowned at his treatment. Instead of protesting like he normally would, he just looked down to his feet.

The Berkians nodded to the other pair and moved into the forest, leaving Razor and Åsmund alone. After looking over her human for a moment, Razor said, **"Why don't you help me sweep out ash from last night and then we can hunt something to eat." **

"Wouldn't it be quicker for one of us to do each task?!" Åsmund snapped, flying up to his feet and ignoring Razor's stunned expression. As he stalked over to the pit, he continued with, "Any deer out here are foraging around but when they hear Hiccup and Toothless start chopping down some trees, they retreat further into the island and that just means we will have to spend more time tracking them."

He ceased his ranting when his feet stopped at the edge of the pit's outline, and he immediately cursed to himself for forgetting to at least grab the bag that contained his small shovel. He violently kicked at the edge of the pit, letting out a small scream of annoyance before carefully bending down as he brought up his healing hand to his face.

Before he could attempt to hold back his frustration at himself, he felt something falling next to his side. Peeking to the side, he saw it was the bag containing the tool he needed with Razor's staring down at him behind it. He withdrew his hand and lifted his eyes up to Razor's.

Åsmund stared at his beloved friend for a long moment, turning away when he could no longer take the overly concerned look in her eyes. The hand came back up to his face, and he prepared himself for one of her usual lectures about how he took failures too close to heart, that he needed to relearn his limits, and how no matter what Razor would never view him as useless.

Much to his shock and confusion, Razor merely stated, **"You're right. I should focus on retrieving some food instead of making sure my bed is clean. Besides, you will probably be able to clean it out better than I can. Just be sure to pace yourself."**

Without another word from either of them, the female dragon gracefully slipped into the forest and Åsmund was left alone. He numbly pulled out his small shovel and carefully slid into the pit. The moon had managed to creep high enough to cast a small amount of light into the ground's indention, so he began shoveling out the old ash.

He went a lot slower than usual, but appreciated it as he took a short break and noticed how much old ash he had managed to shovel out. His clothes and skin were covered in ash, but didn't worry since he knew it could be easily washed out.

Leaning back against the short walls, he looked up along the path Razor had taken when she entered the forest and half expected her to have been there the whole time to make sure he was alright. All that greeted his sight, though, was the dim outline of trees and foliage.

"She really didn't stay to keep an eye on me," Åsmund mused out loud, returning back to his task. "She said she was going hunting and she did. Didn't argue that I shouldn't be alone right now or say I shouldn't be doing anything." He tossed out a shovel of ash. "Just agreed and left me here by myself, shoveling out ash in the dark."

After a few more minutes, he shifted so that he could inspected the area. He nodded to himself when he saw that he had shoveled out most of the ash and carefully slid out of the pit, wondering out loud, "Why did she let me do this on my own when she normally fusses over me whenever I just get a scratch?"

"**You looked like you needed some time to yourself," **a familiar but sudden voice answered.

Choking back a yell of shock as the unexpected reply nearly caused him to fall back into the pit, Åsmund looked up meet the humorous eyes of Razor. Laying at her feet were two deer, their bodies covered in shadow but still visible enough for him to notice they were good sized game. _How did she sneak up on me like this? I didn't hear any rustling or her dragging the deer here?_

Knowing it would be useless to brush his reaction off, he let out a small sigh and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"**Not too long," **Razor stated, bending down to fix her mouth around the deer's necks and dragging them closer to him.

When she dropped the deer next to the edge of her pit, he slowly bent down and took out some rope. Tying the pieces around one of the animal's back legs, he said, "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know you were just worried about me, especially since I was not appearing well after your attack."

He gestured towards a small tree and together, they lifted up the animal and moved it below one of the branches. While Razor kept the creature's neck in her mouth, Åsmund tossed the rope over the branch and pulled the end of the material down. Once they got the deer at the right height, the human tied the long ends around the trunk.

"**Your apology is accepted. Although, you did have a valid point about me hunting. I was ready to pounce on these two when I heard Toothless blast some trees down. They were about ready to sprint when I knocked them down." **

Åsmund looked up to Razor's soft eyes, hers searching his for any show of his frustration from earlier. His face softened as he pulled out a knife and moved toward their dinner, telling her, "I'm sure they wouldn't have gotten very far before you caught up to them." He made a deep cut in the areas below the deer's hooves. "You're the fastest dragon I know."

Smiling at his praise, Razor sat on her back legs and watched as Åsmund expertly dug more cuts into the proper areas. **"Yes, I am, though I can't exactly phase through trees. Wouldn't that be something: the great Elemental Fire Fury, crashing into a tree while trying to take down deer! Toothless and Hiccup would never let me live that down." **

After making sure he had cut everything properly, Åsmund carefully pulled down the deer's skin, adding, "And I would make sure that anytime someone does mention how fast you are, I tell them about your unfortunate encounter." Rolling her eyes, but smiling widely, Razor watched the human place the skin over a very long branch before beginning to cut at the meat.

The two remained in comfortable silence for several minutes, broken by the arrival of Hiccup and Toothless entering with the needed lumber. They looked over at the other two and smiled widely as they passed, dropping most of their burden by Razor's pit and taking some for the campfire.

"Looks like hunting went well," Hiccup commented, arranging the wood in the center of the previous campfire's area.

"**Yes, it did, despite some human and dragon alerting half the population that we were here," **Razor teased. **"You are lucky I was able to pounce on them before they took off into the forest, otherwise it would have been fish for dinner again." **

The targeted pair tucked their head down in slight embarrassment, Hiccup gesturing where Toothless needed to fire a small blast in order to light the fire. With practiced ease, the Night Fury complied and the area of beach the group occupied lit up in a soft, fiery glow.

Leaving Hiccup to tend to the fire, Toothless walked over to Razor and softly nuzzled his head under hers. His mate let out a quiet purr of content at his gesture, gently shooing him off towards their deer so he could move it towards the fire. As Toothless did so, Åsmund finished cutting the meat and with Razor's assistance, carefully set the parts on the skin and dragging it over.

With night deepening and exhaustion stilling their motivation, the humans carefully set their pieces of meat over the fire and made sure they didn't over cook the outside. Razor and Toothless, however, simply placed their deer between them, taking deep but careful bites so neither one took more from the other.

As the humans began eating their cooked meat a while later, Åsmund glanced over to the dragons and asked, "Are you sure one deer is enough for both of you? You two did go claw to claw with an Elemental Fury today."

Razor edged closer to Åsmund and nuzzled her snout into his side, replying, **"****We'll be fine****, but if I ****really ****need more I'll go ****hunt some fish later. Though maybe in the morning since we should tell Ívarr about what happened and it's getting late enough as it is.****"**

"I highly doubt Ívarr would be out looking for us," Hiccup stated. "He has a colony to watch over, so our best bet is catching Sigurd or one of the other Night Furies while they're on patrol. Njörðr would be ideal, but she's probably been taken off patrol so she can focus on her eggs."

While Hiccup and the dragons quietly chatted, Åsmund thoughtfully chewed on his meat, thankful that he had not suffered any more pains or distortion. _I did not__ expect to __engage in__ two aerial fights in such a short period of time. I __anticipated__ we might be __a bit__ rusty since we haven't practiced that __move __in such a long time__, but not how badly it would affect me. At least everything turned out well this time, but who knows what would have happened had Razor done it during the final battle__. I hope the final battle will be easier for us__, otherwise __I doubt I __can__ take one of Razor's stun attacks like that again._

"**Åsmund," **Toothless called out, snapping the man out of his thoughts. **"How are you feeling right now?" **

He let out a small smile and answered, "Much better than I did earlier. I told you guys I would be alright after some rest and food."

"**From what I remember, you did not get a chance to say any of that before you nearly collapsed to the ground," **Razor calmly stated, devouring the last bit of her share of the deer. The human lightly blushed, turning back down to his meat with more intensity than was needed.

Toothless quietly chuckled at the human's expense, and Hiccup hoped his smile looked genuine enough as he focused on Åsmund's eyes. To his relief, there wasn't anything ominous in them at all. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I am pretty filled up. If any of you want more deer, there's still plenty left," Hiccup offered, moving toward the mostly cooked pieces and carefully placing them in one of the bags.

"I am pretty full myself," Åsmund responded, biting and chewing off the last of his piece before turning to Razor. "Rest of the deer is yours and Toothless' if you want it."

Neither human had overlooked how intently the dragons had looked over to their portions, obviously desiring a few more portions to replenish all the energy they lost during all the activity today. Much to the humans' relief, the dragons merely thanked them and began finishing off the venison that was left.

While the pair contently filled themselves up, Åsmund leaned back and took in the sounds of the insects and other nocturnal creatures awakening around the island with Hiccup smiling at the peaceful moments with his best friend and new ones.

Once the rest of the deer meat was gone, Åsmund reached over and scratched behind one of Razor's ears, softly saying, "I'm going to sleep. Will you or Toothless be able to take care of getting your bed lit?" The female dragon gave him a lick in reply. "Alright then, I'll see you in the morning."

When he only brought out one of his soft blankets though, Razor's face scrunched up as stated, **"You're not sleeping out in the open again, not after what happened today."** She nudged the slightly retreating man with her snout. **"You're going to sleep in my wings tonight."**

Next to her Toothless shook his head and tried to argue with, **"You really should recharge some tonight just to be on the safe side. I can keep both of them warm tonight ****if that's what you are worried about.****" **

Razor looked at her mate and angrily huffed at him. **"I can wait ****until we get to Berk for a**** recharge. I'm in no danger of getting too low ****before we make it there****." **

Toothless readied a retort, but Hiccup placed a soft hand on his friend's side, saying, "One thing I've learned with Astrid is that sometimes the best argument you can have is to not have one at all. If she doesn't mind forgoing a night of recharging in order to make sure Åsmund will be alright, then just let her be, Toothless."

The regular Night Fury still appeared like he wanted to say something, so Åsmund quickly added, "I know you two went through a lot of work to make sure she would have enough wood for tonight, but it's not worth getting on the bad side of an Elemental Fury. We'll rest here tonight and tomorrow, why don't you two head back to Berk to ready a pyre for her? With any luck, our meeting with one of the colony furies will go smoothly and we'll fly straight back to Berk."

Toothless still didn't appear completely willing with the new plan but after a moment of thought, simply nodded his consent and readied himself for the night. Hiccup gave a comforting stroke to his friend, saying, "It will be fine. This way, we can have some time to make sure Berk is still in one piece and we can figure out how to prepare you for your change, since we can't rest our chances on there being enough storms powerful enough to help you cope after you change. Plus, it will also give Astrid less of a reason to punch me for being gone for so long."

The male dragon let out a small laugh, both knowing that would be the least of his problems when she found out how much danger he put himself in. Astrid may have been alright with the two of them exploring and helping out friends, but leaving her out of any sort of major fight or confrontation was an unspoken taboo.

Without another word, the dragons settled themselves down and opened up their wings. The humans carefully settled next to their dragons and after a few quiet 'Goodnights,' the four of them quickly fell asleep to the soft sounds of the night.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 2996

Total Views and Visitors: 136 views and 103 visitors

Preview of next Chapter:

Hiccup gave his friend a quick look of confusion but as he thought about the question, a smile spread across his face. "I'm not sure if she will be mad that I got into trouble, or mad that she couldn't join me during it. You know how annoyed she gets when I act like I am indestructible. Of course, I feel the same way when she goes off on her own so we will probably do what we usually do: Complain to each other for hours and then head out together to somewhere dangerous. She's pretty good at picking out those types of places."


	44. The Journey Home

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first. Razor is based off a series of artists doing a red version of a night fury, I am calling her a Fire Fury or the unholy spawn of Fire and Death. Notes on how my writing style will be below:

Thank you to the following for their follow or favorite: **Talenth29, therider'sapprentice, sol's-light **and** discord angel**

Review Answers:

**NightsAnger:** Yeah I'm bad at pacing it seems. But one more little chapter before things spike up quickly with the end of this arc in sight. You'll really see how I speed things up quickly in the next couple of chapters I promise.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

The Journey Home

Unknown Island

The next morning quietly introduced itself in the form of the sun blazing down its rays on Razors' back, and her body responded by rousing up her resting mind. After stirring around slight, she slowly opened her eyes and waited for her focus to stabilize the underside of her wings. As her pupils adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the outline Åsmund still fast asleep against her.

He appeared highly comfortable in his position and she never felt him stir while they slept, meaning even his dreams allowed him peace now that the stress of the pass few days were over. Razor held a tiny temptation to just let him continue sleeping, but that temptation was too tiny to entertain and she knew he would complain about it on the basis of principle.

Without another thought, she moved her head slowly back a bit to wake up some of the nerves and then leaned back forward, licking his head gently. He slowly stirred and pressed his face against her chest, mumbling incoherent words to her flesh.

"**Come on sleepy head, ****wake up. There's a lot we have to do today, and none of that can get done**** if you're in my wings all day,"** she teased, adopting a tone she's heard dragons use with their uncooperative hatchlings.

"Ugh," he groaned as he pulled away from her underside. "So demanding my queen." His sarcasm was usually one of the first things to show when he woke up, so Razor merely opened her wing up a bit quicker to the outside world. His soft complaining elicited a quiet rumble of laughter from her.

A short distance away Toothless also began stirring but unlike his mate, had no desire to rouse his companion to the waking world gently. Toothless unfurled his wings and shot up to his feet, causing Hiccup to hit the ground with enough impact to wake him up without great injury.

The human groaned at the treatment and quickly sat up, rubbing his head as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden light. "You useless reptile. You could have been a little gentler," he told his best friend. Toothless smirked and licked him across the face, Hiccup struggling to push the reptilian beast away. The dragon let up soon afterwards, but his relation was fully completed.

Hiccup rolled up onto his foot and peg leg, wiping off the Night Fury spit while Toothless quietly chuckled. The human pushed the last few remnants towards Toothless' face, chuckling when the dragon harshly shook his head.

Åsmund moved off of Razor's wing and stood up to stretch, rubbing his eyes and gazing at the other pair. Razor rose to her feet as well to relieve the quiet muscles, watching the Berkians with amusement. **"I wonder how they are always so energetic in the mornings, and why they always wake each other up like that."**

"I am not sure to either of your inquiries," Åsmund mumbled, suddenly smiling at his other half. "But I know one way to wake us up and get ready for the day."

"**A good run with me promising not to leave you too far behind me," **she quickly answered with a good natured smirk.

As the man morphed his expression into mock annoyance, Razor made a quick leap and turned her head, gesturing him to go ahead and start. Without another word he jogged over and once they met up, continued moving forward until they had to round around the bend of the nearby pond.

Hiccup and Toothless looked over at the two, silently communicating their pleasure that the problems the other pair had built up over the past few days were finally being resolved. They turned toward their campsite and began setting up for a small fire. Once everything was set up, Toothless fired a very low blast while Hiccup pulled out the left over venison from last night. Making sure the fire was well contained and the meat wasn't in danger of being ruined, they gathered their stuff in preparation for their leave.

Åsmund and Razor managed to complete a few good laps around the pond before Åsmund found himself having to slow down. His measured movements did little to ease the heavy pants that escaped his mouth. Eventually, he had to stop completely and could sense Razor halt at the same time as him. When he looked up, he found her expression to be one of quiet pride and her body did not betray any signs of fatigue from her.

Smiling, he stated, "Maybe we should try walking some more while we are on our quest. If my memory is right, we used to consider this a simple warm-up." Razor returned his smile, teasing, **"It definitely couldn't hurt for you to move around more. You were feeling a bit heavy during some parts of our trip." ** Åsmund lightly shook his head as they walked toward camp.

When they met up with the other two, Hiccup carefully turning the heating meat, Åsmund headed straight for one of his bags and brought out his sheepskin, bringing the opening up to his lips and taking short but satisfying gulps.

Once he had finished, he returned his sheepskin and accepted the deer meat Hiccup handed him. As Åsmund took a few bites, Hiccup told him, "I've packed up everything except your armor. We're ready to leave when you are."

Åsmund nodded at the quick update, hungrily eating the meat while Hiccup moved to get the saddles on their dragons. Finishing off the last piece, Åsmund began putting on his armor with Hiccup's help while the two now saddled lover dragons nuzzled each other.

"**I'll miss you for the short few hours that you'll be away from me Toothless,"** Razor humbly said to her mate. **"It will only be a few hours love, but I'll miss you as if it's been days,"** Toothless softly told her to reassure her that she will be missed by him as well.

While Hiccup rolled his eyes in obvious but friendly annoyance, Åsmund found himself mimicking the action. When the two humans realized this, they shared a conspirator smile and finished up their task with renewed haste.

They walked over to their dragons once they finished and did their best to appear overly annoyed by their dragons' actions. The reptiles responded in kind by playfully hitting their heads against the humans' back as they mounted.

"We'll stay together until we reach an island where you two can wait for Sigurd. Hopefully it won't be long," Hiccup stated.

"I hope it will be quick too," Åsmund replied. "Toothless' change is coming soon, and we still need to get everything prepared."

"**Then we better take off now instead of worrying about it," **Razor said, the dragons simultaneously taking to the air and flying off toward their next destination.

Meeting Island

It was nearly mid-day when the group neared the territory boundary of the Night Fury Colony, catching sight of the island they had encountered Ívarr and the three other Night Furies. Since it was close to the territory boundary without seeming too invasive and where the two groups had created a slight truce, it would be the best place to meet any incoming patrol. If their luck held out, Sigurd would be leading it.

"Looks like this is where we split up for now. With any luck, either Sigurd or one of the patrol member will believe us when we say the Earth Fury is no longer a danger to the Colony," Åsmund stated.

"**As long as Ívarr at least hears the news, that will be enough," **Razor suggested. **"Even if the Night Furies don't believe us, there are no longer in any danger from Ađalsteinn."**

"When you two have finished telling them, you are welcome to return directly to Berk," Hiccup told the pair. **"If there's anything else we need to prepare before you arrive, you know how to get a hold of me, Razor."** "Please keep any undying confessions of love from filling the conversation though. I do not want to hear those again." The other three chuckled good naturedly at the comment, a smile from Hiccup threatening to join them but being held back by his own willpower.

They said their goodbyes and while Hiccup and Toothless continued flying out, Razor and Åsmund broke off and heading down towards land.

As soon as they touched down, Åsmund slid off Razor and suggested, "While we wait, might as well give you some time to recharge since you insisted on being overprotective again last night."

The female dragon turned her head in annoyance at the comment, but did offer a small smile as he removed the saddle off her back. While she gave her back a long stretch, he dug around his bag and pulled out his pole and ax head so he could begin gathering lumber.

After about an hour later, Razor lazily laid in a decent size pyre, making only a small shift before stilling in contentment. Åsmund ignited several locations and once he was sure the flames were strong enough on their own and that Razor didn't need anything else, he moved a good distance away from the heat and looked towards the direction of the colony.

With nothing else to do, he carefully sat down and waited.

Flight Back to Berk

Hiccup and Toothless sped back as fast as Toothless could, less hurried from the time they heard Åsmund and Razor were in danger but still quick enough to make good timing. During a small moment of comfortable silence, Hiccup asked, "How are you feeling, Toothless?"

"**I haven't felt any change at all," **the dragon began. **"Razor did say I have-"**

"I was wondering more about how you feel about being separated from Razor again," Hiccup gently interrupted. "I know I tease you two a lot, but that's only because I really care about both of your happiness."

Toothless cocked his head a bit at the question, taking a few moments to figure out his words. Minutes later, he stated, **"While I know she's not in serious danger or distress like last time, I still have a strong desire to turn back right now and keep it that way. I know we only just separated, but it feels like my heart is being tugged harshly toward her." **

"I understand what you are saying, bud." Hiccup didn't add anything else to his statement and during the quiet, Toothless came to a semi guilty realization.

While he had been so busy worrying about being with Razor and slightly berating his rider for not being ready in a second, he had forgotten that Hiccup hadn't seen Astrid these last few days. Even though his human didn't show it, Toothless could tell that he and Razor constantly stealing each other's company most likely had the man thinking about his own loved one back home.

Moments later, the dragon turned his eyes toward the human and said, **"Hiccup, do you think Astrid is going to be mad at you when she hears how much trouble you got yourself into?" **

Hiccup gave his friend a quick look of confusion but as he thought about the question, a smile spread across his face. "I'm not sure if she will be mad that I got into trouble, or mad that she couldn't join me during it. You know how annoyed she gets when I act like I am indestructible. Of course, I feel the same way when she goes off on her own so we will probably do what we usually do: Complain to each other for hours and then head out together to somewhere dangerous. She's pretty good at picking out those types of places."

Not for the first time, Toothless wondered where Hiccup's sense of recklessness came from but decided the inquiry was too complicated to try and figure out. However, he was glad to hear that Hiccup did not seem to hold any bitterness about being away from Berk for so long and found his reunion with Astrid to be worth any complaints she'll throw his way.

If his human could stand being away from his mate for more than a day, then Toothless could handle a few hours.

Berk

With over half the day of Hiccup's third day absence gone, Valka and Astrid continued carrying out the duties needed for Berk to function on a daily basis. Berk usually ran itself well enough if need be, but problems did pop up every now and then.

Most issues were easily dealt with, but there were a few times that an argument among some of the villagers nearly triggered Astrid's temper. The arguments always found themselves settled by the end of it, but she made sure that once she finally had time to herself again, that her always sharpened axe met the acquaintance of at least twenty different spots on a tree's trunk. Once the axe had met several new trees in a short period of time because each of the previous one could no longer provide adequate conversation. On the bright side, Valka always had a ready stash of firewood near the fireplace and stove.

Along with the day to day oversights, Astrid had put Gobber to work in trying to create the device based on the plans Åsmund had provided. They had several discussions on what metals that they needed to use, but could only plan at this point since they didn't have a Night Fury at the moment to make Fury Steel. The materials they could use at the moment ended up being a short list, with most of what they needed either not being readily available or would require trading with Trader Johann, whose last contact mentioned he was days away from Berk.

Astrid and patience settled a quick truce by the end of that most intense discussion after Gobber expressed his cheery concern that the trees wouldn't dare grow until Astrid could no longer lift her axe.

With a general time plan in mind, they worked on collecting and creating what they could. There was specific type of rock that would be best for creating the glass they needed, but even after spending almost a whole day at the collection site, the amount they brought back was much less than they wanted.

Gobber managed to create the basic outline of a small model they could use as a reference once they acquired all the materials they needed, but his attempts to match it exactly to Åsmund's plans or add on the more complicated parts ended up with the model in pieces. With each failure, the old black smith found his mood dampening.

On this third day after midday meal, everyone were going about their normal day when they heard the Night Fury whistle as it dove down towards them.

Turning around from inspecting a slightly damaged sword (the result of an overexcited Gronkle believing the weapon was meant as a treat from the now exasperated Viking companion), Astrid gazed towards the sky. When she didn't see anything first, she thought, _Are they coming__ back already? __Neither of us knew__ how long they __would__ be gone__, but maybe they caught a lucky break__._ She quietly chuckled to herself as she tried picturing an interaction with Hiccup and new dragons going perfectly without any incidents.

Moments later, her eyes caught the outline of the pair as they rapidly approached the island. Although she couldn't make out any concrete details that would give away their outer appearance, she recognized their speed more as impatience in returning home rather than needing an injury needing to be taken care of.

She calculated their flight path and with a promise that she would settle the sword squabble with the Viking later, began a brisk pace down to towards the plaza. Her feet reached the outer circle just as her fiancée and Toothless touched down on the ground. By the time he had regained his balance on the group, Astrid had approached his blind side.

When Hiccup turned around to search for her among the small crowd, seeing her standing so close without him noticing elicited a small jump of surprise. Less than a second later, though, he fully recovered and offered her a wide smile. "Did you miss me, Astrid?"

Stretching out her own smile, Astrid reached over and gave his shoulder a small squeeze, and then quickly drew it back enough to deliver a couple of hard punches on his shoulder. Even though Hiccup's body had adopted enough muscles and endurance to no longer find the action painful, he still flashed her a mock hurt look as he laid his hand over the area. "That's for leaving us and not telling us when you'd be back."

"In my defense, Toothless didn't exactly give us enough time to get to that topic." A light tail slap against his right leg told Hiccup what his friend thought of that comment, but kept smiling anyway. "Besides, the village is still standing so I knew I left it in good hands."

His reward was a peck on the cheek she starting adopting with him whenever they were out in public. This one, however, lasted a least two seconds longer than normal. She pulled back and stated, "And that is for coming back without any added prosthetic limbs, plus the compliment."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time, milady. I know you probably have a ton of questions to ask, but there are a few things we need to have ready for when Åsmund and Razor return. Can you stand waiting until then?"

Astrid gave him a brighter smile and answered, "I probably will, if you promise to preside over any arguments the villagers bring up these next three days. And just so you know, we have firewood covered all the way into the next two winters."

Understanding dawned on Hiccup's face and as he tried his best not to laugh too much at Astrid's expense, the couple and Toothless saw Cloudjumper and Valka lightly land beside them. "Welcome back, Hiccup," Valka greeted, smoothly sliding off her companion's side. Once her feet were settled, she embraced her son in a tight hug. As she pulled away, she inquired, "I take it all four of you managed to handle yourselves."

"Well, you know how things usually play out whenever Toothless and I are involved. I promise we will give you the full story later but for now, could you please set up a spare cot for Åsmund in our home? There are a few matters I should look into before I call it a day."

Valka quietly chuckled and told her son, "I will do so. Astrid, make sure he doesn't over work himself. It would be quite embarrassing if after all his adventure, he suddenly injury himself by accidentally bumping into a wall."

"Of course, Valka."

As Valka climbed onto Cloudjumper's back, Toothless told the other dragon, **"****Once she is taken care of, ****set up ****a pyre ****outside the Academy. ****Razor will definitely need a recharge when she and Åsmund arrive later****."**

"**I will do so as soon as I can," **Cloudjumper responded, making sure Valka was sitting safely on his back before taking flight to the Haddock Hall.

Seconds after the pair had left, Hiccup looked to Astrid and asked, "Where should we head to first?"

At that moment, the human and dragon's stomachs let out quiet grumbles, causing Astrid to laugh as they bowed their heads. "First, you two need to eat."

Hiccup and Astrid chatted as the trio headed to the Great Hall, Toothless looking back over the ocean now and then as he eagerly anticipated Razor and Åsmund's return.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 3287

Previous Chapter Stats: 136 views and 101 visitors

Preview of Next Chapter:

Before Åsmund could answer for them, Razor asked, **"We understand you wish to return to your duties for the colony, and we won't keep you for much longer. If I may ask though, how is Njörðr doing?" **

Sigurd's eyes scrunched up in slight suspicion and he regarded her question for several moments. Finally though, he answered, **"She is doing well. Yesterday, she excused herself to ready for laying in the next few days. I will pass on to her that you asked, and I'm sure she will appreciate your concern for her health." **


	45. Returning to Berk

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Review Answers:

**NightsAnger: ** There is so often times that Hiccup just gets caught up in things and doesn't think about Astrid. It happened in HTTYD 2 when he was with his mother. He got lost in everything to do with his mother and didn't think about her. It probably is something that Toothless picked up on for all the years with him and now that Hiccup can understand him, he can finally voice his opinion.

**N1ght 3ury: **You'll have to wait to see because the drama you might think will be different. Just know things will get crazy here soon.

**thearizona:** Yep back to Berk and things seem to be smooth and you are about right, it's been around that long for him to transform.

Also to everyone out there, I'm probably going to be fine, but I do have to prepare for Hurricane Matthew and hope everything goes fine and I don't get much damage. If I'm not back in two weeks you'll know why. I should have net access at work and I'll give you all a note if something has happened and I can't post the chapters on time.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Returning to Berk

Meeting Island

As they finished up the last leg of their patrol and prepared to turn back, Sigurd picked up traces of four familiar scents on the slight breeze. His mind discarded two of them when he perceived that they were highly faint, indicating that pair had just been flying through. The other two, however, were still strong and were accompanied by an even fainter trace of smoke.

His two companions picked up the scents moments after he did, and looked at each other before turning and asking Sigurd, **"Sir, one of the scents is human, and the other smells like a Night Fury, but is highly distinct." **

"**Is it the same group that you met and brought to the Colony?" **the other dragon asked.

Sigurd focused his sense of smell and once he matched it with his memory, told the pair, **"Yes, it is. If you two do not mind, I would rather I meet with them on my own. Fly back to the Colony and tell Ívarr the Fire Fury, Razor, and the human, Åsmund, have news to share with us. As soon as we are finished, I will see them off and head straight back to the Colony." **

"**Are you sure it's wise to confront them on your own?" **

"**In most cases I would say 'no,' however, if something does happen to me, at least you two can identify the possible culprits. Dismissed." **Without another word, the two Night Furies separated from Sigurd and flew back to the Colony.

Now on his own, he altered his course a bit and headed toward the island he recognized from their first meeting. It was only days ago, but it sometimes felt longer. Seeing Ívarr and Hjálmarr easily dispatched by a mere human, seeing an Elemental Fury for the first time, learning that the human and Fury got along very well, finding out there was another human/dragon pair within flight distance.

Then there was the strange trust Ívarr displayed by letting the humans return to the Colony, and his own concern whenever those same humans were in danger or distress. A strange feeling indeed seeing two potentially dangerous threats and worrying about them like they were hatchlings. Hatchlings like those he and Njörðr will be responsible for soon enough. _Njörðr a mother, and me a father…_

His thoughts halted when he noticed the two figures occupying a spot on the island they first met at, adjusting himself for a descent. As he landed, he saw Åsmund quickly lift himself up from the ground while Razor just watched him from her place in the fire. He considered asking them what that was about, but figured the title of "Fire Fury" was adequate enough explanation.

Instead, he started, **"I see you two survived your encounter with the Earth Fury, as did the other two since their faint scents did not give off any mentions of burns or blood. While I admit I actually believed you four could go up against the raging beast, I did not expect any of you to come back unscratched or return so quickly." **

Åsmund glanced at Razor, who merely shrugged at the other dragon's comment and gestured for her rider to provide the details. Taking a deep breath, Åsmund began. "I can't say I'm not surprised about our speedy victory as well. Our plan involved quite a bit of luck and timely retreats, but save for a few scratches and some adrenaline crashes at the end-" The human purposefully ignored the knowing glare Razor directed at him from behind his back. "The Earth Fury, Ađalsteinn, has been Soothed without too much trouble."

"**Ađalsteinn…" **Sigurd mumbled to himself, his expression not giving away his thoughts about it as he tucked the information away in his mind.

"Yeah, he was really grateful to reclaim his senses again," Åsmund offered. "And provided us with some vital information about the Air Fury Soother and explained that Toothless has two Soothers because he is the Lightning Fury. Fortunately, we already knew his other half, Hiccup, was one and his second Soother is his mate, Razor."

Sigurd nodded as the other man finished and asked, "**Toothless had not yet become the Lightning Fury the last time we meet. How close is he to changing?" **

Razor stirred from the smoldering pyre and lifted herself out. Giving a quick shake to knock some cooled soot off her body, she made her way towards Åsmund and Sigurd. **"****His transformation is expected to take place in the next few days. He and Hiccup have returned to Berk to prepare, and we will join them as soon as we've finished our conversation here." **

"**Unless you two have anything worth mentioning besides the Earth Fury being taken care of and Toothless close to transforming, I think we are about done here." **Despite his dismissive tone, Razor could pick up on a faint sight of impatience as Sigurd's pupils quietly shifted in the direction of the Colony. The movement was too quick for Åsmund to catch and it was highly likely Sigurd didn't know he was doing it. However, the female dragon could sense that while Sigurd would carry out his duty to its full extent, he appeared that he would rather be somewhere else.

Before Åsmund could answer for them, Razor asked, **"We understand you wish to return to your duties for the colony, and we won't keep you for much longer. If I may ask though,**** how is Njörðr ****doing****?"**

Sigurd's eyes scrunched up in slight suspicion and he regarded her question for several moments. Finally though, he answered, **"****She is doing well. Yesterday, she excused herself to ready for laying in the next few days. I will pass on to her that you asked, and I'm sure she will appreciate your concern for her health."**

"Please tell Ívarr that we appreciated his cooperation and trust. Without his support, I am not sure what we would have done with the Earth Fury," Åsmund offered. "If he is willing, I would not mind returning and answering any questions or concerns he has."

"**If he is willing," **Sigurd repeated, his face softening a fraction. Without another word, he expanded out his wings and took off.

Åsmund and Razor watched as his outline faded out of sight, turning to each other as they let out quiet sighs of relief. "Well, I'm glad that went smoothly."

"**As am I," **Razor answered, stretching out her wings and limbs as she felt the charging heat continue its travel through her overworked muscles. The energy she had adsorbed was only enough to replenish her more important areas and sooth the rest, but it was definitely a huge contrast from her earlier physical exhaustion.

She tried to do her best though to not let her relief display so greatly on her features. It would only dim Åsmund's spirit if he found out she put his mental wellbeing over her own health. _Norms know he doesn't need any more of that self-guilt while we are so close to our quest's conclusion. _

"**It's unfortunate he does not fully trust us yet, but after hearing about what you felt when in the Colony and facing off against Ađalsteinn, it's understandable. After all, your village did not exactly speak high praises of me when I was like that." **

At the mention of that, Åsmund's eyes widened as he stared at his companion in surprise. While he could see the usual trace of sadness and guilt in her eyes, those emotions were much more muted and were almost overtaken by reflections of contentment and ease.

Thinking his words over for several seconds, Åsmund stated, "No, we really didn't. In fact, I remember most horror stories always had your 'Berserk'-self involved in some way or another. None of them were really that good or scary to be honest, and they were not even that original. In fact, I think replacing your name with sock stealing trolls would have been more appropriate, which I actually did once with very great results."

Despite his thoughts reminding her of that horrible time in her life, Razor couldn't help but laugh at his last statement. **"You found trolls more terrifying than me?" **

Smiling, Åsmund answered, "No, sock stealing trolls. The possibility of having my feet cut off due to frostbite was a much more terrifying thought than a quick death by fire."

Razor's laughter became much more jovial at his line of reasoning, and Åsmund found himself quickly joining her. As their laughter passed after several minutes, Razor added, **"It is a good thing I am not a sock stealing troll then. Otherwise, we would have never had such a rich friendship with each other." **

Åsmund's face softened at her comment, reaching his hand out and gently ghosting it down her snout. "I might have made an exception, although…" His smile quickly morphed into a sly smirk as he said, "I'm not sure Toothless would feel if his past-life love ended up coming back as a troll. How would that even work anyway?"

Razor snapped her head back and rolled her eyes in annoyance, tossing him a glare as he began laughing. With a huff, she smacked her tail against his legs and flashed a smirk when his laughter morphed into a small groan. Sparing only enough focus to make sure he wasn't too injured, Razor drifted over to the dying pyre and started extinguishing the remains.

Her human mumbled some of the lighter phases he knew under his breath, which Razor decided to ignore as she continued about her task. Once she finished, she turned back to Åsmund and lightly shook her head as he tried to appear angry at her. However, the corners of his mouth kept twitching up until he could no longer hold back his smile. "I guess I deserved that. As an apology, let's get the saddle on and head straight to Berk, where I am sure Toothless is just as eager to reunite with you."

Minutes later, the saddle was securely strapped on Razor's back and Åsmund cast a quick inspection of the pyre to make sure everything was fully distinguished. When he was sure everything would be fine, he climbed onto the saddle, saying, "No elemental powers to speed up your flight. I know you are in a rush, but you are not fully charged. You should be just fine tomorrow after you rest in a pyre tonight."

Nodding in agreement, Razor made sure Åsmund was securely seated and then bolted into the sky towards Berk.

As the two figures faded out in the distance, Sigurd spared another few seconds to watch them from one of the main territory islands. Once he was sure they would not be returning, he flew back into the air and headed towards his home and mate.

When the Colony's territory islands vanished completely from their sight, Åsmund allowed his thoughts to turn toward ideas about how to speed up the construction of the lightning machine for Toothless. He had no doubt that Gobber's skills as a blacksmith were more than up to the task at hand, but Razor and Toothless' absence meant they couldn't construct the Fury Steel that was necessary for parts of the machine. With any luck, however, the combined efforts of the two Furies might afford them enough time to create all the materials they needed. If they couldn't create the machine in time… Åsmund preferred not to think of the consequences.

Razor's thoughts began drifting as well, becoming contemplative as she slowly allowed herself to relax. _I can't believe how far Åsmund and I have come after a month in this region of the archipelago. __And who would have imagined that I would__find a __friend __from my past life? Not to mention accepting him as my __mate __despite our__ eighteen year __separation._

Upon remembering the reason for their split, she did her best to keep her anger down as she thought about the gods' and hazards meddling her life._ I've fought off two mental corruptions __from an almost ageless and powerful being__, __held my own against__ an Elemental Fury that __was not __calmed, and even fought against three other Night Furies __with__ no one __getting__ seriously injured. The gods have put us through __some __major trials, and I hope __they were correct to place the fate of the realms in our paws and hands. If not, then it's highly likely the__ dream Åsmund had __could __come true. __If I were__ to lose my other half or mate __after making it this far…_

She shook the thought out of her head, staring straight towards the direction of Berk thinking. _No. I refuse to let that dream come true. I will fight to my last breath if it means saving Åsmund or Toothless, Ragnarök be damned!_

Great Hall

"… and that's when we figured out that it wasn't Mulch that kept forgetting to lock the gate, but that some Terrible Terrors were opening so they could sleep in the sheep's wool. Why the little reptiles didn't just fly through the opening near the roof, I'll never know," Astrid related dryly as she concluded her report on the week old mystery they had finally solved.

"Were they from the flock that is always flying near the edge of the meadow?" Hiccup asked, taking another bite out of his fish.

"Yes, which explains how they knew how they undid the lock. They spend so much time around there that they must have picked up on how to open it without having to resort to melting it off the door. I'm still not sure exactly why they suddenly decided to make the sheep their own personal beds, but at least the sheep don't seem to mind. After they locked up the barn, Bucket and Mulch managed to train the Terrors to enter through the top window. Since then, no incidents reported on that end."

Hiccup finished off the rest of his late lunch as Astrid finished up on reporting the major dealings that had happened while he had been gone. He was somewhat worried that his abrupt leave would have caused at least one major crisis, but was relieved that Astrid and his mom managed to hold everything together and that most of the villagers could take care of themselves.

Beside the table, Toothless polished off the rest of his own meal and turned his head when he heard Valka enter the Great Hall. The woman caught sight of the trio and quickly approached them, catching the humans' attention once she was close.

"Hi, mom," Hiccup greeted, motioning to stand up and greet her.

However, Valka quickly pushed her son down by his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around to his front and gave him a strong hug, saying, "Hello again, Hiccup. I take it Astrid has brought you up to speed on everything."

She drew back and took a seat across from him as he answered, "Yes, and thank you both for taking care of everything. I was very glad to see the buildings still standing in one piece."

"Maybe next time, you should stay behind and I'll fly out to face unknown dragons," Astrid stated, offering a few slices of bread to Hiccup.

Smiling softly, he took one and replied, "There's no one I trust more to watch this village or take care of themselves when confronted with danger than you, Astrid. I guess it will be your turn next time one of us has to head out and help our friend fend off a few unknown dragons."

"Speaking of unknown dragons," Valka began. "How did you and Toothless' encounter with those Night Furies turn out?"

The pair of friends looked at each other for several seconds, trying to decide how much information they were willing to share about the Night Fury Colony without taking it too far. Ívarr may have been alright with letting Hiccup and Åsmund enter the colony, but there was an unspoken truce that they wouldn't reveal everything about them.

Deciding to keep everything generalized, Hiccup gave the table a quick account of the events that occurred after they left. There was mention of their encounter with the Colony patrol, their first meeting with Ívarr, and a simple overview of the humans being allowed access into the Colony along with their encounter with the lone Night Fury colonist.

As he expected, his mother was fascinated by the few descriptions of the inside of the Colony and Astrid found their recollections of the fights highly engaging. Their interest in their adventures increased when Hiccup began mentioning their altercation with the Earth Fury and speaking with Ađalsteinn about the other Furies and Toothless' situation.

When he concluded, Hiccup turned to Gobber and asked, "How So Gobber, how much progress did you manage to accomplish with the device?"

"Ya knw laddie, I trid as best I culd but, I tink you'd be betta den me at makin' dis stuff," Gobber stated, taking a drink of his mead.

"We collected and created all the materials we could, but we couldn't replicate the Fury Steel without Toothless or Razor's help," Astrid started, her slight frustration melting slightly as she added. "But Trader Johan sent word that the winds are favorable, so he expects he will be here the day after tomorrow. And with both Furies here, it shouldn't take too long to get the device up and working."

Having finished the remainder of his meal, Hiccup set the dishes and utensils aside and stated, "Well, we still have some daylight left and if Fury Steel is what we desperately need, then it is best that we get started on it. Is that alright with you Toothless?"

When the dragon nodded his agreement, the humans rose out of their seats. Astrid and Valka volunteered to cover the rest of the duties for the day, receiving a large 'thank you' from Hiccup as he, Toothless, and Gobber headed down to the forge.

When they arrived, the human pair immediately took their places around the forge while Toothless kept a slight distance away. He wouldn't be needed just yet, and experience had taught him that getting in the way of Gobber and Hiccup tended to ruin the pair's well practiced movements.

Soon, the fires were lit and Gobber began bringing out the Gronkle Iron he had created over the past few days for their purpose. "Fury Steel might be beyond my talents, but Gronkle Iron is as easy as pulling dragons' teeth."

"Um, Gobber, didn't your first tooth extraction involve wrestling an angry Hookfang to the ground?" Hiccup joked, carefully setting the material over the flames.

"Like I said, Hiccup, easy," the old smith stated, his smile showing off his stone tooth. "Now how do you want to go bout dis, lad?"

Looking over the design closely, Hiccup frowned as he began to realize just how many stylized parts they would need for the device. While most of them could be created with a lot of careful and precise forging, some of the pieces would need a much more solid mold to create their intended shape.

Though a bit discouraged, Hiccup turned to Gobber and plainly stated, "Let's start by making the outer hull of the device. If we end up altering the scale from the design specifications, we can adjust the later pieces accordingly."

For the next several hours, the three worked in comfortable silence as they heated up the Gronkle Iron and poured the molten material into the general sheets they kept around the forge. The first few trials did not produce the results they were looking for. Their timings for the charcoal strikes were constantly off and although the metal still had some use, they knew they wouldn't be able to use it for the device.

To their relief, they finally struck the balance with their timing, and flashed each other wide smiles as they studied the Fury Steel sheet in front of them. "Still easier than pulling dragons' teeth, Gobber?" Hiccup joked, double checking that the table the sheet was placed on was leveled.

"Didn't say wheder tefh pullin' or Fury Steel were easier, ladie," the old smith replied with a large grin. "Dough I'll admit dis project is easier dan one of my hand extension ones."

"Which hand are you referring to?"

"Why, my harmonica hand of course!" While Gobber laughed as he recalled the long construction of said hand and commented on the finished product's tuning, Hiccup could not help but shudder a bit at the reminder of the initial screeching his mentor had produced during his playing. Gobber did get better as time went on, but it was definitely an excruciating experience for that first year.

By the time they decided to call it for the day, they had manage to create the entire hull of the device, laid out around the shop as identical sheets. They greatly considering moving on to producing some of the inner parts, but ultimately decided the specialized nature of the parts would require the eye of its designer.

They exited the forge close to three hours after the sun had disappeared over the horizon, their vision aided by the light given off by the torches spread across the village. It was during their quick patrol around the outside of the square that they heard a loud roar emerge from the dark sea.

Instantly recognizing the sound, Hiccup smiled to his friend, asking, "Should I expect to see you at all tomorrow for your duties?"

Toothless gave his human a gentle shove, answering, **"Like you, I have been gone for several days. I trust that Cloudjumper and the others managed to hold everything down, but I should look over some areas myself." **Nodding in agreement, Hiccup gestured for them to head towards that plaza.

Just as they entered the area, Razor and Åsmund landed in the middle, catching the attention of only a few villagers. After all, rare and powerful dragons were quite common place in their sector of the Archipelago.

The pair looked around and when they caught sight of the Berk leaders, smiled widely. "Sorry we are a bit late," Åsmund started, sliding off Razor's back. "It took a bit longer than we thought to catch Sigurd's attention."

"**Though he made up for it by keeping the conversation short," **Razor cut in, keeping her tone light.

Toothless quickly placed himself on Razor's side, lightly nuzzling his head against her neck as a greeting. The female dragon returned the gesture as the humans conversed with each other.

"So far, Gobber and Astrid managed to get their hands on some of the simpler materials, Gobber and I spent the last few hours constructing the hull, and whatever else we need should be in by the day after tomorrow."

Åsmund's face tightened a bit at the mention of more time being taken up, but he let out a quiet sigh before he let the news get to him. Any sort of progress they gained at this point was highly desirable. "That's good to hear. Hopefully we can finish most everything tomorrow and be ready when the rest of the supplies come in."

The dragons broke apart as the conversation finished, Razor giving Åsmund her usual gentle stare. **"It's been a long few days, Åsmund. We should all get some rest." **

As if on cue, the two humans let out muffled yawns, causing Gobber to chuckle. "Looks like you two need some rest. Get a good night's sleep and I'll have da forge ready in the mornin'." After a few good nights, the smith headed to his own home.

"Åsmund, my mother set up a cot for you to sleep in and Toothless had the dragons prepare a pyre for Razor at the academy," Hiccup told them. The other human nodded at the information while Razor flashed Toothless a small smile of thanks.

Without another word, Åsmund turned toward Razor and began removing the saddle off of her back. Hiccup lifted up their supply bags and within minutes, the dragon was bared of the equipment. They made quick plans to meet up with each other at the forge to continue making the Fury Steel and once that was resolved, Toothless and Razor made their way over to the Academy.

As they moved off, Hiccup motioned for Åsmund to follow him and the two made their way up to the Haddock Household. They engaged in a bit of small talk as they walked, and Hiccup found himself focusing on Åsmund's features in case any of the unexplained anger that appeared when Razor focused on Toothless made itself known.

Much to his relief, they made it up without that look ever appearing.

Haddock Household

Åsmund set the saddle down outside the front door and followed his companion into the house. The interior of the room had not altered at all since his last visit, save for a much larger pile of wood next to the fireplace and stove. He immediately noticed Valka in the kitchen area putting food on a plate. Without looking over, she greeted, "Nice to see you again, Åsmund."

"You as well," the man answered. "Do you need any help reheating dinner?"

Valka turned around and brought the plate over to the table, replying, "No, I just brought out enough for you to replenish some of your energy. Oh, and Hiccup." The person in question, who had been scanning around the room, snapped his head toward his mother. "Astrid told me she needed to assist her family with something, so she won't be returning here tonight."

Hiccup's shoulders slumped slightly at that news, but he still kept his expression cheerful as he told her, "Alright, then I'll just go ahead and head off to bed. Working at the forge today almost exhausted all of my energy." He bade his mother and Åsmund a quick goodnight, and then bounded up the stairs into his room.

As his footsteps faded from hearing, Valka motioned for Åsmund to take a seat at the table. "Please sit down. I normally stay up during this hour and wouldn't mind a bit of company."

Knowing that arguing with the woman would just be a waste of time, Åsmund carefully sat down and accepted the plate Valka slid over to him. He was looking over his offered meal for a moment when he noticed her place a mug close to his healing hand. Shyly, Åsmund stated, "I am very grateful for your hospitality, Mrs. Haddock."

"Oh please, just call me Valka. There's no need for formalities," she retorted as she sat down across from him.

With a smile, Åsmund took a small bite, intent on savoring his meal. However, the day's exhaustion immediately caught up and he found himself taking several large bites in rapid session. He heard Valka chuckle softly as he was forced to stop when he realized his mouth was too full from his previous portions.

He turned his head down in embarrassment while he chewed the food and noticed his plate being refilled from the corner of his eyes. A moment later, a cup of water was set down by his place and he reached out and carefully drank the liquid. Once he was sure his mouth was empty, he set the cup down and sheepishly grinned at his hostess.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"It's alright, Åsmund. You've been through a lot these past few days and I'm sure you enjoy not having to forage, hunt, or cook your supper tonight. Just eat a bit slower and you'll be just fine," Valka stated, her gentle smile never wavering as her eyes sparkled with compassionate humor.

With a silent jolt, an image of another female with a similar eye expression and more youthful appearance popped into his mind. He found himself seated at his home, accepting a plate offered by a maternal figure wearing a teasing smile, saying, _"Since you've been so busy these past few days, I believe you need some sheep stew tonight. You'll have to eat a bit slowly since it's still fresh and hot, but you'll feel just fine by the time you finish."_

After a few blinks, the image vanished and he found himself studying Valka's features a bit more. A gentle face with tired eyes that still managed to appear energetic. Slight lines in areas that normally scrunch up when one is worried. A body sitting poised with slight authority, but relaxed enough to instill comfort. A mouth always ready to break out in a gentle smile or sharpen to a frown.

Quietly, Åsmund brought another morsel of food into his mouth, this time consciously chewing slowly as he composed his thoughts. When he was sure there wasn't food in his mouth, he stared at Valka and softly confessed, "You know, the closest female I have ever had to a mother was my sister. As far as I can remember, she looked after me, dissuaded me from making poor choices, and always had a knack for knowing what to say to comfort me."

Valka regarded the information for a few moments, tilting her head slightly to the left while Åsmund looked down and resumed eating. They sat in peaceful silence for a minute before the older woman offered, "It sounds like your sister learned how to be more motherly than I, at least when it comes to human children."

Confused, Åsmund commented, "I know Hiccup mentioned you two have been apart for close to 20 years, but you seem to have formed very strong bonds with each other."

"Yes, I know." Valka stared down at her hands. "And I am glad that Hiccup has given me a chance to be a part of his life, but I cannot help feeling that my decision not to return here to Berk all those years ago was a very poor choice."

"There's nothing you should feel poor about, Valka. You are here now, and he has a chance to get to know you, which is way more than I could ever hope to have. My mother…" Åsmund found his mouth suddenly drying up, his normally ready speech halted as he thought back to his familiar ache.

Taking a sip of water and making sure his tongue wouldn't stick, he told Valka, "My mother died giving birth to me. From what my brother and sister say, the pregnancy started off just fine but a month later, she suddenly felt something different with me. Things gradually worsened, despite my family and the village healer's attempts and prayers, until the day came for my birth. When she went into labor, it seemed like any complication that could happen, happened. The village healer didn't know what to do besides keep her stable. By the time I finally came into the world, there was nothing anyone could do and she passed on seconds afterwards. I never knew her, never heard her voice, didn't even get a chance to feel her touch. The only reason I know what she looks like is because of the paintings my family has of her."

Åsmund looked down at the few scraps on his plate, closing his eyes as he brought up the image of the woman who lost her life for his. He recalled vividly in his youth that he held a touch of guilt for playing a part in her death, but felt the most sorrow at the fact that he could never feel any maternal love for her like he did for his sister. The stories and tales his father, siblings, and villagers recalled about her always felt like they were referring to a stranger who just happened to have some connection with him.

As he got older, he found himself feeling what could be respect and camaraderie for the woman, but love always seemed too large of a leap for him to take. Maybe with more time and experience he could see himself loving the woman she was, but loving her as a mother would most likely never be an option.

Realizing they had been quiet for several minutes, Åsmund concluded with, "As I already said, my sister is the closest thing I ever had to a mother. We haven't seen each other for four years now, with me heading off to train with the Sea King and Queen and her leaving so she could develop more medical knowledge. I miss her terribly, so I bet you Hiccup is glad to have the chance to see you every day."

Valka turned her eyes down as he finished, processing everything Åsmund had said while the man picked off the last morsels of his meal. Finally, she started, "I have no doubt that my son is grateful for the chance to know me. Stoick would tell him about me whenever he asked as a child, but Hiccup admits that after some time, he stopped asking about me. There were a few of my possessions here at home that he could hold onto, but none of them were ever personal. The only item that could come close is a stuffed dragon I made for him days after he was born, though it apparently wasn't in his young possession for very long. My poor boy, absolutely terrified of dragons so much that as soon as he was able, threw the stuffed dragon off a cliff. He reclaimed it about 5 years ago with great help from Toothless and the others, but its original purpose was no longer needed."

"At least it is something personal," Åsmund offered. "Something that he can look at and know that he had a mother who loved him and wanted to be a part of his life."

"Yes, I did love him, along with my husband, very much. It is my deepest regret, leaving them like that and never finding the courage to reach out to them. Upon reuniting, we all imagined returning here to Berk together and ready to become a family again, but lost our chance with Stoick's passing. I look at Hiccup and though I can see a few of my features and traits in him, he is definitely his father's son. Seeing Hiccup as a young man instead of the baby I left, remembering Stoick approach me like I was a ghost, it's almost like I cheated them out of the closure they had come to." Valka tightened, then loosened, her grip on the mug in front of her before looking up at Åsmund and stated, "Although I am sorry for what happened to your mother and the impact it had on your family, it settles my heart that you at least have closure with her passing."

Åsmund, fully finished with his food, quietly stood up from his seat and walked over to stand beside Valka, laying a comforting touch on her shoulder. "I am also sorry that you three had to go through something like that. If my mother suddenly walked through that door-" He looked toward the front of the house, his face forming a tight smile "after all these years of believing her incapable of doing so, I'm sure any resolve I've built up towards her memory would mean nothing. If I was given that chance to know her myself, however, I would jump on it."

He slid his hand off her shoulder and lowered himself so they were looking at each other at the same level. "I'm sure Hiccup felt the same way when he saw you, and doesn't hold your past against you. You had your reason for staying with the Sea King, and I bet he understands that. It may take some time and you may not agree fully with me, but I think you should start forgiving yourself for not being for him until now. Everyone has done something in their past that they regret, but there are also moments that they didn't mind chancing. All those experiences, feelings, and actions define the people we are today. There's nothing we can change about them, so it's better to learn from them and grow from there. It may take time to adjust, but that's as much a part of the process as anything else."

For the first time sense their conversation veered in this direction, Valka let out a true smile. She took a small breath and said to Åsmund, "You are above your years, Åsmund. I will endeavor to move on from my past, as I am sure you will do the same." At his momentarily widened features, she added, "Don't think I haven't noticed the gleam of regret in those old eyes of yours. They are much less burdened than when you left, but I am sure the weight you carry will not completely leave you anytime soon. If you ever need me, I will always be ready to help."

While the man offered a sheepish smile at her promise, there was genuine thanks in his eyes as he straightened up. "Thank you as well, Valka. We both definitely have a lot to think about. However, I'll have to hold on those until after I get some rest. Flying for several days and meeting up with several aggravated dragons has a way of draining my energy."

Valka chuckled at his statement and rose up from her seat, saying, "Well, I won't keep you up any longer. I'm going to go check up on Cloudjumper and retire also. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow," he called back, walking over to the set up cot and working on removing his armor while Valka strolled outside. Alone in the room, Åsmund carefully laid everything out so no one would accidentally bump into it and stretched across the cot.

As his body relaxed into the gentler sleeping arrangement, he noticed a neatly folded fur blanket by his head and reached over to spread it across his body. Once he was settled in, he let out a content sigh before closing his eyes. Moments later, he fell sound asleep.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 6351

Previous Chapter Stat: 141 Views and 104 Visitors

Next Chapter Preview:

No longer needed, Toothless carefully shuffled his way out of the forge and settled himself outside the back of the forge. As he listened to the familiar banging of the humans working, his mind turned to wondering if Razor had woken up yet. During his morning flight with Hiccup, his mate had remained nearly motionless under the remains of last night's pit. He was surprised at her continued slumber, but inferred that the exhaustion from the last four days had finally taken hold so he let her be.


	46. Lightning Problems

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Thank you to the following for a favorite or follow: **Windrider340**

**Review Answer:**

**thearizona:** So yeah things went well with Sigurd, but he's still precautious. I mean he is an expecting father now and he knows an Elemental Fury. For the device, think of something we have that creates static electricity. It's used in Science classes often and makes things stand on ends hehe.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

Lightning Problems

Dragon Academy

Razor slowly opened her eyes, feeling fully rejuvenated thanks to her sleep last night. She rose out of the charred remains of the lumber, lightly shaking off the ash and soot. A second later, she registered how the temperature of the remains were completely cooled and noticed the sun almost approaching the middle of the sky. _It's __nearly mid-day_. _I've never slept this late, even __when I needed a full__ recharging. I must have been extremely exhausted._

She was about to head out and look for Toothless when she heard several excited voices ring out. Curious, she turned her head and upon realizing the noises were originating from the Academy, walked through the spectator area until she reached the cage dome. She looked down in the ring and noticed a group of teens, very young teens at that, standing in the large area with a dragon standing by each one.

Glancing around, she caught sight of the Gronckle named Meatlug along with her human standing in the middle of the group. Fishlegs, as she recalled a second later, spoke to the teens as he took a few small steps away from the dragon. Making sure the young humans were paying attention, he held out his hand and dipped down his head. On que, Meatlug nuzzled her snout into his palm and allowed Fishlegs to stroke along her head.

"Now all of you try it with your dragons," he ordered the group, giving Meatlug an appreciative scratch before retracting his arm. "Remember to just stay calm and let yourself trust them."

The human and dragon pairs offered each other shy stares, several the teens reaching out their hands and bowing their heads down almost mechanically. A couple managed to conduct the actions with less rigidness, and Razor caught sight of a few shaky arms. However, the dragons just regarded the gestures with slight curiosity as they looked over the humans who had approached them.

Razor couldn't hold back a smile as she watched each dragon lean down into the humans' palms, the ones friending those with nervous postures adding in a comforting nudge that elicited a bright smile from the humans. _Not much different from how we bond back home. Acts of trust and understanding from both sides. _

When Fishlegs began speaking again, Razor took a slow gait towards the academy entrance. She entered the opening and was quickly noticed by one of the girls. "Is that Razor?" she asked, pointing at the Fire Fury.

The rest of the class turned around and upon noticing the red Night Fury, immediately erupted in quiet exclaims of surprised shock and admiration. The dragons also looked at their kin and although a few of the older dragons regarded her with initial suspicion (most likely hearing the tales of Elemental Furies from their elders), most of them quietly greeted her.

She suddenly felt very awkward surrounded by so many new faces, and motioned for a quick exit. Fishlegs, most likely noticing her uneasiness, calmly walked over to her and through a quick gesture, asked permission to stand next to her. Thinking it over for a moment, Razor nodded and the two took a step forward so that they overlapped their personal spaces.

Casting her a quick smile, Fishlegs turned back around and addressed the class, "Yes, everyone, this is Razor, the dragon you found sleeping under a pile of burned out lumber." The dragon in question felt a prick of self-consciousness at the statement. "And I am glad to notice that none of you tried to crowd her as soon as she approached. Like us, dragons can get easily startled when several beings approach them at once. I hope you also noticed what I did before moving closer to her. Give her a moment to look at me and wait until she was comfortable. I'll go into more detail about this later so for now, turn to your dragons and let yourselves get used to each other."

With large smiles the class did so and once he was sure everything was under control, Fishlegs looked back to Razor. "Glad to see you again, Razor. I was tempted to find Åsmund if you didn't wake up by the time we finished up here."

She nodded her thanks at his greeting and worry, shifting part of her focus back to the group. Noticing this, Fishlegs stated, "I thought about asking Åsmund if he would join us so the two of us could compare how we teach our bonding, but I overhead him, Hiccup, and Toothless talk about completing as much as the device as they could. They're more than likely still at the forge."

Razor smiled her thanks for the information, looking to his side as Meatlug waddled next to the human. Glancing between the female dragons and the group, Fishlegs said to Meatlug, "I'll let you two be while I go around helping the class out."

As the human walked over to the center, Meatlug jokingly asked, **"Curious as to how we train our humans compared to your humans?"**

"**Basically yes. All of this**** reminds me of home. It's been over two years since we've ****visited Eydísný, so it feels nice seeing something so familiar after everything that has happened recently." **Razor let out a quiet sigh as she continued watching the humans and dragons bond. _It's so familiar, yet also different. _Without realizing it, she quietly asked herself, "**Could ****I ****get use to this being home if I stay with Toothless****, or will it just make me ache for Eydísný more?****"**

Meatlug let the unintended question rattle in her mind for a while, letting out a small grin as she offered, **"Razor, home is wherever you want it to be. ****I remember spending several years on the island I hatched at, wandering around with my kin a few years later, letting ourselves become part of the Red Death's colony, calling that cell over on that wall home for a while, and ultimately staying here when I realized just how much I grew to care for Fishlegs. It's a bit played out, but home really is wherever you want it to be. Whether you're ****here ****or with ****Åsmund, ****no one will doubt you will be at home nor will they make you choose one.****"**

Razor thought on those last words, tilting her head a bit. After a while, she brought her head back up and told Meatlug, **"Thank you for your advice. I believe it's just what I needed." **

The Gronckle nodded at the praise and cast a glance over her shoulder, noticing her human beginning to move on with the training. **"Anytime, Razor." **Nodding goodbye, the two dragons turned from each other and went their separate ways.

Razor looked back over her shoulder, taking notice on how Fishlegs emphasized the importance of trust when it came to creating a strong bond between human and dragon. Thoughts of identical teachings back at Dragon City fluttered through her mind, as did the familiarity of the young humans eagerly accepting their teacher's words. The dragons expressed similar characteristics, regarding their humans as potential companions as the humans became more knowledgeable about their ways.

Heading out toward the forge, she thought to herself, _I really can't choose a home, because I belong to both Dragon City and Berk. They are both my homes now. __Wherever I go, I know I will always feel wanted and loved. _

Gobber's Forge

With practiced precision, Hiccup gave a quick flip of his wrist and smiled when the Steel curved out just enough to perfectly match the design nailed to the wall in front of them. He quickly dunked the still flashing piece, looking over to Åsmund and asking, "How are the molds for the other pieces going?"

Only sparing a small nod, Åsmund remained focused on indenting the last frame on his work. Hiccup, used to his companion's answers by this point, simply pulled the piece from the water and gave it an appraising glance. Sure that the piece did not contain any flaws, he laid it in the area they designated to that section of the device and brought up a small block of Fury Steel he needed for the next one.

While Hiccup began his next piece, Åsmund finished the mold he was working on and let out a relieved sigh as he straightened up. His relief was short-lived, however, when he glanced over and noticed how much work they still had to do. He wouldn't go as far to say the progress the Berkians had made with the device was dismal, since no dragon besides Toothless or Razor could produce enough heat to initiate the transition from Gronckle Iron to Fury Steel and they created plenty of the former for the supply, but he had planned for the device to be much further along in construction, possibly even completion, by this point.

Åsmund shook his head at his pessimistic thought, letting himself focus on their headway instead. All of the simpler pieces had been created, the weather patterns out on the sea had not altered, and he had made two combs, two tubes, and a dome mold needed for the device. Barring their expected shipment, Åsmund foresees them having everything ready for the device's construction by nightfall. So long as everything stayed on track that is.

His thoughts were startled when he felt Toothless lightly bump against him as the dragon walked over to Hiccup and readied himself to offer his blast. When Hiccup was sure everything was set up, he gestured to his friend and took a small step back when the temperature rapidly shot up. The Berkian allowed himself a moment to adjust and then went onto begin his construction.

No longer needed, Toothless carefully shuffled his way out of the forge and settled himself outside the back of the forge. As he listened to the familiar banging of the humans working, his mind turned to wondering if Razor had woken up yet. During his morning flight with Hiccup, his mate had remained nearly motionless under the remains of last night's pit. He was surprised at her continued slumber, but inferred that the exhaustion from the last four days had finally taken hold so he let her be.

Minutes after the thought took form, he caught sight of Razor flying towards the forge. He smiled widely when Razor softly landed next to him, reaching out his head and nuzzling into her side. **"Afternoon my dear Elise. I take it you slept really well."**

She closed her eyes at his greeting nudge, answering, **"Very well, as you can see. I was quite surprised when I woke up and realized how late it was." **

"**It's understandable," **Toothless stated, moving his head away as Razor settled down next to him. **"I remember Hiccup was out for a long while after our fight with the Queen dragon. It greatly worried me, but it definitely helped his health." **

Razor nodded at his reassurance, glancing toward the forge. **"How are the two of them progressing?" **

"**Hiccup is almost done completing the general parts that can be made on their own and Åsmund is making good time on creating the molds for the more specialized pieces. I haven't had the chance to really look at the plans, but I feel like the humans will have everything completed later today." **

As he finished the update, Razor cast a searching look at her mate's features. The continued reminder of their time schedule had filled her with both worry and a bit of eagerness. Worry that something would go wrong during Toothless' transformation and he would end up dying, or falling so deep into rage that none of them could pull him out of it. Her eagerness, on the contrary, had more to do with her curiosity on witnessing a more contained transformation firsthand.

No matter what happened though, Razor would stand by her mate.

"**Toothless, I'm going to sense how far along you are. I know it's only been two days, but I would rather be safe than sorry." **

"**I understand." **

Closing her eyes to help focus, Razor let out a deep breath and began feeling for the Fury energy that had become more pronounced since their first meeting. She carefully combed his energy, fully expecting a slight energy increase. When she finally found his Fury energy, her eyes shot open and her body recoiled in shock, jumping away as she regarded what she had felt._ No, it's too soon! __We__ should __have__ at least two days left until he changes! It can't __possibly occur in__ a day or less __at this point!__ How did it speed up so much?_

Noticing her reaction, Toothless whipped his head towards her and flashed her a large, worried expression. **"Razor, what's wrong?" **he asked, growing more panicked when Razor remained deathly silent. Unable to remain still, Toothless shot up to his feet and begged, **"Elise, what is happening with me!"**

Willing for her exhaustion to be the cause of the strange reading, she felt for his energy once more. To her growing concern though, the essence she sensed in her mate had indeed progressed significantly since her last inspection.

"**Elise, tell me!" **he almost roared, snapping her mind back to her body. She looked over Toothless and realized with a loaded heart that her silence seemed to be driving him to panic.

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she stated, **"Tokka … there is a problem. ****Something has happened, I don't know what, but somehow… your transformation energy has suddenly increased. If it continues like this, your ****change ****will happen very soon****, maybe ****in**** a day or less."**

Toothless' eyes widened at the news, his nervous body freezing in shock as her words registered. As his breathing greatly slowed from its previous agitated state, Razor carefully pressed her head against his, relaying as much comfort as she could through the soft touch. Her words finally sunk into his mind, and his tense body quickly loosened up. He retained enough focus to keep himself from collapsing, pressing his head against hers in return.

"**We need to tell the two in there," **Razor started, keeping her voice low and comforting.** "We also need to get the area ready. ****There's runes ****I need to tell Åsmund to put on Hiccup and…"**

She halted her rambling when a thought suddenly struck her. Ever since she and Toothless had become mates, she always possessed an intense desire to constantly be around him. The feeling had only intensified when they separated, and became almost overwhelming when they split ways yesterday. At first, she believed it was a natural stage in their tender relationship, accepting Åsmund and Hiccup's teasing comments that they were just very romantically attentive with each other.

Now though, she wonders if it was really her instincts making sure the two were not apart when his off timely transformation hit. Was this something that happens with the Lightning Fury? Or was it due to the meddling of the gods?

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Toothless wrap one of his wings around her, with him quietly muttering, **"I'm placing myself under the guidance of your wings, my dear Elise. I know this is all unexpected, but when has anything so far gone exactly as we planned?"**

His light tone held a small touch of worry, but she could see in her eyes that he meant what he said. Smiling, she nudged against his chest, her sudden worry and fear dwelling back to manageable levels. If her loved ones were once again put in peril, she wouldn't give up without a good fight.

The dragons heard the cautious steps of their humans behind them, their heated bodies and sweat doing little to mask the scent of concern they both emitted. "Is everything alright?" Hiccup asked the pair.

Toothless turned his eyes down towards Razor, who met his gaze with her own. The mates broke away from their wing embrace and looked at the two humans. Drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Razor explained, **"I know this is going to sound really bad, but we can't afford to waste any time. I just sensed Toothless to see how long before his change, and it's been greatly reduced. ****He'll change in a day,**** maybe even**** less."**

The mention of the greatly reduced time felt like a punch to both Åsmund and Hiccup's stomachs. They cast somber eyes towards the area they just exited from, taking mental stock of the amount of pieces they had constructed of the device and comparing it to how much more they still needed to create. Not to mention Trader Johan's shipment that was still a full day away so they still could not begin the construction of the device.

While Hiccup found his mouth too dry with worry to say anything for a moment, Åsmund inquired, "Are you sure, Razor? He had at least over a week when we left Berk."

Razor nodded confidently at his question, eliciting more worry from Hiccup. The Berk Chief moved closer to his friend, tracing his hand along the dragon's snout. He dejectedly mumbled, "It's too soon. The device hasn't begun being built. Heck, we don't even have everything ready. Toothless, are you feeling anything different?"

The dragon gave his human a sorrowful smile, saying, **"Not really, but I trust in Razor's skills and intuitions. If she says it's close to my time, then it's close to my time." **Hiccup let out a large sigh, patting Toothless' snout before retracting his hand.

While the two leaders collected themselves, Åsmund growled as he thought about just how close they were to their goal. Without the assistance from the device, Toothless' change would be unpredictable and there was the high chance he wouldn't survive the transformation without his element. _So close! So close! We are so freaking close! Why now?! _

Without warning, Åsmund let out a frustrated scream and delivered a strong kick to the building. Compared to dragon attacks, Hiccup's clumsiness and experiments, and Berk's unpredictable weather, the human's kicks had no effect on the structure. Still filled with rage, he hit the building again, cursing loudly at the situation in both human and dragon tongue.

He managed to deliver another couple of kicks before his body tensed up at the feel of a familiar, highly comforting presence moving to his side. As his body creased its kicks, Razor wrapped a gentle wing around his body, whispering to him, **"I know you are frustrated, Åsmund. But what's done is done. If Toothless has any chance of success, we need to shift our focus elsewhere." **

With a resigned sigh, Åsmund forced himself to calm down, allowing Razor to shift him so that the four of them were facing each other. No one said anything for a few seconds, and the first to break the silence was Hiccup, his posture suddenly straightening up with purpose. He asked her, "What do we need to do to prepare, Razor?"

Recalling the information, she had learned from the Sea King and Queen, and from what Ađalsteinn had revealed to her, she answered, **"Åsmund, I need to teach you ****the**** runes Ađalsteinn showed me when he passed information to me. ****You will have to put them on ****Hiccup ****when Toothless begins his**** change. After that, I need to prepare the cove to hold in the energy. "** She looked toward Toothless with a soft expression, adding, **"****This will take some time to complete, but do not worry. ****I'll be with you once everything is ready, and I won't leave your side."**

"**I know you won't," **Toothless replied, his own features softening.

Åsmund took a deep breath and sighed, his frustration at their situation rising once more. "But what can we do about Toothless' element? I cannot remodel the device with what we have and if he doesn't receive the element at the right time, he might…" Unable to finish the statement, the man bowed his head, casting a darker cloud over the group.

A moment later, Hiccup lifted up his chin and with a confident air, delivered, "We will just have to do what we can. All of us are used to improvising, and this time will be no different. Razor, teach Åsmund what he needs to know and then go prepare the cove. Toothless and I will do what we can to finish up the parts for the device. Once Razor is done with you, Åsmund, stay here and help us finish. None of us will leave Toothless' side during this time. We'll sleep in turns if it comes down to it."

Toothless and Razor nodded in agreement, feeling their own emotions elevate at Hiccup's words. Beside her, Åsmund still found himself twitching in frustration, but felt it dwindle to more manageable levels as he took in the Chief's posture.

Instilled with new vigor, Razor turned to her human, saying, **"We really don't have too much time to waste. Åsmund, you better be prepared for my drilling." **The man nodded his consent and while he maneuvered out of the dragon's wings, Razor looked to Toothless and stated, **"I promise that even if something goes wrong, I will stand by you until the end." **

"**I know you will, Razor," **he replied as if it were a matter of fact.

Without any more exchanges, Hiccup wished them all luck and headed back toward the forge, Toothless stealing a quick head rub with Razor before following him inside. Seconds later, the heat inside quickly increased and the pair outside could hear the sounds of metal hitting against the anvil.

Taking a deep breath, Åsmund turned toward Razor, saying with a strong voice, said, "Let's begin, Razor." Nodding, Razor led them a bit away toward a spot on the ground with loose soil that would easily give with pressure and began teaching him the proper runes.

Two hours passed by, the time passed with the pounding and shifting of the activities in the smith building and the dragon training her human the powerful symbols for their grand occasion. With a final insist on his knowledge and glance over his runes, Razor let out a smile and stated, **"Looks like you got everything now. Tell Toothless and Hiccup that I'm heading out to the cove now." **

Åsmund simply nodded his head in answer, watching as his other half took off toward the forest. He looked over to the horizon, entertaining the vain hope that the sails of a trading ship would suddenly appear in front of him. When all that greeted his sight was the vast ocean, he muttered, "Hope the Norns have a bit of kindness sewn into our futures."

As if in response, a few of the scattered clouds almost beyond his line of vision seemed to darken for a moment.

Blinking rapidly, the clouds returned to their former wispy appearances. Letting out a breath, Åsmund stated, "Please just be my imagination. Please just be my imagination."

With that, he walked toward the smith and extended a greeting to the pair who had been working nonstop since they parted. He received a few updates and instructions from Hiccup, and the three went back into their routine from earlier.

They eventually reached a mutual conclusion once they finally completed all the simpler pieces and laid the molds of the specialized out to cool. "Nothing to do now but wait," Hiccup stated as they closed down the forge.

"And hope it's enough," Åsmund added darkly, quickly offering an apologetic smile when he realized what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… this whole hitch has set me on edge, that's all."

"**You're not the one who's going to be going through an intense and volatile transformation. I think you will be just fine," **Toothless responded, matching the teasing tone Hiccup used.

Dispelling a much needed chuckle of laughter, they finished up their closings and made their way to the Great Hall.

Great Hall

Valka finished her discussion with a recently married couple, watching them leave the Hall in much calmer spirits than when they entered. She let out a quiet sigh and smiled as she rubbed out a kink in her shoulders. While she would be the first to admit that her advice of what to expect during the marriage years relied more on intuition and observations, she always seemed to somehow find the right words to say with quarreling partners. Unfortunately, said partners were Vikings with the classic streak of stubbornness issues, so resolutions were never timely or easy.

When the kink finally let out from her shoulders, she heard the familiar clink of her son's metal leg enter the hall and immediately turned to greet him warmly. To her worry and confusion, her son along with Åsmund and Toothless entered in the Hall with weighted steps. The trio claimed a table away from everyone else, Toothless strangely walked beside Hiccup with an air of caution and protection. Along with the dragon's odd behavior, Razor was not among the group.

_Very strange, _she thought, not wasting anytime as she filled two plates with left-overs from the midday meal. Every now and then, she cast a quick glance toward them and was a bit relieved to see them quietly conversing with each other.

Making sure there was enough for the three of them, she slowly paced herself towards the table. As their quiet voices became more audible, she set down the plates in front of Hiccup and Åsmund. The pair looked up at her in slight surprise, obviously too deep in their conversation to have noticed her approach them.

Purposefully pushing that observation aside, she gave Hiccup a soft smile and stated, "You two should eat something. You've been very busy these last couple of days and I know you were too focused on getting to the forge to eat a proper breakfast or break away for midday meal." she said softly to.

The three of them remained tense, but Valka noticed them relax a bit at her maternal gesture as they took a small piece off their plate. When Hiccup offered a piece of cod to Toothless, the dragon accepted the food with an uncharacteristic frown. Still gauging their reactions as they nibbled, she carefully inquired, "Village matters have been going well so far, save for an outburst or two. How have things been with the device?"

Almost immediately, the males' expressions became gloomier which only increased her worry. Before Valka could ask further though, Hiccup stated with a dreadfully sarcastic tone, "We thought everything was going well, but apparently the gods are playing with us, mother. I should have realized that they wouldn't let things go by at a normal pace. We just found out that we are hopelessly, hilariously, running out of time."

Understanding struck her as Valka sat down next to her son and asked, "How soon?"

Hiccup, his eyes a mixture of contempt and grave concern, replied, "According to Razor, in a day or less."

Although she had prepared herself for a great time reduction, the extent of just how much still sent a shiver of disbelief through her. "So soon… I take it Razor is absent right now so she can take care of everything?"

Åsmund nodded his head in response, adding "She is out at the cove now preparing it for the change. Should Toothless begin exhibiting signs that his change is about to start, we'll be at his side and ready."

"What signs would he begin to show?" Hiccup asked, casting a meaningful glance to his friend.

Åsmund thought over it for a quick moment, then answered, "When the Elemental Fury gets nearer to changing they will start to slightly expel their energy. In Razor's case, she remembers her body became very hot. Since Toothless is the Lightning Fury, he may start shocking people that are near him, the energy of the shocks increasing as the change nears. That's my best guess anyway, but it does make the most sense. When something like that begins happening, we will have to quickly move him to the cove."

They all committed his response to memory, with Toothless sinking his body to the floor while his ear flaps pressed against his head. He thought to himself. _If we are not careful, I could very well severely injury, maybe even kill, someone. _

The dragon's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Hiccup's surprisingly lightened comment of, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've been shocked by lightning. I also have the added benefit of not holding a metal pole or standing near water."

The other two humans stared at him as his comment sank in. Valka felt a mix of concern, anger toward his son and late husband, and pride that he was still sitting with her today. Åsmund on the contrary found himself more curious about the story, making a mental note to acquire about it later when circumstances were a bit better. On Toothless' part, he let out a friendly glare at one of the many memories of his human's recklessness, though did feel his mood lighten at Hiccup's teasing reminder.

With the mood now lifted, Valka slowly stood up and placing her hand on her son's shoulder, calmly stated, "There's a few minor matters I have to take care of really quick, but once I am done with those I'm going to get Cloudjumper. If we need help moving Toothless later, he will be right there and we won't waste any time."

The three nodded at her idea and after giving quick farewells, Valka quickly left the Great Hall.

Cove

Razor looked up from her recently finished rune etching and regarded her progress along the walls of the cove. Throughout this whole time, she had to keep her mind off Toothless in order to avoid making any mistakes in the runes' meanings. One slip up during this process would either negate everything and force her to start over, or will be so minor that she might ignore it and only realize the mistake when it was too late.

Allowing herself a small break, she carefully backed away from the runs and walked over to the pond for a long drink. She stared at the middle of the pond, remembering the night they came here after the whole mess with Hel and accepted each other as mates. The thought of that sudden, wonderful sensation sent a shiver of pleasure in her body, which she immediately halted. It definitely wouldn't do to bring up that memory when her mind required total focus in said area where the memory took place.

Needing a distraction, she stared at each rune she had made so far and recited their meaning and purpose. When Toothless' transformation begins, each rune will serve a specific in its task during the process. Some were created to act as a magical wall for the elemental energy, a few were placed prevent others from entering into the area, and there was a third set whose purpose involved protecting those inside the area when the event began.

_It's a good thing I am able to bring up these runes from perfect memory of the past Fire Furies and with the Sea King and Queen's help. _With a quiet sigh, she lifted her body to her legs and then flew up to an area that still needed her attention, her wings feeling the now familiar strain of keeping her hovered in front of the stone walls.

A couple hours later, she applied the second to last rune they needed and carefully settled back on the ground. The last rune to complete everything will be placed among the set whose function was to seal off the area from everyone, save for those with runes on them, and activate the other magical runes. That rune would be marked after Toothless and Hiccup were in there with her and began the change.

Satisfied with her tremendous progress, she flew back to the village. On her way, she took notice of clouds beginning to build around the island, despite the clear skies from earlier.

A strange feeling prickled at her mind at the thought, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was a sign for the Lightning Fury's birth.

Great Hall

More clouds began to build above the island as Razor landed outside the Great Hall after flying around in search of them. The clouds didn't appear to move or act like storm clouds, but there was definitely something about them that kept them from being labeled as normal clouds. Their rapid formation and build up after close to a full day of clear, sunny skies even managed to catch the attention of the whole Village, who were more than used to strange occurrences around Berk.

Hoping this would be her only stop, she entered the hall and immediately caught the familiar scents and energy of her humans and Toothless. Razor moved over to where the group was seated, calling out a small greeting of, **"Everything at the cove is ready." **

The trio of males whipped their heads to the source of her voice, and their faces let out welcoming smiles as they caught sight of her. She settled beside Toothless and asked them, **"How did things work out at the forge?" **

Åsmund remained quiet, so Hiccup answered, "We set out the molds and created most of the parts, and the ones we didn't are either coming from Trader Johan or can't be made without something from his ship."

At the mention of the sea trader, Razor thought of the growing clouds outside. Coming to a quick decision, she stated, **"The sky has suddenly grown very cloudy, and they do not feel normal." **Her other half immediately thought of his observation from early, feeling a growing sense of dread occupy his mind.

Noticing the expression, Hiccup inquired, "Did you see something earlier, Åsmund?"

"I thought I did see dark clouds suddenly gather over the horizon after I finished learning the runes from Razor, but it was so far out and quick that I thought I just imagined it. Looks like it might not be the case though."

Toothless turned to his mate, his expression worrying. **"Am I getting close to changing, Razor?" **

She took in a deep breath and like earlier, searched around Toothless' energy to find out how far along he was. Knowing what to expect this time, she didn't panic when she felt the large amount of Fury energy. Upon realizing how much farther along he was though, her worry grew once more.

"**Toothless, you're-"**

The doors of the Great Hall unexpectedly burst open, catching the attention of the group and a few scattered villagers. Accompanying the opening was a sudden flash of light, quickly followed by a couple more that almost blinded the hall's occupants for a second. As they recovered from the flashing, they heard the opener loudly stride toward them, their worried voices exclaiming, "Hiccup, you need to get out here, now!"

The Chief immediately recognized the speaker as Astrid, and he jumped out of his seat and moved toward her. The other human and the dragon pair followed him, Hiccup and Astrid converging at some point in the middle of their path. "What's wrong, Astrid?" he asked, a million possibilities going through his head along with the sneaking suspicion of the most likely culprit.

With a strong voice, Astrid related, "The clouds outside are acting way beyond normal. The lightning strikes are behaving strangely, and a few of the villagers have reported nearly getting struck."

Without wasting any time, the group headed outside and caught glimpses of sudden, blinding light sneaking through the crack of the closing door. They opened the door and were greeted with the sight Astrid had just told them.

The day had considerably darkened, brightened up only by the spooked flaming of the Monstrous Nightmares and flashes of lightning as they tangoed with each other through the clouds. The villagers and other dragons found themselves becoming gravely concerned at the situation, looking toward the Great Hall as they caught glimpses of their Chief and the red Fury.

An audible thump accompanied by a crackle of electricity sounded behind them. They turned around in time to see Toothless fall to the ground, his eyelids sliding down as his focus blanked out.

"**TOOTHLESS!"** Razor screamed as sparks of electricity started to emanate from Toothless' body. She moved closer towards his body, but backed off with a quiet groan as a strong shock struck her paw.

"Hiccup, what's going?" Astrid asked, looking around the scene as lightning continued striking around them.

"Toothless is about to change," he quickly responded, torn between wanting to extend his hand to his friend and making sure his fiancé was in no danger of getting badly shocked.

"Too soon, too soon," Åsmund quietly complained.

In a blink, Valka suddenly appeared beside them with Cloudjumper at her side, her expression drawn in tight worry. "The villagers are attempting to take shelter from the strikes and are making sure any volatile materials are out of the way. What do we need to do now?"

Snapping out of his muttering, Åsmund took a quick breath and said, "We need to get Toothless to the cove. Hiccup, get everything off of Toothless. Once that's done, Cloudjumper needs to carry him out there."

Hiccup nodded at the order while Åsmund and Valka climbed onto their respective dragons. Hiccup quickly undid the saddle and Toothless's fins, sensing Astrid right by his side and setting the equipment aside without impeding his movements. He heard her nearly curse a few times as some of the shocks lashed out from Toothless' prone body, and told himself that he would definitely make everything from the past few days up to her. His own nerves registered the shocks, but was too focused on the task at hand to give it much thought.

In no time, everything was removed and the amount of lightning rapidly increased as the interval between flashes greatly decreased. He faced Astrid as he stood, saying, "Astrid can you-"

"Watch the village while you risk your life once more, of course," she interrupted. They smiled and quickly reached out and squeezed each other's' hands.

When they broke away, Astrid jogged down towards the Plaza while Hiccup accepted Åsmund's offered hand from on top of Razor's back. Cloudjumper quickly hovered over Toothless and grabbed his tail with his talons, cautious of both his and Valka's exposure.

Making sure he had a good grip, Cloudjumper nodded to Razor and the dragons took to the air.

"Once you set Toothless down into the cover," Åsmund started, instinctively ducking his head at the side glimpse of a closer flash of lightning, "Don't let anyone near the cove. Wait until we come to you and tell you things are safe."

Catching a quick nod from Valka, Åsmund took out a piece of charcoal from his armor and headedly turned on Razor's back to Hiccup. Ignoring the glare she was probably gracing him with, he gestured for Hiccup to move closer.

Understanding, Hiccup leaned his face forward and Åsmund quickly went to work marking out the protection runes Razor taught him. During the process, he commented darkly, "Ready or not, Ragnarök is coming."

Dragon Island

Hel slowly emerged from the large hole in the volcano's side, calmly strolling towards the remains of the Red Death. "There was much that should have happened that day, but didn't," she stated out loud, her step crushing part of a bone that had broken off. "So much that can happen in this short period of time, but has yet to be craved in."

"Then it is up to us to complete what the Norns have left unfinished," a voice responded, so suddenly Hel might have jumped in shocked if she wasn't in charge of the un-honored dead and used to her companions ways.

As she stopped in front of the fallen beast, two figures, one dragon and one human, appeared in a blink by the bones. She looked into the soulless black eyes of Drago Bludvist, taking note of the familiar posture the large man carried himself in. "I see you've finally finished your work, father. Did he put up any fight?"

With a smirk only the Trickster could give off, Loki struck the bullhook through the remains of a bone, shattering the whole thing as the end smacked against the ground. Black mist seeped out of Drago's eyes, nose and mouth, obstructing the view of the body as it spread and thicken.

When mist ceased moving, it solidified into the outline of a lithe figure before condensing further into more detail. Loki's full form stood in front of Hel just as the bullhook and Dragon's body collapsed to the ground as though he were a puppet cut from his strings.

Still showing off a smirk, he stated, "No, unfortunately. I guess my initial assumption that he would end up being a useless, boring creature still stands true. Oh well, at least he managed to keep the Bewilderbeast alive, though its strength leaves much to be desired."

Smiling, Hel offered, "Do not worry, father. I have done my research and accumulated all of my power for this moment. Our new beast will not fall easily, and I am sure it will give the Elemental Furies and their allies a good, long fight."

"Your power is one thing I never underestimate, dear daughter," he started, suddenly frowning which confused Hel. "However, I also know we cannot underestimate our enemies. Your confrontation along with my own observations and investigations leads me to suspect that the Aesir have involved themselves more than I initially realized. I still have confidence in our combined powers, but I will not allow the Norns any chance to weave our ruin."

Hel took in her father's words and found herself agreeing with his concerns. The battle in that human and dragon's mind had taken more focus than she thought, and had only inspired her to give more of herself for her father's cause. This time, their foes would need a lot more than bonds of friendship and some gods' good grace.

Together, the pair faced the remains in front of them as Loki declared, "Let us combine these two Spawns of Nidhogg together and construct a beast none have ever seen. Let us tear Yggdrasil from its roots and watch as the Realms burn to ash, with the Elementals and their allies lying dead at the feet of the helpless Aesir. Through this beast, they shall fear us as they see their world reduce to nothing."

Holding out his hand, his staff blinks into his grip and immediately magic begins emitting from the head of the staff. He focused his magic over to the still form of the Bewilderbeast and coaxed it over the various contours of its body. Blank eyes stared impassively at Loki as the silent body starts stretching and contracting according to the Trickster's design. Beside him, Hel holds out her arm and encompassed the Red Death's bones and calls forth the pieces scattered around the area, repairing anything that had been broken.

Without a word, the two streams of magic slowly brought the forms of the two beasts together, the air becoming heavy with the essence of energy and faint smell of death that followed the Red Death. Carefully, the pair focus on rearranging the bones into the skeletal outline of their combined creation, rebuilding and incorporating muscles between the spaces, and adding in their own power for their dragon beast so it could effortless kill the Elemental Furies.

* * *

Current Chapter Words: 7297

Previous Chapter Stats: 131 views and 102 visits

Preview of Next Chapter:

**"Stay strong, my tribe, for soon we will finally meet the Lightning Fury." **At the leader's conclusion, the other four tensed themselves up in pride, their thoughts focused on the meeting of their legend.


	47. Arc 2: New Allies or Enemies? Epilogue

Author's Note: I do not own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use them please ask me first. Rage and Sting are characters from "Thedemonfury" and has graciously allowed me to use them in my story.

Thank you to the following for a follow or favorite: **alejandro005678, KarryIsBarryAllenXKaraDanver, **and **king of the kaiju**

_**Special Author's note at the end of the chapter**_

Notes on my writing style:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

* * *

New Allies or Enemies?

Above Outcast Island

Flying toward the east in the direction toward a place called Berk, a rider on top of a Skrill gazes up at the sky and takes note of the uncommon formation and coloring of the clouds. From a small distance, the rider appears like a mysterious tall, dark and burly figure, a description that becomes truer as one zooms in closer on his appearance.

The man wears dark grey armor that covers the entirety of his legs and chest, with a snow bear belt coating his shoulders and back. Covering his forearms, wrists and hands are a combination of leather bracers and gloves, his right arm wrapped around by a long chain with a steel dagger attached to the end. On his chest plate were a dozen straps, each one holstering a throwing knife. Strapped to his back rested a large, great sword along with a secondary straight sword beside it along with a crossbow. Hidden underneath the chest armor and weaponry, he wears a dark red tunic bearing the strike class symbol.

His Skrill, light grey scaled dragon a deep scar over the left side of his maw, also regarded the sky, though he paid it very little mind. The Skrill kept his main focus on beating his wings, the ends slightly torn courtesy of years of battles. Marked across his body were designs similar to blue tribal markings.

The two continued flying in the direction dictated by the note sent to them by the Terrible Terror. It did not take them long to conclude the note had been related to the friend they met nearly two years ago, who had stated he would require their help in an important battle in the future. Since then the pair had waited in strong patience for the summons, quietly anticipating what would no doubt be the greatest battle of their lives.

The man softly asked his Skrill, "Lightning Fury, Sting the Striker?"

The Skrill, Sting, replied back in Dragonese, **"Yes, ****I sense it****."** The man took several moments to interpret and translate the sounds of the dragon correctly, his understanding of the language still lacking in great detail. What they lacked in words, however, they made up for in action and years of understanding.

Off to their side, they took notice of a group of Skrills flying in the same direction they also found themselves heading in. They decided to follow them closely, but kept their distance.

The group consisted of four Skrills, all of them drawn to that direction by the lead Skrill. The lead Skrill stopped to hover as he notices more of the clouds building ahead of them. Addressing the other Skrill, he announced loudly,** "****Skrills from the east, who since our tribe's formation has followed ****the storm clouds around the globe****, our journey is almost complete. ****For centuries, we've been waiting for the Lightning Fury is to be born. The legends of the Elemental Furies have**** been our stories for generations, even though ****they had never felt or seen a Lightning Fury."**

"**Now, we are truly fortunate, ****my fellow kin. The only Lightning Fury to ever exist ****is ****now ****close to ****being born, and we will ****have the honor of**** help****ing**** him in any way he needs. For nearly ten years****, the Lightning Fury's presence made itself know, only to constantly ****disappear ****during our travels ****to find him.** **These ****past two weeks**, **however, he has remained stationed to one area, save for those recent three days. He has since returned to that area, and we will not let him escape our notice any longer.'**

"**Stay strong, my tribe, for soon we will finally meet the Lightning Fury." **At the leader's conclusion, the other four tensed themselves up in pride, their thoughts focused on the meeting of their legend. Said leader looked around and noticed a Skrill flying near the edge of their group, a human proudly riding on the dragon's back. Noticing the small gleams of metal weapons and the Skrills battle worn posture, he decided to let the pair be so long as they did not interfere.

_The strongest lightning dragon in the entire dragon world is about to be born. In a sense, he is our god. We will follow him until his death. His word is ours and our actions are his, _one of the other Skrills thought as their leader sped up their group's speed.

_The Lightning Fury. I can't __even __describe what this feels like being able to __finally__ see __the __legend,_ another thought as she flew beside her friend and mate.

The second oldest Skrill pondered the legends passed down from the elders along with the leader in front of him. T_he birth of the Lightning Fury __signals__ the end of all dragons. It's said that if the battle he appears for doesn't go in his favor, __then__ the world shall end. If this is true, __then __I'm fully charged and ready to give my lightning breath to the Lighting Fury, and my life if he __needs__ it. __Not even our leader will match my dedication to the Lightning Fury._

The clouds grew darker as they continued their approach from the east, the clouds in the distance sparking with strikes of light. The flashes continued to grow in intensity, explained by the legends as the growing sign of the Fury's birth.

"**Soon Lightning Fury, we shall meet and you will have our strength by your side. You are not like the other Elemental Furies. Your rage does not consume you, and your hatred does not blind you. No, your power alone breaks all of those rules. You are the embodiment of Lightning; you are a god and not like those lesser Elemental Furies. You will not need a Soother like the others," **the leader mumbled softly to himself.

Gathering himself, he screeched out a loud roar as he adjusted his tribe to ascend into the clouds, hoping the lightning would speed up their flight. **"We must hurry, he will need us shortly,"** he commanded, the group roaring in response as they disappeared, entering into the clouds behind him.

The man, understanding only little of what the Skrills had said but getting the general gist, regarded the tribe as they flew through the clouds with little emotion. A bit curious though, he asked, "What was that all about."

Sting replied simply, **"****Lighting Fury worshiping Skrills, ****Rage**. **My family mentioned them. Believed them to be rumors, until now." **

As the human, now named Rage, worked on deciphering his dragon's answer, Sting thought, _Åsmund and Razor must be in this direction. They had said they were looking for other Elemental Furies when we met them two years ago at that pirate fortification. __If this tribe is heading to the same place, then this should be more than a worthy fight._

On Sting's back, Rage widened his face in an anticipating smirk as he finally translated the dragon's response, his blood already boiling at the thought of fighting alongside the Elemental Furies and this group of Skrills against godly foes. With a quiet grunt, Rage growled, "Finally, a battle worthy of our skills."

In collective silence, the pair focused on the task ahead as they sped their way toward the place known as Berk.

* * *

Current Chapter Word Count: 1,216

Last Chapter Stats: 132 views and 89 visitors

**Special Notice: **With this chapter, Arc 2 is finished and the story will officially go on Hiatus right now. We finally meet the mysterious man from the end of the Arc 1 and a group of "Lightning Fury" worshiping Skrills. I'm struggling with ending Arc 3, I'm nearing the fight and I'm just struggling to write it. I'm having a blast writing Hiccup the Fury but right now I'm struggling with that as well. My health is well... not great. My condition which had been under control for several years is back with a vengeance and the doctors right now don't know why it is back. I think that is part of the reason behind my lack of motivation to do anything writing wise and it's been going on for the past five months. I'm hoping to be normal and actually use National Novel Writing Month to work hard on EFS.

But I won't leave this story hanging. I will work on it and I will work on my other stories "Hiccup the Fury" and the re-write/re-master of "Legend of the Dragon Rider" for those that remember that story for the short time it was out last year. Hiccup the Fury will come out quicker due to the shorter nature of the chapters I'm writing for that series, but my main focus right now is Elemental Fury Saga. EFS needs to finish and I would like to have it written and Beta'd to have it completed by next year. Hiccup the Fury will then be priority after that and then finally Legend of the Dragon Rider.

Legend of the Dragon Rider is my version of the Hiccup runs away story type but with darker tones going to be explored. Most of these type of stories basically have Hiccup running away and then showing back up to Berk many years later after the prologue or first chapter. My story will be a complete history of Hiccup's run away and becoming a legend throughout the Archipelago, before showing up at Berk during an event. It will be dark, Hiccup will experience things that will change his mind set about humanity. Some of his characteristics will still be there but he will get darker over time in the story. I don't like the instant changes to darkness like in other stories, but it will be a mental and physical journey for his trip into darkness.

Also for those that might also read **Moonchaser the Night Fury's** story. Moonchaser and I, dragon brothers in claw, are working on a story together merging our two universes slightly. That story will be very mature with Moon's style of his mature parts, but throughout the entire story and we will get to see a different version of Razor in that story as well and a new pairing as well. The prologue and part of that first chapter is finished but we have planned out the first 18 or so chapters for that story and it will be a long story with longer 6k+ word chapters as well. For both of us, this story that we are writing together is a motivation to move forward with our own stories to finish them before bringing out this mixed universe. Prepare for the _unexpected_ with this joined universe and lots of blood and dark tones.

So until then fans, follow me to catch all my stories as they come out and any future ones as well.


	48. Author's Note

Author's Note: I had a review on one of my other stories that is still on going and thought I'd give an update on this story. Right now, I've lost a bit of that spark while half way through the last arc. So this story is officially on hiatus, but it is not being abandoned. I will probably go back through the first arc, clean things up and remove those horrible walls of text. I hope that will spark me again to finish this story. I love Elise and everything about her, but I'm having issue with another character I have in the story. But don't fret, I will finish this story at some point. Also for those that wonder what Elise looks like, I have fanart made of her and I'll post the link in my profile for you to check out.


End file.
